Another Situation-Weird Situation 2-0
by Hayden5
Summary: Sam and Mercedes went through a lot of drama the year before revolving around their exes,which almost ended them both up in a insane asylum,they had a baby,got engaged was happy,but things started going haywire again,now a new threat is in their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Another Situation-Weird Situation 2.0**

**_This is part 2 to Weird Situation,I'm not to confident about the first 2 chapters,but decided to post them anyway,to see if they're likable or not,if not I would go in another direction :-).._**

**_Last time we checked Sam and Mercedes went through a lot of mess revolving around their exes,Chord and Amber they both almost lost their minds,Sam almost lost his life,but got a blessing out of the mess,a beautiful child name Ayden Samuel Evans, Mercedes and Sam got a place together became engaged and was happy,somewhere in between all of that everything started to go haywire but they don't seem to know what went wrong,_**

**_Ayden is going on 2 years now and  
>they're trying to fix it, a surprise visit from a old friend would make Mercedes admit her feelings,and a new person in Their lives would become a threat,Santana is suspicious of this person and is trying to warn everyone and won't stop until she takes them down,a unlikely ally,would also help Santana,hopefully everyone open their eyes before it's too late<em>**

**_And for the new readers don't be too confuse on the mention of Chord and Amber in my story Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet are two different people from Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones..Amber Riley is the Ex of Sam Evans and Chord Overstreet is the Ex of Mercedes Jones,Now Sam is with Mercedes and Amber is with Chord..if you're still confuse read Weird Situation Part 1, that's my first story so there's errors in it,beware :-),but you still would enjoy the story,well I hope you would :-)..but anyways enjoy!_**

**_****Disclaimer,I own nothing*****  
>Enjoy! :-) :-) :-)<em>**

**_Chapter 1_**

He fixed his big Gucci Shades on his face and knocked on the door,pulling his iPhone out googling the Starbucks he just left he dialed the number patiently waiting on an answer

"Hello is this Starbucks?,ummm yes I just left you guys,I specifically asked for extra caramel in my caramel macchiato and I didn't get that! Gosh they never mess my order up in New York"

"This is not New York sir and I apologize,would you like to speak to a manager?"

"No,Gosh! Just forget it,oh how I miss Lima Bean, Bye!

"Sam honey could you grab Ayden for me while I shower! and answer the door"

"Sure!,come on little man"

Sam grabbed Ayden and took him into the family room placing him into his playpen,turning the tv to cartoons for Ayden

"Why didn't we get an Apartment with a private entrance"  
>Sam said to himself as he went to answer the door, when he opened the door,there stood a welled dressed Caucasian guy standing there having a dramatic conversation yelling into his iPhone<p>

Sam cleared his throat but the stranger continued to yell into his phone

"No,Gosh! Just forget it,oh how I miss Lima Bean, Bye!"

He dramatically hung the phone up  
>and faced the door,jumping when he noticed Sam standing there looking at him with a raised eyebrow<p>

"Oh gosh! you scared me!"

Sam watched him rake his eyes up and down his body and licked his lips making Sam slightly uncomfortable

"Well,fuck me,mhhmmm Cedes sure do know how to pick them"

"Excuse me? May I help you?"  
>Sam asked him becoming slightly irritated<p>

"Ummm yes,I'm here to see...Oh my is that the baby?! How gorgeous! Just like his mom and dad!"  
>He excitedly said as he looked around Sam to Ayden who pulled himself up in his playpen and stared over it with his big green eyes looking directly at Sam and the stranger at the door<p>

Sam looked back at Ayden then to the visitor at the door  
>"Mercedes!"<p>

Sam yelled for Mercedes to come into the front room

"What Sam?!"

"Come here now please!"

Mercedes ran into the room  
>"What? Sam I'm barely dry,why are you calling me like your crazy I thought something was wrong with my baby,Omg! Ahhh!"<br>She started screaming when she noticed the visitor standing in the door way

"Diva!"  
>He pushed Sam out the way and ran in crashing straight into Mercedes they both fell to the floor with a loud thump rolling around and placing sloppy kisses on each other cheeks<p>

Sam would have been jealous if it was someone else,but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this young man was into man himself

Him and Mercedes both got up dusting theirselves off  
>"Diva you know I love you! Because if I didn't I wouldn't be rolling around on the floor with you in my expensive clothes"<p>

"Kurt omg! What are you doing here how did you find me? Where have you been?!"

Sam cleared his throat out interrupting their reunion

"Oh I'm sorry baby this is my best friend Kurt,Kurt this is my fiancé Sam"

"Hello Sam,I have heard so much about you,Thanks to Santana,nice to meet you,you look so much like Chord it's spooky"

Sam reluctantly shook his hand  
>"Obviously Santana didn't tell you enough, not to fond of being compared to Chord,but nice to meet you too Kurt"<p>

Sam grabbed Ayden and went into the room leaving Kurt and Mercedes alone

Sam didn't mean to be so short with Kurt but it made him feel some type of way when Kurt showed up claiming Mercedes as his best friend the last time he checked, Santana,Tina,Mike and Puck were her best friends with the exception of Brittany, Mercedes had told Sam all about Kurt before,who kicked her to the curb for her rival Rachel now  
>He's coming back around claiming her as his best friend? Sam didn't like it and on top of that he had a lot on his plate, school,football,work,a child and friends, he was stressed and needed alone time with his fiancé and Son, his friends were always around,family was around from time to time now a new friend was added to list<p>

When Sam was out of their presence Mercedes apologized to Kurt for Sam's behavior but Kurt blew it off,it didn't bother him one bit

"So Kurt what are you doing in LA?"

"Well Diva,you've been on my mind a lot for some reason,I got in contact with Santana on Facebook and she told me that you guys were now residing in LA,I'm sorry Diva, I left you behind,I...

"Kurt let's not talk about it ok,I'm just happy you're here"

as Kurt and Mercedes was talking the whole gang came through the door, Puck,Santana,Tina and Mike

"Kurt!"  
>Kurt jumped up and hugged all of them squeezing them all in a group hug<p>

"Omg just like high school I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too fancy pants"  
>Santana told him as she plopped down on the couch<br>"Where's my son?"  
>Santana asked Mercedes as her eyes scanned the room looking for him<p>

"In the room with his dad"  
>Mercedes replied<p>

Right on cue Sam walked out of the room

"Sam where is my son!?"

"He's sleeping Santana, so I advice you to lower your voice"  
>Sam gave Mike and Puck a high five then pulled a chair out from the table to sit<p>

"Mercedes we have to catch up and oh my gaga Santana didn't tell me you were engaged I noticed you're beautiful ring,we most definitely need to talk,oh and it's expensive!"  
>Kurt told her as he grabbed her hand examining her ring<p>

"Yes Kurt, let me grab my purse we got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Mercedes?"  
>Sam called her name stopping them in their tracks<p>

"Yes?"

"I have to work"

"I know that Sam, I'm only stepping out for a second ok, I haven't seen my friend in a while, I just need a little time to myself"

"Ok,I'm just letting you know I have to be at work in a few hrs"

"And I won't be that long Sam,what is the problem,I'm a mother,I go to school,I cook,I clean,I work from time to time,can I just have a little time to myself"

The room fell quiet and everyone looked back and forth between Sam and Mercedes

"What? How did you even get on the subject of that? All I did was inform you of what time I have to work,no one told you to mention what you do, but guess what Mercedes I do it too, maybe even more,but I don't complain about it! Because that's what parents suppose to do!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a good mother! That I don't want to do the things that I do!"

"I'm not insinuating shit!"

"Oh Lord here we go"  
>Puck said as he shook his head and got up to see if they had woken Ayden up, Ayden was still peacefully sleeping as Puck carefully glanced in and closed the door before he went back to where he was seated<p>

Santana jumped up angrily pointing Towards Sam  
>"Don't you dare talk to her like that again!"<p>

Mercedes tried to quiet her down  
>It's ok Santana sit down"<p>

Sam waved her off  
>"Oh shut up Santana, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my fiancé so mind your business"<p>

"It is my business when you're disrespecting her in front of visitors"

Mike chimed in  
>"Sam wasn't disrespectful"<p>

"You shut up Mike! don't try to take up for Sam because he's your best friend"

"Mercedes is my best friend too, and all I'm saying is Sam wasn't disrespectful he was voicing his opinion just like Mercedes"

"Mike just shut up!"

"Santana don't go disrespecting Mike now,he's entitled to his own opinion just like you"  
>Tina finally spoke up<p>

"No one is disrespecting your little boyfriend Tina calm down"

"Shut the hell up Santana"  
>Tina replied<p>

"Santana what is your problem,are you mad that Brittany went to visit her friends at MIT and didn't invite you or are you mad that she's debating on not coming back?!"

"You shut up Mike!"

Kurt head snapped back and forth from person to person,he sat back watching everything unfold, he felt as if he walked into the twilight zone, he most definitely needed to have a talk with Mercedes Santana told him that it had been a lot of drama revolving around Sam and Mercedes over the past year, and Kurt could most definitely see that they had some unresolved issues, he could tell that they both were beyond in love with each other, but on the other hand it was some things that they both were holding in

Mercedes grabbed her purse,then reached for Kurt's hand pulling him out the door with her and slamming it behind her

"What about Santana and I!"  
>Tina said but Mercedes and Kurt were already out the door<p>

"See what you did Sam,let's go Tina"  
>Santana said grabbing Tina and pulling her out the door right behind Kurt and Mercedes<br>Leaving Puck and Mike with Sam

"You ok bro?"  
>Puck asked Sam throwing an arm around his neck<p>

"I'm fine let me check on Ayden"  
>Sam got up and went into the room with a sleeping Ayden he laid on his back across the bed and stared at the ceiling<p>

Mike looked at Puck once Sam was out of their presence  
>"Here we go, you think the crazy drama is getting ready to start up again?"<p>

"I hope not"  
>Puck replied<p>

"I thought they were good though?"

"I thought they were too,but obviously something is bothering them"

Kurt and Mercedes went to a Panera bread, and sat at an outside table Mercedes sat there picking at her food shaking her leg like she was on the verge of losing her mind

Kurt reached over the table and grabbed her hands making her look up at him

"Cedes what's going on?"

"Nothing Kurt I'm fine"

"No you're not Cedes, it's clearly something on your mind, I was your best friend at one point, I could read you like a book now talk to me"

Mercedes sighed  
>"I'm just stressed Kurt,everything was good between Sam and I after his accident, he proposed to me,we were happy then, I guess reality hit us,we're barely sophomores in college,we're parents and engaged, it's just..I don't know"<p>

"Do you regret having a child with Sam?"

"No I don't but,I'm not even 20 years old yet I'm still in my teens and I'm a mother and a fiancé,if I would've had a glimpse into the future I would've avoided all of this,I love Sam and I love our baby but it could be stressful sometimes"

"Well sorry to break it to you diva,but you and Sam knew what you were doing when you were out here sexing without protection, so you can't cry over spilled milk honey, just because you guys have a child doesn't mean that it should deter you from accomplishing your goals,if  
>Anything it should motivate you more"<p>

"I know Kurt,do you think I was wrong for how I reacted?"

"I think you both were wrong,but you shouldn't have reacted that way especially not around your friends, I've been M.i.a so I have to earn my place in the crew again,but you and Sam shouldn't have went there in front of us,I know you guys more than likely consider all of your friends family but, there is some things that we just shouldn't know,whatever goes on in your home should not be discussed around anyone else,now I see that you guys have already opened that door for your friends to voice their opinions whenever,I could tell from how Santana cut into Sam,but sweetie I think it's about time that you kinda close that door, don't get me wrong I know it's things you two are going to vent about to your friends,but don't let us know everything"

"You might be right Kurt,hold on"  
>Mercedes iPhone started ringing signaling that someone was trying to FaceTime her she answered and Chord face appeared on the screen<p>

"Hey Cedes!"

"Hey Chord! What's going on?"

Kayden is obsessed with FaceTime so we decided to call you"  
>He turned the phone towards Kayden she took her chubby hands and started reaching for the phone<p>

"Hey Fat mama! you're so pretty,you and Ayden need a play date!"

Chord turned the phone back towards him  
>"You ok Cedes,how's you and Sam?"<p>

"We're ok Chord,how about you and Amber?"

"We're ok"  
>Chord replied with a little sadness in his voice<p>

"Oh boy,are you sure?"

"I'm sure,Amber says hi"  
>He turned the phone towards Amber walking into the room<p>

Amber smiled and waved  
>"Hi Twin,bye Twin! getting ready to go into work hope all is well! Bye!"<br>She walked out of the room just as quickly as she walked in

"Kurt says hi!"  
>Mercedes turned the phone towards Kurt<p>

"Hi Chord,omg look at you looking even more Scrumptious mhmmm,and your baby is gorgeous!"

Chord laughed and waved  
>"What's up Kurt Thanks man,still crazy I see,but Cedes I have to go,we're visiting Cali in a few weeks"<p>

"Great Chord talk to you later,bye Little mama"

"Ok Mercedes"  
>talk to you later,he stared at the screen for a min then disconnected the call<p>

Kurt looked at Mercedes with a raised eyebrow once she hung up  
>"What Kurt?"<p>

"So how is it that,You and Chord managed to find someone that look weirdly like your exes, because I mean you all look like twins, you and Amber and Chord and Sam wow, oh and Chord is still in love with you by the way"

"What? No,what makes you think that?"

"Just observing that's all"

"No Chord is not in love with me,he's one of the reasons why things were so crazy"

"Ok diva you gotta tell me everything I mean start from the beginning"

Mercedes didn't have the energy to tell him everything but she sucked it up and told him, if Kurt was planing on being back in her life he deserved to know everything

When she was done Kurt sat there stunned  
>"Omg diva,no wonder you had been on my mind you went through so much in so little time,I'm sorry"<p>

"It's ok,but don't go telling my business to Finn or Man hands Rachel, where is Finn by the way?"

"Who knows last time I checked he had broken up with Rachel and was talking about joining the service,and man hands Rachel? What has gotten into my diva? Santana's been rubbing off on you

Mercedes phone started ringing,she looked down at it and gasped,  
>"Omg,We've been here almost 3 hrs I forgot Sam has to work!"<p>

She frantically started grabbing her things and her and Kurt jumped in his car and sped off

Sam had just woken up from a nap with Ayden,when everyone left he fed Ayden freshened him up and put him back to sleep,falling asleep right behind him he was expecting Mercedes to be gone 1 hr,2 hrs tops,but when he woken up and saw that she had been gone a little over 2 hrs he panicked, he usually left out for work a hr ahead of time because he worked a distance and he was already on probation for being late too many times anyway,one more time and he would be fired, he only had one more week left of probation and it would be just his luck to be fired before than

He paced back and forth calling Mercedes phone with no answer,he was already 20 mins behind the time he usually leaves and was pissed at Mercedes, as soon as he started to scroll through his contacts to call one of their friends to look after Ayden,Mercedes came bursting through the door

"Omg Sam I'm so sorry,I loss track of time!"

Sam didn't respond instead he grabbed his keys and dashed out the door without even saying goodbye

"Mercedes plopped down on the couch,put her face into her hands and sighed

"I pray this crazy, Weird mess do not start again Lord please let it not start again"

Mercedes didn't know where they went wrong Ayden was a year old would be turning 2 in a few months and their relationship had been going down hill, she sat back and started thinking about how happy they were after Sam proposed,what happened between then and now she thought about the beautiful proposal

**_I am a man so quite often and sometimes by default I probably be an idiot, but if you would do me the pleasure this is what I vow:_**

**_"I promise to tell you I love you on a regular basis"_**

**_"I promise to tell you that you're beautiful even when you don't think it"_**

**_"I promise to create time for you and I"_**

**_"I promise to never stop communicating even when it's hard"_**

**_"I promise to respect you even when I'm angry"_**

**_"I promise to never use your vulnerabilities against you"_**

**_"I promise to grow with you and appreciate what we have even when we're old and wrinkled"_**

**_"I promise to be your advocate and protector"_**

**_"I promise to be the man you believe I am"_**

**_"I promise to make your life better because what we have, will go on to the end"_**

**_"I promise to make more babies with you"_**

**_So will you marry me Mercedes?_**

She remembered the text message she sent out to everyone  
>"<strong><em>We're getting married he proposed!"<em>**

She thought about the talk they had about their future and supporting each other what happened to that happy moment?

they barely even had sex anymore when they did it was planned out  
>"<strong><em>Sam let's do a quickie?"<br>"Sure I guess"_**  
>It never really was a quickly because Sam wasn't a quickie type of dude but throughout the whole act Mercedes would complain or rush him through it,all she would want is to get off while Sam wanted foreplay she didn't<p>

**_"Sam baby it hurt, I thought it was a quickie?, don't wake the baby, make me come right now baby, no I don't want to get on top"_**  
>That's how it would go she never realized it until now that she was the reason why the sex changed<p>

Sam even got accustomed to her ways, he would ask for permission to touch her, permission to kiss her longer and deeper than just a quick peck on the lips,was it her? Was she turning into that mother who after she has children lose interest in things she once enjoyed and turn bitter pushing her fiancé away?

She was too young to be acting the way she was, was Kurt right did she have regret? She would never regret having a child with Sam it would've eventually happened but maybe she regretted having a child so early or getting pregnant the way that she did, barging into Sam's dorm room and riding him into the mattress without even a thought of protection

She texted Sam's phone  
><strong>"Sorry,I hope you made it to work on time,I love you"<strong>

He was so pissed that she didn't expect him to text her back

Sam made it in to work with just 1 min to spare, he ran to the time clock almost knocking the other workers down, he quickly typed in his code and pushed enter Thank you for clocking in Samuel Evans appeared on the screen, he made it right on the dot, he sighed in relief once he was clocked in and went into the break room to put up his things

Sam dreaded working at a factory he always told himself that he would never be a factory worker, because it was like modernized slavery, little money for hard labor, he made nice money and it made ends meet but he still felt that he should've been getting paid more, inhaling fumes all day was not healthy and over the years if he continued to work there his lungs wouldn't be shit,the factory he worked for dealt with mainly plastics,he worked for a supplier plant so when a big order came in they worked their asses off to get it done, they made foot mats,baby seats,they made and trimmed parts for car plants and Sam had his hands in everything,he was one of the best workers and trained in every aspect of the plant and he hated that because he was being over used,but thinking about his fiancé and baby at home motivated him to do what he didn't want to

Sam was a good look in his plant all the women wanted him and all the guys hated him because he was one of the youngest dudes in the factory fresh out of high school with women in the plant being fan-girls over him

His v-neck shirts that he loved to wear clung to his muscular frame, his jeans fitted around his muscular ass perfect and his steel toed boots topped his look off, the women,young and old constantly fanned theirselves off when he walked pass but he never paid them no mind all he had on his mind was Mercedes and his son and the weird shit that him and Mercedes was going through again

Sam was doing a job that he hated, putting labels on the foot mats and boxing them up, he hated that job and felt like it was for a less hard worker who liked the easy jobs, Sam wasn't lazy and liked to constantly move, this job was slow, the area was too quiet and it made him think even more

"You seem like you got a lot on your mind"

"Huh?"

Sam noticed a young Caucasian women on the side of him, she started grabbing foot mats and labeling them with him

"Sorry I startled you,the plant is kind of slow today, so I was sent over here to help you, hi my name is Emily"  
>She smiled at him and reached her hand out to shake his, he returned her hand shake and smiled his signature lopsided smile<br>"Hi I'm Sam"

"Omg"  
>She gulped and grabbed her chest<p>

"You ok!"  
>Sam grabbed her and asked with concern<p>

"I'm sorry it's just that you're so handsome and my gosh that smile, you took my breath away for a min"

"I'm flattered but I'm not all that handsome, to make you lose your breath, but thanks,your not too bad yourself"

"Thanks"  
>She replied with a blush<br>"So are you from here Sam"

"No Tennessee,You?"

"No, I'm from Dallas Texas"

"Oh southern girl like me well I'm not a southern girl but you know what I mean, southern boy"

She giggled at him like he had just told the funniest joke she ever heard  
>"You're silly Sam, but I'm here for college I attend USC"<p>

"So do I"

"Really!?, wait you're on the football team right? Wow I'm talking to Mr popular here"

"Nah, I'm not all that popular"

"Yes you are, I know about you and your little football crew especially your two right hand men the Asian dude and the mohawked dude, Chang and Puck, wow I'm talking to a legend"  
>She told him with a giggle and gave him a little bump to the shoulder<p>

"Awww don't be silly I'm no legend, I'm only a sophomore, I gotta earn that legend title"

"And you will, because you're going places I could feel it"

Sam smiled at her and she giggled like a school girl

"That smile, hey are you still with that girl?"

"Huh?"

"You know the one that showed up at your dorm room that day and made a scene, you're popular you know things get around pretty quickly when you're popular"

Sam had to think for a min, then he came to a realization, that was a horrible time for him and Mercedes and he hated when someone brought it up he could remember that day vividly

"**_So this all I am to you now? A quick fu*k! fu*k you Sam"_**

**_(she reached her hand up to smack him and he caught it)_**

**_Sam-No,No,No don't even try it and gently pushed her out the door_**

**_Mercedes-You made me feel like a cheap whore!_**

**_"Mercedes you're making a scene"_**

**_"I don't give a flying fu*k! You won't get this again,go bang one of those cheerleading bimbos, Oh and thanks for asking me was I on the pill, guess what I'm not! And you better not be banging these bimbos raw then banging me without a condom, because I put this on everything! I will kill you if I catch anything! Or my dad would kill you, Oh I forgot he already tried too oops my bad!"_**

**_"Mercedes you know I would never jeopardize your health! Real mature Mercedes hitting below the belt, go the hell home you're embarrassing yourself and with that he slammed the door in her face_**

Having that flashback kind of upset Sam and a scowl formed on his handsome face

"That girl is my fiancé and the mother of my child"

Emily could tell from the scowl on his face that he was upset  
>"Oh,I had no idea you were a father and engaged"<p>

"No problem just don't bring it up again,it's time for break"  
>He told her as they heard a bell for their first break<p>

She licked her lips and watched Sam walk away, he was kind of feisty and that turned her on, her and her girls at school had a bet for who could get in Sam's good grace or sleep with him the drama he was having with his girl was just a glitch in their plan, she always thought this girl was just one of his many conquest that he slept with and kicked to the curb, she had no clue he was that serious with her to where he knocked her up and became engaged to her

She knew who Sam was from the moment he first started working at the plant, but was too busy to approach him she was ecstatic when the shift supervisor told her that she would be working beside him for the day,that was the perfect opportunity to put her plan in motion but it took her by surprise when he announced that he was a father an engaged

She knew Sam was going somewhere and would probably make it to the NFL plus he would be good arm candy, she deserve to be with him not some crazy chick, she never Saw his girl but she heard that Sam was too hot for her, she didn't care if he was engaged or a father, he wasn't married yet, so she could most definitely deter him from his fiancé, she was sexy, somewhat popular, amazing in bed, and drama free, she would be good for him, he would come home to a hot meal, hot shower, massage and amazing sex every night if he make her his,plus she would be good arm candy for him in the media

All she has to do is continue to play this innocent role and she would have him wrapped around her finger, she would have to remember to not mention his fiancé or child obviously he doesn't play about them

She put on that fake smile,straightened her shoulders and swiftly walked to catch up with him

"Wait up Sam! are you going out for lunch?"

"No I don't have much of an appetite, I'm just going to sit in the break room"

"It seems like everyone is going out for lunch, mind if I stay behind with you?"

Sam honestly didn't want any company, he would rather be alone like he always been but, he couldn't turn this sweet girl down so he agreed  
>"Sure"<p>

Sam sat at a table in the quiet break room and pulled out his iPhone, to his luck she sat right across from him he regretted that he agreed to her staying behind with him  
>"<strong><em>Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away<em>**"

He noticed a texted from Mercedes 3 and a half hrs before

"Sorry,I hope you made it to work on time,I love you"  
>"Shit she probably think I ignored her on purpose"<p>

"Who?"  
>Emily asked<p>

"My fiancé"  
><strong><em>Nosey much<em>** he thought

"Oh"

He dialed her number and she answered on the first ring her voice sounded as if she had been crying or was upset,  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey Baby"

"Hey Sam,did you get my text?"

"Yea babe I didn't know you texted me, I'm sorry, how's little man?"  
>He could feel Emily looking at him and looked up to see her staring straight at him with no shame while he talked on the phone<p>

He stood up and walked to the other side of the break room turning his back towards Emily  
>"<strong><em>Weird ass girl<em>**"

"Yea ummm how's little man?"

"He's fine,we're in the family room playing with his toys,baby are you mad at me? I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier"

"I was mad,but I'm fine now,you know I can't stay mad at you for too long"

"I know baby, I know you're about to start back to work,so be safe, I love you and see you when you get here"

"I love you too"

Emily sat back and listened in on Sam's convo, him and fiancé must be having problems if she's asking him if he's mad, that made a smile form on her face, she watched the muscles in his back flex as he moved around while talking on the phone and licked her lips, she could picture herself licking and sucking on his sexy back leaving mark after mark, or rubbing and digging her nails into his muscular back as he pounded into her

She knew that she shouldn't be having those impure thoughts about someone else's man but she couldn't help herself, Sam deserved better, he didn't deserve to be working his ass off and taking care of a family like an older man, he deserved to be having the time of his life when he gets off work, not going home to a fiancé and child

"Ummm Emily?"  
>Sam snapped her out of her thoughts<p>

"Yes?"

"You didn't hear me the first couple of times I called you? It's time to go back"

"Oh sorry, I was in the daze"

"Now you're the one that seem like you have a lot on your mind"

"Oh just thinking about the hard classes I'm taking up this semester"

"Oh"

"So what are you doing after work? We get off at 10:30 that's still kind of early to get into some things"

"I'm going home to sleep tomorrow is my off day, so maybe I would take my son out or something while his moms at work"

Sam only worked 3 hard days at the plant but those days were long  
>days and by the 3rd work day he would feel like he just worked 7days double shifts,and Mercedes worked 2 days at a real estate office, even though they didn't work full weeks the 3 and 2 days they worked brought them home good money,<p>

Sam would work Monday through Wednesday while Mercedes worked Thursday and Friday, they both had the weekends off and between that they would have to manage school and practice for Sam...school would be starting back in a week and their schedules would be very busy from their on,They worked their schedule out to where Sam would attend morning classes,on the days he worked then go Into work,while Mercedes worked out the same schedule taking up morning classes on her work days then work so one of them could always be there with the baby while the other was away  
>Sam's football coach was easy on Sam and let Sam practice when and however he wanted to because Sam was by far his best player and he knew Sam's situation plus he appreciated Sam's drive, even though Sam was now a family man he never let that discouraged him from what he wanted out of life,that was one of the reasons why Sam was and would always be his most valuable player<p>

Emily talked his ear off the rest of the shift,he Prayed that he would never be teamed up with her again, she was a sweet girl but Sam didn't have time to entertain this girl,and he felt that she had other motives,he could be wrong but that's the vibe he was getting from her

He hurriedly packed up his things when the bell rung signaling the end of the shift,he clocked out and dashed out the door Emily was right on him, he jumped in his car cranked it up and sped off before she could even make it to him

When he made it home he showered, and Went to Ayden's room to give him a kiss goodnight  
>on his peacefully sleeping face, then he went and hopped right in bed with Mercedes,he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder and she turned around to face him<p>

"Oh you're awake"

"Yes how was work?"

"It was cool,I met someone, she's a interesting character, her names Emily and she also attends USC,by the way why are you still awake?"

She ignored him she wanted to hear more about this Emily character

"How did you meet this Emily? I thought you told me that you didn't associate with anyone at work?"

"I didn't until she was teamed up to work with me, she talked my ear off and asked a ton of questions, I could tell she was taken back when I told her that I was engaged with a child"

"How does she look?"  
>Mercedes didn't know why she felt insecure at the moment, she trust Sam but she didn't trust the bitches from USC who constantly tried to chase after her and her sister Tina's man, and even Puck, most of the pretty girls at USC were just gold diggers looking for a hand out and the next big star which was Sam and could possibly be Mike and Puck as well<p>

"She's cute"  
>Sam told her with a shrug<p>

"Like ok cute? or like Barbie cute?"

"Barbie Cute,why are you asking these questions?"

"Just asking, she just seems fishy that's all"

"How do you know that? You never met her"

"I don't know Sam"

"You don't know?"

"Sam just drop it"

"You know what you're right, let's drop it before we get into a unnecessary argument like earlier"

"I thought you weren't mad about that anymore?"

"I'm not"

"Well good,I'm sorry baby"  
>She started kissing his neck and he stiffened up a little, she rarely came on to him anymore and most of the time he was the one that came on to her first, Mercedes was suspicious about this Emily girl and had a gut feeling and usually her gut was right, she didn't want a petty argument or Emily to be the last thing on her mans mind so if turning to her old self and giving him a mind blowing orgasm is what she has to do, to get any thoughts of another female out of his mind then so be it<p>

He relaxed once she straddled him and started kissing his bare chest she sucked one of his nipples into her mouth and he moaned out loud

She kissed down his body and helped him remove his boxers pulling them down his legs, she removed her oversized Tshirt that belonged to him, and quickly removed her lacy bra and panties, by than he was fully up and ready, she got on her knees and took him into her mouth,boy did she miss the sweet but manly taste of him and his body wash mixed with his natural aroma invading her nostrils

"Damn baby"  
>He moaned out and ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed up and down on his hardness at that moment she realized that she didn't have her hair wrapped up but she didn't care<p>

She hollowed her cheeks out and took as much of him as she could into her mouth until he was almost touching her tonsils she gagged a and he pulled out a little, he slowly started thrusting his hips upward to meet her mouth, she took her free hand and started jerking him as she sucked him

He grabbed her head and started thrusting erratically into her mouth moaning "oh f*ck oh f*ck over and over again with each thrust almost making her gag again before he came spraying his sweet and salty essence into her mouth,she swallowed every drop and came up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her long and hard, biting her lip in the process, he grabbed her legs with his strong muscular arms and flipped her over, spreading her legs and sucked her clit into his mouth, she shuddered when his warm mouth connected,it had been so long since she allowed him to go down on her,and boy did she miss the sensations and warmth of his skilled mouth

She grabbed his head and started riding his face while rolling her hips

"Oh fuck baby, like that, just like that oooooh I almost forgot how good you were in bed Sammy oooooh,keep sucking my clit like that baby, I'm so close,yes, yes, fuccckkkkk! She screamed and came into his mouth, he licked up every drop and came up

He grabbed her legs and pulled her down until his member was right at her soaked entrance

"Have you been staying up on your birth control Cedes?"

"Yes,Faithfully"

"You could get this every night but you be playing!"  
>He entered her with a hard thrust, which made her breath catch in her throat and her eyes roll in the back of her head<p>

He pounded into her with no mercy

"You feel so good Cedes I miss this so much"  
>He told her as he sucked on her neck marking her as his<p>

"I wanna ride you Sammy"

He flipped them over and she eased down on him, placed a hand on each bicep and slowly started riding him

It felt so good that she started shaking and riding even faster

"Yes daddy, you feel so good inside me,ahhhh what was I thinking not wanting your sexy self, I could ride this big stick every night baby ooooh,when you go to sleep tonight baby I want you to think of us baby, no thoughts of our arguments, no thoughts or ill feelings towards Chord, No Emily, just me baby,do you understand?"

"Yes,Yes,Yes I un-understand fucccck Cedes Shiiitttt"

"Are you about to come Sammy?"

"Yes,so hard soooo good"

"Is it mine and only mine baby?"

"Yes it's yours Cedes,all yours"

"Mmmmmmm,come for me daddy,come for me,fill me up daddy"

"Yes keep riding me like that baby, damn I'm coming,come with me baby, shitttttttttt"

"Oooooh Sam!"  
>She screamed and reached an intense climax coming undone all over him,while he reached his as well spilling his seed deep inside her<p>

She shook like she was having a seizure until she came down from her orgasm then collapsed on his chest,

"Wow Cedes that was amazing where did that come from? My little sex kitten I haven't seen that since you showed up at my dorm room half naked a little over a year ago"  
>He told her as he rubbed her back and placed wet kisses on her shoulder as she laid there still high off of her orgasm<p>

"You know I hate having sex when Ayden's here but something came over me baby"  
>Emily came over you she thought<br>She got up and wrapped herself in a sheet,she placed a kiss on his bare chest then went and checked on Ayden he was a hard sleeper like his dad, he was still sleeping peacefully neither one of their screams of pleasure woke him

It had been so long since her and Sam was intimate in that way,it's Sad that it took her to be jealous over a girl she has never met to open up to him sexually again, she felt like this Emily was going to give her and Sam problems she hoped she was wrong but she could feel it

Just a little over a Year ago it was Chord that got in the middle of their relationship,now this Emily girl,she refused to go through what she went through again,Sam's job fall picnic was coming up in a couple weeks and she was thinking about going to check this Emily girl out, to see if her suspicions was all in her head or if they were true, she couldn't let someone else get in between them again, their relationship was already on the rocks

**Hope this chapter was at least enjoyable a little bit I hope** ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mercedes woke up refreshed putting it on Sam the night before did wonders for her body,before she felt uptight and cranky now she felt relaxed, she was woken up from a text from Chord telling her that him and Kayden decided to visit early without Amber and he should be there in a couple of days  
>"Sam won't like that"<p>

"Sam won't like what?"  
>He asked her with his eyes still closed<p>

"Chord and Kayden is..."  
>Before she could get it out Sam started snoring again<p>

She giggled and stood up walking towards the bathroom to shower after her and Sam's love making the night before they both showered and went to sleep butt naked,before she could walk away she felt a strong arm pulling her back towards the bed she screamed and looked back to see Sam tightly gripping her arm

"Come here"  
>He told her muffled,his eyes were still closed tight and she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep<p>

He yanked her back to the bed and pulled her on top of him, he never opened his eyes and his member was rock hard poking her in the stomach he abruptly flipped her over on her stomach,laid on top of her and entered her from behind with ease she was wet from the moment he pulled her back so no foreplay was needed

The position they were in was new to her but it felt good, she looked back at Sam and his eyes were still closed if she didn't know any better she would think that he was doing this all in his sleep

He reached a hand under her and massaged her clit as he thrusted hard into her

"Oooooh Sam, baaabbbby,this feel soooo good"

She came quickly,she heard nothing from him all she heard was a grunt then felt his seed spraying inside her which brought on another orgasm for her

"Oooooh Saaaammmmm"

She felt no more movement and him snoring into her back,she pushed him off of her with all her strength and he rolled onto his back,inches from falling off the bed, she covered him with a sheet and crawled off the bed

"What the hell was that? This man couldn't have just had sex with me in his sleep, wow he's that freaky that he could feel me in his sleep? I done started something again"

She quickly showered and dressed in some sweats and t shirt, she went into the room to check on Ayden and he was already standing up in his bed he started jumping up and down and clapping when she appeared in the room  
>"Mommy! Mommy!"<br>He yelled with a giggle

"Hey my handsome man!  
>She picked him up and started planting kisses on his chubby cheeks<p>

It was still shocking to see how much he looked like a Tanned,jet black curly head Sam,he got the jet black curly hair, long lashes and buttoned nose from her and she had no clue where the deep dimples came from but the green eyes and everything else was all Sam,her son was beautiful

Ayden black curly shiny hair was gorgeous on him but she couldn't imagine Sam with jet black hair,he would look silly and less attractive she giggled when she pictured him with black hair

"Someone's turning 2 in November!,then maybe we can turn this crib into a bed!"  
>She started poking his chubby<br>belly

He giggled and started kicking and squirming like the poking tickled  
>"Tickle mommy, Tickle!<p>

"Oh it tickle! I'll show you a tickle! She started tickling his little sides and he giggled and laughed so hard that he almost fell out of her arms

"Woah mommy!"

"It's all your fault silly boy!"

"Shhhh daddy sleepy"  
>He put his little finger up to his thick little lips and shushed her<p>

"Yes daddy is sleeping,let's make breakfast then we can jump on daddy and wake him"

"Yay"  
>He said in a whisper<p>

She pushed his walker into the kitchen and placed him in it, she tuned to the sprout channel on the small tv in the kitchen and took out eggs, bacon,fruit and pancake batter to make them breakfast  
>She whipped up breakfast and fed Noah, she bathed him and lotion him up,she then dressed him for the day, she decided to put him on a baby v-neck Polo shirt it was royal blue with a green polo horse and she put him on some polo khaki shorts to match, Santana had recently brought him a pack of polo socks all different colors with different colored polo horses on them, she put the same colored polo socks on him that matched his shirt, once he was dressed she held him in her arms and sniffed him like a crazy person<p>

She would never get tired of the clean baby smell, and it made her sad that the fresh baby smell would be gone the older he gets it would be replaced with the sweaty little boy smell

He giggled and pushed her face away with his small chubby hands  
>"Stop mommy!"<p>

"Ok,ok, I'm sorry I just wanna eat you up!"  
>She started kissing and biting his little cheeks,<br>"Oops mommy sorry"  
>She forgot how easily he bruised and left a big hickey looking mark on his tanned cheek<p>

"Let's go wake daddy!"

"Daddy,Daddy,Daddy!"  
>He chanted as she carried him into the room<p>

"Daddddyyy"  
>He said in a whisper sing-song voice as she carried him closer and closer<p>

"Daddy's knocked out isn't he Ayden"  
>Sam was now laid on his stomach still sleep<p>

"Un huh,Daddddy"  
>He whispered again with him now hovering over his dad in Mercedes arms<p>

Sam stirred and grunted in his sleep but didn't wake  
>He looked at Mercedes and giggled pointing at his dad<br>"Daddy sleepy head!"

"Yes he is mommy's baby"

"Daddy!"  
>He screamed and Sam jumped up screaming for him<p>

"Mercedes what's wrong with Ayden!?"

When he looked up and Saw them giggling he laughed and turned over on his back

Ayden jumped right out of Mercedes arms and landed on top of him

He started pulling Sam's hair and play fighting with him,he took his two small teeth he had growing in the front and bit him

"Ahhh Ayden!"  
>Sam screamed when Ayden bit him so hard he left teeth marks and a bruise on his chest<p>

Ayden giggled and tried to bite him again

"Ayden baby stop with the biting"

"Ok mommy"

"Where does he get this biting and being rough from"

"From you,Puck,and Mike,you guys play too rough with him"

"Well,I admit we did teach him how to play rough but the biting is new,maybe he's been hanging around his freaky mommy too much,you nasty girl"

"Shut up!"  
>She hit him right over the spot Ayden bit<p>

"Ouch!"

"Mommy freaky,Mommy freaky! nasty girl,nasty mommy!"  
>Ayden said as he jumped up and down on Sam<p>

"Don't say that anymore Ayden,watch what you do and say around him Sam he's like a sponge he soak in everything he hears and see"

"My bad,Ayden don't say that anymore"

"Ok daddy"

He was still in a playful mood and tried to snatch the sheet off of Sam,Sam caught it with the quickness, he was butt-naked under the sheets and didn't want to scar his child,Ayden continued to pull on the sheet,Mercedes grabbed him

"Ayden it's time to settle down I know you're happy daddy's awake but you're tripping"  
>Sometimes Ayden would get silly when he was sleepy it was the time he usually takes a nap during the day,she removed his polo shirt and left him with a under shirt on so he wouldn't dirty his shirt up and laid him down in his playpen with a bottle,it was getting closer to taking him off the bottle and she was not looking forward to it<p>

After she had Ayden settled down with his bottle she went back into the room with Sam

Sam was standing up in his naked glory looking in his underwear drawer,she stood back and watched him,she thought damn how could I not want that everyday,what was wrong with me?

His body was perfect like it was sculpted by the Gods, his muscular neck on down to his muscular ass, to his muscular legs,to that favorite muscle of hers between his legs was perfect,his body was flawless

"Damn daddy"  
>She said out loud,he turned around and smiled<p>

"Like what you see?"  
>He asked her with a chuckle<p>

"Hell yes I do"

"Hey,how did I end up on the edge of the bed? I briefly woke up right before you and Ayden came in and woke me back up,I went to turn on my stomach and almost busted my damn head,I could've had another gash next to the one from my accident"  
>He said pointing to his head<p>

"Well after we had Sex I pushed you off of me and you rolled to the edge of the bed"

"Huh?, your talking about last night?"

"No this morning"

"What? We didn't have sex this morning"

"Sam yes we did,I was on my way to the shower,you grabbed me,pulled me back to the bed,flipped me over on my stomach,and we had sex just like that"

"Damn,really?"

"Yes,something told me you were sleep,who has sex in their sleep only your freaky ass"

He giggled  
>"Was it good?"<p>

"Of course"

"I'm a beast"  
>He said with a chuckle and she threw a pillow at him<p>

"You Suck,go shower,I will warm your breakfast up which is not so much considered breakfast anymore because you slept the morning away, then I gotta get ready for work"

"Mercedes come here"

"What?"

"Come here for a min"  
>he sat down and gestured for her to sit on his lap<p>

"I don't want that thing poking me in my behind"  
>she said pointing between his legs<p>

"You like this thing now sit"

"Yea I love it"

She sat down and he stared into her deep brown eyes with his green ones

"We're ok right?"

"Yea we're ok Sam"

"I mean things has been weird between us for a while now and..."

"We're good Sam"  
>She said cutting him off and trying to stand up<p>

He pulled her back down and wrapped his strong arms around her waist,holding her in place  
>"See,look at you running away, we don't communicate like we should,that's one of the reasons why we're so messed up,we go from barely talking and touching to having hardcore sex and communicating like nothing happened,you can't tell me that this is ok,is it?"<p>

"It's not Sam,but things are better"

"At first you barely wanted me to touch you,then all of a sudden you pounce on me,what happened did me mentioning Emily make that happen?"

"No"  
><em><strong>It did,Fuck Emily,you better keep your man<strong>_ her mind screamed

"You think having sex has made things better in one night,it hasn't,it's still things we gotta work on Cedes,before you got pregnant and had Ayden,we were going through some crazy shit,we both put each other through it,almost losing our minds and ending up in a insane asylum together,our heads were fucked up,then after my accident and you had Ayden,everything did a 360,then somehow everything started slowly going down hill again,what happened between than and now?"

"That's the same thing I'm trying to figure out Sam,I even wondered if it was me"

"It could be the both of us,we just gotta make it work for the sake of our baby,we fake it in front of our family,we fake it in front of Chord and Amber because it has somehow became a competition with us,we try to fake it in front of our friends,but that's not possible,when they're always around,plus they see right through us,they all got that gift of reading us like a book,the other day we shouldn't have went there in front of them,I know they were there throughout all our craziness,but they shouldn't know everything Cedes"

"That's the same thing Kurt said"

"And he's right,if you have a problem with me or I have a problem with you,then we can address it like adults, amongst each other,we're both still young physically but mentally we go about things like an old miserable couple,we're only 18 Cedes it's time we start acting like 18 years old just because we have a child doesn't mean we can't do the things we did before we had one,I miss this Cedes,the mind blowing sex,the silliness,the hanging out with our friends having silly convos,Santana and one of us arguing over something petty,Chord and I bumping heads over nonsense,let's get back to that"

When he grabbed her hands and his eyes became glossy like he was on the brink of tears she loss it and cried into his bare shoulder

"I'm sorry,I don't wanna lose you Sam,sometimes I...

"What Cedes?"

"I don't wanna say it Sam"

"Just say it Cedes?"

"Sometimes I regret,but...

She could feel a tear drop on her face and looked up to see him crying with hurt in his eyes  
>"Fuck why did you say that Cedes?"<br>Her mind yelled at her

"You-you regret having a baby by me?,do you regret our baby?"

"No,no,no baby,I would never regret my two handsome man,I regret how it happened and how it happened so early"

"So is that the problem with us? Your regret?,why have you not told me this?!"

"Sam don't get upset ok I was thinking,I talked to Kurt..."

"You talked to Kurt!"

"Sam!"

"No Mercedes you talk to me,if you've been feeling that way you should've came to me,not Kurt,Not Santana,or Tina,or Mike or Puck or fucking Chord but me!"

"Sam calm down please before you wake Ayden, please,I'm sorry baby,I don't regret you or Ayden,it was just a thought"

He calmed down and took a deep breath  
>"I'm sorry,Cedes for yelling I'm trying to see where you're coming from,but the only word I keep focusing on is regret,regret...,that word has never crossed my mind when it came to you and Ayden"<p>

"Sam,I'm.."

"Go get ready for work Cedes before you're late,I can warm my own food"

He got up and went into the master bathroom slamming the door closed,  
>He came out fully dressed before she walked out the door for work<p>

He looked over at Ayden in his playpen and noticed the mark on his cheek

"Why does my baby,have a bruise on his cheek?"

"You're baby?,our baby has a bruise on his cheek because I was playing with him,kissing and biting his cheeks,you know how easily he bruises Sam"

"Oh"

"I'm leaving for work"

"Have a nice day,Love you"

"Love you too"  
>She kissed Ayden's cheek and left out for work<p>

As soon as the door closed,Ayden woke up,when he turned over and Saw Sam,sitting there staring at him he got excited, he stood up in his playpen and reached his arms out  
>"Daddy!,fight,fight!"<p>

He was a daddy's boy and loved to play fight with his dad

"Woah little man,you gotta make sure you're woke all the way first before you fight daddy"

When Sam picked him up the first thing he did was throw punches at him with his little fist

They got a knock on the door and Sam placed him on his feet to answer it,he opened the door and Puck and Mike appeared that just meant more fun for Ayden

"Uncle Pucky,uncle Mike! Fight fight! he started kicking his little feet at them and throwing punches at them

"You wanna fight little man come on!"  
>Puck picked him up and tossed him to Mike,Mike tossed him back they both started throwing him back and forth to each other until Sam joined in,they threw him from arm to arm and Ayden was having the time of his life giggling harder and harder every time they threw him across the room,Mercedes would kill them if she knew what they were doing to her son<p>

Mercedes instantly dialed Tina when she hopped in her car,Sam told her to not go telling her friends everything but she needed girl talk at the moment

"Hello?"

"Sis call Santana on 3 way and have her call Kurt"

"Oh boy,hold on"  
>Tina automatically knew something was wrong,that was the norm for them whenever one of them called one and said call the other on 3way they knew something was up<br>Tina clicked back over with Santana on the line  
>"Ok baby what's going on? Let me call Kurt really quick because I needs to hear this"<p>

She clicked over and clicked back with Kurt on the line  
>"Ok diva,what's going on?"<p>

"I messed up y'all,I told Sam that I had regret after having our baby"

Kurt gasped  
>"You told him that?! Why boo,that's the last thing someone wants to hear from their significant other"<p>

"Wait you talked about this with Kurt Cedes?,Kurt's been M.i.a why is he even on the line with us,this is our thing,he don't deserve to be on our line he left you behind for man hands!"

"Mind your business Santana!  
>Kurt yelled at her<p>

"Cut it out you guys we're here for Mercedes,so shut the hell up"  
>Tina told them and they apologized<p>

Mercedes sighed  
>"You know our relationship has been on life support,we haven't been communicating,and we've barely been intimate,but when Emily..."<p>

"Wait who the hell is Emily?"  
>Santana asked cutting her off<p>

"Well Sam came home from work and told me how she teamed up with him at work and was interested in his personal life,and was taken back that he was engaged and a father,he told me that she was an interesting character,I guess I got jealous and had sex with him,we made a connection and this morning everything was good,like old times,we talked then I opened my stupid mouth and messed everything up"

"You had sex? Wanky"

"Santana that's all you got out of it,omg you are ridiculous,but this Emily girl Seems suspicious,you think she's going to be a problem?"  
>Tina asked her<p>

"I don't know I don't want to jump to any conclusions but..."

"She's going to be a problem"  
>Santana told her<p>

"I don't know diva,maybe not"

"I don't know guys,I asked him was she ok pretty or Barbie type pretty, he told me she's Barbie pretty and she attends USC"

"Oh hell,she wants your man I know how those USC bitches are"  
>Santana replied<p>

"Do you feel threatened Cedes?"  
>Tina asked her<p>

"Somewhat Tina,especially after the argument we just had,his plant picnic is in a couple days, I'm thinking about going"

"We're going all of us"  
>Santana replied<p>

"But what if Sam just want Cedes and Ayden?  
>Kurt responded<p>

Santana sighed  
>"Ok,well just ask Sam,Mercedes if he's not acting a ass,we need to check this Emily girl out"<p>

"Well that's perfect,Diva I leave to go back to New York the night of the picnic so if it's ok with Sam count me in!"

"Well do,I made it to work guys,bye I love you guys"

"Love you too!"  
>They all said in unison before they hung up<p>

The next couple days went by slow Sam acted as if nothing happened and agreed to the whole gang going to the plant's picnic,the day came and Mercedes wanted to look her best she wore her hair bone straight and added extensions to it to where it flowed down her back, her makeup was on point, her eyebrows were perfectly arched,she wore a white peplum shirt, skinny jeans with rips in them that complimented her already voluptuous behind,and wedge peep toe heels to match,she added her accessories and a Michael Kors clutch to top her look off,she added a light pink lip sheen and twirled around in the mirror,she looked damn good,Sam walked up and stood in the doorway watching her she was oblivious to him standing there until she twirled and stopped to pucker her lips in the mirror,she looked through the mirror and smiled at him

"Damn momma,you looking damn good"  
>He told her with a chuckle<p>

"Thanks daddy,you're looking spiffy yourself"  
>He was simple in his plain white Gucci vneck T-shirt and Levi's<br>even though it was a simple look,he still looked scrumptious

Mercedes stomach muscles were tight as they were loading up Sam's truck,she was nervous and was worried about how Sam's co-workers would accept her or how this Emily girl would react to her

Their whole crew pulled up along with Kurt and packed up in Sam's truck to car pool,  
>"This should be interesting"<br>Mercedes thought

They were having fun on the way talking and enjoying the music,but Mercedes was quiet the whole time,she felt ridiculous for being intimidated by a girl she's never met,what the hell made her jealous all of a sudden? She's never been that girl,was it because her and Sam's relationship was having its ups and downs?

When they pulled up to the park everyone jumped out,but Sam stopped Santana before she could get out all the way,

"Tan?"

"What Sam?"

"Don't be acting a fool"

"Shut up"

"Ok just warning you"

"Tell your daddy to leave me alone Ayden"

"Auntie alone daddy!"  
>Ayden pointed his little finger at him as he waited on someone to remove him from his car seat<p>

"That's right te-te's baby tell him"  
>Santana told him as she kissed his chubby cheek<p>

Sam unstrapped him and removed him out his car seat wondering why Mercedes didn't get him

When Sam placed him on his feet Ayden took off running excited to see all the people at the park

"Aye! Somebody grab him!"  
>Sam yelled as Ayden ran like a track star pass everybody<br>But no one could catch him  
>Sam dropped his things and ran full speed pass everybody and caught him<br>'Ayden started laughing like it was funny

"It's not funny Ayden don't you ever run away from us like that again!"

Mercedes was standing there in the daze until she heard Sam yelling at Ayden,she didn't see him run pass her or try to stop him

Sam was pissed he handed Ayden to Tina and grabbed Mercedes arm gently pulling her to him  
>He whispered in her ear<p>

"What the hell was that huh? Did you see your son run pass you? you made no effort to stop him"

"I didn't see him Sam,I was daydreaming"

"Well you have no time to daydream when you have a active son"

"I'm sorry ok"

"What is wrong with you,do you not want to be here,because last time I checked you asked me to come,I wasn't planing on coming but I came for you,Ayden and our friends"

"I do want to fucking be here, so don't jump down my damn throat, because I didn't see Ayden,it happens so get over it!"

She tried to walk away and he pulled her back  
>"What is your problem Cedes? What's on your mind"<p>

"You throwing what I said back in my face!"

"What?! oh the regret?,I didn't throw a damn thing back in your face,you brought it up because you're guilty!"

"I'm not guilty about shit Sam!"

"Hey,hey! you two stop it,you're raising your voice and your Son is watching"  
>Puck told them interrupting their little argument<p>

Sam cleared his throat and whispered to Cedes again  
>"Baby,let's not do this ok,we can have a little debate in private but,I want us to enjoy yourselves,cheer up,I'm sorry"<p>

"I'm sorry too,I really didn't see Ayden,I should've been paying attention"

"Don't worry about it come on"  
>He linked a arm around her waist and they started walking with their crew,Mercedes could feel someone staring and looked over her shoulder to see a blond headed girl around their age staring and smirking at them<p>

"Sam who is that?"

He looked over his shoulder and the girl was gone  
>"Who?"<p>

"The blond head girl staring at us she must've walked away,maybe I'm tripping but I could've swore she was smirking at us"

"Hmmm I didn't see anyone"

"Oh"

They found a opened spot by a tree and laid a large blanket down for everyone to sit,the whole crew Sat and started laying out snacks

The music was playing,food was being barbecued,children was running around,and games were being played,  
>"I need a drink,they have beers and Margaritas over there let's go Kurt!"<br>Santana grabbed Kurt and pulled him up before he could even protest

Ayden was so excited that he would barely sit still while Tina fed him snacks,a few people came and spoke to Sam,he introduced everyone and Mercedes as his fiancé,so far everyone was warm towards her,but then came Emily

"Sam! You made it!"  
>The blond girl that Mercedes could've swore were smirking at them approached Sam and bent down to hug him<p>

He hugged her back and introduced everyone  
>"Hey Emily, Yea my family wanted to come so they talked me into coming,this is my fiancé Mercedes,my best bros and sisters Tina,Puck,Mike,Santana walking up with our newest member to the crew Kurt<br>Mercedes stuck her hand out to shake hers but she ignored it,no one noticed but Tina,

"Nice to meet you Emily"

"You too"  
>She was very short with Mercedes<br>But happy with speaking to  
>Everyone else,and it didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes<p>

"And last but not least this is our handsome man Tina is holding Ayden"

"Omg! He's gorgeous! Hi Ayden!"  
>Emily waved at him but he hid his face right in Tina boobs and ignored her<p>

"Sorry he's being shy"

"It's fine,you have very colorful friends"  
>Emily said as her eyes glanced over all Sam's friends and Mercedes<p>

"I don't like you"  
>Santana suddenly said<p>

"What?  
>Emily asked confused<p>

"I don't like you"  
>Santana repeated herself before she gulped the rest of her drink down<p>

Emily wanted to respond but instead kept up her innocent act

"Well that's fine"

"Don't mind her Emily"  
>Sam replied,but Mercedes didn't say a word she was still trying to figure Emily out<p>

"Shut up Sam,I don't like her she screams fakeness"

"Don't start being rachet Santana"

Kurt almost choked on his beer when Sam called Santana rachet

"What Sam,I'm never rachet I just speak the truth"

"Whatever"

"I'm going to take Ayden to the baby swings"  
>Tina already knew where this was headed and wanted to remove Ayden from the scene before he could witness how crazy his Auntie is"<p>

"Ok be careful mommy's baby!"  
>Mercedes kissed him on the cheek before Tina walked away with him<p>

Puck and Mike sat back shaking their heads Santana had a little liquor in her system which just boosted her craziness even more

Emily ignored Santana and focused on Mercedes  
>"So Mercedes do you and Sam have problems because you're an interracial couple,you know with you being an minority and all Mercedes<p>

"Oh hell no,Minority?!"

"Santana"  
>Puck grabbed her arm and she snatched away walking closer towards Emily<p>

"Is that what you meant by colorful friends?! If Mercedes a minority,what does that make us? I'm Spanish with a little black,Mike and Tina's Asian,Kurt's gay so that's a minority it's self ,Puck is who knows what,we're all fucking minorities you racist piece of shit!"

"But I didn't mean.."  
>Emily said in a child-like voice<p>

"Yes you fucking did!"  
>Santana yelled cutting her off<p>

"Santana stop!"  
>Mike yelled at her<p>

Kurt sat back giggling he actually loved when Santana put someone in their place ,now when she was wrong he would stop her, but Kurt didn't feel like she was wrong Emily did seem sneaky

"Hey!"  
>Sam jumped up and snatched Santana away people were looking at them and not only was he embarrassed but he was pissed<p>

"Santana I told you to not bring this ignorant mess! You don't even know that girl! To cut into her like that"

"I don't like her Sam,she's sneaky! I know a sneaky slut when I see one! And she's a racist!"

"And you figured that all out within 5 mins of meeting her?! Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk!"

"You are! Kurt!"  
>Sam called Kurt over<p>

Kurt ran over to them  
>"What's going on?"<p>

"Kurt how many drinks did Santana have?"

"I didn't have nothing! Kurt don't you dare answer him!"

"I can answer him Santana I'm not a child!,she gulped down 4 beers and a margarita all within 5 mins"

Sam threw his arms up  
>"You always gotta embarrass us Santana!"<p>

Santana bursted out in tears Sam really knew she was drunk because she always turned into the crying drunk

"Y'all always ganging up on me!,like I'm the crazy one that don't know how to act in public, y'all suppose to me by brothers and sisters! Thats how I show my love, when I feel like something isn't right,I speak on it!"

"Every insult doesn't deserve a response Santana"

"Well if I feel insulted im going to say something!"

Mercedes sat back and watched Emily cry crocodile tears she kind of felt bad for her but Santana was more important

She stood up and dusted herself off  
>"You ok Emily?"<p>

"I'm fine,I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

Mercedes didn't respond instead she walked over to Kurt and Sam,leaving Emily there with Mike and Puck they got up right behind her and went over to Tina to play with Ayden

When everyone was gone Emily sat there and smiled,with all the drama revolving around Sam and Mercedes she knew for sure she could have Sam in no time

When Mercedes made it to Sam and Kurt she snatched Santana away into the restroom

"Your mad at me too Cede?"

"Of course not Santana you were taking up for me,everyone knows how crazy you are so I don't know why they're acting brand new"

Santana laughed and wiped her tears away  
>"Sam's right I was kind of drunk but I still meant everything I said, something's not right about that girl Emily"<p>

"I felt bad for her when she was crying I don't know Tan maybe we're being too rash"

"Mercedes that girl screams fakeness,she wants Sam,and won't stop until she gets him or put a damper in you guys relationship, just watch"

"I don't know Tana,I mean she's very pretty,

"Ok Mercedes when she start giving you problems,I won't say I told you so,just know I warned you"

"She's so pretty though what if Sam's attracted to her,she's looks like Quinn"

"And she's a bitch like Quinn too,but Sam's not attracted to that trust me Sam obviously loves voluptuous women I mean just look at you and Amber"

"I hope you're right,let's go back out there and you're going to behave ok"

Santana raised her arms in defeat  
>"Ok ok,I will behave I still don't like her though"<p>

"When Santana and Mercedes walked out of the parks restroom  
>Someone came out of a stall Santana and Cedes never knew this person was in there ease dropping on their convo<p>

It was one of Emily's friends smiling she walked to the sink and washed her hands,she dried her hands and started reapply some of her lip sheen  
>and talking to her self<br>"Oh Emily's going to get Sam,my girls and I always get what we want and if Emily don't get him,I wouldn't mind snatching him up"  
>She blew a kiss at the mirror then walked out the restroom,smirking at Emily as she sat laughing and talking with Sam and his hot mess crew<p>

When Santana and Cedes made it back everyone was back even Ayden and Tina sitting laughing and talking with Emily accept Kurt,he sat back like a diva rolling his eyes and playing with his nails,while Sam,Tina,Mike and Puck laughed with Emily,Santana and Cedes sat next to Kurt while Santana gave Emily the stink eye

"Mommy!"  
>Ayden jumped off of Sam's lap and jumped in Cedes lap<p>

"Hey baby!,are you having fun!"

"Yes!"  
>a hyper Ayden replied<p>

Mercedes could hear Emily talking to Sam  
>"Sam, come Monday I would be back working with you, the plant would be slow for the next couple of weeks since we have no orders so I get to have you all day"<p>

That last statement made Mercedes give her the stink eye,she felt like that remark had a double meaning maybe Santana was right about this girl

Mercedes cleared her throat getting her and Sam's attention

She looked at Mercedes and smiled  
>"Mercedes I still can't get over how handsome Ayden is!"<p>

Mercedes linked arms with Sam  
>"Thank you but look at his sexy dad,of course my baby was gonna come out gorgeous"<br>Mercedes kissed a bicep and he thanked her planting a sweet kiss on her lips

"Thanks sexy"  
>He kissed her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle like a school girl<p>

Emily grimaced and turned her attention to Mike,Tina and Puck starting up a convo with them

"Eww mommy,daddy kissy!"  
>Ayden side pushing their faces apart<br>They both started tickling and playing with him

Kurt and Santana sat back laughing at the look Emily had on her face and started talking about her lowly to each other

Kurt bent over towards Santana and whispered to her  
>"I don't like her ass, with her cheap dye,she's clearly not a natural blond and I know her boobs are fake she look like a more plastic version of Quinn"<p>

"I warned Cedes this girl is fake,and look at Mike,Tina and Puck, hee hee ,he'ing at her,I should smack Tina in the back of the head"

"Do it"  
>Kurt told her<p>

Santana took her hand and smacked Tina as hard as she could

"Ouch! What the fuck! Santana!"

"Language,Tina"  
>Mercedes told her covering Ayden ears<p>

"Sorry but Santana just smacked me in my head!"  
>She tried to smack Santana back but she blocked her hit<p>

Kurt laughed so hard he turned red in the face,Kurt enjoyed being around them, even though they had a lot of drama just like high school  
>he was glad he got back in contact with them,he knew that once he was back in LA he would always have something to gossip about with one of them on the phone<p>

Emily could barely concentrate on her conversation with Puck,Mike,and Tina because she was so focused on Sam and Mercedes being all touchy feely and looking like a happy family with their son

Heat rose to her cheeks when Sam kissed Mercedes and suddenly everything became agitating to her  
>Someone lighting a joint made her eyes water, its skunky,mossy smell wafted into her nostrils making them burn,Kurt and Santana giving her snarky looks made her want to smack them in the face and her stomach churned at the fact that Sam would even kiss her, Mercedes was not attractive in her eyes,she thought they would be distant from each other from the argument she stood back and watched them have<br>When they first entered the park and the drama that went on after that, but she was wrong, they couldn't stop staring in each other eyes or whispering back and forth in each other's ear or playing with their son

She had to up her game to get Sam,and if that didn't work she would have to come up with another plan,to pull Sam away from Mercedes,if being friendly with Mercedes and their irritating friends would get her closer and closer to Sam then she would do it,the Spanish girl was right she was racist and sneaky, she wasn't only racist to blacks she was racist towards anyone that wasn't white which was basically Mercedes and all of her friends that's why she called them colorful, and it upset her that Sam would mix their kind and have a half breed baby, Ayden was gorgeous,but she didn't support mixed babies of any race

Sam would be hers and if he didn't want her then she would do everything in her power to break them up

Santana eyed her,she could feel it in her gut that this girl was about to start some drama with her sister and brother and it was not happening on her watch, if she had to she would take this girl down herself,Chord drama with Sam and Mercedes was kindergarten compared to what she felt Emily was going to do and she hoped everyone especially Sam opened their eyes before it's too late

Next Chapter coming soon :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_*****Disclaimer I own nothing*****  
>Enjoy :-) :-) :-) :-)<em>**

Sam's job picnic started off wrong,but in the end it turned out ok now it was back to the real world,work school,and parenting

It was now Monday and Mercedes was working at her desk barely awaked,someone called off so she was called into work,she asked Tina and Santana to watch Ayden and went to work straight from there feeling like a zombie,Ayden kept her and Sam up most of the night crying,he had a stomach ache and wouldn't sleep,she felt bad for Sam because he had to be up early for school then work right after that

and it didn't help that work was so dead and she was sitting there doing nothing

"Hello"

She looked up to see an unfamiliar face

"Ummm Hi"

"Hi I'm Hunter,I'm new here"

"Nice to meet you hunter I'm Mercedes"

"It's so quiet today,so eerie"

"Yea it is,I'm struggling to stay awake"

He chuckled  
>"I'm going to grab lunch,wanna come with?"<p>

"Sure,I guess let me just grab my things"

Mercedes was a little hesitant to go,she thought of how Sam would react,if he found out she was going to lunch with another guy,but then she Thought about Sam telling her how Emily was now always teaming up with him at work or how she wouldn't go to lunch with no one but him,so she said what the heck and went anyway

Hunter was cute and a gentleman,and during their conversation they discovered that they were rivals in high school he was a warbler at Dalton,Mercedes couldn't remember him the only warblers she remembered was,Blaine,Sebastian,Wes,and of course Kurt as his brief moment as a warbler

Her and Hunter ate at Panera then stopped to get yogurt,Hunter had Mercedes laughing so hard that she was in tears,a Gummy bear went down the wrong pipe as Hunter was eating his yogurt,he told her that it was stuck between his nose and throat so every time he breathed he could taste the gummy bear,and he couldn't swallow without choking

He went to say something and gagged and Mercedes laughed even harder

"Omg Hunter how the hell did a gummy bear managed to get caught between your throat and nose!"

"I don't know it..."Ak" he made the gagging noise again and her laugh echoed throughout the area they were sitting in outside

He placed a hand on top of hers,  
>"Mercedes I'm dying here, and you're laughing,I can't talk without "Ak"..gagging"<p>

"Ok,ok you're not dying Mr dramatic cough really,really hard and it should slide all the way down your throat"

He coughed a couple of times hard like she told him and thankfully it slide down his throat like she told him it would  
>"Thank you for saving my life, you're forever in my debt"<br>He squeezed her hand

"Whatever"  
>She said with a chuckle<br>"You eat your yogurt the way my son would eat his if I allowed him to eat gummy bears,he's really not eating them if he could possibly choke,hahaha!"

"This is so amusing to you isn't it"

"Yes!"  
>She told him while giggling<p>

She noticed Hunter stiffen up and stare blankly behind her,she turned and let out a small scream  
>Sam was standing there with his hands in his pockets staring at her and Hunter<p>

She grabbed her chest  
>"Sam! What are you doing here?!"<p>

He walked on the side of the table and stared at Hunter with a murderous look on his face  
>"I left work, can I talk to you for a min?"<p>

"I'm on lunch it's almost time for me to go back to work"

"I don't care!"  
>He grabbed her arm yanking her up and pulled her away<p>

Hunter stood up,  
>"everything's ok Mercedes?"<p>

"I'm fine Hunter"

"I advice you to sit down"  
>Sam told him and Hunter did just that<p>

Mercedes yanked away from Sam  
>"The fuck is your problem Sam!?"<p>

"What is this,huh?!"

Sam pulled out his iPhone and showed her a picture

She snatched his phone out of his hands and stared at his screen with confusion  
>"What?...but how?..I don't understand,it's not true Sam I swear"<br>She looked around but no one was paying them attention but Hunter

"Oh really?"  
>Sam asked her in disbelief<p>

"Yea Sam I swear,I wouldn't do that to you"

"We'll talk when you get home,but I think the smart thing to do is go back to work before I bash his face in"  
>Sam jumped in his truck and sped off<p>

Mercedes stood there holding her chest breathing in and out trying to slow her heart rate down,her body was on fire and she felt like someone had just thrown her into a Bon-fire

She walked over to Hunter with wobbly legs,he stood up and and placed a hand on the small of her back

"Mercedes you're scaring you feeling ok?"

"Did you see anyone,staring at us, did anyone look suspicious?"

"No,why?"

"I don't know let's go"  
>She grabbed her belongings and walked full force towards hunter's car<p>

Sam went in to work after school exhausted from staying up with Ayden all night

Emily was working with him once again getting to his nerves

"So Sam,what's your workout plan,you need to train me or something because your body is..."

"Hold that thought"  
>Sam held a finger up and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who had messaged him hoping his baby was still feeling ok<p>

Emily stood there staring at him intently,being nosey like usual

His eyes almost fell out of the sockets when he opened the picture **_message  
>"Naughty,Naughty Mercedes,poor Sam,while you're at work,working your ass off to provide for your family,your fiancé is at work frolicking with a new man,I think you might want to rethink your engagement..ps I heard him saying something about tasting her sweet yogurt or something?...haha <em>**  
>Attached to the message was a pictures of Mercedes and a unknown guy, they were at the table and the guy hand was holding Mercedes's across the table while she laughed with her head thrown back holding her chest like he just told her a funny joke<p>

Sam whole body instantly became hot and his face and ears turned red with anger

"Mercedes cheating on him?"  
>She can't be this had to be a silly joke<p>

His head became fuzzy and he started clenching and unclenching his fist to keep from hitting something

"I gotta go"  
>He snatched his safety glasses off and stormed away from his station<p>

"Sam are you ok?"  
>Emily asked him but he ignored her he stormed into his supervisor office<p>

"I need to leave"  
>The supervisor didn't question him he knew Sam was a father of a young son,he took in Sam's red sweaty face<br>And gave him a simple "Ok"

Sam clocked out,grabbed his things and stormed out of work,before he got in his truck he paced back and forth talking to himself

"Calm down,calm down,I said was gonna work on my anger after what we went through,she can't be cheating on me,she loves me too much right? Maybe I'm being irrational,maybe it's just a joke from one of our friends,a cruel joke nonetheless,but still a joke,go back to work Sam,nope nope I'm not,I'm not"

He felt someone staring at him and looked up to see a co-worker on a smoke break outside staring at him like dude what the fuck?"

Sam jumped in his car and pulled his phone back out looking for a call back number but the text was anonymous,there wasn't a call back number nor subject

He studied the picture for a min he knew exactly where they were at  
>"That's it!"<br>He tossed his phone to the passenger seat started up his truck and sped out of the parking lot

He drove like a bat out of hell making it to them in no time he pulled along the curb across the street and parked,he turned his truck off and sat back watching them,Mercedes was laughing and having a good time, he started to pull off until he watched the guy touch Mercedes again,he jumped out and crossed the street

He stood behind Mercedes and listened..they were oblivious to him until the guy froze and stared at him

Mercedes looked like a dear in head lights when she saw him

When he showed Mercedes the pic he could tell that she wasn't lying to him,someone was fucking with them,when he jumped in his car and left Mercedes he called Puck's phone  
>"What up?"<p>

"Puck that was a cruel fucking joke!"

"What Sam?! The hell are you talking about?"

"Someone thought it was funny to text me a pic of Mercedes out with another guy like she's cheating on me?!"

"I would never do no shit like that!"

"Was it Mike!,let me talk to Mike!"

"You know damn well it wasn't Mike! dude you know us,we might be playful and petty sometimes but we would never do that"

Sam hung up in his face and called his sorry excuse of an ex girlfriend Amber  
>"Hello,Sam?"<p>

"Where's Chord?"

"What do you want with Chord?"

"Did you text my phone Amber? With a pic of my fiancé trying to make me think Mercedes is cheating on me?!"

"Motherfucker I'm in Tennessee!"

"You could've got someone else to do it"

"Who the hell do I know in California besides y'all?!"

"Put Chord on the phone"

Amber gave the phone to Chord who sat there listening  
>"Hello"<p>

"Was it your petty ass Chord?"

"Hell no!"

He hung up and dialed Santana's phone  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Tan?"

"What Sam?,Ayden is ok"

"I'm not calling about Ayden,did you anonymously text my phone,making me think Mercedes is cheating on me?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just forget it"  
>He hung up in her face and made his way to her and Tina's place to get Ayden,he couldn't wrap his mind around who it could be and why would they want him to think Mercedes is cheating?<p>

To Mercedes luck her boss let her leave early because it was slow Hunter wouldn't stop asking her questions after Sam barged in on there lunch

She dialed Santana as soon as she sat in her car

"Hello?"

"Tan?"

"Yep"

"Did you anonymously text Sam's phone?"

"No,you sure it wasn't "A"?"  
>Santana said jokily making a Pretty Little Liars reference<p>

"I'm serious Santana"

"No,Sam just called me with that,I'm seriously upset that y'all would think that I would do something like that, and neither one of you bothered to ask Tina"

"Because that's out of Tina's character"

"Oh,but you think it's in my character?"

"No,but"

"But nothing,ugh,can't stand you two sometimes,but I swear it wasn't me,who would do that?"

"I have no idea"

"Hmmm"

"Someone's messing with us"

Santana did know someone that's capable of that,but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet,she had some investigating to do

Sam got a text to his phone and pulled over to the side of the road when he noticed it was an anonymously text again he opened it up to another picture message

This time it was a pic of Mercedes with the guy and his hand on the small of her back  
>Attached to the pic was the message<br>**_"You went off on your friends for no reason,you're fiancé is cheating and you just don't want to believe it..why do you think she went into work on her off day?" you think it was because her "boss" called her in? No it was so she can get away and meet up with her new friend,his name is Hunter Clarington by the way handsome isn't he? Awww pretty Sammy might have a little competition :-( so sad,too bad! Haha..._**"

Sam hit his fist on the staring wheel  
>"What the hell?" He made a u-turn and drove back towards his place,Ayden could stay with his aunts for a while,him and Mercedes was going to get to the bottom of this today<p>

But what he didn't know was,it just started there wasn't no getting to the bottom of it just yet

Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)

next chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

****Disclaimer,I own nothing*********  
>:-)<p>

Mercedes rushed home to Sam,when she walked in he was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead,like he was doing some serious thinking

"Sam?"

He looked up at her startled,his mind was so preoccupied that he didn't notice there

"Mercedes sit down"

She nervously sat next to him and crossed her legs to keep from shaking,she was nervous for some reason,during her and Sam's mess dealing with Chord,Sam became angry to the point that Her,Tina and Santana became a little scared of him,shit she even became a little scary to deal with herself,if something like that could knock them off their block,she could imagine what this could do,hopefully them and their minds was strong enough to get through it

"Sam?"

"You wouldn't cheat on me right?"

"Of course not"

"It's just someone messing with us right?"

"Yes,most definitely"

"Mmmmmm"  
>He tapped a finger on his plump lips just thinking<br>"But,why would someone do us like that?,wait a min!"  
>He abruptly jumped up and ran outside<p>

Mercedes jumped up and chased after him  
>"Sam! What's going on?"<p>

He snatched his car door open and got in he started rubbing his hands along the car interior like he was looking for something

Mercedes jumped in on the passenger side looking at him crazy

"Ok Sam you're scaring me"

He pulled a floor mat up in the back and snatched up a wire, he sat there staring at it in disbelief  
>"What the fuck?"<p>

"Sam what is that?"

"I called all of our friends and chewed them out right?"

"Ok"

"Then I got this with another picture of you and him, I thought how did they know? Then it occurred to me"  
>he reached in his pocket and showed Mercedes the message<p>

**"You went off on your friends for no reason,you're fiancé is cheating and you just don't want to believe it..why do you think she went into work on her off day?" you think it was because her "boss" called her in? No it was so she can get away and meet up with her new friend,his name is Hunter Clarington by the way handsome isn't he? Awww pretty Sammy might have a little competition :-( so sad,too bad! Haha..."**

Mercedes grabbed her head  
>"Sam are you telling me that's a wire? Omg,omg,This can't be happening,who would do that?!<p>

"It could just be a joke"

"A joke Sam?! a joke is like haha,knock knock,who's there? Or haha I put laxatives in your chocolate milk or..or I gave you trickster gum now your tongue is blue,but this! This is not a joke Sam,someone is fucking with us and is going through great lengths to do it! Stalking me and wiring your truck!,it's that bitch Emily isn't it,I knew Santana was right about her!"

"We don't know that Mercedes Emily was at work when I got the text, she's always up my ass,so when has she had the time to wire my truck?,

"Sam there's no telling how long that has been in there"

"Before we jump to conclusion Cedes,let's keep are heads straight,if someone is messing with us,we gotta be focus it could all be fun and games"

"This is no fun and games Sam,I don't want my baby here tonight"

"So what are we going to do leave him at Tina and Santana's? they have the same schedule as me,Tina and Santana both have to be at school early tomorrow morning"

"Ok well,we're going to get a security system in today,I want all the windows secure especially Ayden's,if someone is willing to wire your truck,there's no telling what else they will do,and I want our whole apartment checked for wires"

"Go to Tina's and Santana's,I would call to get the security system in ASAP, and I will have the Apartment checked from top to bottom,so we can get a good nights sleep tonight without worrying, I will call you when it's done,as a matter of fact I'm dropping you off"

"Ok let me get out of these work clothes then I would call Santana or Tina"

Mercedes went into the apartment and grabbed her Hollister jogging set to put on and some tennis shoes, she quickly freshened up and got dressed,she was ready to get out of there until she knew everything was secure,this could be a joke or someone just messing with them,but they still needed to take precautions,especially with having a child,she had a feeling in her gut that Emily was orchestrating all of this,it didn't matter if they didn't have proof that it was her,she seemed like the conniving type that would have others doing her dirty work while she stayed in the background,safe and untouched,Emily is what you called obsessed,obsessed with going for something she couldn't possibly have..but if this wasn't Emily who could it be? she had no enemies,Sam didn't, other than Chord and Chord technically wasn't an enemy,Chord was just an Ex one who, in the beginning tried to break her and her Fiancé up,but now he was just that, an Ex who was in a serious relationship with a child trying to have a friendly friendship with her and Sam if Sam would allow it...plus Chord wasn't capable of this he might've been the jealous,conniving type when it came to her but one thing she knew he had a wonderful heart and Chord would never go that far she was with him for 4 years,she probably knew him just as much as Amber and his family

Sam quickly dropped Mercedes off and,left to get Puck and Mike to help him

When Mercedes made it to Tina and Santana,Ayden had just been laid down for his nap

"What the hell are you serious? Who would wire his truck?  
>Santana asked<p>

Mercedes sat in a chair across from Santana and Tina nervously shaking her leg

"I thought maybe Emily,but Sam said she was working when he got the first text,and she's so much up his ass that he can't see how she had time to wire his car"

"Crazy Chicks like her are capable of anything Mercedes,she could have her little friends doing it,or a guy that's so in love with her that he would do anything she ask of him not knowing that he would never have a chance with her"

"But Emily? I mean she doesn't seem nor look like she's capable"  
>Tina said<p>

"Looks can be deceiving Tina"  
>Santana replied<p>

"All of know is,this is not a fucking game,movie nor tv series this is real fucking life,and who ever this is better leave my family and I alone, and I put this on everything I would murder Emily,if my son is put in harms way"  
>Mercedes said with a yawn she was exhausted but too wired up to go to sleep<p>

Tina took in her tired eyes  
>"why don't you go in the room and take a nap with Ayden sis,you're just going to feel worst sitting in that torture contraption of a chair"<p>

"You might be right, I feel like I'm on the verge of passing out"  
>She stood up and dragged her feet to Tina's room and laid next to Ayden instantly falling into slumber with him<p>

When she was out of the room Santana looked over at Tina  
>"We got some investigating to do,when Sam comes to pick Mercedes and Ayden up,we're doing some snooping we need to check up on Emily I knew something wasn't right with her"<p>

"I don't know Santana,it might not be as serious as we're taking it"

"Tina,you're going with me ok,and I won't take no for an answer"

Tina sighed  
>"This is ridiculous but I would do it for the sake of Sam,Mercedes and our nephew"<p>

"Good"

Sam called Mercedes in about 3 hrs and told her that he was on the way to pick her and Ayden up

"Hey Cedes what plant does Sam work at again?"  
>Santana asked her as she waiting for Sam<p>

"Ummm,shoot I'm still kind of sleepy so I'm not thinking straight right now,but the one that's like a hr away"

"The one that sits in that little industrial area,on the small street where it's only businesses,Sam usually works until 10:30 pm right?"

"Right,unless they're responsible for a big order and has to do overtime to get it done"

Tina looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow,Mercedes paid it no mind,but she knew Santana was up to something

"Oh there's Sam"  
>Mercedes said as she saw Sam pull up in front<p>

He came in and grabbed Ayden out of Cedes arms,and his things

"Bye,Te-Te's baby"  
>Santana told Ayden while planting a kiss on his chubby cheek<p>

"Bye Auntie's baby,be good for mommy and daddy"  
>Tina told him,while planting a kiss on his chubby cheek as well<p>

"Bye,bye te-te Tana,bye bye Auntie Tina"  
>He told them while waving his little hands<p>

"Thanks guys"  
>Sam thanked him for looking after Ayden<p>

"Call you later guys"  
>Mercedes said as she walked out the door with Sam and Ayden<p>

Tina waited until they pulled off and turned to Santana with her hands on her hips

"Ok,what are you up to Tan?"

"I was thinking about us going up to Sam's job and spying on Emily,she's still at work,we got,ummmm about 3 and a half hrs"  
>She said while glancing at her phone<p>

"Are you insane? This is not a damn movie we are not about to go spying on anyone"

"No I'm not insane,Emily is fucking with Sam and Mercedes"

"So why don't we just ask her like a normal person if she's the one responsible for this"

"Come on now Tina, are you serious? She's going to lie either way,do you think that she would tell us if she did? Like well oh yea it's me,ummm no she won't"

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Just spy on her"

"And if we get nothing out of going to her and Sam's job?"

"Then,we just have to think of something else"

"I don't feel right about this Santana,it might not be serious to go as far as spying on someone"

"Tina listen to what you just said,someone spied on Cedes and wired Sam's car and you're telling me that's not serious"

"So when you wanna do this?"

"Soon,so get dress in something dark preferably black"  
>With that Santana walked away<p>

Tina sighed and shook her head  
>"This is crazy"<p>

They both got dressed and Gps Sam's plant it was a little after 8 when they made it there

Santana parked reversing in an parking spot and scooted down in her seat,Tina looked over at her and laughed

"What?"

"I'm laughing at how ridiculous we look with our all black on,I feel like I'm in an episode of Pretty Little Liars"  
>She said with a chuckle<p>

"Well,who am I?"  
>Santana asked her<p>

"Mmmmmmm you're Emily,how ironic,her name's Emily on the show"

"Why I gotta be Emily? Because some ppl say I favor the girl Shay Mitchell who plays her?"

"Maybe"

"Well you're Mona then"

"Why because Mona's Asian,I don't wanna be Mona she's part of the A-Team, I'm Aria,the little sweet one"

"Well I'm Spencer than,she's the smart feisty one,she's always figuring some shit out and I'm going to figure this out,oh! get down get down! I think that's Emily"

Tina and Santana hurriedly slid down farther in their seats and peeked their heads up,it sure was Emily on a break with two other girls

They stood there for a second then walked around the building

"Come on!"  
>Santana told Tina easing out of the truck<p>

"Wait,wait where are we going?!"  
>Tina asked her getting out of the truck running behind her,Santana ran to the opposite side of the building peeking around the corner<br>Emily was sitting at a picnic table with the other two girls talking

Santana and Tina laid on the freshly cut,sweet smelling grass peeking at the girls

Tina slid closer to Santana and whispered  
>"What are we doing? We can't even hear what they are saying"<p>

"Shhhh.."  
>Santana shushed her<br>"I wish we could hear them, look,look she's pulling out her phone,it's 8:30 if Sam and Mercedes received a text around this time then we really know that it could possibly be her"

Santana and Tina laid there watching them until they went back in  
>They stood up and dusted theirselves off<p>

"Well that was stupid"  
>Tina said well dusting her clothes off<p>

"No it wasn't, I don't care if I have to come up here everyday,I wanna catch her redhanded"

"Ok well can we go now,it's dark now and we both have school in the morning"  
>Tina told her becoming a little nervous it was now dark out and if Santana's suspicions were true about Emily then there's no telling what she's capable of,and how far she would go to get Sam or tear his family apart<p>

"Ok,ok,let's go scary, I need Kurt he would be the perfect partner in snooping"

"Ok let's just go"

They walked to Santana's truck and Santana stuck her arm out stopping Tina's movement

"What the hell Santana you almost made me fall face first,what are you looking at?"  
>She followed Santana's eyes,staring directly at her Buick Enclave<p>

"Does my truck look weird to you from this distance?"

"No,why?"

They walked closer to her truck and Tina gasped covering her mouth  
>Santana's windows were busted,and her tires were slashed<p>

"What the fuck?!"  
>Santana yelled<p>

"But how? I didn't hear anything"  
>Tina said puzzled<p>

"Now do you think it's not serious,Tina! I feel like I'm in a damn movie or tv show"  
>Santana yelled kicking the rim of one of her slashed tires<p>

"I'm calling Mike and Puck to come get us now!, call a tow truck"

Santana stepped in her car and dialed on-star from inside of her truck

While Tina stood back calling Mike's phone,her head snapped back and forth as her eyes scanned over the perimeter of the factory,looking to see if someone was watching them as she waited on Mike to answer

"Hello"

"Mike baby,please you and Puck come get us I'm so fucking freaked out right now!"

"Tina,where are you,what the hell is going on?!"

"I'm at Sam's factory with Santana,I would tell you when you get here just hurry"

"Ok,ok, I'm on my way!"

Tina paced back and forth biting her nails,when she witnessed the headlights of Mike's car pulling up and parking she quickly walked towards his car,he parked and jumped out,while Puck jumped out of the passenger side

"The hell y'all doing up at Sam's job this late?,didn't he come home early from work today, because of Mercedes?"  
>Mike asked them<p>

"Yea that's why we're up here,we think it's Emily and we were spying on her"  
>Santana replied<p>

"She thinks it's Emily not we"  
>Tina replied<p>

"So y'all decided to spy on her?! who the hell do y'all think y'all are,private fucking investigators?!"  
>Puck yelled<p>

"This is dangerous,and what makes you think it's Emily Santana? I just can't see Emily doing this"  
>Mike said<p>

"she got y'all fooled! I know it's her Mike!,look it's not a coincidence that after we come from spying on her,my truck gets vandalized,that's not a fucking coincidence she had someone do this!"

"Whatever Santana just get y'all asses in the car"  
>Santana,Puck,Mike and Tina quickly jumped in waiting on the tow truck to come get Santana's truck<p>

Puck turned around in his seat to face Tina and Santana in the back seat  
>"So you guys didn't see nor hear anything?"<p>

"No we didn't we were too busy being ridiculous,spying on Emily"  
>Tina said side eyeing Santana<p>

"Hey don't ever do this again especially by yourselves,if Emily is as crazy as you think she is Santana,it's not safe to go out here doing this sort of thing by yourselves"

Santana sat back with a huff folding her arms across her chest,pouting  
>"Ok fine"<br>She thought,they could think this Emily is innocent if they want too, she wasn't buying it

Her phone signaled a message  
><strong><em>"See what happens when you go snooping Santana? To bad your truck had to suffer the consequences,ha,ha..next time your car might not even be drivable again,or worst..snitches get stitches and no one likes stitches right? back off of Emily,you think it's her,mmmmm it could be,it could not,haha..."<em>**

Tina's phone signaled a message behind her  
><strong><em>"Awww sweet Tina,I thought you were the smart one,I guess not,snooping around with Santana all for little Sammy and Mercedes,don't you regret,being friends with them always pulling you guys into there little mess :-(..Sam and Mercedes family won't be whole by the end of this month just watch"<br>attached was a picture of Santana and Tina laying across the grass,peeking around the building spying on Emily_**

"That's it! Where is this tow truck we need to get the hell out of here!"  
>Tina yelled startling everyone in the<br>Car

Tina showed Santana the message and Santana showed Tina hers

"Tina I know you can't hold water when it comes to Mike,but keep this between us for now ok"  
>Santana said whispering over to Tina<p>

"What are you guys up too?"  
>Asked Puck<p>

"Oh nothing"  
>Santana replied<p>

"Ok I'm going to keep this to myself for now, but don't be upset when I tell Mike and Puck"

The tow truck pulled up and they had her truck towed to a dealership,filled out the paperwork and dropped her keys in the overnight drop box with the paper work

"My parents are going to be pissed I have to dip into my bank account to pay for this shit"

"Well that's what you get for spying"

"Oh be quiet Tina"

When they made it home Tina showered and fell right in bed from their long night but Santana was too amped to sleep,she got on her computer to try to dig up dirt on Emily,but came up with nothing,she had no clue of what Emily's last name was,but she typed in every last name possible,she even used Emily Fields the character off Pretty Little Liars name,she knew it was late but  
>She had to call Mercedes<p>

"Hello"

"Cedes you're up?"

"Ummm yea,but it's past midnight don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yea,I can't sleep,is Sam's job hiring?"

"I don't know,he's sleeping,you both have school early a.m right? just stop by before school tomorrow ask him,wait a min,you don't need to work,why do you all of sudden want a job at a factory on top of that?"

"I don't know, I know our parents got it set for us,we don't have to work but I wanna show some responsibility you know?"

"You're up to something"  
>Mercedes wasn't buying it<p>

"I'm not"

"You are,so just spill it"

"Ok,ok,Tina and I spied on Emily at Sam's job and my car was vandalized and I'm thinking that maybe if Tina and I get a job with Sam we could get more dirt or her,then just quit seeing that we don't need the job anyway"  
>Santana said quickly without taking a breath<p>

"Wait come again?"

"I said that,..."

"No I'm heard you,but really Santana you don't have to get involved in this,this is Sam and I problem"

"No it's all of our problem now,I got a text,Tina got a text,my car was vandalized and I wouldn't be surprised if Puck,Mike and even Kurt start being messed with and he's all the way in New York

"Hold on really quick"  
>Mercedes put the call on hold then came back on the line<br>"I had to step into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Sam, so I mean you think Tina would be down?"

"Don't know she might be reluctant but she would probably do it"

"Well maybe you should do the app,send in your resume and call tomorrow,but first let Sam know before you call you know how you guys steady bump heads,he might mind Tina working with him,but I don't know about you"  
>She said with a chuckle<p>

"Ok"

"I don't want you guys involved in this but you know how stubborn you all are,get some rest Love You"

"Love you too"

When Santana hung up she pulled up the App for Sam's job and did a App for herself then one for Tina because she knew all of Tina's information

"She's going to kick my ass"  
>Santana said out loud while entering Tina's info<p>

She finally fell into slumber at 2 a.m with only 4 hrs to sleep until it was time to get up for school  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>When Mercedes hung up from Santana she sighed,her friends were so loyal to her that they always managed to put themselves in her mess,and she hated that,she was grateful but felt like she was always a burden on them

"One day they're going to get tired of my shit"  
>She said to herself as she walked back to bed<p>

"Who?"  
>Sam said startling her<p>

She grabbed her chest  
>"Shit baby,did I wake you,you scared me"<p>

"No you didn't wake me,I woke up on my own when I didn't feel you in bed with me"

"Oh that was Santana"

"What did she want?"

"Don't get upset but she's thinking about working with you,her and Tina"

"Hell no,Tina yea but Santana would get my ass fired"

"Santana might be a mess but I don't think she would get you fired"

"I hope not,I need my job I don't know about her but my job is important to me and as soon as I feel like she's threatening my job,I'm making her quit or I would do everything in my power to get her fired,I love her and she means well but she needs to learn how to cut the crazy off sometimes"

All Mercedes could do was nod Santana could be a handful  
>she decided not to tell Sam that Santana's doing it to spy on Emily,she decided to let Santana tell him on her own<p>

She checked on Ayden and got back in bed turning the monitor up,a monitor and camera was put in Ayden's room,they knew they were being ridiculous but they would do anything to keep their baby safe,they didn't care if it came down to putting traps in the room as well  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>"Omg! Santana! Turn your alarm clock off it's giving me a damn head ache!"  
>Tina dragged her house shoe covered feet through her and Santana's apartment to Santana's room,usually Santana was up before her alarm or would jump right up when it went off,but this morning she wouldn't get up,she was laid flat on her stomach and drooling like she had a long night of partying and drinking<p>

Tina slammed her fist on Santana's Mickey Mouse alarm clock turning it off,and smacked Santana in her behind to wake her

Santana jumped right up rubbing the spot on her behind that Tina had just smacked  
>"Ouch,Tina that really hurt plus I don't have any panties on so I really felt it through these thin ass shorts"<p>

"Tmi,but get up your alarm clock kept going on and on I was this close to breaking it"

"My bad,I'm exhausted"

"I am too but I'm still up ready for the day"

"I'm probably a little more exhausted than you"

"Well you look it but why is that?"  
>Tina noticed Santana eyes<p>

"I was up trying to dig up dirt on Emily"

"Omg Santana do you even know the girl last name?"

"Well no,but I came up with a ton of last names and still didn't find anything,oh by the way I filled out a app for the both of us to work at Sam's job"  
>Santana told Tina while grabbing her things to shower<p>

"You did what?!"

"I did a app for the both of us,so we can really spy on Emily"

"You bitch!"  
>Tina yelled at her,she grabbed Santana's arm lifted it in the air and held it..then took her free hand and started smacking Santana's behind while Santana screamed,jumping in the air and squirming trying to get outta of Tina's hold to stop her from smacking her butt<p>

"Ouch,Ouch,stop Tina!"

"No,you give me the heads up before you do that shit! and I don't care that you have don't have any panties on!"  
>She took a pillow and started swinging at Santana,Santana snatched it out of her hands<p>

"Tina stop abusing me for one second! Look at my ass!"  
>She lifted a leg of her shorts up showing Tina her bare butt cheek bruised with a big red hand print<p>

Tina stopped and folded her arms  
>"Explain"<p>

"I thought that it would be better actually working closely with her to see what she's been up too"

"Why do I have to help you with this ridiculous mess?"

"Because you can believe it or not but you were unintentionally put in this mess too and you're going to be getting fucked with too,just look at the text message you got,plus two heads are better than one"

"Well you should've informed me,first"

"So are you going to do it?"  
>Santana asked her with a smile<p>

"I don't have a choice!"  
>Tina replied throwing her hands up and walking out of the room<p>

"I love you Tina bina!"

"Whatever,I love you too crazy"

Tina and Santana finally finished getting ready for school and left out taking Tina's car since Santana's was in the shop they met up at Sam and Mercedes apartment to leave for school with Sam,Puck,Tina and Mike Mercedes sat back pouting,she was mad they all had the same school schedule and hers was different because she had to work out a schedule with Sam so he could work and go to school while she stayed with Ayden on her off days,but that's the price you have to pay when you have a child  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>"So why exactly do you and Tina want to work with me?"  
>Sam asked Santana while their whole crew sat outside on a break from classes eating lunch<p>

"Ok,just hear me out Sam,I think Emily is behind all of this,and I think we could find out more working with her"

Sam shrugged  
>"Well you might be right I really can't say if it's her or not just yet,but stay out of my hair Santana if and when you start working there,call up there and talk to the hiring manager,you and Tina ,I have to talk to coach"<br>Sam told her and Tina before he left to talk to his football coach

"I hope we're doing the right thing"  
>Tina told Santana feeling a little leery about it<p>

"We are"  
>Santana responded<p>

"Well I really don't believe this girl is responsible just yet,but don't hesitate to ask for our help"  
>Puck told her as he left to catch up with Sam<p>

"Yea,don't hesitate to call us"  
>Mike told them as he got up too<br>"Ummm Tina remember we gotta do that thing?"

"What thing?"  
>Tina asked him confused<p>

"You know that thing"

"ooooh that thing I forgot about that"  
>Tina said snapping her fingers like she came to a realization<p>

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed  
>"Whatever y'all ain't slick,little nasty asses are about to go somewhere and have sex,talking about that thing,yea Tina's about to be riding that thing"<br>She told them doing air quotes

They both laughed at her,Mike threw an arm over Tina's shoulders and they walked away,Mike looked back at Santana and winked at her

"I knew it,my friends are some freaks"  
>She laughed while pointing at Mike he shrugged before kissing on Tina's neck as they walked away<p>

Santana pulled her phone out and texted Brittney,Brittney never officially left MIT she just came for an early visit after Sam's accident she stayed after the birth of Ayden but once the next semester of school started back she left to visit her friends and hasn't came back yet and decided to probably finish this semester out before she decided what she wanna do

Santana was sad,but at the same time she couldn't be mad,her and Brittney weren't officially back together plus she didn't want Brittney involved in this mess becoming one of Emily's targets too,Britt was too delicate and her mind worked differently from others,she didn't want her in any type of danger..even though she was horny and needed her,she was thinking about giving Puck some for old times sake,they both were single even though Puck was a whore she was familiar with him and even dated him briefly before she turned lesbian  
>It had been so long since she's been touched by a man and promised herself she wouldn't go back,but she might have to go against that,she didn't know how her body would react<p>

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a message from Britt came through telling her she missed her,she smiled and texted back  
>Before she started thinking about Emily again,even though she Tina,Puck, Mike and Sam were willingly ready to help bring Emily down rather they believed it was her or not,she needed a back up partner that she could go on journeys with,without her friends knowing or jumping down her throat about it<p>

"Hmmm,Kurt need to make another surprise visit or Chord he would be perfect him and Sam could pass for twins,he could be our back up to bringing this bitch down,she don't know about Chord"  
>She thought to herself,she did a evil laugh and stood up gathering her things someone stared at her crazy when she laughed and she shrugged<p>

She walked away whistling and singing to herself  
>"Emily's going down..down,down,down...Emily's going down..down down down"<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Santana and Tina were both asked if they could start working that day when they called, telling them that they were referred by Sam instantly got them hired without even having a interview,They could tell that Sam had a good work rep<p>

They car pooled with Sam and drove to work with him  
>Sam had to give Santana a pep talk like always<p>

"I swear if you get me in any trouble at work Santana I'm going to snatch you bald"

"Bahahaha!"  
>Tina laughed almost spitting her Soda out all in Sam's truck,Sam sounded like a fed up mother talking to Santana<p>

"Whatever"  
>Santana told him as she stepped out of his truck<p>

"I love you Tina,my favorite"  
>Sam told her with a smile<p>

"I love you to Sammy"  
>Tina told him back looking at Santana like ha,ha I'm his favorite<p>

"Fuck y'all"  
>Santana told them flipping them the bird<p>

They all got out and walked up to the entrance door Sam pulled his key card out and let them all in  
>When they walked in the hiring supervisor met them at the door,she took Santana and Tina to her office to fill out all of their paperwork leaving Sam by himself<p>

He clocked in and put his things up going to his boring station that he had been working at for the pass week

He looked up and Saw Emily striding towards him he rolled his eyes  
>"I'm convince this girl is asking to work with me because there's no way in hell they're purposely putting her with me,it's not like we're a good team half of the time she talks my ear off while I do most of the work"<p>

"What was that?"  
>Emily asked him when she walked up and heard him talking to himself<p>

"Oh nothing just quoting a movie"

"Oh,how was everything yesterday after you left? You rushed outta here so fast I thought something might've been wrong with your son"

"Yea, my fiancé had to take him to the emergency,I think he had like a 24 hr bug, he was throwing up everywhere"  
>It wasn't entirely a lie,Ayden did have like a short bug the night before that ..but after it was all out of his system he was fine<p>

"That's great,I was really concerned"  
><em>Like hell I was<em> she thought

"Hey,how was the rest of the day for you?"  
>Sam asked her not giving a hell but trying to see if he could read her to see if she was behind everything that went down the day before<p>

"Work was great,I worked by myself when you left,and I did surprisingly good,my timing on labeling,and boxing up everything was pretty fast,well not as fast as you but close"  
>She told him with a chuckle<p>

"Hmmm"  
>He cocked his head to the side and stared at her intently trying to read her but she wasn't letting off anything he stared her up and down before he presumed what he was doing<p>

She blushed like he was checking her hot,but in all honesty he was just trying to read her and trying to keep from ringing her neck

"Fuck!"  
>He threw a mat down<br>Sometimes the mats would have access thread around them after they come out the machine to be labeled and boxed up so whosever labeling and boxing them up would have to take a lighter and burn the excess thread off of it,Sam burned his fingers as he was doing it

"Are you ok Sam?!"  
>Emily asked acting as if she was concerned,grabbing his large hand and finding a reason to touch him<br>She examined his finger and he smiled,she smiled back thinking he was smiling at her but he wasn't he was focused on what was coming towards them

"Brother!"  
>Emily looked up to see Santana and Tina walking towards him Tina snatched Sam's hand out of Emily's hand<p>

"Aww my brother got a boo,boo,you burned yourself,you know my sister Mercedes would kiss it and make it better when you get home plus more,just be careful not to make anymore babies"  
>She told him with a wink<p>

"I want her to have all my babies just a ton of them"

"I hear that brother"

Emily stood there bewildered wondering how the hell and when the hell did they start working there

"Hi Emily! Remember us 2 of Sam's "colorful" friends?"  
>Santana asked her in a cheery voice<p>

"Ummm hi,Santana and Tina"

"Hi!"  
>Tina and Santana both spoke in unison<p>

"Tina I would like you to work along Sam and Emily while Santana you come with me"  
>The shift supervisor came walking up interrupting them<p>

"Ok,Sup"  
>Santana replied walking away with him and smirking back at a confused Emily<p>

"So brother show me what to do?"  
>Tina asked Sam pushing Emily out the way<p>

"Ok,you see those mats stacked up,you grab one place it on top of this label,fold the label over making sure it's even and tape it down with just one piece of tape in the middle,then you take a box and place it in there,it's 4 mats to a box,the mats are stacked back to back in the box make sure they're all lined up very even in the box,then you tape the box close,you take the tape gun and tape a long piece of tape in the middle and one on each side of the box,then place the box on the pallet and grab the label that says "caution do not open box with razor blade" and slap that right in the middle of the box,stack 14 even boxes on each side of the pallet,that's a complete pallet,there's 4 mats to a box and 28 boxes all together,14 side by side,so all  
>Together a full pallet of 28 boxes is,112 mats"<p>

"Ok,that's was a mouth full but I think I got it"  
>Tina told him grabbing a mat<p>

"If you need help just let me know and if you notice any excess thread while labeling it just burn it off"

They both went to working at the long table together while ignoring Emily

Emily huff and went to a nearby table working by herself,she got fed up with Sam ignoring her so she started doing and saying little things to get his attention

"So Sam,what is your dream NFL team that you wanna play for?"

"Don't really have one,but if I had a choice it would have to be one of the best teams out here"

"Oh ok, so how does Mercedes feel about you becoming an athlete and being on the road?,you know how vicious these groupies could be"

"And bitch you're one of them"  
>Tina mumbled to herself thinking Emily didn't hear her,but she heard her loud and clear she just ignored it<p>

"She'll be alright"  
>Sam responded<p>

Emily was screaming on the inside Sam was acting shitty since his so called "sisters/best friends" were working there,she needed these bitches fired

by the time the first break came Sam was full out ignoring her he was all up Santana's and Tina's asses,and she wanted to smack the smirk off both of their stupid faces

They were at the table in the break from laughing and talking while Emily sat back giving them all the evil eye

"What's wrong bro?"  
>Tina asked Sam<p>

"Nothing I'm fine,just thinking of Cedes and Ayden"

"I know what you're thinking of when it comes to Cedes"  
>Santana told him with a evil smirk<p>

"What?"  
>He asked her<p>

Santana started singing color me bad's sex you up  
><em>"Oooh oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,I wanna sex you up"<em>

_"To the tick,tock you don't stop_"  
>Tina join in<p>

Sam joined in singing the first verse  
><em>"Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.<br>Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.  
>I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,<br>'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me._

_"Girl you make me feel real good.  
>We can do it 'til we both wake up.<br>Girl, you know I'm hooked on you,  
>And this is what I'll do"<em>  
>Santana song the next verse<p>

Emily abruptly jumped out of her Seat and stormed out of the break room,she went into the restroom and turned the faucet on throwing cold water on her face

"I hate those bitches,they're cock blocking me I mean literally,cock blocking"  
>She said in the mirror she pulled out her iPhone and wrote out a text<br>"Santana and Tina the Spanish and Asian bitches are working here at the factory,cock blocking bitches,gotta get rid of them, they're a pain in my ass"

"So what are you going to do about them?"

"Don't know yet"

"Who are we texting now?"  
>A voice suddenly came behind her,she looked in the mirror and screamed Tina was standing right up on her she never heard her walk in<p>

She spun on her heels fast facing Tina  
>"Who were you texting Emily?"<p>

"None of your business Tina,what do you care?"

"Bitch!"  
>Tina flinched at her and she jumped almost dropping her phone<br>"I'm going to say this one time and one time only,if it's you messing with Sam and Mercedes I advice you to leave them alone"

"Or what?"  
>Emily said trying to stand up to her<p>

"Oh so it is you huh?"  
>Tina asked her getting closer,so close that their lips were inches from touching<p>

"I'm not saying it was me,all I'm saying is your little crew think you're big and bad,you're not,and if I wanted Sam I could have Sam eating out of the palm of my hand,Mercedes is nothing but a black ghetto fat bitch and Sam's going to open his eyes soon and realize the big mistake he made by knocking her up and having a half breed baby,she probably only got knocked up for his money anyway,isn't that what her and Santana's race do? find a man to take care of them so they won't have to get off of their lazy behinds and what are you going to school for? To be a doctor? Like all Asians do or maybe you wanna open up a nail salon"

"You know what? I didn't believe you were capable of this I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but  
>bitch you're delusional,here you go with the stereotypical shit,fact Mercedes and her family,Santana's family and even my family has enough money to put us through school and take care of us we don't have to have a job to provide for ourselves while we're in school like you..Fact Mercedes has more money then Sam,her dad is a Doctor and her mom is a Lawyer so if anything Sam could be using for her money...<br>Fact Mercedes is a very classy,humble women but can get "ghetto" only if you take her there so stop with the stereotypical ghetto mess and Fact Mercedes or Santana doesn't have a lazy bone in their bodies you racist low life,I'm thinking of so much racist shit in my head about you,I can go there but I'm not going to bring myself down to your ignorant level, but if you ever and I put this on my deceased family members graves, if you ever speak on my nephew again I would kill you,you lowlife bitch"  
>Tina punched the mirror behind her cracking it,slighting cutting her knuckles<p>

Emily lifted her hand to smack Tina...and Santana came out of nowhere bursting out of a stall and smacked Emily so hard literally knocking the spit out of her along with a little blood

"I got your ghetto bitch,you racist psychotic piece of shit!, this is for fucking up my truck! **_Smack_**, this is for Sam and Mercedes and the shit you're planning on doing **_smack_** and this is for speaking on my beautiful nephew **_smack_**!"

The last smack knocking her down to the floor  
>She got back up and wiped the blood off her lip<br>She started laughing like a crazy person

"Ha,ha,ha! You guys are pathetic,you don't have proof that I'm fucking with Sam and Mercedes,it could be someone else,you just want it to be me,you don't have proof it could be anyone,but I will break their relationship up sooner or later believe that"

"It is you,and trust me I would get proof"  
>Santana told her angrily pointing at her<p>

Emily giggled  
>"It's not me,I do want Sam but I'm not this person that's messing with them"<p>

"You're not the person but you're the one behind it"  
>Tina told her<p>

"Ok if that's what you think"

The door burst open and it was Sam

"The fuck is going on?!"

Emily pointed towards Tina and Santana and put on the most fake sob  
>"They jumped me for no reason because they're jealous of me"<p>

"They did what?!"  
>Sam grabbed a paper towel wet it and started cleaning her lip making sure he still had the work clothes on he put on after break so he wouldn't keeping burning his hands or cutting them up on the boxes<p>

Emily gave them an evil smirk as Sam fell for it she thought he did but he really didn't he was just playing along

"Emily I'm so sorry my friends did this to you,they have always been the jealous type towards pretty girls who's competition for them, don't tell anyone I don't want them fired,but I would make sure,they won't do it again,get back to work guys!"  
>Sam yelled at them and they walked out of the restroom<p>

When they were gone Sam rubbed Emily's face to make sure she was ok  
>"Your good now?"<p>

"Yea I am,I'm keeping my mouth close for now but next time they won't be so lucky,they should be glad you saved their asses"  
>She told him while leaning into his touch<p>

He wanted to throw up he was disgusted by her he didn't care how pretty she was,he couldn't believe how conniving she was which was a major turn off,he was just playing his role acting like he was on her side just to dig up dirt on her for the sake of him and his family

"Let's get back to work,glad there wasn't anyone around,to see the drama and who cracked the mirror"  
>Sam told her<p>

When Sam and Emily walked pass Santana she laughed  
>"Dumb bitch,want Sam so bad that she don't even see he's playing her,he's on our side you big dummy,you're going down Emily,trust me"<p>

The older woman who was working along side Santana looked at her  
>"Oh I talk to myself from time to time when I'm frustrated"<br>Santana told her with a shrug

**To be continued**

**Next chapter coming soon :-)**

**And who was Emily texting before Tina barged in on her? hmmm was it one of her friends and is she the one behind all of this? we will see**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the follows,favs and reviews Huns! :-)

*****Disclaimer I own nothing*****  
>Enjoy! :-)<p>

"Babe,wake up"

"Yes Sam"

"Go check on Ayden, I think I heard him crying or something"

"Why can't you check on him?"

"I'm half sleep babe I can barely move"

"Ok fine"

She got up with a huff,and walked like a zombie to Ayden's room before she could make it to the door a eerie feeling suddenly overcame her

When she stepped into the room and walked over to the bed her heart drop Ayden wasn't there

She looked around the room thinking maybe he found a way to get out of his bed, she noticed a note sitting in a chair across the room

"**_Leave Sam,and you will get your baby back,if not than you know what will happen, you would never see your son again! I'm giving you 24 hrs if your bags not packed by than,well you know...haha_**

It felt like someone had snatched her heart out of her chest and stomped on it,her stomach suddenly went tight and her legs became wobbly  
>She screamed for Sam and let out the most gut wrenching sob<p>

"Sam!, Sam!"

She could hear Sam's hard foot steps running towards the room when he made it,she was on her knees,clutching her stomach and crying from her soul

"Mercedes! What's going on?!"

She placed the note in Sam's hand and pointed towards Ayden's bed

Sam's eyes took a min to adjust to the darkest of the room,he glanced over the note

**_Leave Sam,and you will get your baby back,if not than you know what will happy,you would never see your son again! I'm giving you 24 hrs if your bags not packed by than,well you know...haha_**

He managed to become incoherent his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out he looked like a fish out of water,he dropped to his knees next to Cedes and was finally able to let out a sound,he let out a sob that was almost as gut wrenching as Mercedes

"Someone took our baby Sam!"  
>Mercedes screamed,she became hysterical and started pounding on Sam's chest with her small fist<p>

"This is all your fault! You shouldn't have been friendly with that bitch  
>Emily now our baby is gone! I know she had something to do with it! You better do something,you better get our baby back! I hate you! I hate you this is all your fault Sam!"<p>

"Mercedes stop!"  
>He lightly shook her to stop her from hitting him<br>"I'm hurt too,I'm fucking hurt too! This is not my fault! Yes I was friendly but I was doing what a normal person with proper people skills suppose to do,no one knew Emily was crazy,if it is her! you need to calm down so we could get our head together,there's no telling how long he's been gone so the first thing we need to do is call the cops before he gets too far"

Mercedes wiped her eyes and took a deep breath she calmed down and ran to the room to grab her phone she dialed 911 with shaky hands

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My baby has been kidnapped! Please help us!"

"Ma'am calm down,when did you notice your baby was missing?"

"There's no time or need for damn questions! You need to find my son!"

Sam checked the apartment from top to bottom pacing back and forth,it felt like a part of him was missing,what would he do if something happened to his son,he would lose it or better yet lose himself ending up in a psych ward or worst prison for life,for murdering whosever responsible

Mercedes got off the phone from the 911 operator she went into Ayden's room running her hand across his bed and crying her eyes out she felt something moist and got up to turn the light on her mouth went dry and her heart started beating off rhythm when she noticed her hand was covered with blood

She screamed at the top of her lungs  
>"Ahhhhhhhhh!"she could hear the police sirens and see the lights flashing through her window but she couldn't move<p>

"Mercedes, Mercedes!"  
>She felt two strong arms embrace her she started kicking and fighting<br>"Mercedes wake up!"  
>She opened her eyes to see Hunter she was laying on the floor and Hunter had his arms protectively around her like she fell out of her chair and he braced her fall<p>

He was breathing heavily and his browns eyes were wide with concern

"What happened?"  
>She asked him<p>

"You were dreaming,you dozed off at your desk I heard you scream and came from my desk to see you screaming and crying but your eyes were closed,you fell from your chair and I caught you"

She looked at her hands there was no blood just wetness from her tears and she wasn't in her Apartment she was at work luckily her and Hunter worked in the back of the building so no one heard nor saw her but Hunter

"Are you ok?"  
>He asked her<p>

She looked down and she was on the floor resting between Hunter legs while he held his arms securely around her,she didn't answer him,instead she jumped up dusting herself off she grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom,she could hear Hunter calling her

She quickly dialed Sam's number  
>"Hello?"<p>

She started crying into the phone  
>"Sam?"<p>

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Is Ayden ok where is he?"

"He's fine jumping all over me like always,what's going on?"

"Sam I'm sending my baby to stay with my parents for a little while until this drama is over"

"Wait what? Out of state you're going to send our 1 year old son out of state,why?"

"Sam I had a horrible dream,Ayden was kidnap,I'm scared Sam that dream could've been a sign and I want him away from all of this until I know that everything is safe"

"But your parents have demanding Careers a Doctor and Lawyer how would they have the time?"

"They have plenty of vacation time,I would call them later to talk to them"

"We will talk when you get off"

"be careful you and Ayden Sam"

"We will"

When she came out Hunter met her at the door

"Mercedes I'm concerned"  
>He stood there with his hands in his pockets nervously shipping from foot to foot in his expensive designer shoes<p>

"Sorry Hunter I had a bad dream when I dozed off Thanks for helping me"

"No problem,just wanna make sure you're ok"

"I'm fine"

"That's great hold on"  
>His phone started ringing and he walked away to answer it<p>

Mercedes walked over to her desk and sat,she decided to keep her mind preoccupied on getting work done until her phone signaled a message

"**_Wow Poor Mercedes losing her mind at work,what was your nightmare about was it about you losing Sam? Because that's what's going to happen haha!"_**

She looked around the office to see who was watching but saw no one

"I'm back"  
>Hunter came back startling her<p>

"Hunter did you text me? Or see anyone watching us when I fell"

"Ummm no I don't have your number and trust me no one was watching us"

"Ok"  
>She sighed and rested her face in her hands she just wanted to be done with the drama<p>

It was Mercedes first official day of her work week Thursday..she was sitting at her desk barely awake..her morning had started off wrong she woke up late for her morning classes,she couldn't find anything to wear and her hair wouldn't cooperate so she had to wear it in a bun and to top it off she was almost in an accident rushing to work after school,plus Tina and Santana working at Sam's job wasn't any help with digging dirt up on Emily,either she was innocent or she was good at hiding things

She didn't remember dozing off at her desk,she couldn't even remember making it to work,she remembered all of the troubles she had before work,then pulling up in the parking lot from work but from there everything was a blur

Her dream felt so real,she would lose her mind if something happened to Ayden she knew asking her parents to take time off work and keep her son was too much but how else would she keep her son safe? She even thought about sending him to stay with Sam's parents Sam's mom was retired but his dad was a architect they had more free time than her parents,plus they would love to spend time with their grandson,and the twins would be ecstatic, Sam was right asking her parents was a bit much they never took time off work and it was a reason why..they loved to accumulate a ton of vacation time so when they did take off they could stay off for long periods of time and travel

She decided to ask Sam's parents,she knew Sam wouldn't like it but at this point she didn't care she would do anything to keep her son safe and she was confident he would be safe with his grandparents, Ms Evans was as sweet as she wanna be and Mr Evans too but they didn't play when it came to their kids or grandson,they would rip your head off

She decided not to bother her parents,she even decided to keep what was going on away from them,she knew how dramatic they could be,so she dialed Sam's mother

She got up and went to the restroom,locking herself in? She dialed Ms Evans and she answered on the first ring

"Hello my baby,long time no hear from,from neither you or my son"

"I'm sorry,Hello mom,how are you and my handsome father in-law and the twins?"

"We're great dear missing our baby Ayden"

"That's great! How do you feel about Ayden staying with you guys for a little while?"

"Here in Tennessee?"

"Yes,am I asking too much?"

"Oh no dear I would love to spend time with my grand-baby! Send him on his way!"

Sam's mother was so happy that she didn't even bother to ask why

"Thanks so much"

"No problem sweetie but wait..why so suddenly? I know we promised to help you and Sam out with Ayden any time you want,but you guys never ask for help,what's going on?"

"Oh nothing to worry about mom,we just need time to ourselves,things have been a little overwhelming,dealing with school,work and raising your active grandson has been kinda hard, it's life you know and that's the consequences Sam and I have to deal with if we were grown enough to make a baby but..."

"Say no more my baby could stay with us as long as you want him too,I don't care if it takes a couple of months to get yourselves together,  
>he would be safe"<p>

When she hung up from Sam's mother she sighed in relief she was going to pack Ayden's bags tonight buy a round trip ticket off line and her and Ayden would be on the first thing smoking after work tomorrow afternoon making their way to Tennesee, Ayden would be safe and sound with his grandparents now she could fully help with taking this bitch Emily down

Her phone ringed and she answered it was Santana calling her on the 3way with both Kurt and Tina on the line

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?"  
>Santana asked her<p>

"Ummm at work"

"Oh I forgot you had a job you don't do shit anyway"

"You damn right I don't,what do you want?"

Santana gasped  
>"How rude of you,that's no way to treat your best friend who's checking up on you"<p>

"Whatever"

"Hey Cedes!"  
>She heard Kurt and Tina voices come on the line speaking in unison<p>

"Hey babies!"

"Oh so you're happy to talk to them,but treated me rude,sometimes I question our friendship"

"Whatever you love me and I love you babe"

"Awww I love you too!"

"So what's going on guys?"

"Santana and Tina filled me in on what's been going on since I left,do I need to come back to Cali and cut a bitch? Because I would do it I swear,I knew Emily wasn't right with her awful dye job,I don't care what anybody says she's not a natural blond"  
>Kurt replied<p>

"I swear Kurt you always find a way to bring fashion into the conversation,we could be like omg did you see that accident that happened this morning, on the way to school,the guy flew out the window like 50 feet into the air,then came back down and hit the pavement so hard he looked as good as dead if he's not than it's a miracle and Kurt would be like omg yes but did you see those god awful shoes he had on,I wouldn't be caught dead in those literally"  
>Mercedes said with a chuckle and everyone had a fit of laughter on the phone except for Kurt he wasn't enthused<p>

"Hahaha fuck y'all"

"Anyways I feel like quitting,we can't find shit on Emily,going to school and working is hard work I give it to you and Sam,you two do both work,school and raise a child on top of that,more power to you sister"  
>Santana said<p>

"Yea Mercedes I give you props too  
>I'm feeling like we're getting nowhere with Emily,I'm thinking about quitting first thing Monday,but that still won't stop us from taking her ass down"<p>

"I feel you,I'm sending Ayden to stay with his grandparents so I would be fully ready to take her down"

"Awww you're sending my baby away but good idea"

"I gotta go y'all talk to you later"

They all said they goodbyes and ended the call

,she turned the faucet on and threw cold water over her face to fully wake herself up,when she opened the restroom door Hunter was standing there staring straight at her with a bag of Panera in each hand

She screamed and grabbed her chest she looked around to see if someone else was around hoping that no one heard her on the phone with Ms Evans or her friends ,now she wondered how much did Hunter hear

"Hunter you scared me,was anyone else around?"

"Ummmm no what have been going on with you lately? You've been so jumpy"

"Just been tired,I do have a son you know"

"Oh yea sorry,I wanted to ask you to lunch, but didn't want a repeat of what happened last time so I decided to step out to grab us lunch,I know you're tired of Panera but that's the closet things to us,we could eat in the cafeteria that way you don't have to worry about anything"

"Nowadays you can't even be safe behind closed doors"  
>She said as she thought about the text she got after she woke up from her nightmare<p>

"Huh?"  
>Hunter replied confused<p>

"Oh nothing that was so sweet of you and you could never go wrong with Panera,Thanks Hunter"

"No problem"

They both washed their hands and went into the cafeteria to eat their lunch

Hunter sat there eating like he hadn't ate in a week,he took huge bites of his roasted turkey breast sandwich on it's thick Asiago bread she thought he was gonna choke she stared at him intently as he ate,Hunter suddenly intrigued her and she rarely knew anything about him other than his name,him being from Ohio,his school and age, as much as they talked she never bothered to ask him about himself,she never really cared due to the fact that she didn't care about being friends with him outside of work,but that was before, now she could see a friend in Hunter she didn't trust too many people so if she considered you a friend,she considered you family and if Hunter was capable of becoming family she needed to know more about him if he was going to be apart of her life..plus all the drama that had been going on made everyone look like a suspect and she still wondered how the anonymous person that texted her and Hunter inside of work,the job did have windows but she was still suspicious

She got so loss in staring at Hunter that she didn't realize he had looked up from his food and stared straight at her wondering what she was looking up

"What?"  
>He asked her<p>

She snapped out of it when she heard his voice he was staring at her like wtf you looking at? He looked silly with a piece of lettuces hanging out the side of his mouth,it amazed her that Hunter was so handsome and carried himself so elegant and classy but ate like a savage she giggled and gestured to his mouth

"You have a piece of lettuce there"

"Oh sorry thanks"  
>He said with a chuckle<p>

"No problem but you're too cute to be eating like you should be standing on the corner begging for change"

"Oh shut up"  
>He chuckled<p>

"Tell me about yourself Hunter I'm to the point where I consider you a friend and I barely know anything about you other than your name,age,the college you attend the high school you attended and you being from Ohio"

"Well I'm actually not from Ohio"

"Really?"

"Yea I was adopted by a family in Ohio when I was 10 years old,I'm from Nashville Tennessee"

"Really Sam and my ex both are from Tennessee"

"Really? yea my parents were killed well actually my whole family were,I it was me, my 2 older sisters my younger sister that I'm only 10 months older than...my parents wasted no time,after my mom birth me she got knocked up by my dad again before her 6 weeks were even up, but anyways it was me,my 2 older sisters my younger sister and my 2 little brothers in the house when the fire started,my little sister and I were able to get out but everyone else was less fortunate,we watched them all die in that fire and couldn't do anything to help,I loss my whole family that day"

Mercedes almost bursted out in tears her heart broke for him he had told the story like it didn't bother him but it most definitely bothered her she reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled at her

"Hunter what happened with your sister were you two separated?"

"Yea we were separated for good I didn't know where she went she didn't know where I went,she was dead to me,not literally but she might as well been because she disappeared like a distant memory it seemed like she died in that fire as well along with the rest of my family,when I was 12 I finally tried to search for her but had no luck,I gave up looking for her by the time I turned 17,then at 19 I run into her she was 18 going on 19 as well seeing that were 10 months apart,she was grown up but I could never forget that face, it was hard to let her in though because I still had resentment towards her,I still do but at the end of the day that is my sister"

"Why would you have resentment towards her? Is it because you guys separated after your family's unfortunate death? That wasn't her fault the system separated you"

"No my resentment doesn't come from that"

"Well where does it come from?"

"The media thinks she was the one that killed my family"

Mercedes gasped  
>"You're own sister,you're kidding me right?"<p>

"Unfortunately no"

"Why would she do that?"

"Don't know"

"Do you believe it?"

"Well if my resentment doesn't come from us separating where would it come from? does that answer your question?"

"Ummm ye-yes"

Mercedes was loss for words for a second  
>"Well Hunter if you resented her,why go looking for her?"<p>

"Because like I said before that's my sister and she's the only biological family I have left,my family and I didn't associate with my other family so my parents and siblings was all I knew and had,but I thank God for my adopted parents they gave me a wonderful life"

"Where's your sister now?"

"Around"

"What's her name if you don't mind me asking"

"Emma"

Hunter started being real short with her so she decided not to pry anymore to avoid upsetting him,she would have never guessed that Hunter went through that,he talked about it normal,she wondered did he take it well,did he go through counseling? Hunter seemed very Sane for this to had only happened 9 years ago he was 10 when it happened so she did the math,if she had witnessed her family die 9 years before and her only living sibling was being accused for it she would probably be crazy as hell right now

And she still wondered why they would accuse his baby sister

"Well on a lighter note Mercedes how are things going in your world? How's your son? are you and his dad doing ok?"

"Things are fine,my son's good and his dad and I are ok"  
>Mercedes answered him like a robot she was still recovering from what he had told her and the way he cheered up and turned the subject so quickly took her by surprise,she actually felt bad for him,but people grieve differently some people could lose their whole family and go on with life like nothing happened and some could lose it and never get it back,maybe Hunter was one of those many people that could handle anything,not her she was strong but something that tragic would probably break her<p>

After lunch they went back to their normal work routine Mercedes would glance over to Hunter every chance she got,all he would do is smile at her,while she sat there feeling sorry for him,she told herself to get over it because he obviously didn't feel sorry for himself so why should she,he seemed strong and that made her gain a little more respect for him

By the end of their shift Hunter jokingly started calling her a creep because she wouldn't stop staring at him

When they were leaving out of work she felt the urge to hug him tight,

"Hunter?"

"Yes?"

She grabbed him crushing her body into his and hugged him tight around the neck,she could tell it took him by surprise because he stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight they were outside in the open but she didn't care,all she wanted to do was hug her friend it wasn't a intimate hug it was more of a friendly comforting hug

"Thank you Mercedes"

"For what?"  
>She asked him as she pulled out of the hug<p>

"For considering me a friend"

"No problem"

They exchanged numbers and  
>She drove home with a smile on her face but suddenly something didn't feel right to her and her gut was<br>telling her to not go in to work the next day and fly Ayden out to Tennessee,her gut never failed her,the first thing on her agenda when she got home was to try to book a flight to and from Tennessee the next day,she needed to get her son out of California

A message came through to her phone  
><strong><em>"Hmmm you're still stepping out on your man I see,that hugging seemed pretty intimate to me poor poor Sam<em>**"

**_"Fuck you,whoever this is fuck you_**!"  
>Mercedes texted back<p>

The text messages were getting old and she was getting sick of them

When she pulled up at home Mike and Puck was there like always when she walked through the door she almost had a heart attack they were throwing Ayden from arm to arm across the room as Ayden laughed so hard tears were pouring down his face

"What in the hell?!"

They all stopped as soon as Ayden landed in Sam's arm,they all had looks on their faces like their mom had just caught their hands in the cookie jar

She stormed to Sam and snatched Ayden out of his arms  
>"Give me my damn baby!"<p>

She never cussed around Ayden and didn't allow anyone else to but she was pissed  
>"Is this what you guys do with my child when I'm not around?!"<p>

They all stared at each other waiting for one of them to speak but they didn't so Mercedes continued to yell

"Do y'all know how dangerous this is you idiots?!"

Sam finally spoke  
>"Well he likes it and we have carpet"<p>

Mercedes stared at Sam like he had just loss his mind how dumb could he be not literally but when it came to their child she thought he was smarter

"Y'all are so stupid!"  
>She yelled at them as she walked towards the room with Ayden slamming the door behind her<br>She looked down at Ayden and he had a terrified look on his face he had never witness her act like that she was usually the push over when it came to him,but she was stressed and seeing those idiots toss her handsome baby back and forth raised her blood pressure high now she was sporting a headache

"Mommy's sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you"  
>She kissed his cheek and started tickling him that made his fear go away he kicked and giggled as she tickled his sides<p>

"Mommy! Tickle!"  
>He laughed to tears<p>

He even made her laugh she loved how silly and happy her baby was

She heard the door creep open  
>and all 3 of those idiots peeked around the door and said sorry in unison,they looked like 3 sad puppies she couldn't stay mad at them they were too cute,she burst out laughing and Ayden laughed with her he had no clue why she was laughing but still laughed as hard as she did<p>

"I'm not mad at you guys anymore but please don't do that again Sam can I talk to you,Puck or Mike one of you grab Ayden"

Mike grabbed Ayden and they all walked out the room leaving Mercedes and Sam alone

"What's going on baby?"

"Sam I'm taking off work tomorrow,and buying us round trip tickets to Tennessee tonight,hopefully we're able to leave early in the morning,I talked to your mom she said it's ok for Ayden to stay with them as long as we need him too,I don't want to send my baby a way but this is what we need to do until this mess is over"  
>She blabbered on without taking a breath<p>

"What?! Wait a min Mercedes you planned all of this without talking to me first! You're sending our baby a way?! all the way to Tennessee no he's not going he would be ok here"

"Sam you're obviously not taking this as serious as me! This is more serious than you think it is and I'll be damned if I let my baby stay here while we deal with that crazy bitch Emily"

"First of all it's our baby, that we made together you can't make decisions on your own and second of all we still don't know who it is we don't know if it's Emily"

"That just make it worst Sam having no knowledge of who it is,makes it far more worst than knowing because it could be any fucking body!"

"You're right it can but do we have to go as far as sending Ayden away?!"

"We can't protect him Sam! We work,we go to school! we take turns with him while the other is away, but we can't fully protect him here,sending him away is the best thing to do right now!"

"Wait a min! What about this Hunter dude?! You're so convinced that it's Emily that you didn't bother to even question Hunter! Who the fuck is he?! Do you even know him,he could be doing this to get you away from me so he could have you, it's funny this shit started happening the day Hunter started working with you  
>and you went to lunch with him! he could be helping with orchestrating this shit!"<p>

"No it's funny that when you started working and being friendly with Emily the shit started happening ,Hunter is my friend he wouldn't do this to me! I talked to him today nothing about Hunter seems suspicious to me! He's a good person that dealt with tragedy in his life,he has no reason to fuck with us!"

"Oh so he's your friend now huh?! you just met him! everyone is a damn suspect in my eyes! You're too gullible Mercedes that's why you almost loss me before because of your blindness for Chord,you knew Chord was going to try something with you and you still let him in that restroom with you because he wanted to "talk" get the fuck outta here,how did talking end with his face between your damn legs,please,talking my ass"

she stood up and **_Smack! _**was the first thing that came to Mercedes mind smacking him across his damn face,how dear he bring that up,how did they go from talking about sending their son away,to Hunter and Emily to Chord that shows Sam still had some hostility hidden towards her and Chord,she thought they were over that

When she went to smack him again he caught her hand and stood up towering over her his face was red and his eyes turned a darker shade a green looking almost demonic,she had not seen that Sam since they went through that mess with Chord she thought that Sam was gone but here he was staring her right in her face,angry/crazy Sam was back it scared her but she chuckled out of nowhere it was almost like a nervous chuckle

He gripped her wrist so tight that he almost cut off the circulation

"Don't fucking do it again"  
>He told her through his teeth<br>He dropped her arm and she backed up

"I-I'm sor-sorry"  
>She told him as she backed up a little more the room went quiet and she found her voice again letting out that nervous chuckle once more<br>"Well here he is,welcome back,you've been gone a little over a year I knew you couldn't stay away that long,but welcome back Sammy long time no see"

Sam stared at her confused  
>"What?"<p>

"Crazy Sam is back,crazy,angry,scary Sam is back,but I blame myself because crazy Mercedes came back for a little second when she smacked you and brought crazy Sam back with her"

Sam took a deep breath and in a second he looked like sane Sam again  
>"I'm sorry Mercedes,I promised myself that I would never let anyone see that side of me again,I don't want you to see me as angry,or scary I have a son there's no time for that,I'm sorry about bringing Chord up for some reason thinking about you and Chord always bring that outta me,I was never that person I didn't even think I had it in me until Chord tried to mess our relationship up, you would never see that again I promise, I picked a fight with you because I don't want my son to be sent away,but you're right it is the right thing to do,he would be safe,if we find a early flight for tomorrow than we could go,we could pack up tonight, we gotta stay focus so we could find out who's messing with us no more arguing ok"<p>

"Ok I'm sorry too,you can blame me for bringing that outta you, you know how vicious angry Mercedes gets with her smack when she's mad"  
>She chuckled and he chuckled with her<p>

"Yea my face still hurts"

"I'm so disappointed in you two"  
>They looked back and Mike was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with his arms folded and he looked pissed<p>

"Mike?"

"Do you know my nephew cried himself to sleep because he heard y'all arguing Puck had to take him outside to his truck and he cried himself to sleep in Puck's arms kids remember that you know,he might be young but he'll remember"

"Mike I'm..."  
>Mercedes attempted to say something and Mike put his hand up to to stop her<p>

"Don't say nothing...maybe sending Ayden to momma and dad Evans is a smart thing to do..grow the fuck up both of you,you have a child it's not just you anymore,and Sam get the fuck over this Chord mess,he changed he moved on and you need to do the same,all of y'all are my best friend's Bro's and sis,even Chord was my best friend at one point and still somewhat is,I'm getting tired of this Chord,Sam,Amber and Mercedes mess,please just grow the hell up,it wasn't a big deal to me at first but once it start getting to my nephew than it's a problem"  
>He shook his head at them and walked away Sam and Mercedes both stood there angry at theirselves when they argued it got to the point where they would get so angry that all they could think about is arguing and not about the possibility of their son hearing them,Mike was right about everything<p>

Sam grabbed Ayden from Puck ...when Puck and Mike left Mercedes and Sam sat there staring at a peaceful sleeping Ayden they were quiet all they could think about was how much of a blessing he were to them and promised to never act out around him again

Later that night,they were finally able to search for flights,they were lucky to find a round trip there and back for early the next day the tickets were expensive.. money wasn't a problem at the moment they just needed their son outta California ASAP

They packed up that night and made the long flight to Tennessee that next day,Ayden was so ecstatic to be on a plane and when he made it to his grandparents he was on 10 he was so happy to see them and the twins and they were happy to see him

Mercedes and Sam stayed briefly to avoid Ayden acting out and to avoid interrogation from Sam's parents they made that flight back to Cali after that..Ayden was so happy that he didn't noticed that they were kissing him to leave him,it would probably take him a few days maybe a week but he was going to give his grandparents hell when he finally noticed that they were gone,Mercedes cried the whole flight she even caught Sam dripping a few tears

When they made it to their apartment afternoon the next day,their friends had apparently let themselves in and was drinking and acting a fool when they walked in Tina,Mike,Puck and Santana were sitting at the table drinking wine coolers and playing go-fish

"What in the hell?"  
>Mercedes said as she walked in<p>

"Hey!"  
>They all spoke in unison getting up and hugging her and Sam they could tell that they all were buzz<p>

They grabbed their bags and handed them both a wine cooler Mercedes and Sam said what the hell and joined them...Puck and Mike instantly dragged Sam to the tv to play the game while Tina and Santana pulled Mercedes in the bedroom shutting the door and plopping on the bed

"So my nephew is officially in Tennessee? I'm sad"  
>Tina said with a burp<p>

"Yea me too"  
>Santana replied as she took a sip of her cooler<p>

Mercedes wanted to change the subject to keep from crying again

"Yes mommy's baby is away,but how long have y'all been here and who the hell told y'all to let yourselves in?"

"Not that long we knew you were coming home today and you know how that go what ours is yours,what yours is ours mi casa tu casa"  
>Santana replied<p>

"I agree but I'm horny"  
>Tina said and Mercedes giggled she knew Tina had to be buzzed because she was the quiet freak while Mercedes and Santana didn't mind mentioning sex around each other,well more so Santana didn't Tina was more secretive with what her and Mike did but everyone knew how kinky her and Mike was behind closed doors, when she was drinking she would let it all out<p>

"I am too Sister I am too"  
>Santana said to Tina<p>

"Well me 3 than"  
>Mercedes replied<p>

"I just wanna go in there and take a advantage of Mike's sexy ass and be like yes daddy oooh yes"

"Omg you call Mike daddy too?!"  
>Mercedes asked Tina with a chuckle<p>

"Wait why do women call their man daddy? I'm intrigued,I was straight before lesbian and I never called a dude daddy in bed"  
>Santana asked them<p>

"Well for me I call Sam daddy when were having sex and he's really putting it down and sometimes I do it just to boost his ego,and when we're not having sex I say it as like a nickname you know how when we call our man or women in your case Santana, babe or baby? Well daddy is like a nickname"

"I agree I be like yes daddy,yes oooh it feels so good,tear it up daddy oooh get daddy get it"  
>Tina said demonstrating how she be in bed and Mercedes joined in<p>

"Yes I be like,Yessss daddy fill me up,oooh get it daddy,it's yours daddy,is it mine?"

Santana fell over laughing at them  
>"Omg y'all are so stupid,well in my case I can't say daddy"<p>

"Well just say,yessss Ma Yesss get it"  
>Tina jokily said<p>

"Or be like yessss my sweet thing,yesssss my honey,get it ma"  
>Mercedes joined in and they all fell over laughing to tears<p>

"Omg we don't have no sense with our horny asses why does liquor make you horny?"  
>Mercedes asked them and they all shrugged<p>

"What's the weirdness or wildest place you all had sex?"  
>Tina asked and Santana was the first to reply<p>

"Well in high school Britts and I got freaky in the janitors closet and Puck and I before I turned lesbian,but the wildest I would have to say behind the stage at school while a play was going on we just knew we were going to get caught but that just added more fun to it"

"Well Mike and I in the janitors closet,plenty of empty class rooms in high school but the wildest would be Mike's parents Yacht while we were on the yacht with them they were just in another part of the Yacht I was so scared we were gonna get caught"

"Well I think everyone visited the janitors closet,you don't know how much Chord and I snuck off to it,but the wildest with Chord was probably our parents bedroom in their bed or in the basement of his parents home while they were right above us spending time with their friends drinking and playing cards,the basement door had no lock on it and I was so scared someone was going to come down there,but with Sam not too many wild places yet but after I had Ayden and my six weeks was up,our parents traveled here to see him and Sam told me he had to show me something he took me in the bathroom and we had sex while everyone was right outside of the door they had no clue what we were doing oh and also the backseat of his truck when we first went to register for classes this semester,we were so close to being caught by the campus police,we had just got through cleaning ourselves up when they road pass us looking into Sam's truck"  
>The thought made Mercedes horny even more and she threw Santana and Tina out the room<br>She went to a confused Sam snatching him from the game and pushing him into the room slamming and locking the door

Tina grabbed Mike pushing him into Ayden's room she knew Sam would kill them so she pushed him on the floor staying away from touching anything in Ayden's room

"Oh What the hell"  
>Santana gulped the rest of her drink down and snatched Puck up pushing him towards the couch and laying on top of him she pulled his shirt over his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss,Puck didn't protest he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her small waist the night fell and the whole apartment went dark the only light was from the tv and kitchen they heard a loud bang and the tv suddenly blacked out and the kitchen light went out as well<p>

Santana stopped kissing Puck and looked up she suddenly got a eerie feeling  
>"What was that? Did the power just go out?"<p>

Puck lifted up on his elbows and looked around  
>"It did,what the hell?"<br>Santana crawled off of him and they both stood up the Apartment building had its own entrances it was almost made like a condo so they could look out the window over to other apartments no one else power seemed like it was out

"I think it's only us"  
>Santana said as they peeked through the window<p>

They heard a glass break and they heard Tina scream running out of Ayden's room with Mike on her heels they both were half naked Mike was in only boxers and socks and Tina was in only her boy shorts and sports bra

She ran right into Puck's chest and fell backwards Santana caught her before she hit the floor

"What's going on y'all?!"  
>Mercedes and Sam asked running out of their room half naked like Mike and Tina<p>

"The power went out and someone through a brick through Ayden's bedroom window it landed right in his bed!"  
>Tina yelled<p>

"I knew it I knew it! That's probably what that dream was telling me,what if my baby was in that bed!"  
>Mercedes screamed<p>

They heard banging coming from somewhere that kept getting louder and louder and the power kept going in and out Tina covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs like she was in a horror movie

"Gosh Tina! Quiet down!"  
>Sam told her as they covered their ears<p>

The banging stopped and the lights popped back on all of their phones started going off,they all went to grabbed their phones

When they opened their messages they all had the same simple anonymous messaged that simply said  
>"<strong><em>Haha! :-)"<em>**

They all looked at each other with wide eyes and Mercedes phone started ringing in her hand she quickly answered.. it was Kurt  
>"Mercedes what's going on?! Are you ok is Sam and Ayden ok?!"<p>

"Kurt someone is fucking with us were all at my apartment Ayden is in Tennessee with his grandparents"

"I just got a weird text with a haha and a smiley face that's why I called you,do I have to come to Cali?! I swear I would be on the first thing smoky Mercedes I see I gotta fuck somebody up!"  
>Kurt's call dropped<p>

"Kurt,Kurt!,I gotta check on my baby!"  
>Mercedes walked away and dialed Sam's parents to check on Ayden<p>

They got a knock on the door startling everybody Puck picked a chair up holding it above his head ready to bash who was ever behind the door they were so nervous that they forgot that there was a peephole to look out of when Mike snatched the door open Their stood Chord with luggage in hand he took in all of their worried faces and half naked bodies with a raised eyebrow

"Ummm hi?"

"Chord?!"...

To be continued

Next chapter would be up later or tomorrow hopefully :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got a knock on the door startling everybody Puck picked a chair up holding it above his head ready to bash who was ever behind the door they were so nervous that they forgot that there was a peephole to look out of when Mike snatched the door open Their stood Chord with luggage in hand he took in all of their worried faces and half naked bodies with a raised eyebrow

"Ummm hi?"

"Chord?!"

"Thank God Ayden's ok!"  
>Mercedes ran out of the room after calling Sam's parents<p>

She noticed everyone crowded around the door Sam stood there arms folded, brows furrowed and an worried look followed on his handsome face

She pushed pass everyone and there stood Chord

"Chord!"  
>She attempted to give him a hug and Sam snatched her back before she could even make it,he pulled her towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind him<p>

"Get your ass in here"  
>Puck snatched him in the door<p>

Once he was in everyone started to question him,questions was coming from everywhere and it made his head spin

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Did you see someone throw a brick through Ayden's window?"

"Where's Amber and your daughter Kayden?"

"Did Mercedes know you were coming?"

"What about Sam? Did he know?"

"Where are you staying?""

"Wait why are you here again?"

Chord pinched the bridge of his nose and put a hand up

"Wait hold the hell up! It's questions coming from everywhere give me a chance to answer damn,I informed Mercedes before,I don't know if she told Sam,Amber and Kayden didn't come,no I didn't see anyone,no I didn't see a brick being thrown,but I did here screaming,I'm here because I wanted to visit,no I'm not staying here,I just caught a cab here first,I booked a room,and why the fuck do it look like I interrupted a orgy?"

"We will talk later but you did interrupt me getting my rocks off so thank you so much Chord I'm being sarcastic by the way,maybe I could think straight after I bang Puck,oh by the way I'm so happy to see you Chord!"

"Ok that's a lie"  
>Chord responded as he watched Santana drag Puck towards the bathroom<p>

"Good to see you bro"  
>Puck dapped fist with Chord as he let Santana pull him away<p>

"I'm Shook up,but I need you Mike I'm with Santana maybe I could think straight after I get mines so come on"  
>Tina dragged Mike to a large closet in the hall<p>

"Good too see you my Main man next to Sam and Puck"  
>Mike dapped fist with Chord as well and followed Tina<p>

"Oh Lord what did I just walk into?"  
>Chord said to himself as he placed his luggage to the side and locked the door<p>

He had been to Sam's and Mercedes place a few times with Amber and Kayden since Ayden was born, but he never went as far as the family room and kitchen all thanks to Sam,Sam would stare at him like a angry dog protecting his territory making him avoid going any farther  
>since everyone was "occupied"<br>he decided to give himself a little tour,he walked down the hall walking into a room he took a guess it was Ayden's room from the colors, decorations,clean baby smell and baby furniture

He could feel a cool breeze and noticed the broken window and brick still laying in Ayden's bed,he shook his head in disbelief and walked out of the room going into the kitchen searching around drawers until he found some heavy duty tape,he then grabbed a broom,garbage bags and dustpan going back into the room,he swept the access broken glass out of the window seal,then removed the brick out of Ayden's bed,he removed Ayden's linen and mattress and shook it off to make sure there was no glass

After that was complete he took as many bags as he could and taped them over Ayden's window

He then swept all the glass into a pile and bent down to sweep it into the dustpan

"A damn shame,Sam and Mercedes are too busy arguing over me,and the rest of them are too focused on sex to pay attention to anything,with their freaky asses,I guess they're going to leave me to be murdered by Michael Meyers or Jason,or whoever is fucking with them"

He sighed and continued to sweep the glass up,his mind drifted to Mercedes and how happy they use to be,she was not only his first love but best friend how could he leave her? You know how some say you don't know what you're missing until it's gone? Well he found that to be true, even though Amber and Mercedes were so much alike as far as looks,but in personalities they were so much different,how Amber assisted with him messing with Sam and Mercedes a little over a year ago was something Mercedes would've never done, and she probably would have chewed him out for even thinking about breaking a happy couple up, every time he thought back to that day it put a bad taste in his mouth how could he be so stupid to come all the way to LA with the only thing on his agenda is breaking his Ex and her boyfriend up

Amber didn't know that he was going to go that extent as to breaking them up ,but she did know that he was going to mess with his Ex and she allowed it because in a way she was trying to fuck with Sam too,she saw how happy he was with someone else and couldn't stand it,even though she was with him and supposedly in "love" with him,maybe that's why him and Amber were going through they troubles at the moment Karma..

Everything he did was irritating to her, or she steady excused him of cheating, he could go to the gym and come home sweaty and smelly and she swore he just came back from creeping with someone else,she purposely made up things in her head and he was getting sick of it,she even took their daughter and went to stay with a family member in Mississippi because she so called needs space,he understood her needing space but why take his baby away from him? Mercedes would never do that she would say whatever we're going through let's work it out for the sake of the baby and if it don't work out then hey at least we tried,he was the best father to his daughter and the best boyfriend to Amber but why was she making it hard for him? Oh he know why because she's bat-shit crazy

"Thanks I was just making my way in here to clean it up,or Sam,but look you've already did it"

His back was turned..her soft but strong voice has been embedded in his memory since he first laid eyes on her in high school,pulling him out of his thoughts, his mind drifted so far that he didn't realize the rest of the glass he swept into the dustpan attempting to toss it in the garbage had came spilling back out the dustpan back onto the carpet

He stood up and faced her she was still dressed in her boy-shorts and bra he looked her up and down,it had been awhile since he seen or touched her body and he could honestly say it was still beautiful

He nervously cleared his throat and bent back down to continue to sweep the glass back into the dustpan

"No problem,don't step in any farther I don't want you to get glass in your feet,you know how hard it is to get glass out of carpet,I will vacuum when I'm done"

"You've done enough Chord,Sam or I could vacuum,Thanks for what you did I really appreciate it, by the way I thought you weren't coming for another few weeks and where is Amber and Kayden,are you guys ok?"

Before Chord could answer he heard Sam's voice

"Mercedes put some clothes on now!"

"You don't talk to me like that Sam! I'll put some clothes on when I feel like it!"

"Come here"  
>His back was still turned but he knew that Sam grabbed Mercedes pulling her away talking to her in a demanding voice,Chord stood back up and turned towards them,Sam stopped and looked at Chord as if he was shooting daggers out if his greens eyes at him<p>

"What are you looking at fucktard?"  
>Sam asked Chord<p>

Mercedes could tell that Chord was trying his hardest not to say anything,she watched his jaw clench tight, and watched his hand grip the dustpan so hard his knuckles turned white he ignored Sam and turned away from the couple to continue to sweep, Mercedes was not in the mood for Chord or Sam's drama so she politely pulled Sam away

It suddenly became quiet and he knew they were gone,he stood up after sweeping up the rest of the glass and tossing it into a garbage bag finally

He kept clenching and unclenching his fist to keep from saying anything too or touching Sam  
>"I swear I'm going to fuck him up one day"<p>

Chord wasn't no punk,never been,never will be,but he let Sam do and say anything to him for the sake of Mercedes plus he was still trying to get into everyone's good grace from the shit he pulled on Sam and Mercedes,but it was only so much he could take and he was coming so close to showing his true colors and bashing Sam's face in,Sam was an asshole he was one too but Sam was the biggest asshole of them all even a bigger one than Santana and she was most definitely one,if it was an award for biggest asshole Sam would win for sure

He really didn't have time for Sam's shit,Amber was getting on his last nerves and Sam talking to Mercedes in that way rubbed him the wrong way,and he had no clue what he had just walked into,someone was clearly fucking with them and he needed answers,so he could be prepared for whatever while he's there  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

What is he doing here?"

Sam dragged Mercedes back to the room once more repeating the same thing he just asked her when Chord first showed up

"Sam you asked me that already and my answer remains the same,he already told me that he would visit so much has been going on that it slipped my mind to tell you,he was coming with his daughter Kayden,why he's by himself I don't know and why is he here earlier than he told me,well I don't know that either"

"I don't trust him Mercedes and you're practically naked how could you let him see you like this,you should've covered up before you went in there with him"

"Gosh Sam don't be ridiculous did you forget that he's my Ex he have seen far more of me than this and if that's the case Mike and Puck saw me too"

Sam held his hand up  
>"Cedes stop,I really don't want to think about that right now"<p>

Before Mercedes could respond he grabbed her and kissed her so hard she loss her breath,he turned her around and lightly bent her over arching her back,he pulled her boy-shorts down to her ankles and in no time he was inside of her thrusting with force

Mercedes grabbed the bed sheet holding on to it struggling to stay up right as Sam pounded into her with no Mercy

" ...Sam, ooohhhh"  
>She moaned out,she attempted to spread her legs wider,but her boy-shorts around her ankles,was holding them hostage,Sam noticed reached down and swiftly snatched her boy-shorts from around her ankles ripping them in half<p>

He tapped her inner thigh giving her the ok to spread her legs,she spread her legs wider and arched her back a little more

Sam give her a quick smack on her behind and she yelped,he bent down and kissed her cheek to relieve the sting,he smacked her cheeks a couple more times,before he dug his fingers into her hips thrusting harder

Mercedes braced herself and started meeting him thrust for thrust throwing it back on him

"Fuck yes Cedes,throw it back on me baby"

"You like that daddy? you like when I throw this ass back on you?"

"Oh yessss, hmmmm just like that baby,do it just like that, is it mine Cedes?"

"Yes baby it's yours and only yours yeesssss"

"We're not going to let your ex get in between us again are we?"

Mercedes didn't respond,it felt so good that she couldn't speak, her voice was caught in her throat,until he smacked her behind even harder

She yelped again screaming out  
>"Nooooo we're not baby, w're nooootttt,oh yes Sam this feel so damn good, oooooh f*ck me baby,you do it sooooo good, don't stop please don't stop"<p>

She couldn't see his face but she could almost feel him smirking behind her,Sam knew he was a beast in bed and gloated about it from time to time to Mercedes which resulted in her rolling her eyes but trying her best to hide her smile because she knew it was true

She turned her head to look up at him and it was a sight to see,her man was beautiful,the sweat dripping from his torso onto her back made him look more delectable , mouthwatering,he stared at her intently as he pounded into her,it was a look of "yea this is mine,forget your ex,forget my ex, you're mines and I'm yours,and no one not even Emily will come between us,the look was confident but yet turned her on even more, she had to have this man In other words ride this man

"Sam,I want you sooooo bad"

"You got me baby"

"I wanna ride you baby"

"As you wish my lady"

He pulled out of her and laid flat on his back on the bed,she quickly mounted him she threw her head back and started riding him like a mad women

He grabbed her hand and sucked a finger into his mouth,than one finger became three fingers,he let her fingers go with a pop,she looked down at him and sucked her same three fingers that he just sucked on into her mouth

He smirked up at her  
>"Damn my freaky girl"<p>

Her orgasm was approaching and she seemed to rise up on him even higher and harder

"Oooooh Sam I'm coming,I'm coming,ooooh baby...ooooh baby,omg!"  
>She screamed and reached her peak flooding him with her juices<p>

He thrusted up into her a few more times and reached his peak right behind her  
>"Fuccckkkkk Cedes"<br>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the bathroom Santana was straddling Pucks lap as he sat on the toilet,they sat there kissing and feeling each other up,getting a feel of each other again,Santana had been a lesbian for so long that she forgot how it felt to kiss a guy or have sex with him for that matter,Puck was her ex before she realize she was into women and he took her virginity,she remembered that Puck was good in bed and made her first time enjoyable,she couldn't quite figure out where their Love-Hate relationship came from because even though Puck was a mess he always treated her right

For Puck to had been a womanizer he was very gentle and took his time  
>He kissed her neck gently and peppered kisses along her collarbone,back up to her chin,then lips<p>

Gentle and slow was cool but she didn't need gentle or slow she needed quick and rough, she was horny and sex deprived and needed Puck inside her

She frantically started unbuckling his pants and he stilled her movements

"Wait slow down Tan you haven't been with a guy in a while,let's take it slow"

"No Puck I don't need slow, I need this now,when we're in a bed we can do slow but now we're in a bathroom which is a little unsanitary no matter how super clean it is in here,and I'm super horny so no going slow ok"

"If you say so"

He stood her up and quickly unbuckled her pants,pulling them down along with her panties and making her step out of them,he pulled a condom out of his pants pocket and tore it open,he made work of his pants and boxers with his free hand pushing them down to his ankles,he sheathed himself with the condom and sat down,pulling Santana onto his lap she slowly eased down on him getting acquainted with his size again her legs shook as the sensation hit her,she was lesbian but boy did having someone who is fairly a nice size inside her feel good, Puck placed his hands on her small hips and guided her movements

"Damn you feel so good and tight,I missed this,never thought I would get it again"

She shut him up with a kiss

"I'm warning you Puck that I might have an orgasm so quick this feels so fucking good, oh yessssss,yeeesss, oooooh daddy"

When she realized she said daddy aloud she stopped her movements and started laughing into his chest

The shaking almost made him let go he squeezed her hips harder and held her steady

"Stop shaking before you make me lose it,what the hell is so funny?"

"I just,c-called you daddy,oh gosh it sounds so stupid"  
>She laughed so hard that tears started pouring down her face<p>

Puck Shrugged  
>"So, a lot of women call their man daddy in bed,I've been called daddy plenty of times before"<p>

"Yes daddy oohh Yesss daddy,get it daddy Gosh it sounds so-so la-lame! That damn Tina and Cedes! Bahahahahaha!"  
>She laughed even harder to the point she could barely talk<p>

Puck laughed with her  
>"You're so damn stupid! Hahaha,shut your ass up"<p>

"Ok ok (she wiped the tears from her face) but..ooooh Shiiitttt"  
>Puck cut her off with a upward thrust that made her eyes roll in the back of her head<p>

"Shut up now"

"Ok baby I'm shutting up this feels so good"  
>She started bouncing up and down on him and threw her head back digging her nails into his strong shoulders<p>

He stood up still inside of her and wrapped her legs around his waist  
>He placed her back against the wall and kissed her as he thrusted erratically into her<p>

"You want fast huh? I'll give you fast fucccckkk"

"Yessss I want fast and hard baby,ooooh yes this feels so good"

"Hell yes it do,who would have thought your stuff would be so good with your crazy evil ass,it got better with time Shiiitttt"

"Shut up! I'm not evil I might be crazy but not evil"  
>She smacked him across the cheek but that just made him thrust into her even harder<p>

"Fuck do it again, smack me again baby"

**_Smack_**!  
>She smacked him again and he smiled he crashed her lips into a kiss ,their tongues tangled fighting for dominance<p>

"Smack me again"  
>She smacked him again<br>"Fucccckkkk"  
>The smacking turned him once more<p>

"Bite my neck baby"  
>She pulled her hair out the way and he bit down on her neck hard<p>

"Oooooh fuckkkk yes Puck"

They both got off on the pleasure and the pain

"Scratch me Tan,scratch me baby"  
>She dug her nails into his neck and could already feel the skin rising<p>

"Shiiitttt"

They both were some kinky freaks but they were bringing a different side of freaky out of each other

He placed a hand over her neck and kissed her hard while biting her bottom lip,she pulled out of the kiss  
>"Squeeze baby, squeeze your hand around my neck"<p>

"What? No I'm not about to choke you Tan"

"You don't have to just squeeze a little bit"

He squeezed a little making sure not to put too much pressure and that took her over the edge  
>"Oh fuccckkk I'm about to come,oh Puck,ooooh baby Yesss!"<br>She reached her peak and he reached his at the same time he rested his face in the crook of her neck and pounded into her one last time before he came undone

"Ooooh Shiiitttt"

They both were sweaty and sticky from their extreme sexing  
>The bathroom was quiet until they both started laughing<p>

"Omg what the hell came over us?"

"I don't know but my damn neck hurt you ass"  
>Santana responded and pushed him back hoping off of him<p>

"That's your fault,oooh bite my neck baby, choke me baby make me feel good"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth fool,I did not say choke me nor did I say make me feel good"

"But you insinuated it,squeeze my neck baby,sound like choke to me!"

"I know you're not talking smack me baby,smack me again, scratch me Tan,I love this kitty Kat I love you!"

"The Fuck?! You're making up shit now,I didn't say such a thing,who says Kitty Kat anyway other than females and you know damn well I didn't say I love you,I do love you but I didn't say the shit"

"Whatever!"

"You whatever,get out I need to take a shower"

"Can I freshen up first?!"

"Do what you do"  
>He started the shower undressed completely and stepped in,leaving Santana in there to freshen up from the sink,she realized that she needed more than just a quick freshen up and undressed stepping in the shower with him<p>

"Get out!"

"No!"

The shower ended with them arguing to having sex again only to have to shower again"  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>Meanwhile in the closet

"Shit Tina I can't see anything and it's so damn little in here"

"Shhhhh I know baby,I'm almost there"

Mike grabbed her and pulled her off top of him laying her on her back in the cluttered closet he threw a leg over his shoulder and thrusted into her while he kissed and bit her thigh leaving Mark after mark

"Damn Tina,I could never get enough of this good stuff shiitttt you feel good"

"You too baby,fuccckkk,go harder daddy,go harder tear it up daddy"

"Is this what you want baby huh?"  
>He thrusted into her so hard it almost knocked her through the wall,hitting her head against it but that made her horny even more,she wanted him to bang her against the wall some more<p>

"Yes Mike that's what I want keep doing it daddy keep doing it"

He continued to thrust into her as hard as she wanted,her body banging against the closet wall created a loud thumping noise

"Tina?"  
>He called her name with a moan<p>

"Yes Mike"

"I'm about to come"

The way he said it followed by a moan sent her over the edge  
>"Mike!"<p>

"Ooooh baby!..oooooh Tina!"  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

After Chord was done in Ayden's room he had searched through Sam and Mercedes fridge finding him a cold beer,he turned the Tv on and laid back on the couch watching a movie,

He heard a noise and muted the tv  
>"<em><strong>Smack me baby,smack me again!"<br>Smack!"**_

Then he heard  
><strong><em>"Go harder daddy,go harder,tear it up daddy! and a loud thumping noise followed<em>**

"The Hell?"  
>He said to himself<p>

"But he loss it when he heard  
><strong><em>"No Sam we just did...oooooh Sam yeesss"<em>**

He knew that moan from anywhere he experience it first hand when she was his and he made her scream and moan every chance he got

He jumped up and dashed out the apartment door dashing to the outside,he heard enough,

It was chilly out so he threw the hood of his hoody over his head,he breathed in the cool air trying anything to get her moans out of his mind,that was the last thing he wanted to think about he didn't have the intentions of messing her and Sam's relationship up again he was over that,but what guy wants to sit there and listen to his ex/first love moan in pleasure,no guy in their right mind would want that

He quickly chugged down the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle in a nearby garbage when he noticed a police car riding pass

"Sammmm"

He jumped when he heard whispering,he swore he heard Sam's name being whispered outside

The voice sounded eerie and spooky and it sent Chills up his spine

"Who's there?!"  
>He asked talking to no one in particular<p>

"Sammmmm"  
>There came the whisper again followed by giggling<p>

The wind picked up outside and he felt like he had just stepped into a scene of a horror film

"That's it"  
>He hurriedly walked back into the apartment bursting through the door<p>

"By than everyone was fully dressed and in the family room talking and laughing like they didn't just come from banging each other brains out

"Chord where were you?"  
>Mercedes asked him and he pointed outside<p>

"Did you..did y'all...I just..."

His words all came out jumbled  
>"What?"<br>Santana asked with her brows furrowed

He looked around the room and all eyes were staring straight at him intently waiting on him to finish

"Nothing,it's nothing"  
>He blew it off because it could've all been in his head,the beer could've had him tripping he plopped down on the couch and listened to Tina,Mike Puck and Sam plot revenge on some chick name Emily<p>

While Santana sat texting on her phone not to far from them

Mercedes stared at him with concern and sat next to him  
>"Chordy you ok?"<p>

It had been so long since he heard that nickname from her  
>before he could answer they heard Sam voice cut in<p>

"Trouble in paradise with your girl,trust me I know I've been there done that and boy I tell you I don't miss it"  
>He finished with a sarcastic chuckle<br>He wasn't saying it to be on Chord's side he was saying it in a sarcastic asshole type of way

Chord stared at him blankly like he wanted to say "shut the fuck up"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and side eyed Sam  
>"Sam not now,anyway Chord like I was saying are you ok?"<p>

"A little stressed,Amber took Kayden and they're both staying in Mississippi away from me"

Mercedes gasped  
>"What? Why would she do that?"<p>

"Don't know,she's crazy she makes up things in her head,she accuses me of cheating when that's not the case,everything I do is nagging to her and now she claims she needs space"

"Wow Chord,it almost seems like she's purposely pushing you away, I could see needing space but don't take the baby from her dad, and I was really looking forward to seeing little chunky momma,it still amazes me how much her and Ayden look like twins"

"Well apparently Sam and I are long lost twins and you and Amber are so of course our children would look twins by the way where's little man?"

"In Tennessee with his Grandparents"

"Chord aren't you in school,and you're like the start football player,how are you here?"  
>Santana asked cutting into him and Cedes conversation<p>

"I took a few weeks off,and I talked it out with my coach he understands I needed a little time off because of stress"

"Hmmmm"  
>She responded and went right back to texting on her phone<p>

"So Cedes,you work at a real estate firm right? How is it?"

"It's cool,I don't really do much it's never busy, it's so boring and the only thing that gets me through my day is my co-worker Hunter we became fast friends"

"That's cool so I'm guessing he's really cool is he from here?"

"Yea he's cool and no he's from Tennessee like you and Sam, he went through a lot his family was killed in a fire when he was 10 so he was adopted and had to move to Ohio,he actually attended Dalton McKinley rivals"

"Oh cool"

"Yea and at 19 he moved here for college,and the worst part about it is,they think his sister killed his family but don't have proof, him and her were the only that survived and was separated but he found her he didn't say where he found her but I'm guessing in LA"

"Wow that's tough"

"Really?"  
>Santana looked up from her phone and asked her<p>

"Yea really"

"Wow you never told us this Cedes"

"It wasn't intentionally it was hard for him to tell me and I figured it's not my business to tell anyone"

"You're right,what is his full name and his sister's"

"His name his Hunter Clarington,his sister name is Emma so I'm guessing Emma Clarington"

"Hmmmm"  
>Santana responded and looked back down at her phone<p>

Mercedes looked at her with a raised brow but decided not to say anything instead she turned back towards Chord and continued to converse with him she knew Santana was up to something but didn't want to pry Santana always ended up coming out to tell her what she's up to anyway

Santana tuned everyone's voices out and instantly started looking up tragic fires in Tennessee 10 years prior but found nothing,She didn't know this Hunter character but yet she didn't trust him and what didn't sit right with her was why would his sister be accused of such a horrible thing,she even started looking up stories of girlfriends who has been accused of hurting their boyfriend's or worst murdering them or attempting too,she needed to dig up more dirt on Emily ,Emily vibe gave off craziness,how she was on Sam,Santana could see her being a crazy obsessive girlfriend and trying to hurt her man for breaking up with her or something

She paused her search and got an idea  
>"Hmmm"<br>She stared at Chord intently as he talked to Mercedes then stared at Sam, Sam looked at her and mouthed "what?"  
>She shrugged and stared back at Chord,Chord and Sam was almost identical the only difference was Chord was wearing his hair awfully long to Sam's short hair cut and Chord was slightly buffer,Sam was buff but if you stared at them both long enough you would see that Chord's muscles were slightly more defined,no one would notice though, she tapped her chin just thinking then jumped up walking towards the bathroom<p>

Mercedes gave her a knowing look like she knew Santana was about to do something obnoxious but Santana gave her an innocent smile

Sam was so focused on Chord and Mercedes conversation that he couldn't even focus on Puck,Mike,and Tina anymore they were talking nonsense anyway planning shit like they were damn private investigators sounding silly

He watched Mercedes laugh at something Chord said she threw her had back laughing from her gut and slapped a hand over his bicep as she laughed,Sam grimaced when she touched him,it never occurred to him that Mercedes and Chord was actually serious before and Chord was her first everything he knew but never really thought about it,this dude actually took his fiancé virginity he thought back to all the freaky shit he had just did too Mercedes in the bedroom and all the freaky shit she did to him,how she talked dirty to him,how they trust each other enough to not use condoms using only one form of protection birth control,he thought back to how Mercedes told him in the beginning that Chord and her didn't use condoms or birth control at one point and how he got reckless like he was trying to get her pregnant

Than it occurred to him that he took Amber's virginity and him and Amber once did the same freaky shit with each other, he never actually sat back and thought about it but this realization made him sick Chord had seen everything he seen and did everything to Mercedes that he had done in the bedroom and she had did the same with him,not only that but he himself had did it with Amber  
>"Oh Lord! I think I'm gonna be sick"<p>

He thought he said it in his head but unfortunately it was out-loud everyone stopped and stared at him

"What? Just thinking out loud"

"Ok..."  
>Tina replied and went back to talking to Puck and Mike<p>

Santana had finally walked out of the bathroom with her hands behind her back the only person that noticed her was Sam  
>"What are you doing?"<br>He mouthed to her and she put a finger to her lips shushing him

When Sam noticed what she had behind her back his eyes became wide in a flash Santana pulled scissors from behind her back and chopped the whole left side of Chord's hair off

"The fuck?!"  
>He jumped up in horror as his blond locks rested on his shoulders<p>

Mercedes shrieked  
>"Santana!"<p>

Everyone was yelling at Santana but Sam,Sam sat back laughing so hard he was crying  
>"Hahaha! Oh gosh!"<br>He held his stomach and bent over laughing

"Shut the fuck up Sam!"  
>Chord pointed towards him,he was furious and he was so close to ringing Santana's skinny neck and whooping on Sam<p>

Santana pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door  
>"What the hell Santana?! Why did you chop my hair off like that?!"<p>

"I did it for a reason,plus it was ugly anyway,it took away from your looks"

"Fuck my looks!"

"Whatever pretty boy"

"I was growing it for charity!"

"What charity? Hobos and hippies charity?"

"Ha! Funny, you better give me a legitimate reason for why you did that"

"Ok,ok! Someone is messing with Sam and Mercedes and all of us for that matter,we think it might be Sam's co-workers Emily she wants Sam and I think she's going through great lengths to break Mercedes and Sam up,that's why she had to send Ayden away"

"Ok and what does that has to do with me? and how does cutting my hair has to do with it"

"Since you're here you might come in handy,you and Sam look exactly alike that's why I cut your hair so you could look like him even more"

"So why not ask me to cut my hair?"

"You know if I would have came out and asked you,you would not have agreed so I had to force you"

"Why should I help you guys I can't stand that jackass Sam"

"And I'm quite sure he doesn't like you either,but do it for Mercedes and Ayden"

He sighed  
>"Well what do you want me to do?"<p>

"Haven't figured it out yet,but you being here is a plus we could use you as a pawn in our plan and if you guys could help it try not to be out at the same time,now sit and let auntie snixx cut the rest of your hair honey"

He side eyed her and sat down with a huff,she cut and styled his hair the exact reciprocal of Sam's,when they walked out of the bathroom Mercedes already had the rest of his hair cleaned up,Sam opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Chords hair but Santana put her hand up to stop him

"Trust me Sam he didn't want his hair cut like yours he prefer to look like a hobo but I cut if for a reason we could use him"

"I guess"  
>Sam replied<p>

The rest of the night they all joined together planning out how they were going to come up with a plan to figure out who was messing with them but came up with nothing,Since Ayden was away Mercedes decided to work the days she was usually off while Sam was working,they all had school the next day,and Sam had both plus he needed to get up early to get Ayden's window fix so they sent Chord on his way he caught a cab to his room that night thinking about what Santana was planning and how she was expecting him to help Chord was kind of leery about going to the hotel by himself if someone was messing with Sam and the others there's to telling who could be watching him,whoever it was more than likely would think he's Sam  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

The next day he got his day started early the first thing he did was go to grab a bit to eat,he noticed that everyone was hooked on Panera so he decided to eat there to see if it was as good as they said it were,he received his food and sat down at an outside table pulling his phone out to call Amber so he could talk to his daughter Kayden

Getting Amber to answer her phone was like pulling teeth she was being an ass and at that point he didn't care all he wanted to do was talk to his baby

He dialed Amber's number she took forever to answer the phone,she answered it right before he could hang up

"Hello"

"Amber?"

"Yes Chord"

"Are you done being ridiculous?"

"Here goes Kayden"  
>She didn't reply instead she handed the phone over to Kayden<p>

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby! Daddy misses you"

"Miss youuuu!"

"Tell mommy to stop being so crazy"  
>After that he never understood a word she said she talked in her baby talk for the rest of the conversation then the line went silent<p>

He laughed to himself,Kayden always hung the phone up on him when he talked to her it never failed

He placed his phone on the table and went to eat his food

"Hey!"

He looked around wondering who was yelling and looked to see a pretty blond girl waving at him

He continued to look around wondering who she was waving at,she was suddenly standing right in front of his table

"Hi Sam"

"Sam?"  
>He answered her with a raised eyebrow<p>

"Are you coming to work later?"

Oh she thinks I'm Sam  
>"Ummm yea"<p>

"Oh do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Ummm sure"

"Great! Let me just get my food watched my things for me?"

"Of course,Megan hold on one second while I grab my things"  
>She said into her iPhone resting against her ear she placed her phone on the table and laid her bag in the chair<p>

When she walked away Chord glanced at her phone,either the person she was talking to hung up or she wasn't talking to no one because the only thing showing was her home screen

"Hmmm"  
>whoever Megan was must have not been too patient because she hung up the second the girl put her on hold it didn't take much to figure out that this was the infamous Emily he could tell from how her face lit up when she noticed him<p>

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the table shifted,Emily was sitting directly in front of him smiling from ear to ear

"Hey I think Megan hung up"  
>He told her as he glanced at her phone<p>

"Oh no she didn't!"  
>She picked the phone up and put it to her ear<p>

"Megan call you back sis! Love you"

Chord watched her, either this girl was talking to an imaginary person or she had no clue her screen was blank because he swore she wasn't talking to no one

"Who's Megan?"  
>He asked her<p>

She placed her phone back on the table  
>"Oh my older sister"<p>

"Hmmm"

"Why are you eating by yourself?"  
>Where's Mercedes and Ayden? Oh and did I see you catching a cab to a hotel last night?"<p>

"Umm they're...well we're really not on good terms right now that's why I was checking into an hotel without her and my son,wait how did you see me?"

"Ummm well I was across the street from the hotel at a diner with my sister I wasn't sure if it was you or not"

Chord could tell that she was lying was she spying on him?

"You never told me you had a sister, I assumed you were an only child"

"Ummm well no I don't talk about my family much but I have a sister it's just us two,we're adopted,we were adopted into a nice family,Thank God we were together"

Chord remembered Mercedes telling him about Hunter and how he was adopted because his family died in an fire 10 years prior which left him and his sister alive,he noticed how Santana suddenly became intrigued and asked his full name and sister's name he found that to be weird,what did Santana not trust Hunter? Mercedes told her his sister name was Emma Clarington but this girl name was Emily,Emma-Emily sounds very similar

But Emily didn't mention a brother

"So just you and a sister any brothers?"

"Yea one,his name's Matt but he was adopted by another family in Virginia,haven't seen him since"

"Oh ok,and may I ask why you were adopted?"

"Wow Sam you've never been this interested in me what changed?"  
>She asked him with a chuckle<p>

"I don't know been going through so much with Am..ummm Mercedes just wouldn't mind getting to know someone else"  
>Her eyes lit up when he said that,yea he could see what everyone was talking about this girl wanted all over Sam<p>

"Great! Anyways I was adopted because my parents were on drugs and my siblings and I were took by the state,placed in foster care"

"Oh sorry"

She laughed and placed a hand on the top of his rubbing her thumb along it  
>"Oh I'm not sorry meeting my adopted parents in my hometown Dallas Texas were the best thing that ever happened to me"<p>

Chord looked down at her hand and looked back up at her  
>She cleared her throat and nervously removed her hand and started eating her food not making eye contact with him<p>

Chord started eating his food while staring blankly at her this girl were telling half truths and gave off a weird vibe,Chord had a gift at reading people and this girl seemed all types of crazy and he still couldn't get over how she was talking to an imaginary person on the phone

Maybe it was a coincidence but Hunter was adopted,she was adopted she had a brother and sister,Hunter only had an sister he didn't mention a second sister to Mercedes unless he was hiding something Hunter was from Tennessee she was from Texas,so maybe they didn't know each other being adopted were the only thing they had in common

"Ch-Sam"  
>They both looked up to see Santana standing at the table with her arms folded<p>

"Santana?"

"Hey Sam don't you suppose to be in school?"

Santana knew it was Chord because Sam was at School at the moment,she played it off just incase Emily caught on to that "Sam" wasn't in school at the moment

"Oh yea school,my professor is out sick so we didn't have class today"

"Oh you do suppose to be in school now Sam I just noticed"

"Hi Emily,you won't notice me at Work today Tina and I decided to quit so you won't see Mercedes "colorful" friends, you don't have to worry about us kicking your ass at work anymore"

"I think I'm gonna go,see you at work Sam"  
>Emily stood up grabbing her things side eyeing Santana as she walked away<p>

"You got a problem bitch?!"  
>Santana walked towards her and she scurried away<p>

She sat in the vacant seat Emily had just left and pulled her IPad out

"Ok colorful?"  
>Chord asked her intrigued<p>

"Yea the trick was being racist when The crew first met her at Sam's job picnic"

"Oh,so wassup you should be in school too right?"

"I left early,I noticed you and Emily sitting here as I was riding pass, but I found something look"  
>She turned her iPad towards Chord and he stared intently at the screen reading the headlines dated a year and a half ago<p>

**_Promising athlete involved in a hit and run hit from the back as he was making his way to his dream college Famu, Jacob Seahorn is now in a coma and it's not looking good for him,there was no witnesses and his mom claims he had no enemies,Jacob was not only an exceptional athlete but exceptional son being the only child,his dad recently pass months before his 12th grade graduation but that didn't deter him,it made him more determined to get in his dream school Famu following in his dad's footsteps who was drafted in the NFL after Famu but his dream was cut short after being diagnosed with a rare heart condition, Jacob wanted to make him proud but everything could be snatched away as he lay in a coma fighting for his life, rumors are swirling that his girlfriend could be a suspect who was very distraught when he told her he was leaving her to go to Famu and decided that they should go their separate ways"_**

Chord looked up at Santana after reading the rest of the article  
>"What does this has to do with Emily?"<p>

"I don't know anything that seems like something's Emily capable of I'm checking into it"

"Ok.."  
>Chord looked back at the iPad<br>"Wait a min this happened in Texas?"

"Exactly and Emily's from Texas so she say"

"So what we're going to fly to Texas?"

"Ummm no we're driving we're taking my truck"

Chord gave her a simple "no" and pushed her iPad away

"Come on Chord remember we're doing it for Mercedes and Ayden and even though you and Sam can't stand each other we're doing it for him too"

Santana knew he couldn't disagree with the mention of Mercedes and Ayden

"I guess"  
>He knew it was going to be horrible taking a road trip with Santana<p>

"Great! Well let me get to packing I already took a little time from school because I knew you would agree,see you later!"

She grabbed her things and walked away before he could respond  
>He sighed and went to eating the rest of his now cold food<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Sam was at work,working on a line of baby seats by himself before Emily walked up all cheery and what not

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey"  
>He reluctantly answered back<p>

"What's wrong? You were fine earlier"

"Huh?"

"Earlier at Panera I really enjoyed myself talking to you until Santana rudely interrupted"

Sam stared at her blankly before he answered  
>"I didn't.."<p>

His phone signaled a message and he pulled it out reading the text he received from Santana

"Oh just to give you the heads up Chord ran into Emily at Panera obviously she thought it was you,she told him about her family she supposedly has a older sister name Megan, a brother that she don't associate with name Matt,She's from Dallas Texas if you didn't already know that,she was adopted because her parents were on "drugs" oh and another thing you and Mercedes are having problems right now!"

"A good time to tell me now"  
>He said as he placed his iPhone in his pocket and got back to work<p>

"Tell you what Sam?"

"Oh that my son is sick"

"Oh I'm sorry,I'm guessing that was Mercedes?"

"Yea,"

"I know you told me earlier you guys were having problems I'm sorry about that,that's tough"

"Yea it is,but it happens,what can you do?!"  
>Damn you Chord now this girl gonna be on me like white on rice<p>

"Yea you're right"

"Umm Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't brother to ask you earlier what is your last name?"

"Emily Cruz"

"Adopted parents last name or blood parents last name?"

"Blood parents"

"Cruz Spanish right?"

"Yes my dad"

"Ok..it was just weird to not know your full name seeing as how we talk all the time, I'm quite sure you know mines"

"Of course Sam Evans,well Samuel Evans to be exact,unfortunately I'm not working with you today so maybe we can go to lunch together?!"

"Sure"

She bounced away happy this girl is nuts Sam thought to himself  
>Time seem to fly by,in no time Emily was back at his station bouncing on her heels<p>

"Ready for lunch I'll drive!"

"No I will as a matter of fact how about we just walk to that McDonald's up the road"

"Sure!"  
>Sam didn't trust being in the car we her or her being in with him<p>

They clocked out for lunch and got to walking Sam was quiet in thought  
>"Emma Clarington- Emily Cruz,same age,same initials,both adopted,but Emma has one remaining sibling living which is Hunter, Emily has two..brother and sister Megan and Matt,hmmm<br>Hmmm similarities but different  
>might just be a coincidence<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
>She asked him interrupting his thinking<p>

"Oh sorry"

"No problem sexy"  
>She purred she suddenly became closer to him as they were walking brushing her arm against his<br>"I noticed earlier that you looked a little more muscular football has been doing you good,I mean your body's already delicious,but damn"  
>She told him with no shame<p>

"Thank you"  
>Sam uncomfortably replied<p>

"No problem,not trying to step on Mercedes toes but if you guys are having problems why don't you hang out with me one day you know just to get your mind right"

Before Sam could respond her phone rung and he Thanked the Gods,he didn't want to go out with this crazy bat

"Hello...What!?...I thought you loved me?!...Whatever!"  
>She dramatically hung the phone up<br>And looked over to Sam  
>"Ex boyfriend"<p>

"Oh ok.."  
>Sam responded<p>

"Hold up"  
>She picked her phone up again<br>"Hey Megan!, I talked to him and..."  
>She paused and mouthed sorry to Sam he shrugged<p>

"Yes he doesn't love me like he say he does,you might be right,but I'm on lunch so I'll talk to you later Love you"

She placed her phone in her bag and Sam stared at her intently,maybe he was tripping,but this girl wasn't talking to anyone on the phone,the phone never rung before she picked it up she was talking to a imaginary person

"Who were you talking to?"

"My sister Megan"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose ok maybe I'm tripping he thought to himself  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Meanwhile at Mercedes job

"It's so weird working on my off day"

"It's weird seeing you here"

Hunter and Mercedes had been chose by their boss to decorate a bulletin board in the hall

"Why did he pick us? Oh I know because we don't do shit!"

They both were sitting on the floor cutting out pictures they both fell out laughing after Mercedes remark,Mercedes fell back laying on her back on the floor with her head in Hunter's lap,over the months her and Hunter had became closer and closer and she enjoyed his company,she was planning on bringing him into the crew sooner or later Sam wouldn't like but Sam didn't like anything lately he would just have to accept it

Mercedes phone started ringing and she could see that it was Sam's mother trying to FaceTime her,she knew that she was probably doing it for Ayden and got excited to see her baby's handsome face

She answered the call while still laying back on Hunter's lap  
>When she opened the call all she heard was "Mommy!" And saw his handsome chubby face in the screen<p>

"Hey baby! Mommy misses you so much!"

He giggled  
>"Daddy"<p>

"Daddy's at work baby he misses you too"

"Love you!"

She grabbed her chest and tears sprung to her eyes his grandparents must have taught him to say I love you

"I love you too baby!"

"Bye!"  
>He started waving in the screen<p>

"You're trying to get rid of mommy already?! Say hi to Hunter your new uncle!"  
>She held the phone up so Hunter could look into the screen<p>

"Hi little Handsome man!"

He smiled and waved to Hunter  
>He giggled and tried to do what every baby does,tried to put the phone in his mouth and Ms Evan's snatched it away<p>

"Hi Mercedes dear!"

"Hi mom,is he giving you a hard time?"

"At first he was,he cried for you and Sam the first night but,he's fine now,we're really enjoying him, he's such a handsome bundle of joy,just like his dad was, we're going to go now,we'll FaceTime you later when we know Sam's with you"

"Ok mom bye,bye mommy's baby!"  
>Ayden reached over and ended the call before Ms Evans could say anything<p>

Mercedes giggled  
>"I guess he was done talking to me"<p>

"I guess so,where is he?"  
>Hunter asked her<p>

"In another State with his grandparents it's a long story but we feel that he's safe there"

"Safe from what?"

"Don't worry it's nothing"  
>She looked up and Hunter suddenly looked sick in the face<p>

"Are you ok Hunter?"

"Ummm yea just need to throw some cold water on my face that lunch didn't quite agree with me"

"Well maybe because you ate it so fast you savage,one min your plate was full the next min it wasn't"  
>She giggled but Hunter didn't giggle back like usual instead he removed her head from his lap and stood up<p>

"Hunter?"  
>He ignored her and continued to walk towards the restroom<p>

She sat there wondering if she did or said anything wrong,could it be because she called him a savage it couldn't be, she joked with him about the way he eats all the time,but all he would do is laugh or say a smart remark back to her,at that moment she felt a slight shift in their relationship and it bothered her

She got up and walked towards the restroom standing aside the door and listened,Hunter was on the phone arguing with someone

"I'm done!..what?!..I do..you dragged me into this,you forced me,I wanted no parts of it! I'm done,  
>I'm so done! Bye.."<p>

She tried to hurriedly walk away before he realized she was ease dropping,but he beat her to the punch,he flung the door open startling her,she stood there looking like a dear in head-lights

"Mercedes?"

"Hunter I'm sorry to be ease dropping but I wanted to make sure you were ok you don't look so well,did I do or say anything wrong"

"Not at all Cedes,that was my ex,I'm sorry if I scared you,we're ok"  
>He grabbed her and hugged her placing a kiss on top of her head<p>

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it,betting that it was an anonymous  
>text,but to her surprise it was Sam telling her he loved her and Santana telling her about Chord's encounter with Emily<p>

This anonymous person hadn't since text her since they all received one at the same time,she replied back to them both,then placed her phone back in her pocket

Hunter started tickling her and she giggled trying to squirm away,he chased her back to they're unfinished project and they both slipped and fell on the items they had laid out crashing loudly to the floor and giggling like crazy  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Chord and Santana decided to sneak off sooner then they planned leaving while everyone was away at work or school,Santana texted everyone that she snuck off to MIT to visit Britt and Chord texted everyone accept Sam telling them he flew back out to Tennessee to handle some business and he would be back soon

They both got chewed out by the crew for sneaking off and not bothering to take them on a road trip with them

They hurriedly packed up Santana's truck and instantly got on the road to Texas only stopping briefly to rest,eat and,use the rest room it took 24 hrs to get there,by the time they got there and checked into a hotel they were exhausted,they got a room with two beds to save money,they dropped their things off and went directly to their destination a hospice that the young man Jacob Seahorn was held at, the news didn't stat if he was alert or not nor if he was home and well,it was dated a year and a half ago this trip could be in vein but they were taking a chance,in Santana's mind this guy could be an ex of Emily and she was usually right about her suspicions,the whole tragic story just seemed like something Emily would do and it happened in her hometown Texas

Chord and Santana googled the place and took that drive ,when they pulled up to the hospice Santana was nervous to go in

The place was quiet and eerie and everything was irritably white,the building almost seemed vacant

The only sign of the living was a young lady sitting at a desk in front of a computer  
>"Hi we're here to see Jacob Seahorn"<p>

The young lady looked up from her computer

"And who might you be?"

"Friends"

"Hmmmm,he doesn't get too many visitors,his mother is in there now,what is your names so I could see if you're on the visitors list"  
>She started typing into her computer and Chord stopped her putting on his signature lopsided smirk and showing off his nice biceps<p>

"Ma'am not to be rude but we're anxious to see our friend to save you the trouble can we just go right in? There's no need to look us up I'm quite sure his mom would recognize us"

She stopped typing and smiled up at Chord lusty eyed

"Sure I guess"

"Thanks sweetie,hey what are you doing after work?"

She giggled like a shy school girl and replied  
>"I don't know,don't have any plans"<p>

"Now you do,have your number ready for me when I leave,maybe I could take you out"

"I would love that"

Chord winked at her  
>"Ok baby,what's his room number?"<p>

"Oh it's 3 rooms up the hall"

"Thank you"  
>He grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away with him<p>

"Look at you thinking you got some game,I guess the haircut worked I don't think she would have been so easy if you were still rocking the hobo slash hippie look,unless you showed off your body"

"Ha! You are quite the comedian Santana,don't quit your day job"

"Whatever"

"At least we know he's still here"

"Right"

When they walked into his room,his mother was nowhere in sight,but he was laid there hooked up to a ton of machines that was more than likely keeping him alive,they stood in the middle of the floor looking around the room,it was decorated with his high school letterman jacket which was laid across the chair,all his accomplishments was set up along the room,baseball trophies,football,soccer,etc... You name it,he played it,it was clear that he was an all around athlete..an acceptance later to Famu (Florida A&M University) was in a frame hanging on the wall,and items pertaining to Famu was all around the room,Santana walked up to the bed and stared at him,he was beautiful and favored both Chord and Sam,it was obvious that Emily had a type if this girl was Emily,but what bothered Santana was that he had scars all over his beautiful hands and arms and his beautiful face,the scars on his face were barely visible but you could still see them if you stared hard enough but yet his face was still flawless

"May I help you?"  
>His mother suddenly appeared in the room,they turned towards her and her eyes zoomed in on Chord,tears sprung to her blue eyes and she grabbed her chest<p>

"Oh my,you remind me of my son so much,are you friends of Jacob?"

"Yes ma'am,it's been a while"

"Yes it's been so long since his friends came to visit I have forgot you all faces,what are your names again?"

"Hi I'm Santana and this is Chord"

"Hi Chord and Santana I think I remember you too,you date right?"

Chord coughed then made a gagging noise and Santana discreetly elbowed him

"Yes we do"  
>Santana replied<p>

"So any progress?"  
>Chord asked her<p>

"No,no dear not for a long time,it's been so lonely here,you know it's just him and I and..."  
>She stopped talking and turned away from Santana and Chord<br>Her shoulders begin to shake and they could tell that she was now sobbing

Santana and Chord both looked at each other and shrugged they didn't know how to comfort this lady,they were both stuck

Chord spoke up  
>"Ma'am are you ok?"<p>

She turned back to them with tears in her eyes a tear was threatening to fall from her bottom lash and Chord caught it before it could fall grabbing a tissue from a nearby Kleenex box and dabbing at her eyes

"Thank you, I'm sorry sometimes it gets overwhelming,his father died and he was an only child it was always just him and I,I was so sad when he was accepted into Famu I knew the day would come because that was his dream school,he wanted to follow in his dad footsteps his dad was an exceptional athlete at Famu I met him after he graduated out of college while he was visiting family in Texas I had just graduated from Texas A&M university,he was drafted in the NFL but found out he had a rare heart condition before his first game,he had to leave the NFL but I stayed by his side,he thought I would leave him after that,but I stayed..that right there showed him how much I loved him,and he married me after that,we brought a house in Texas I became pregnant had Jacob and we lived happily ever after until his dad died from a heart attack right before his 12th grade graduation,

He was accepted into so many colleges I mean good top of the line colleges but Famu was his choice,his first and last choice he wanted to make his dad proud than this happened,I had a hard time letting his dad go,but I don't want to let my baby go I can't"

She continued to cry and Chord dabbed at her eyes again with another Kleenex she grabbed Chord's large hand and rested her cheek against it closing her eyes and breathing in his scent,that seemed to calm her

Chord looked at Santana like a dear in head-lights he wanted to pull his hand away but Santana mouthed "no" to him

It wasn't in a flirtatious way that she held on to Chord it was in a motherly way,the way she breathed in Chord's scent with her eyes closed reminded Santana so much of Mercedes holding on to Ayden breathing in his scent,she witnessed Mercedes do it plenty times before and even found herself doing it when she spent time with Ayden,there was nothing like a mother's love and Ms Seahorn found comfort from Chord,Chord looked so much like her Son that she didn't want to let him go,it had been so long since she was able to do this to her son that doing it to Chord made her surprisingly relaxed

When she pulled away she looked up at Chord with her blue puppy dog eyes and his heart went out to her,what mother would want to go through this? If her holding on to him for dear life made her relaxed then he would do it all day

"I'm sorry,it's just that you remind me of him so much"

"Don't worry it's ok"

She looked over at him and shook her head  
>"I would take him being miles and miles away from me in college than him laying in this bed over anything"<p>

"How long as he been in here Ma'am?"  
>Santana asked her in an unsure voice<p>

"A little over a year, he's been in a coma for exactly a year,he was alert briefly after his accident but then he slipped into a coma and never came out of it"

"Well why?..."

"I'm praying for you ma'am miracles do happen"  
>Chord cut Santana off and gave<br>Her a knowing look

He knew where Santana was getting at and didn't want her to go no farther,he was thinking it but dared not to ask Ms Seahorn, he wondered why she wouldn't let him go after a year he seemed to be as good as gone even though he still looked flawless the only thing that was keeping him alive was the machines he was hooked up too, but like she mentioned,she didn't want to let him go and maybe keeping him hooked to all of those machines was the only thing keeping her Sane

"So his girlfriend have you seen her and have you found who did this to her?"

"No his girlfriend came up here faithfully when it first happen,but she suddenly disappeared after she was accused of this,she was actually the one who helped sat this room up"

"Why was she accused?"  
>Santana asked her<p>

"I don't want to talk about it"

The room fell eerily quiet and they all sat there staring at Jacob, Santana felt bad for prying she eyed Chord then looked back to Jacob, even though she hated Chord for hurting Mercedes so much she still loved him like a brother in a love-hate sorta way,and Sam she loved Sam like a brother and looking at Jacob who looked so much like their triplet made her think about Sam or Chord laying in that bed she would lose it,that thought made tears spring to her eyes, Santana had a hard exterior and only cried when she was drunk or tipsy but on the inside she could be soft as a Marshmallow and when she loved,she loved hard even if she had a horrible way of showing it,if Emily was really crazy and capable of this,she would hurt Emily for hurting any of her brothers or sisters and nephew including Chord and his daughter she put that on everything

Chord noticed her watering eyes and threw a arm over her shoulders pulling her to him,she cried into his strong chest and he rubbed soothing circles along her back

Ms Seahorn noticed, she grabbed Chord's hand then grabbed Santana's hand with her free hand laying a gentle kiss on both of their hands

"We're going to get through this together guys, we have to be strong for each other, even though sooner or later I have to let him go and he won't be here anymore at least I know that his spirit would live through me and his friends,I'm still trusting in Faith and that miracle though"

She smiled at them and that made Santana cry even harder,her and Chord was there for their own reasons to see if Emily was related to this in anyway but this women was happy they were there thinking they were friends of her son,not knowing that it was all a lie the most they knew about Jacob was what they learned from the internet

When They left Ms Seahorn they made it their business to keep in touch with her at least until they leave Texas

as they were walking out Chord was stopped by the receptionist she jumped up from her seat smoothing her uniform out and fixing her hair  
>"Ummm are we still going on our date?!"<p>

"Ummm I'll call you"  
>He said pointing to her as he walked out of the door<p>

"Make sure you do!"  
>Instead of Chord responding he continued to walk out of the door with a distraught Santana<p>

Both of them sat in the car both quiet deep in thought Santana broke the silence,she turned to Chord

"Chord I feel bad"

"I do too Santana but after we're done here we're headed back to LA and she would soon be a distance memory"

"Really Chord? Do you think it's going to be that easy to forget now I feel obligated to her,it's like once she let Jacob go she's going to lean on his friends"

"But we're not even his friends Santana we don't even know him"

"Yea,but she doesn't have to know that"

"You might be right"

"But let's not let this deter us from our original plan we came here to get answers"

"What if this is a totally different girl,it might not be Emily"

"This sounds like Emily Chord I don't know I could feel it oooh maybe you should go out with that receptionist girl she's from here,we could get answers from her maybe meet some people through her"

"I'll think about it but right now I need sleep"

They both grabbed take out and went to their room to eat shower and sleep,after Chord's shower he left out the room to grab ice,the weather in Texas was very hot and humid for it to be the beginning of fall it seemed like Chord's body wouldn't cool down for nothing,even with the air on so he chewed cup after cups of ice

Santana heard the door shut and snuck out of the bathroom to grab a shirt,she forgot to bring in the restroom with her,she opened the door dressed in only her bra and lacy panties

And looked right in Chord's face,he was laying back on his bed with his shirt off,eating ice laying flat on his back like an idiot

She screamed and Chord looked at her giving her a dry "ewww" he sat up and spit his half chewed ice back in his cup acting as if he was gagging

"What are you doing in here I swore I heard you leave out?"

"I did but now I'm back"

"And why are you laying on your back eating ice? You know you could choke right?"

"I'm good"

"Whatever"  
>She grabbed her shirt and went back into the restroom stripping naked and stepping into the hot shower<p>

Chord laid back and closed his eyes trying to get the half naked image of Santana out of his mind which turned his stomach,he tried to think of Amber but his mind kept drifting to Mercedes and sex the way he was laying on his back made  
>him think about the time he woke up out of his sleep to Mercedes riding him like a mad women<p>

He tried not to think about it but it became vivid in his mind and he dozed off remember and thinking about that day like he was back in that time again

Mercedes parents both had an important business trip to attend and left their innocent,virgin daughter home alone thinking that they could trust her not knowing that he had just took her virginity a few months prior turning her on to amazing sex which had her addicted at that point

He spent the night with her everyday while they were gone, one special day he was sleep laid naked on his back with a naked sleeping Mercedes on the side of him, he was feeling a good sensation in his sleep thinking that he was dreaming,he couldn't help but moan out loud

"_Hmmm,hmmm oh fuck"_

_He opened his eyes and it was a wonderful sight,Mercedes was on top of him bouncing up and down on his hardness with her head thrown back moaning loudly,with every bounce her beautiful breast bounced with her_

_"Fuck Mercedes what are you doing?"_

_She looked down at him while still bouncing  
>"I'm riding you baby, you were so damn hard when I woke up I just had to have you,baby you started something, you shouldn't have took my virginity now I'm addicted to you babe,fuccck this di*k is so good, ooooh"<em>

_He laid back and let her have her way, he grabbed her breast rubbing a thumb over her hard nipples,her bouncing became harder,he knew she wasn't far from reaching her peak because when she was close she intended to blabber out random things while talking a mile of min,talking dirty to him,he only saw that side of her during sex,he brought it out of her once he took her virginity and he loved it_

_She grabbed his neck digging her nails in the side of it and he grimaced in pain,he hid that it was hurting but he slightly moved his neck and she let up a little but not too much_

_"You love it baby?"  
>He asked her just to get her to blabber some more he got off on seeing her lose control while riding him<em>

_"Oh I love it sooo much,it's the best I ever had babbbbyyy"_

_"It's the only you had"_

_"Yes-yes it is oooh I can bounce on it all day,everyday I can't get enough of it!"_

_"Hmmmm"_

_"Don't worry I know we're not using a condom but I'm on birth-control it makes me sick but I'm on it, I want to feel all of you babe"_

_She closed her eyes and threw her head back again and he watched her  
>The way her mouth hung open,the way her eyelids fluttered,the way she bounced up and down on him,the way he watched himself slide in and out of her tight slickness was enough to take him over the edge,but he held it wanting her to go over the edge first<em>

_He closed his eyes letting her have her way,the sensation was so good,the love in him for her was so much that it almost brought him to tears_

_"Oh fuck Cedes you are about to make me come so hard,keep doing just like that baby"_

_"Ooooh Chord oh Yesss"_

_He held on to her waist guiding her movements,making her bounce even harder_

_"Oh yes Chord,give it to me daddy,give it to meeeeee"_

_She began to shake intensely and he opened his eyes looking at her tears were pouring down her face she placed a hand on his chest and another on his thigh,rising higher and higher,she was quiet but the tears continued to flow_

_"Cedes? are you ok?"_

_"Yeessss this feels sooooo good,I can't take it,shiiiittt,I love you so much,I never felt like this before"_

_"Are you just saying that out of pleasure or do you mean it?"_

_"No-no I really mean it baby, this feels so fucking good but I'm saying it out of love"_

_"I love you too baby,the pleasure just a plus huh?"_

_"Oooh yes it is,I never felt like this before I don't know if I wanna scream or cry harder, you need to make this cock into a mold baby and sell it on amazon I swear you would become a millionaire that's how good it is"_

_He chuckled before the sensation intensified and he couldn't talk anymore tears suddenly started pouring down his face  
>"I-I lov-love youuuu so-so mu-much"<em>

_"I love you too Chord,I'm about to come, oooooh I'm about to come,Chord...Chord! ...Chord!...Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_She shook and screamed as her orgasm overtook her flooding him with her juices she was screaming so loud that the windows were shaking,he placed a hand over her mouth muffling her screams so no one would think she was being murdered,she continued to scream into his hand as she rode out her orgasm trying her best to pull his hand away but his grip became tighter her screams quieted down as she came down, he continued to cover her mouth as he flipped her over thrusting into her erratically he came hard spilling his seed inside her which brought on a second orgasm for her, her eyes got wide and she screamed again this time biting down on his hand he quickly pulled his hand away and her screams filled the room_

_"Chorrddddd! oh fuck baby,I can't take it no more it feels too good,it's too much get off of me get off of meeee!"_

_She tried to push him away but he kept thrusting into her becoming hard again_

_"Don't tap out now baby,I gotta make you come at least a 3rd time,you started this remember I woke up to you bouncing on me now take it"  
>He continued to thrust into her<em>

_"Oooh I hate you! I hate you.. I love you! I love you!"_

_"Which one is it Cedes do you love me or hate me?"_

_"I love you I fucking love you! It's too good baby shitttt"  
>She screamed as her third orgasm hit her making his ears throb<em>

_He came right behind her letting go inside her once more  
>Once they came down he rolled off of her and both instantly fell right into slumber from their intense love making<em>

He could hear himself whispering "fuck I love you"

"You nasty ass fucker!"

His eyes popped open and Santana was standing at the head of his bed with her arms folded and a amused look on her face

He had a hard on and his hand were down his shorts rubbing himself  
>"Oh shit!"<br>He lifted up throwing a sheet over him  
>"I was dreaming!"<p>

"Whatever!"  
>She replied and threw a pillow at him<p>

He cleared his throat  
>"I was thinking about"<p>

"Mercedes and one of you guys intense love sessions I know"

"How do you know that? It could been Amber"

"Whatever it was Mercedes you called her name,I use to do it all the time,sometimes I would think about an intense sessions with Britt and my mind would run free thinking about that moment,it would end with me finger pop..."

"Stop right there I don't wanna hear it"  
>Chord stopped her before she could finish he knew where she was getting at,they had already shared too much with each other,first he see her half naked then her catching him touch himself,he wanted to puke the contents in his stomach back up,and now he regretted getting a room with her<p>

"Get out of my head"  
>He said to himself as he got up to use the restroom,it had been a long time since he thought about Mercedes especially in that way it was usually Amber on his mind,he had no clue why Mercedes was suddenly clouding his mind again<p>

When he walked out the restroom Santana met him at the door smiling

"What?"

"Ms Seahorn just called me,she wanna tell us more about Jacob's ex but we have to wait a couple of days in the mean time you have a date with a hot receptionist to get more answers"

He sighed,he totally forgot about that and wasn't feeling up to it he knew Santana wouldn't take no for an answer so he called her to sat up the date  
><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Will Chord get answers on his date?"**

**Is their journey to Texas in vain or would they find out that this person is in fact Emily,and if Emily's in fact Hunter's sister,if so then Emily has two things under her belt,being accused of murdering her family and boyfriend? Hmmm she seems like a menace to society and need to be dealt with if she's guilty,or maybe she's innocent we'll see**

**And what's up with her talking to this Megan? Is Megan real or she really talking to an imaginary person?**

**What does Ms Seahorn has to tell Chord and Santana 2 days seems too far away to find out**

**And what was up with Hunter?**

**Sooner or later they would get answers getting closer to finding out who is messing with them,hate to see what happens when they do**

**Next Chapter coming soon :-) sorry for the long chapter was just taking random ideas I wrote and pasting them together :-) hope this chapter was enjoyable enough**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ahhh it feels good to finally have some time alone"

They were eating at a Red Lobster's in Visalia,California, Sam wanted to do something romantic for Mercedes, he booked a beautiful room at the Marriott,a jacuzzi styled tub was included,a kitchen,king size bed,separate shower..the room was perfect in Mercedes eyes,she wanted to stay in the hotel eating,sleeping,watching tv and making Love but Sam had other plans,he wanted them out,he knew how much Mercedes loved Red Lobsters in her home state Ohio and wanted to take her there he had no limit for the night anything she wanted he was willing to get it for her

They sported their legit looking fake Id's that were made for them the night before... the crew decided to fall back a little by giving them some space Tina and Mike were spending time alone at him and Puck's new purchased apartment off campus,Puck gave them alone time and decided to stay at Tina's and Santana's apartment while they were away, and Santana and Chord were MIA

"Yea it does feel good I miss my baby though"

"I do too, but let's take a advantage of this while he's still away"

"I feel like such a bad parent,we can't even protect our child, and we're happy he's gone that's not right"

"We're protecting our son,that's why he's so far away so he could be protected,and taking a advantage of him being away is not us being happy he's gone,we're just enjoying each other that's all,asked any parent and I bet they tell you they take a advantage of their children being away,shit my parents did it and their the best parents ever,this comes with being parents babe"

"You're right"

"Now let's order us up some good food and drinks with our handy Id's thanks to Puck"

He told her as he flashed his id in her face

"Wow that really do looks legit Mr 25 year old"

She pulled hers out and flashed it in his face as well

"Yours do too Ms Evans"

He said with a smile Mercedes name was Ms Evans on her fake id and they were playing a young married couple for the night

"It's so weird having peace and quiet we haven't had this since before you became pregnant,it seem like since the drama happened between us with Amber and Chord we can never be alone it's always someone around,then we have a active son,I almost like the noise more than silence,that's what I'm use too"

He said with a chuckle

Mercedes chuckled with him

"I know right,crazy is the norm for us now, is it me or did we become closer since this drama with Emily? At first we barely talked or touched each other I mean we were on the verge of splitting,then Emily comes alone now we can't stay away from each other,we might argue over Chord or Hunter from time to time but other than that we're cool"

"It's not you,I noticed it too,that's the only thing I appreciate that crazy bat for"

"Crazy bat? No she's more like psycho bitch"

"Ha! You're right,we can never stay away from crazy shit it's almost funny, first Chord,then my accident,then finding out your pregnant,then us not getting alone now this Emily mess sometimes all I could do is laugh when I think about it"

"You're right it's always something weird going on"

"Hello how are you guys tonight?"

A short Caucasian waitress interrupted their conversation placing a basket of freshly made biscuits on their table and two glasses of water and menus the Aroma from the cheddar garlic biscuits almost made Mercedes eyes roll in the back of her head those biscuits were her favorite,she wanted to ignore the waitress and dig right in but decided to not be rude

"We're fine and you?"

Sam replied

"I'm great"

She smiled and clapped her hands together

"Can I start you guys off with drinks and appetizers?"

Mercedes looked over at Sam for the ok and he shrugged

"It's your night get any and everything you like"

She smiled and blew a kiss at him

"Ok well can we start off with a order of stuffed mushrooms and I would like to order a Berry Mango Daiquiri,for you baby?"

She glanced over at Sam

he stared intently at the menu then looked up

"The stuffed Mushrooms are fine for now,how is your Malibu Hurricane?"

The waitress thought for a second before she answered

"Well it's a popular drink very smooth if you're not a heavy drinker it's perfect, it's made with Malibu Coconut Rum and Tropical fruit Juices,topped with a splash of Southern Comfort it's one of my favorites next to the Berry Mango Daiquiri"

"That sounds nice I'll have that"

"Ok do you mind if I could see you guys Id's?"

They both handed over their Id's she glanced at them and handed them back Sam sighed with relief happy that she didn't discover they were fake

"Ok I'm going to put in the order for your drinks and appetizer are you ready to order your entrees or do you need a few more mins to look over the menu?"

"Few more mins please"

Mercedes replied

"No problem"

She walked away

Sam reached over the table and grabbed Mercedes hand

"Don't forget it's your night honey"

"Awww sweetie pie"

Their waitress was back in no time with their drinks and appetizer

"Ready to order?"

They both glanced down at their menus

"Ummm I will do the 4 course feast"

Mercedes replied first

"Ok starting from the top with your appetizer"

The waitress responded while getting her notepad ready

"I would like to start off with the potato bacon soup, for the entree the garlic grilled shrimp with a bake potato on the side with butter and sour cream and for the desert the caramel cheesecake"

"Ok ma'am it also comes with a salad, toss, garden or Caesar"

The waitress responded

"Garden salad with blue cheese dressing and Parmesan cheese on the side"

"Ok and for you sir?"

The waitress asked Sam

"Ummm I'll have the 4 course as well I'll start off with the potato bacon soup, for the entree the fried shrimp for the desert the key lime pie and a Caesar salad with extra Caesar dressing"

"Ok I'll bring your soups and salads out soon your entrees should be up shortly"

The waitress said as she grabbed their menus

She turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks she turned back towards them and kneeled down talking lowly

"Can I you a question in no way am I trying to be offensive"

She said staring at Mercedes

"Sure"

Mercedes responded intrigued on what she wanted to ask

"Why do African American or women of color in general, Native American,Spanish whatever..age so beautifully you're older then me but look so much younger I'm only 21 but look so much older when I'm 30 I might look like I'm 50"

She said with a chuckle

"Well Caucasian women are beautiful any woman is beautiful no matter the race,and you look very youthful sweetie don't worry,they say it's in our genes or because of our skin's pigmentation, African Americans comes in all different looks and complexions but I guess it's something in our genes I don't know"

Mercedes replied with a shrug

The waitress smiled

"Well ok,I'll be bringing you guys soups and salads shortly"

She straightened up and walked away

Mercedes looked over to Sam

"If only she knew she is older than me, we're not really 25 sweetie"

Mercedes chuckled

Sam chuckled with her

"No one can resist my woman's beauty that's why I'm with this sexy black goddess"

"Oh hush"

She giggled

They got to chowing down on biscuits and sipping on their drinks

talking and giggling Mercedes was loving it, it had been so long since they spent time alone... let alone got along

"Two potato soups,Garden Salad with blue cheese dressing, Caesar Salad with extra dressing"

The waitress came over with their soups and salad placing it in front of them on the table

"Thanks"

They both replied

"No problem"

Your meals would be out shortly

Less than 10 mins later she was at their table with the entrees

"Here you go guys,celebrating anything?"

Sam looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food he glanced over at Mercedes and smiled

"Just celebrating each other"

"Awww that's so sweet"

The waitress replied with a blush

Mercedes smiled at her

"Thank you"

"No problem beautiful ring by the way it's sparkling"

Mercedes looked down at her hand sometimes she forgot they were engaged it had been so much going on that they hadn't found time to even talk about planning their wedding, that's what she should've been doing planning her dream wedding going dress shopping with her and Sam's mother and girls including Kurt, picking out colors and cakes and everything that involves a wedding, her and Sam spending time with their handsome baby playing around with him but instead her baby was miles and miles away while her and her better half along with their friends were on pins and needles racking their brains wondering who was fucking with them trying to break up her family

that thought alone made her eyes water

"Baby?"

Sam said reaching over the table to touch her hand she jumped up and rushed to the restroom

The waitress looked over at Sam concern written all over her face

"I'm sorry did I say anything wrong?"

"No you're fine I'm going to check on her she might've became ill"

Sam jumped up following her to the restroom he looked around before in entered into the women's restroom

"Baby?"

He pushed open every stall before he discovered her sitting in the last stall on top of the toilet with her hands resting in her face

"Ummmm that's a little unsanitary"

She looked up from her hands and chuckled but her eyes were red

"I know it really isn't right?"

"Yes baby now come outta that stall"

He reached his hand out and pulled her towards him forcing her to stand

"Now talk to me baby what's wrong"

She sighed

"She had to compliment me on my ring for me to realize that I was engaged it's been so much going on it's taking away from us planning our wedding and my baby I miss our baby Sam I just want to kiss and bite on his chubby cheeks, or tickle him to tears watching his big green eyes water hearing him giggle and kick saying tickle mommy tickle! or hearing him say daddy sleepy head, fight daddy fight,sometimes I just wanna pack us all up and run away"

"Babe we have plenty of time to plan our wedding I don't care if it's now or 5 years from now as long as I'm marrying you and I miss my little man too,I try not to think about but I miss him so much it hurts this is going to be over soon,things have died down a little this would blow over soon, it could be just petty games from a petty ass person, after all this is over we can plan our dream wedding, with no distractions no Chord and Amber drama no Emily drama just us planning that wedding with our family and friends, we can even make more babies if you want just give me the word"

He softly kissed her neck and she moaned followed by a giggle

"Baby stop"

He chuckled

"How about we finish off our drinks appetizers pack up our food, get our deserts to go stop for some drinks and take it all to the hotel,we can get outta our clothes pop a movie in and just pig out then we can cuddle after that and fall asleep on each other arms we don't even to sex I mean only if you want too"

He said with a smirk

"Ok I would like that"

She smiled

"Good, I'll pay and get our food and deserts packed up,wipe that pretty face get yourself together and meet me out front forget the appetizers and drinks let's just get outta here"

He walked out of the restroom and she went to the mirror staring at her tear streaked face

"Stop being a coward Mercedes suck it up"

She said to her reflection in the mirror she washed her hands then grabbed an piece of paper towel wetting it and wiping her face she replayed her and Sam's conversation in her mind and smiled

"Gosh I love that sexy man"

She stayed in the restroom recollecting herself until she was sure she was ok

"When she walked out of the restroom the waitress met her at the door

"I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to upset you or anything"

"No it's fine it wasn't you trust me I'm sorry if I made you feel that way"

Mercedes replied giving her a reassuring smile

The waitress smiled

"Oh great,your husband paid for everything, and everything is packed up he wanted me to inform you to meet him out in front at the car"

"Thanks so much have a good night"

"Thanks ma'am you too"

When Mercedes walked out he already had his truck started up standing at the passenger side door

"Your chariot awaits my'lady"

He opened the door gesturing for her to get in

"Thanks sweetie"

She stood on her tippy toes placing a sweet kiss on his lips

They did exactly what he said they stopped at a store purchasing wine coolers and vodka with their fake Id's then made their way to their hotel

Sam showered, then Mercedes after she walked out with a lacy bra and panties on,Sam was laid back on the bed in just his boxers with their food placed around him

"Damn momma looking good"

He said staring lustfully at her

"Thanks daddy you like?"

"Hell yea I do now you stay just like that and come eat I'm starved"

He said tapping the bed

Mercedes gracefully walked over to the bed and crawled on to it

"Hmmm smells good"

"careful babe one bad move and this food would be all over the bed"

"Well let's make sure that don't happen"

They ate drank and laughed all night

Mercedes had the time of her life with her fiancé

_**"What times is it? Time for Mercedes to die!**_

Mercedes shot up in her sleep the dark familiar figure that had been looming over her face had vanished instead she was in a nice relatively large hotel room laying next to her sexy fiancé,on tv Elmo was teaching kids how to tell time in cable box read 7:00 she was guessing A.M..out the window she saw that the sun was just coming up,her fiancé's back was turned muscles flexing with the upcoming sun bouncing off off it,

She had the desire to kiss his back but was too freaked out from the voices she heard in her sleep a male and female the males sounded oddly like Hunter's but it could've easily been someone else's she was sure the girl's voice was Emily's she grabbed the remote turning the television off then fell back on the bed and closed her eyes

"Hey"

Sam slowly turned around staring at her with his green tired eyes

"Hey"

She whispered back

She could still hear the voice in her head**_it's time for Mercedes to die_!"**

Yep she was positive it was Emily's voice

Sam frowned

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Mercedes said quietly she pressed her fingers to the base of her neck and felt her pulse race

"Bad dream"

She finally answered

"You want to share?"

Sam asked

Mercedes hesitated she wanted to then she changed her mind she didn't want Sam to worry so she shook her head no

"Well, then.C'mere"

He replied

They spent a few mins kissing and feeling each other up with morning breath and all Mercedes got a relieved, grateful rush everything was going to be all right she was safe.

Her and Sam pigged out the night before and drunk up all the alcoholic beverages they had she didn't even remember falling into slumber the last thing she remembered was a tipsy Sam dancing and giving her a striptease while she sat back laughing at how silly he was she slept like a baby until her nightmare.. she was sure they both would be sick and hungover the next morning but surprisingly they were both fine just tired

Mercedes began kissing him more forcefully straddling him without breaking the kiss Sam traced her naked collarbone

"Do you want to...? I mean you know we were going to just make this gateway focused on our relationship no sex..

Sam asked her breaking the kiss

"I think so"

Mercedes answered

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh"

She answered wiggling out of her panties and removing her bra

Sam lifted up and removed his boxers Mercedes heart pounded she could see Sam naked and have sex with him everyday and still be surprise at how perfect his body was

He swiped a thumb over both nipples making them harden and gaining a soft moan from her

"You wanna ride me baby?"

He asked

"Yes"

She moaned out she was already soaking wet she raised her hips and eased down on him with ease they both moaned out, he slightly lifted up and kissed her softly their tongues began moving together in a slow tangle

She began rising up and down slowly he closed his eyes and laid back gently grabbing onto her waist guiding her movements

"Mhmmmm I love when you ride me baby,soooooo good"

"Feels so good baby"

She moaned out the rest of their love making session all you heard was moans of pleasure and smacking noises from their kissing and sucking each other tongues

They were making slow passionate love it wasn't no swearing no hardcore f*cking just slow love making,

"I love you"

"I love you too Mmmmmmm"

They both told each other as they both reached their peaks at the same time they were already tired but the love making just added to it they both walked to the shower to shower together like zombies eyes half opened they showered and got right back in bed closing the blinds and curtains in the room to make it dark snuggling up to each other and falling asleep they had one more day left in the hotel and wanted to take an advantage of it before they went back to their crazy lives

They both slept like babies and woke up at 12 noon Mercedes turned over onto her back along with Sam she rubbed her eyes

"We haven't been able to sleep in, in so long thanks to Ayden and our crazy schedules that was the best sleep ever"

"Who you telling I slept like a baby"

Sam replied

"Speaking of Ayden let's FaceTime our little man Sam pulled his phone out to FaceTime his mother

Mercedes scooted closer to him and laid on his chest looking up at his screen with him

"Hey my babies I know you're calling for Ayden he's a busy body running around with the twins and his granddad let me go get him"

Ms Evans laid the phone down in a second she was back holding Ayden in her lap

"Mommy, daddy!"

He yelled

"Hey baby!"

They said in unison

"Having fun?"

Sam asked

"Un-huh daddy fight! fight!"

Sam chuckled

"We can't fight little man but we will soon I promise have you been giving your grandparents a hard time?"

"He's been wonderful!"

Sam's mother replied in a cheery voice in the background

"Hey my son and daughter!"

Sam's dad suddenly appeared in the screen behind Sam's mom

"Hey Dad!"

They both replied

"I see you too been up to no good since Ayden's not around, hmmm it looks as if Sam is shirtless there's no telling how he looks from the waist down, and Mercedes seems to be wrapped in a sheet don't be making no more babies now you hear? Ayden's only going on 2"

"Oh Dwight leave them alone"

Sam's mom said with a giggle

Sam's face was red from embarrassment while Mercedes blushed

"Sammy and Cedes!"

They could hear the twins yelling in the background

"Hey babies!"

Mercedes replied

"What's up muchkins"

Sam also replied to the twins them saving him and Mercedes from embarrassment stopping his dad from going any further Ayden did the usual took his finger and ended the call they all got out I love you's before he completely hung up

"He always does that"

Mercedes said with a chuckle

Sam chuckled

"Well back to the real world tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

Mercedes said with a huff

They took an advantage of the day they went out did a little shopping mainly for Ayden, tried their luck at having a nice dinner again successful that time they checked out and made their way home the ride home was pleasant until...

Mercedes phone started ringing she looked at the screen to see an unfamiliar number Sam glanced over at her wondering why she wasn't answering her phone or at least trying to silence it or send it to voicemail

"Are you going to get your phone?"

He said clearly irritated

"No it's an unfamiliar number"

"It could be anybody it could be pertaining to Ayden"

She quickly answered the phone

"Hello"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes who is?...Hunter!?"

"Yep"

"Boy you scared me you changed your number?"

"I dropped my iPhone in the toilet"

He chuckled

"I'm going to purchase a new one after work"

"Oh ok clumsy so what's up?"

"I was thinking about you, you were on my mind for some reason, not in that way but..."

Mercedes giggled

"I know silly"

"Yea plus I'm bored at work I need my right hand mans here with me"

"Excuse but I am not a man but I know what you mean"

She chuckled

"Yea I'm always bored at this job"

"Yea you should be because what?..."

Mercedes asked

"We don't do shit anyway!"

They both said in unison then started giggling like crazy

Hunter calmed himself down from his laughing fit and sighed

"Ahhh we ain't shit we're getting paid to do the bare minimum that's probably why we're sitting in a space by ourselves,so how was your getaway?"

"It was lovely and so needed"

"Sounds good,how's the son and fiancé?"

"They're great we face-timed our handsome man yesterday he did the usual hung out in our face"

She giggled

"So you're going to disrespect me like that?"

Sam's deep voice cut into their convo

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Mercedes"

Hunter said in Mercedes ear through the phone he could hear Sam's voice and did not want to feel the wrath of it he could tell Sam was a loose cannon from his encounter with him when Sam walked up on him and Mercedes at lunch that day

"No Hunter you stay right on the phone"

She told Hunter while placing him on hold

"What the hell was that Sam? With your rude ass I was on the phone having a innocent conversation with my friend"

"Friend?! He's not your friend Mercedes he's a fucking co-worker nothing more nothing less"

"A coworker?! Really Sam? And what makes you think that?"

"The crew haven't been officially introduced to him yet, he haven't hung out with us I mean who the fuck is Hunter!?"

"My fucking friend!"

"Ha! gullible ass how much do you know about him to call him your friend huh? Where is he from?"

"Tennessee"

"You sure about that? Is he originally from Tennessee? When I walked up on you guys his slightly southern accent was not Tennessee it was more like Mississippi or some shit"

"How the fuck do you know that? do everyone in Tennessee talk in the same southern drawl?"

"Chord and I do"

"Whatever Sam I'm not about to have this argument about Hunter with you again its petty and I'm getting sick of it"

"You're being careless Mercedes we haven't found the petty ass who's messing with us it could be him Mercedes! And your telling him are whereabouts and talking about our son to him"

"I have never told him our whereabouts or our son's all I told him was our son is away and we were going on a getaway that's all!"

"Have you ever stopped to think that it could be him your so sure it's Emily it could be him shit they could be working together, you said Hunter resent his sister right?"

"Yes"

"And he just came in contact with her since he's been in California right they both were separated he was moved from Tennessee to Ohio by his adopted parents?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever asked him if he's originally from Tennessee did he live anywhere before that?"

"He said he's from Tennessee Sam"

"He could be lying Mercedes! He could be from somewhere else then moved to Tennessee at a young age Emily said she has a blood brother who was adopted by another family who she barely deals with Emily is from Texas it could be Hunter Mercedes! He could be from Texas moving to Tennessee from there his accent is not Tennessee"

"No no no Hunter wouldn't do me like that he wouldn't, Hunter's sister name is Emma Clarington"

"They have the same initials Mercedes..Emily Cruze, Emma Clarington is that just a coincidence?"

Mercedes bursted out in tears

"No Hunter would never do me like that I'm positive Hunter wouldn't hurt me like that"

"Wake the fuck up Mercedes! You're so blinded by your love for Hunter that you're not looking at the bigger picture here! you're so gullible why?! That's how you fucked up with Chord you shouldn't have let him slither his way in Mercedes!"

He started to cry with her

"That's still hanging over your head Sam let it go! every time we get in a heated argument you bring it up how can you say you're over it when you bring it up in the heat of the moment we have a family to protect get over it stop hating Chord he made a mistake I made a mistake we all make mistake! you stop hating Chord before it take you to hell! get all of that hate and anger outta of you I hated Amber guts but I'm over it I forgive her and you should too I would not let you take me to hell with you with all this hateful shit!

All the shit Emily did and is possibly doing I still don't hate hurt I strongly dislike her and would whoop her ass but I don't hate her, get over it Sam! Because you know what Chord is over it Hunter is not the problem and Chord is not the problem"

Sam went quiet and wiped his face

"I'm over it,but I'm still hurt, Chord is still in love with you I know it you still love him too not in that way but you do"

"I would never love another man as much as I love you and Ayden I would die for y'all Chord is my first love so of course I still have love in my heart for him but you're my first true love admit that you still have love for Amber I know you do"

"No you won't you would live for us and I have no love for Amber"

"You do Sam you dislike her because she hurt you and left you for Chord that could be another reason behind why you hate him so much he got with your first love and almost messed what we had up"

Sam dropped his head

"Yea I still have love in my heart for her just like you do with Chord, Chord took my first love and almost took my first real love"

"I'm still here aren't I? I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me forever and no one could be took from anyone unless they wanna be taking you can't blame Chord he didn't know Amber was leaving you for him he might've been an asshole about it and boosted about it in your face when he found out but she left because she wanted to, her loss not yours, Chord might still be in love with me might not but nothing would ever happen between us again ever we're friends and we will always be friends that's all"

"I can't blame him I honestly would probably be the same way if you were my ex my love for you is so much stronger than it was with Amber that's why I act the way I do don't get me wrong I loved the fuck outta her but with you it's so strong it's scary at times"

Sam finally made it to their place and pulled up in the driveway he turned off the engine and scooted down in his seat closing his eyes but still talking

"You right I need to get this anger outta me maybe I would give Chord a chance you never know we might become the best of friends he's already best friends with my best buds I mean he was theirs first it's only right to not try to push him away"

"Good for you babe"

Mercedes replied with a weak smile

"I need to get my head right might hook up with Puck and Mike"

"Ok baby she opened the door and stepped out

"We're good?"

She asked

"For sure"

He responded finally opening his eyes and looking at her

She shut the door and turned to walk up to her apartment

"Cedes?"

He called her rolling the window down

"Yes"

"Just be careful with Hunter I don't wanna have to say I told you so"

"Ok"

She replied, he nodded his head and started the truck backing out the driveway and speeding down the street

She sighed and walked into the apartment it was eerily quiet the only noise she could hear was the humming from the refrigerator the quietness was odd they never had peace and quiet she was exhausted from her and Sam's argument and needed a talk with her girls and her bestie Kurt but where was Santana as a matter of fact where the hell was Chord?"

She sent Santana a message

**"S.O.S bitch where are you?!"**

She then messaged Kurt and Tina

"**S.O.S someone call me I need to 3 way vent"**

Her phone instantly ringed with Tina

"You're back baby what's going on?"

"Call Kurt"

Mercedes replied

"I'm on it"

She clicked over and in a second Kurt was on the line

"Cedes boo talk to us you seem upset what's going on?"

"Where's Santana?"

"Sweetie she's M.I.A and Chord know one has heard from them she's supposedly at M.I.T but I don't believe it"

Tina Answered

She sighed and then started telling them everything from her and Sam's getaway to their huge argument and Sam's suspicions on Hunter, Sam said they were alright but she felt it in her heart they wouldn't be until this mess was over it seemed to be bringing them together now it was starting to break them apart whoever this person was were succeeding at pulling them apart she even cried on the phone

"Y'all probably hate me I always managed to put y'all in my mess I'm a horrible friend I go through so much that I can't even be there for y'all when you guys hurt because I'm always distracted by my mess"

"Mercedes your mess is our mess you've been there for us more than you know it"

Tina replied

"The most know of Hunter is my brief moment as a warbler Hunter was a mess but I wouldn't take him as a bad person he just got ahead of himself because of his popularity and bring captain of the warblers but other they that he was cool...Mercedes you just don't know what you have did for each and everyone of us you were the first to give me a chance in high school you didn't judge me you became my best fucking friend you took up for me when no one else would when you started dating Chord the most popular bachelor in school you didn't get the big head you held on to your original friends Santana was already popular already due to being a cheerleader but Tina and I weren't but you didn't care you kept us glued to your hip, you Tina and Santana had been friends since little girls but they stop associating with you once in high school because Santana became popular and Tina developed this dark gothic personality but what did you do you fought for y'all friendship and y'all became even closer, we all have cried on your shoulder so many times so don't think for a second that we would turn our backs on you I might've been M.I.A for a min but your drama won't get rid of us that easily we love the hell outta you"

Kurt agreed

"I love y'all so much"

She said through her tears

"And we love you too baby we're going to get through this"

Tina replied

"Yea and when I'm done with my classes I'm on the first thing smoking back to Cali do you want me to come now? because I would just give me the word"

Kurt said

"No baby you focus in school I don't wanna take you from that I'll be waiting on you when you're free"

Mercedes said with a smile

"Ok and when I get there we're going to get to planning that beautiful wedding of yours"

Kurt replied

Mercedes felt better after talking to her besties only one missing was Santana she knew Santana and Chord was up to something she just couldn't figure out what,she texted them both

**"I needed my bestie I was hurting but Tina and Kurt helped me out I'm concerned you've been M.I.A for a few days now you say you were going to M.I.T that's a lie im sure of it just when you get a chance let me know you're ok,ok? Love you Muah 3**

**"Chord you say you were going back to Tennessee you lied did you forget how long we were together? I can read you like a book be careful whatever you're doing and wherever you are so you could come home to that pretty daughter of yours and if you're with Tan please take care of my bestie I would lose my shit if something happened to either one of you hard headed fools... Love you both 3"**

"Oh shit Hunter!"

She totally forgot she put Hunter on hold earlier and never called him back she promised to apologize to him at work the next day

She got showered and got her things ready for school and work the next day and took her exhausted body to bed Sam came home not too long after her showering then snuggling up to her in bed it was back to the real crazy also busy world for them both the next day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Texas Santana and Chord were both in their claustrophobic hotel room both laid back in bed calling it a night Sam went on his awkward date and him and Santana asked around about Jacob's accident and girlfriend but no one seemed to wanna talk and Jacob's mother kept reneging on their meeting she promised the next day they were both ready to get the hell outta Texas

Santana laid back thinking of Britt while Chord mind drifted to his last encounter with Amber

_"Babe I'm home from the gym where are you?"_

_"She came walking out of Kayden's room shushing him_

_"Shhhh she's sleeping who did you go to the gym with?"_

_"Myself why?"_

_"Are you cheating on me Chord?"_

_"What no why would you think that?"_

_"Because I don't trust you Chord"_

_She walked up to him ripping his wife beater off his muscular body_

_"What are you doing Amber?"_

_"Checking for hickies_

_"The fuck? Have you loss your mind what have I done to make you think I'm cheating?"_

_"I can't trust you after what you tried to pull on Sam and Mercedes you still love her I know it"_

_"Are you serious? that was over a fucking year ago and I recall you being a team player and helping me so if that's the case do you still love Sam?"_

_He asked in a hush tone_

_"Of course I still have love for him that's my first love just like Mercedes is yours but the difference between us is I'm not in love with him anymore but you, you still love Mercedes"_

_"Bullshit, you know sometimes I think you forget what you did acting like I planned the shit on my own you were there remember? I regret doing it I apologized to Sam and Mercedes over and over again and you did too why would you apologize if you're innocent, just let me live got dammit"_

_"Whatever Chord hush your voice Kayden is sleep"_

_He shook his head and went to shower Amber pulled a fast one on him she had sex with him that night the next day she was packed up and gon_e along with his daughter

His phone vibrated taking him from his thoughts it was a message from Mercedes

**"Chord you say you were going back to Tennessee you lied did you forget how long we were together? I can read you like a book be careful whatever you doing and wherever you are so you could come home to that pretty daughter of yours and if you're with Tan please take care of my bestie I would lose my shit if something happened to either one of you hard headed fools... Love you both 3**

He read it aloud

"She sent you one too?"

He heard Santana ask startling him he swore she was knocked out sleep

"Yeah"

He replied

"Me too my babe needed me and I'm here in fucking Texas if Ms Seahorn don't get back with us tomorrow we're leaving"

"I agree"

Santana texted Mercedes back

**"I'm fine bestie don't worry I'll be back soon and we can talk about it I'll come baring snacks and wine too you can even cry on my shoulder if you have too,love you so much sis see you soon baby and you're right I'm with Chord I'll let you know why sooner or later love you again and please watch your back and be careful you and Sam and the others I don't wanna have to fuck nobody up when I get back to SoCal :-)"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes and Sam both went to work and school the next day feeling so much better Mercedes apologized and hugged Hunter as soon as she saw him..the work day was surprisingly fun and not so boring until Hunter started acting weird they were sitting at lunch laughing and eating when Hunter suddenly drifted else where

"Hunter"

Mercedes snapped her finger in his face but he wouldn't even blink

**_"Ryan pshh Ryan_**"

**_Little Hunter poked at his little brother Ryan's leg as his nose could detect smoke_**

**_"Omg Hunter I'm tired leave me alone I'm tired and have to be up early for school in the morning_**

**_"That's your fault for staying up all night to sneak and play video games"_**

**_Ryan groaned as he turned over on his stomach throwing a pillow over his head_**

**_"Ryan I smell smoke"_**

**_"Hunter it could be coming from outside you have that super smell,you know you could smell anything"_**

**_"I smell it"_**

**_"Thank you Regan I know I wasn't tripping"_**

**_Hunter,Regan and Ryan all shared rooms the 3 musketeers they all labeled theirselves, they were all attached at the hips not too far apart in age Hunter 9, Regan 7 and Ryan 6_**

"Hunter!"

Mercedes screamed but he wouldn't move he almost looked dead she smacked him across his face

"Hunter!"

All he did was close his eyes

Her heart started pounding and she stood up she sat next to him and pulled him down until his head was resting on her thighs she pulled his body down with ease they were talking it look liked he started thinking then drifted off and never came back

She whispered in his ear

"Hunter come back at this second if you don't I'm embarrassing you and. Calling for help,Hunter get up now!"

His heart was pounding it was like he was in shock

**_"Regan let's go check it out_**"

**_"Buddy you gotta do this mission on your own I'm with Ryan I'm tired, tell me what you found in the morning,I'm quite sure it's nothing to worry about Hunter like Ryan said it might be from outside"_**

"Hunter you're scaring me please wake up,oh Lord what is wrong? Help! somebody Help! Lord have Mercy Hunter!"

In a second other workers were crowded around two guys pulling him away from Mercedes

Her and Hunter worked alone away from everyone she knew no ones face but the boss

"What's wrong did he eat anything wrong? Do he have any underlying Medical issues that you know of"

"I don't know just help him I think he's in shock or something"

Mercedes said crying and shaking her hands trying to keep herself from having a panic attack

"Call 911!"

Someone yelled

"Calm down Mercedes, calm down he's going to be alright"

She told herself

**To be continued**...

**Next chapter coming later or the next day, story will be ending soon then we will see who's all behind this and if Hunter's who he really say he is :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hunter_ Clarington

_10 years before_

_"Ryan pshh Ryan"_

_Little Hunter poked at his little brother Ryan's leg as his nose could detect smoke_

_"Omg Hunter I'm tired leave me alone I'm tired and have to be up early for school in the morning_

_"That's your fault for staying up all night to sneak and play video games"_

_Ryan groaned as he turned over on his stomach throwing a pillow over his head_

_"Ryan I smell smoke"_

_"Hunter it could be coming from outside you have that super smell,you know you could smell anything"_

_"I smell it"_

_"Thank you Regan I know I wasn't tripping"_

_Hunter,Regan and Ryan all shared rooms the 3 musketeers they all labeled theirselves, they were all attached at the hips not too far apart in age Hunter 9, Regan 7 and Ryan 6_

_Their parents did well off for themselves but the 3 musketeers insisted on sharing rooms together in their huge home that their parents had just purchased the home was a beauty and even though they were still young nothing could compare to the home they considered their childhood home that their parents still owned across town it might've been cheaper and smaller but held so many memories_

_"Regan let's go check it out"_

_Regan was always Hunter's partner in crime when they were spying on their 2 older sisters or playing tricks on their sister which was closes in age to them Emma, Ryan would be the look out for their parents or one of them but this particular night Regan decided to stay back_

_"Buddy you gotta do this mission on your own I'm with Ryan I'm tired, tell me what you found in the morning,I'm quite sure it's nothing to worry about Hunter like Ryan said it might be from outside"_

_He laid back in bed and closed his eyes_

_"You guys are so lazy,I guess I'll have to do this mission on my own,get your beauty rest ,you hags"_

_Hunter threw a pillow at them both then stepped out of his bed tip toeing out of his room he snuck into the kitchen first looking out of the big picture window the neighborhood was eerily quiet like usual and he detected no sign of smoke in the air the smell became stronger in his nose and he couldn't take it anymore, his little brother was right he did have super smell which he considered a good thing in his case,he could always smell the oven first when his mom or older sisters mistakenly left it on after cooking or if the food was burning in the oven or microwave saving their meals from becoming a disaster_

_"Ahhh!"_

_He screamed as a hand touched his shoulder he looked up in big hazel eyes of his older sister Mambi as he called her,Mambi's first name started with a M but Hunter nicknamed her Mambi at a very young age_

_He told her that her big hazel eyes reminded him of the Disney character Bambi the cute white tailed deer,and since her birth name started with a M it was only right to call her Mambi that name stuck with her, even her family and friends and teachers at her school called her Mambi,it got to the point that some people never knew her real name_

_"Mambi you scared me"_

_"Hunter you should be in bed"_

_"I'm sorry I smell smoke Mambi and it's bothering me I was just checking to see where it was coming from"_

_"I do too I'm trying to figure that out now stay here"_

_Mambi looked scared and that was one look he never seen in his older sister she was strong and helped hold her family together becoming a mother figure to them,their parents were hard workers and had very demanding jobs,with their mother being a Physical Therapist and their dad being a Neurologist ,Mambi would pick up the slack when they weren't around making sure her baby brothers and sisters were ok_

_She was like a super hero only 16 but managed to help her parents with her siblings while still being a straight A student in school,captain of the Cheer team and president of her class,his second older sister Spencer was only 13 but she helped out as much as she could too, also staying up on her grades he worshipped them, and looked at them like they were super Heroes he felt that they could do anything if they put their minds to it_

_Hunter followed Mambi into the hallway and watched her go up the stairs to check on their parents_

_She looked back at him one last time before she made it to the top step_

_"Hunter something doesn't feel right,go find Emma she's not in her room,I'll meet you back down here after I check on mom and dad"_

_"Ok,Mambi?"_

_"Yes Hunter?"_

_"I love you"_

_She gave him a weak smile_

_"I love you too baby,now go find your sister"_

_Hunter continued to watch her until she disappeared into the hallway_

_"Emma? Emma?"_

_He walked through the dark house searching for Emma with no sign of her he wondered where she could be at that time of night,Emma was different she had just turned 9 only 10 months younger than him but had so much anger in her,her family didn't know why,their parents even took her to see a specialist a few times,some said she suffered from a personality disorder,most say she was perfectly fine majority ruled and their parents went with perfectly fine,but even Hunter could see something wasn't right,Emma would get angry at the littlest things,their parents or sisters tell her to take a bath she get angry,they tell her it's bed time she get angry,she didn't understand that disciplined comes with being a kid and growing up,then some days she would act like a normal child taking orders,happy,playful then go back to being a loner,it was always up and down with her,she was the closest with Hunter and Mambi, she treated Mambi like a parent more than their own parents_

_Hunter searched the home all over,even the basement for Emma,but still couldn't find her,he was becoming concerned,the last stop he had left to check was upstairs where Mambi descended to,the whole top floor was his parents so they rarely went up there,if Emma was up there he was sure Mambi or his parents had already discovered her,that gave him a little relief knowing she could be up there safe and sound,he waited at the bottom of the stairs it seem like for an eternity_

_He heard Mambi scream_

_"Momma! Daddy!"_

_Then a loud boom the house shook and the force was so strong it knocked him back onto his back he winced in pain closing his eyes until the pain subsided_

_When he opened his eyes he started coughing all he could see is black smoke descending down the stairs through the smoke he could see the red/orange fire_

_"Mambi!"_

_"Hunter!"_

_He could hear a strangled screamed calling him back_

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_He screamed for his parents struggling to get up to run up the stairs_

_"Hunter get your brothers and sisters and get out of the house now run far,far away! Oh Lord have Mercy please! Momma! Daddy! Nooo!"_

_"Mambi no I'm not leaving you guys! What is happening Mambi!?"_

_He was finally able to reach the stairs when he touched the railing he snatched his hand back the railing was scorching hot, he attempted to run up the stairs and jumped back again the stairs were so hot he burnt the bottom of his left foot_

_The fire from the upstairs started traveling down the stairs towards him,it was like a wild fire or like someone had formed a trail of gasoline_

_"Mambi!"_

_"Hunter if you never listened to anything I said now is the time, get you guys out of here now! I love you baby! I love all of you!"_

_She told him muffled her voice suddenly became further and further and at that moment Hunter realized that his parents and older sister were gone,that her I love you was a goodbye_

_"I love you"_

_He said in a whisper he ran out of the hall the hall filled with fire and smoke the fire kept traveling throughout the house as he ran screaming for his brothers_

_"Help! I'm trapped!"_

_He could hear his sister screaming from her room_

_"Hunter! Help!"_

_He could hear his brothers screaming for him he ran towards his room to try to save them but they were trapped,everyone was trapped and he was on his way to being trapped with them_

_"Emma!"_

_He screamed for Emma with no reply the home was thick with reddish orange fire and smoke and he was beginning to inhale it he suddenly felt a small hand attach with his pulling him out to the only clear area the front door_

_Once he was outside of the home he realized it was Emma_

_"Emma we have to save the others"_

_He told her as he snatched from her embrace_

_He tried to run back into the home but a loud boom filled the air and him and Emma was knocked back all the way to the sidewalk onto their backs they hit the pavement hard and both screamed in agony_

_When they sat up the whole home was in flames all Hunter could do was cry there was no coming back from this,his whole family was gone,sirens filled the air as the fire trucks showed up,him and Emily sat there watching the black smoke and now Blue fire they were silent just sitting there watching the fire take their family lives_

_"Emma what happened? Where were you? Did you do this?"_

_He needed answers he knew how Emma would do spiteful things when she was mad or even bored he wondered was she being curious playing with things she had no business playing with or did she do something spiteful towards her parents because they told her no not knowing her little trick would cause her family theirs lives_

_Emma never answered him instead she stared at him with those same hazel eyes as Mambi an officer approached them throwing a ton of questions towards them,they separated them to interrogate them by theirselves_

_"Hunter can you tell me what happened?"_

_"I smelled smoke so I got up to check it out,my older sister smelled it too,she went up to the top level to check on my parents and I went to find Emma but had no luck so I assumed that she might've been up on the top level as well when I came back that's when I heard a loud boom,smoke filled the up stairs and I saw fire,I was screaming for my sister and parents,but my sister was telling me to run and save the others,I was reluctant to go at first but went anyway,the smoke started traveling through the house and it became difficult to see,hear or breath,my siblings were trapped in their rooms they were all screaming for help but I couldn't save them,I suddenly felt a hand pulling me away it was Emma pulling me outside,I tried to go back in but we both were knocked back,now were here and my family is gone"_

_"Where was Emma?"_

_"I don't know we couldn't find her,at first I thought she was upstairs but then I realized she wasn't"_

_"Does she disappear a lot"_

_"Yes from time to time Emma is what you would call a loner"_

_"Has she ever became angry and did something spiteful? Ever been curious?"_

_"Yes some thought that she suffered from a personality disorder,some say she was fine,my parents went with fine.,curious? Yes"_

_"Hmmm"_

_The officer wrote vigorously on a note pad with his brows furrowed_

_Hunter realized he said too much and wished he could take it back,even though in the back of his mind he felt that Emma could be capable of the tragedy he hoped in his heart she weren't,all these thoughts started running through his mind what if Emma did do this could he forgive her? How would they survive since everyone is gone will they be put in to foster care? Will they be adopted together or separated? Would he ever be able to get over his families death?" If they're adopted will they be treated poorly or have a good life?"_

_He had a lot of questions but no strength to seek the answers,he never would've thought that at 9 he would lose his whole family except one he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy_

_"Are you twins you both stated you were 9?"_

_The officer asked him pulling him out of his thoughts_

_"No sir we're 10 months apart I will be turning 10 soon"_

_"Ok Hunter were going to investigate this,this could be a homicide"_

_"What a homicide? Do you think someone purposely did this?"_

_"Right now young man we're not sure what to think that's why we're investigating,do you have family you could stay with?"_

_"No don't know our family"_

_The officer sighed and took his jacket off wrapping it around Hunter shoulders_

_He led Hunter and Emily to a marked car Emily laid across his lap in the back seat covered in another officer's jacket Hunter stared straight ahead daring not to look at his home or his family members lifeless bodies being pulled out of the home,he rubbed his hands through Emma's hair humming her to sleep_

_He wanted to scream at Emma and pry for more answers to see if she was the culprit behind this,but decided to ask her at a later time_

_"Mambi where is she?"_

_Emma asked as she fought her sleep_

_"Mambi's gone Emma"_

_"No she's not she's standing right..."_

_She pointed and her little hand fell as she fell asleep from exhaustion her shallow breaths and her warm breath on his pajama covered leg let him know she was sleep,he stared at the space she pointed to out the window but saw nothing,maybe she was just desirous because Mambi was gone and she wasn't coming back ever_

_He scared himself because he was sane,too sane,he wondered would he be one who hold all of this in then snap years later,he needed answers from Emma promising that he would ask her not now not but soon,he laid his head back and fell into a sleep fog right behind Emma,he heard the officers entering the car,he felt the car moving and wanted to get one last look of his home even if it weren't standing anymore but couldn't find the strength to do it, his head felt heavy and it seem as if it was being held back by a ton of bricks_

_He felled deeper into slumber and his life changed from there.. after that night and all the drama with the media,his family funeral and other thing else going on in his life he was adopted he never got those answers because him and Emma were separated he barely ever got a good nights sleep after that tragic night..tossing and turning every night replaying everything in his mind and still wanting answers,he became some what resentful towards Emma,even though she wasn't in his life anymore a part of him still wanted to believe that she was the cause_

_He searched for her until he was 17 to seek answers for his questions and to see her,even though that tragedy happened,he still had love for his baby sister because at the end of the day no matter what she did or what he thought she did that was still his flesh and blood_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

10.5 years later

_"My baby boy I'm going to miss you oh so much"_

_Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she helped her son pack his last remaining items preparing him for his move to California_

_"Don't worry mom I will be fine,I will visit you and dad every chance I get"_

_"But California is so far away from Ohio dear"_

_"I know mom it's for the better I know I don't know anyone but this move would be good for me,different climate,different cultures I'm excited and you should be excited for me"_

_"I know I know sweetie mommy's just sad she won't have her handsome man here to keep her on her toes or your dad for that matter,just finish your major at Ohio State you only have 2 years to go"_

_"Hey now don't speak for me I'm happy for you son your mom just doesn't want you to grow up you're 19 you will be 20 this year if you wanna step out on Faith I say go for it"_

_He pulled Hunter into a hug_

_"Thanks dad, mom I want to finish my major in another environment don't be sad"_

_"Well let's see you off honey before I hold you hostage"_

_His mom chuckled as they all walked out the door to his truck all packed up and ready to go_

_His mother couldn't stop the tears from flowing once they made it to his truck_

_"I remember when we first adopted you, I thought you were so handsome and mature for your age I was scared to adopt a 9 year old I felt at 9 a child is already stuck in their ways I didn't know how you would respond to us, I couldn't bare children and was only willing to adopt if I could adopt a newborn,but your dad talked me into agreeing to adopt you and that was the best thing that ever happened to me, you were so distance at first,and so sad from the tragedy that happened,I wanted to comfort you but was scared that you were angry you didn't even want our last name you wanted to keep Clarington your family's name and I didn't blame you for that,I would just stare at you,I remember you caught me staring I thought you would lash out on me,but instead you got up crawled onto my lap and hugged me,holding on to me for dear life,you cried and you cried and I cried with you,you said "you're my mom now,please don't hurt me or leave me like my family did,please..you and dad don't leave me I won't be able to take it" and from there our bond became so strong as a family,your dad and I love you so much like I birthed you myself, I want you to be careful baby,you're 19 but don't let no one I mean no one hurt you,don't let anyone deter you from your goals,don't fall under peer pressure allowing someone to force you to do what you don't want to do,don't forgot about your dad and I and don't let these fast tail girls trap you, I don't want you bringing home no babies until you're successful, and last but not least keep your Christian faith and stay prayed up"_

_"I promise Mom,I love you and Dad so much thank you for giving me a good life"_

_"No Thank you Son"_

_His dad replied_

_They all embraced in a group hugged,hugging and crying until Hunter forcefully pulled away if he stayed any longer if wouldn't go_

_He got in his truck and pulled off watching them in the rearview mirror until he couldn't see them anymore we he turned on the road taking his journey to California he cried so hard,he was leaving his friends behind and the girl he dated off and on but that didn't bother him,what bothered him the most was leaving his parents behind_

_"Cali hear I come"_

_He said to himself as he pushed on the gas_

_He drove for 3 and a half days exploring,Praying,talking to his parents and meeting new people on his journey,once he made it to his already furnished apartment he stepped out and breathed in the fresh air,the weather in Cali was beautiful compared to Ohio and it put a smile on his face,he walked over to the leasing office to pick up his keys and made his way to his apartment making a few trips back and forth to unpack his truck_

_When he walked into his place he smiled,kicking his shoes off and falling back on the huge couch the apartment was beautifully decorated in expensive colored furniture the rent was expensive but it was worth it,the theme of the apartment reminded him of a beach house_

_He couldn't wait to start this new life in Cali, his plans was to go to school,not work for a least 6 months and just have fun_

_He was well off from the insurance money he received from his parents death, from the bank account his well off adopted parents set up for him,and from money of his own he worked for back in Ohio,he didn't want for nothing and really didn't have to work a day in his life,but one thing both of his old men taught him was nothing in life was free and you have to work for things,they also taught him that no women wanted a lazy man rather he was rich or not even though he didn't have to work he wanted to..not working for 6 months wasn't too bad_

_He ordered out and got to unpacking his things and redecorating his place he wanted to,he searched for a market and briefly left out to go grocery shopping by the time he was done he was exhausted he showered and went to sleep excited for the next day he had 1 day free until school started back at USC,he was going to take an advantage of it exploring California,he texted his mom and dad goodnight,said a quick prayer and drifted off to sleep_

_The next morning he got up bright and early saying a Prayer before he stepped out of the bed stretching his arms,he looked over at his night stand rubbing his hand over the pictures of his deceased family and pics of his Mom and dad,he then texted a GoodMorning and I love you to his parents..it was a ritual for him to Pray and praise before he even step out of bed, then admiring his family and deceased family pics,then walking into his parents room saying GoodMorning and placing a kiss on their cheeks even if they were still asleep, saying I love you before he even walk out of the room,now he had to do that through text messages_

_He looked out of the window,he could see that it was a beautiful crisp Sunday morning,the aroma of apples hung in the air. He watched a older women across the street wearing a straw hat and rolled-up jeans,stroll to the end of the driveway of her home with her gardening shears to prune back the bushes,he could get use to the pleasantness he walked to his bathroom and started the shower,opening the window letting the beautiful breeze in_

_He stripped down and stepped into the warm shower letting it run over his sore stiff body_

_"Today's going to be a good day"_

_He said to himself as he closed his eyes humming while he enjoyed the warmth of the water_

_After he finished he did his normal skin regimen and brushed his teeth,before he rubbed his body down with lotion_

_He dressed in a nice tank top, some kaki shorts and Oxford shoes,he looked down at his attire_

_"Yea I need to buy me some gym shoes and clothes to dress down in"_

_Hunter always dressed like he just stepped out of a catalog,even when he hung out with his friends,so he barely owed gym shoes or comfortable wear other then what he would wear to play sports,he wouldn't be caught dead in that especially not in California one of the worlds fashion capitals_

_He threw his big shades on and grabbed his keys,laptop and a apple as he made his way out the door_

_He decided to not drive but walked as he learned the area he was living in_

_So far the people were friendly California was just so different from other places he lived and he lived many places,he was born in Texas staying there until his family died,then moved to Nashville Tennessee until it was time to go to high school,then his parents moved them all to Ohio from there,he could honestly say,there was nothing like California.. You know how you could compare similarities from states to others like how Michigan was so similar to Ohio as far as weather,sports and accents, well he couldn't compare California to anything maybe as far was the weather, but not the people,the people were so different in Cali in a good way_

_He walked,ate and talked to people the whole time_

_He was having a good day until he was bumped into by someone who almost made him drop his MacBook_

_He was standing there looking at artwork on this building when he felt a push in the shoulder almost dropping his laptop_

_"Oh my bad bro"_

_It was 3 guys walking and laughing one was Asian and muscular,one was tall blond and muscular and the one that bumped him was muscular with a Tan complexion and Mohawk Hunter couldn't quite figure out his race he looked like he could be black and maybe Cuban_

_The all barely acknowledge him and kept walking the other two almost bumping him as well,those were the first rude people he came across,maybe they weren't really rude but they were walking like they were the only ones on the side walk pushing their muscular bodies through the crowds_

_"Damn juice heads"_

_He said to himself as he went back to looking at the artwork_

_Besides that his day went well he went home made dinner and got his things ready for school the next day_

_His first day in USC was cool he met you really cool people but had found yet to click with anyone_

_He noticed this one girl in his psychology class that looked oddly familiar to him_

_"Hey dude you see her she's dope"_

_A guy sitting next to him tapped him and pointed straight ahead_

_"Un-huh"_

_Hunter absentmindedly said when he look at her he didn't feel attraction he felt a sense of familiarity_

_"This project you guys will be doing you will be partnered up I don't know all of your names yet so I'm going to point for now, you and you together, you and you..."_

_The professor said pointing to each one of them to his luck he was partnered up with the familiar girl_

_When he sat she smiled at him_

_"Hi"_

_"Hi do I know you from somewhere?"_

_He got right to it_

_She stared at him with a look of panic on her face_

_"Ummmm no, here's my number and gmail we can talk later about the project"_

_She scribbled quickly on a piece of paper handing it to him then stood up and walked away_

_He looked down at the__paper it read_

_"Psychology project partner with a number and email but no name, her email didn't even gave a name away"_

_He grabbed his things and jumped up chasing after her_

_"Wait I didn't get your name!"_

_She was walking with two other girls they all glanced back at him but kept walking the other two girls gave him a flirtatious smile like they liked what they saw but her gazed lingered a min before turning her head_

_"Those eyes, those eyes"_

_He whispered to himself_

_"I know those eyes...Emma? It can't be no that can't be her Emma's hair is dark brown no that's not her it couldn't be"_

_"Hunter,Hunter wake up baby"_

"Mom?"

He opened his eyes and he was laying in a hospital bed why was his parents there why was he in a hospital bed

He slightly panicked for a min until his mom grabbed on to his hand relaxing him

"What happened mom and dad?"

"You tell us sweetie?"

"The last thing I remember was being at work talking to Mercedes then I started thinking of what happened to my family mom it's like I was there mom like I traveled back to that time I could feel the scorching heat from the fire I could smell the smoke it was so real then it went black from there I can't remember what happened or what I thought about after that"

"Oh Hunter dear"

His mom grabbed his head pushing it to her stomach rubbing her hands through his hair he closed his eyes taking in her smell he missed her he missed them he missed this he wanted to pack up and go back to his parents in Ohio things had changed for him since he found his sister he wouldn't dare tell his parents he found her, she made him do exactly what his mom told him don't do don't let anyone pressure you to do anything you don't want too he did it, she made him she was even slowly making him lose focus on his Christian faith he was praying less and less his mind was cloudy Thou should not hate that's what he was taught but he was starting to hate her more than he already did

"It's ok son"

His dad rubbed his back

It was slowly starting to come back to him he remember feeling Mercedes warm breath on his ear

"Hunter come back at this second if you don't I'm embarrassing you and. Calling for help,Hunter get up now!"

He must've scared the hell outta her

"Mercedes where's Mercedes?"

He said muffled as his head still rested on his mother's stomach

"Her and all your friends are out in the lobby they've been here everyday she was the one that contacted your dad and I she's a good friend they all are they left to go to school and work but would come right back Mercedes talked to your professors for you they informed her that you could make up your school work online"

"Friends?"

"Yea son as a matter of fact I'll see if it's ok for them all to come in I'm sure the Doc won't mind"

His dad said before he left out of the room

"How long have I been out mom?"

"A few days"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes baby"

All Mercedes and her friends came in

Mercedes ran to him and hugged him super tight

"Oh Hunter you scared me so bad"

"What's up Hunter welcome back to earth"

A mohawked tanned guy said

"Yea welcome back Bro"

Both Sam and a Asian guy said omg those were the guys he called juice heads now that they're all together he recognized them wow small world they weren't douches like he thought

"Hi Hunter I'm sorry we all had to meet under these circumstances"

A pretty Asian girl said

Mercedes smiled

"Bad Timing Hunter but this is the crew you know Sam from that unpleasant encounter"

"Yea my bad bro"

Sam said

"This is Mike and Puck, Tina... we're just missing two Santana and Chord this is the crew! We come as a team"

She said with a chuckle

"Nice to meet you guys I really appreciate you all being here"

"Any friend of Mercedes is a friend of ours right guys"

Tina said everyone agreed but Sam did it reluctantly and not too surely

"Nice to see you awake Hunter"

The doctor came walking in with his chart

"Can I get some time alone to check Hunter? parents you could stay friends sorry but you can't I'll let you know when it's ok to come back in

They all stepped out and the doctor got to checking him a hour later they were allowed to come back in as he talked to the parents

"Well he's as healthy as a horse don't know what happened or the cause he seemed to go into extreme shock from there a coma it's weird but he's really fine, now were you thinking of something before it happened?"

"Yea my family's tragedy"

Hunter answered

"Well that makes sense were going to give him a psych exam if everything looks good he's free to go"

"Psych exam like a exam exam like a school test?"

Puck whispered over to Sam and Mike dumbfound

"No you fucking idiot a psych exam like to see if his mind right"

Mike answered

"So he crazy?"

Puck whispered again

"We will find that out after the exam"

Sam answered

"You know I worry about you sometimes you're not right in the head maybe you should be the one getting the exam"

Mike jokingly said

"Ha! funny"

Puck replied

"We've all been hanging around each other too much we all do the Ha! even Chord"

Mike said with a chuckle

They all hung around talking to Hunter's parents while Hunter left for the exam

"Well he's as sane as sane could get"

The doctor said walking back into the room with Hunter

"He's free to go, just try not to stress and think so much Hunter when you find yourself thinking about the tragedy take a deep breath and relax this is the first time this happened but maybe doing volunteer work or just talking it out would help even

counseling from time to time could help"

They all decided to go out to dinner

The crew sat around the lobby while Hunter got ready they watched Hunter parents stop and have a conversation

They all sat back watching them Mercedes laughed to herself Hunter's parents was just as primped and preppy as him Hunter always looked like he stepped off of an Armani runway show now they all were standing there looking like they stepped outta of a Ralph Lauren catalog Hunters mother cute little polo button up fitted to her small frame her cute little khaki shorts and polo loafers made her look professional but youthful, his handsome dad had swag with his polo button up khaki shorts and polo Oxford shoes showing off his muscled legs then came Hunter just as cute and preppy as he wanna be dressed similar to his dad but sporting a stylist blazer with his attire

"Look at them"

Puck said thinking like Mercedes

"Shits funny they're so preppy and well put together they look like a little rich good-looking family I bet they are rich they probably stay in a mini mansion or a huge home with a white picket fence around it probably got a dog with a weird ass name like axle or some shit,it's hard to believe he's adopted look just like them"

"You know what they say feed someone for so long you start to look like them"

Mercedes replied

"Right rich white people problems boy I tell you Sam your people is crazy"

"My people? Your people too"

Sam answered

"No no no I'm part Jewish"

"And what else? As long as we've been knowing you Puck we could never guess your ethnic background besides the Jewish part

Tina asked

"I'll never tell"

Puck said in a sing-song voice

"Because he's a damn Mut,what are you Puck Jewish, Native American, Jewish Cuban"

Mike replied

"Jewish black or all of them"

Sam joined in

"He's a Mut I tell you a Mut!"

Mike joked and everyone had a laughing fit

"Fuck y'all"

Puck said giving them the middle finger

Hunter pulled himself out of his parents convo and looked over at Mercedes and the crew when they started laughing he admired their friendship they were a family and he dreamed of that now that he's in California he can admit his friends used him for his money and social status money didn't buy happiness he would give up his money just to have a family like that without his parents in Cali..he was lonely he ached for friendship that's why he got so attached to Mercedes when he first met her because she gave him a chance and now considers him a best friend he had other motives at first but now he could honestly say he loved Mercedes like his own flesh and blood he didn't want to hurt her he wanted to talk to her himself before she found out he didn't mean it he didn't mean to get so deep in

He felt a arm around his shoulders

"Bro you ready we gotta get take you shopping to dress a little more urban you preppy little guy"

Puck told him a chuckle

"You guys ready!?"

Mercedes came bouncing on her heels next to them

"For sure Thanks Mercedes for everything"

Hunter said hugging her

"No problem"

"Hey hey hey you're trying to take my fiancé? Hands off"

Sam came up joking but you could tell it was seriousness around it

They all slowly started leaving Tina could feel someone staring it was Emily lingering around the corner

Tina slowly fell back from the crew and eased her way to Emily

She grabbed Emily arm and Emily snatched away

"Let me go Tina!"

"What are you doing here?"

Tina said in a hushed but harsh tone

"I'm just making sure Sam's friend ok"

"Bullshit you know Hunter don't you?"

"I do not..the most I know of him is from school"

"You're lying to me I know you are tell me right now"

"Tina get away from me!"

"Bitch!"

Tina raised her fist and a hand cut it mid punch she looked back to see Puck

"What's going on here?"

"Ask her?"

Tina said to Puck snatching her arm away and walking away from them

Puck stared at Emily blankly

"What's going on?"

Emily ignored him and walked towards the crew

"Hi got room for one more?"

Emily said walking up

Hunter gave her a simple

"Hell No"

"Hunter! Watch your mouth and we do not treat people nor talk to people like that you were raised better than that yes dear and who might you be?"

"I'm Emily I'm a friend of Sam"

Emily replied

"Bitch got her nerves!"

Mercedes tried to rush towards her Mike pushed her back

"This is not the time nor place Cedes now when we're out in the street whoop her ass but we're in the hospital your friend was just discharged let's act like we got some decency around his parents"

"Fine!"

Mercedes huffed and straighten herself up walking towards Sam and wrapping a arm around his slender waist

"What is going on here?

Hunters dad said after he noticed Mercedes rushing towards Emily

But Hunter's mother cut him off

"I'm sure Hunter and his friends don't mind?"

She said smiling and glancing at all of them they all wanted to say hell no but shrugged to show some respect

"Good"

They all finally left out with Emily lingering in the back

"Who she riding with in your ride with you Tina and I Puck?"

Mike asked Puck

"Bullshit..no..no not with us"

Puck replied

"You and Cedes Sam?"

Puck asked

"Nah"

Sam replied shaking his head

"You could ride with us sweetie"

Hunter's mother told Emily feeling bad that no one wanted her around she whispered over to Hunter

"What's going? Why do y'all hate her so much she's obviously someone's friend if she's here"

"I don't know her but I hear things about her the one I know the most is Mercedes,Emily's just a conniving obsessive girl chasing after Mercedes man Sam"

"Wow young kids are a trip"

Hunter's dad replied

They decided on a old fashion hamburger joint called The Apple Pan"

Mercedes and the crew was talking amongst theirselves while Emily started a conversation with Hunter's family Hunter was not enthused

"So where are you guys from? Is Hunter your only child? where do you live now?"

"You ask a lot of questions dear"

Hunters mother said with a chuckle

Hunter jumped up and stormed towards the restrooms

"I'll check on him Ma'am"

Emily said placing a hand on Hunter's mother's hand

She got up to follow Hunter

"Hunter?"

"Why are you asking my family questions? Leave my mother and father alone"

"Your mother and father no they're not you were adopted"

"I knew my real parents briefly they worked so hard but I would never forget them, but those two those are my parents blood couldn't make us any closer, stay the fuck away from my parents stay the fuck away from Sam and their friends and stay the fuck away from Mercedes!"

"Oh so you love her huh?! You love her more than me?!"

"Yes I do and I would hurt you if anything happen to her"

She chuckled

"You better enjoy your friendship now because when she finds you out boy is she going to be hurt I can't wait to see the look on that bitch face I hate her for having Sam and I hate her for taking you"

"I'm nothing to you! Get that in your thick skull! I barely know you! And what you have showed me since you've been in my life I don't wanna know you"

"Oooh that's how you do me wait until I hurt your best friend your precious Mercedes"

"You're not going to lay one hand on her"

"And why not do you know what i'm capable of?"

She sinisterly said

"You did do it didn't you?"

Hunter asked her with wide eyes

"All of these years I wondered... you did it right?"

He grabbed her arm

"Get off of me!"

She snatched away

"I thought you loved me?!"

Hunter walked closely to her

"I thought I did but I hate you I hate you with every fiber in my being"

She pulled her phone out and dialed a number

"Megan you were right about him he doesn't love me he doesn't love you"

Hunter snatched the phone outta her hand

"Hello?"

The number was disconnected,he looked at the screen then back at her with wide eyes

"Mambi where is she?"

"Mambi's gone Emma"

"No she's not she's standing right..."

He tossed the phone back to her he knew that number that number had been disconnected for 10 and a half years his eyes began to water he started backing up from her

"You need help Emma, you need help I'm going to pray for you I pray you get help I pray I can forgive you I pray I could love you again"

"My name's Emily!"

She reached out to him

"Hunter please"

"Hunter?"

Mercedes appeared from around the corner

"You ok? What's going on?"

He quickly wiped his eyes

"I'm not feeling well"

"Hunter maybe you should go back to the hospital I'll get your parents"

She attempted to walk away but he grabbed her arm and securely pulled her to him

"No stay with me for a second please"

"Ok I'm right here just relax"

She said as she rubbed soothing circles along his back Hunter why were you talking to her stay away from her"

"She just wanted to check on me"

"And that's totally fine but she's trouble"

"I heard"

"Is everything ok?"

Sam said coming around the corner

Emily stood back watching Sam and Hunter interacting with Mercedes and her hate intensified for her why does everyone love Mercedes? What's so special about that fat bitch I watch everyone jump through hoops to protect her,Sam her friends.. It's always the Mercedes show, fuck her..she discreetly eased away Sam stood back and watched her walk away he looked from her to Hunter

"Hunter oh Hunter are you who I think you are if so wait until you feel the wrath of me"

He mumbled himself

"Hunter go check on your parents you've been gone to long they're concerned"

Hunter nodded his head and walked away

"Mercedes watch him"

"I'm not about to start this with you Sam"

"I'm not trying to argue Cedes just please whatever you do watch him"

"Ok Sam fine"

Sam pulled his phone out and sent a group message to Mike,Puck and Tina"

**_"I really have my suspicions about Hunter and Emily"_**

They all agreed he then texted Santana

**_Sam:Where are you I think I'm on to Emily and Hunter I need your nosey,loose cannon, private investigator ass to help me figure some things out, bring your ass home whenever you're at"_**

**_Santana:"I'm on my way home ASAP already on the road!"_**

**_Sam:"Good hurry!"_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 days earlier**

Sam was at work jamming to his music he felled a presence next to him and screamed snatching his ear phones off

"Got dammit Emily! you scared the crap outta me you do that all the time give a guy a tap on the shoulder or something damn before you just ease up like that, you're like a ghost just appear"

"Sorry"

She said in a innocent tone

"Don't worry about it,do you ever work you're always lingering around somewhere"

"I work"

"Could've fooled me"

"Oh hush Sam"

Sam's phone kept vibrating in his pocket first he ignored it but it kept going and going"

He pulled his phone out and noticed 30 missed calls all together from Mercedes, Puck and Mike

"Emily cover me please"

He didn't even wait on her to answer he rushed to the restroom and dialed Mercedes phone she answered distraught

"Sam! something is wrong with Hunter!"

He could hear Tina's voice in the background "shhh calm down Mercedes it's going to be ok"

"What if I waited too long to call for help what if he's dead!"

"I'm on my way!"

Sam ran to his station and grabbed his things

"What's wrong Sam?!"

Emily asked concerned

"I gotta go check on Mercedes something is wrong with her friend Hunter!"

"Hunter?!"

"Emily I can't talk I gotta go"

He ran into his supervisors office

"Go Sam I don't know what's wrong but if it's your son or fiancé go, you're a exactly worker take all the time you need"

Sam clocked out and ran as fast as he could to his truck he cranked it up and sped off

When he got there Mike and Puck was pulling up at the same time as him

"We came as fast as we could"

They both said in unison

Mercedes was sitting on a stair with her face in her hands crying while Tina protectively held her arms around her

"Baby?"

When she heard Sam's voice she jumped up falling right in his arms

"Sam!"

"He's going to be ok baby"

"He's going to be just right Mercedes and we're all going to be there for him until he recovers right guys?"

Tina asked and they all agreed

Tina felt someone looking at them and turned around to see Emily in a distance she was the only one that noticed her

"I'll be back"

She eased away and walked towards Emily

Emily threw her hands up in defense

"Tina I don't have time for this"

"I don't either what are you doing here?"

"Checking on Sam and Mercedes"

"You're a lie they don't even like you, you can't tell me you left work for them"

Emily ignored and watched the paramedics bring Hunter out on a stretcher she stared intently with a look of panic

Tina looked from Hunter to Emily

"Do you know him?"

"No Tina"

"You're lying now tell me the truth"

"Leave me alone Tina!"

Emily jumped in her car and sped off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present time**

"That bitch made us stay in Texas for nothing I knew she wasn't going to meet us this trip was in vain we didn't find out shit talking about she's going to text me I know she's not going to text me"

"Don't call that woman out her name Santana she might just busy"

Chord responded

"Busy? Not trying to be evil but I don't think too much is going on in her life sitting in a hospice with her brain dead son and I totally didn't mean that in a harsh way I mean he's dead she need to just pull the plug already"

"Weren't you the one crying on my chest when we first met them? Well her? So hurt about their situation"

"Yes and I'm still hurt about it but Chord even you could see he's gone"

"Yea but I believe in Miracles and let her grieve in her own way Tan she will let him go when she's ready and have some sympathy it's probably hard for her to talk to us about her son and his girlfriend she says she will text you have faith that she will"

"You're right I feel like such an ass thanks for talking some sense in me and you're not as dumb as I thought you were you're not just muscles and a pretty face you're actually kind of cool and smart"

"Ummm I wanna say thank you but I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult"

He said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh it's both"

Santana replied

"Ok...well I won't say anything then"

"Where are you? I think I'm on to Emily and Hunter I need your nosey,loose cannon, private investigator ass to help me figure some things out, bring your ass home whenever you're at"

"Sam just texted me it's been so much going on when've been outta the loop I need to get home to my loves"

Chord pushed on the gas making their way back to California


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mercedes day had started off with Sam and the others were texting her all day while she worked

"Be careful" "if Hunter shows up don't leave with him" "Hunter might not be who he says he is" blah blah blah she didn't believe it Hunter was who he say he was he was a friend a good friend, Sam and everyone was being ridiculous Hunter never did anything to make her think differently of him

Then on top of that Hunter was off work for a few days and she was bored as hell she actually got some work did seeing that she didn't have anyone to distract her, she finally left work relieved that the day was over,the rest of the day she planned on relaxing going home to cuddle and watch tv with Sam no friends just them alone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Hunter's

"Ok mom you made it home from the airport safe?...great I love you too Mom tell dad I love him too I enjoyed you guys being here in California with me bye..."

When he hung up he plopped down on the sofa taking a deep breath

"How am I going to tell her this? I don't wanna tell her, and Sam and the others? Yea they're going to definitely kick my ass how did I let her get me in to this"

He mumbled to himself thinking back to when she first admitted who she were

"Hello?"

_"Ummmm this is your school psych partner calling I know I only suppose to be calling you when it's pertaining to school but I really need to talk to you it's really been on my mind"_

_"What is your name? You know what forget it just meet me on campus I will be parked by the performing arts department in a blue Audi a6"_

_Click she hung up in his face_

_He quickly left out nervous about meeting her if she's who he think she is he didn't know how he would react yell at her? Hug her? Kiss her on the cheek? tell her off?"_

_He had so many mix feelings_

_When he pulled up he could see her Audi backed up in a parking spot she had her head down looking down at her phone screen bobbing her head to her music she looked up and smiled at him when he stepped out of the car_

_She stepped out fixing herself up and walked towards him_

_"Hi you've been so persistent it's obviously important you've kind of became a stalker"_

_She told him with a chuckle slapping a hand over his muscular arm she let her touch linger in a flirtatious way before he uncomfortably pulled away he didn't want to give her any mix signals besides that was gross if she was who he thought_

_"So I didn't get your name?"_

_She playfully rolled her eyes_

_"If you insist on knowing my name you handsome boy it's Emily Cruz"_

_He sadly looked down I knew it was too good to be true?_

_He thought he said it to himself but he said it aloud_

_"What's too good to be true?"_

_She asked_

_"Nothing sorry for making you meet me I thought you were"_

_"You thought I was what?...don't worry about it let's not make this in vain since we're together we might as well go grab a bite to eat and start on our project,by the way what is your name?_

_she said with a smile_

_"Oh how rude of me it's Hunter Clarington"_

_Her eyes went wide like she seen a ghost she touched his face she stared into his eyes her deep brown eyes filled with tears_

_"Omg it really is you Hunter it's me"_

_"Emma? But you said your name was Emi..."_

_"Hunter I'm not Emma anymore but it's me in the flesh I know I've changed my look since I gotten older but I swear it's me"_

_"Emma!"_

_He picked her up and started spinning her around while kissing her face he thought he would yell at her question about his parents that resentment went away until...months later_

_Emily came into his apartment bouncing on her toes_

_He smiled_

_"Someone's happy"_

_"Guess who work at my job"_

_"Sam Evans"_

_"Sam Evans?"_

_"You know the popular quarterback? and his little crew?"_

_"I heard of them but never saw them"_

_"Oh if you've ever went to a football game or played sports you would see them maybe you should try out for the football team"_

_"I'll pass I'm more like a rugby,lacrosse, baseball type of dude"_

_"Gosh my brother is such a model"_

_"Ooooh maybe you could model or play baseball"_

_"I'm good on the modeling I'll think about the baseball only for you"_

_"Thanks bro"_

_"So what do you think about your twin so far?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Me silly"_

_"We're not twins silly"_

_"Might as well be we're only 10 months apart"_

_"Yea 2 months from a year apart"_

_"But were the same age"_

_"You're 18 I'm 19 I will be 20 soon"_

_"I know then I will be 20"_

_"We're only just the same age briefly then I turn another year soon after"_

_"Ok fine brother you won but you didn't answer my question"_

_"Oh I'm still getting to know you little sister don't make me regret it"_

_"You do know me Hunter"_

_"I know 9 years of you and within those 9 years you were sorta a loner"_

_"You're right"_

_Weeks later he regretted it her crush on this Sam guy became obsessive_

_and what baffled his mind was she found out he was engaged and had a child by this Mercedes girl but that still didn't stop her_

_"Hunter I found out where she works get a job there"_

_"No Emma that's ridiculous I don't need to work I'm wealthy"_

_"You love me right?"_

_"Yes Emma"_

_"Emily...and since you love me and would do anything for me you'll do it"_

_He sighed_

_"Where does she work?"_

_"I'll just you text you"_

_"By the why who do you randomly be calling at times?"_

_"Don't worry about it"_

_She said before she walked out of his apartment_

_"What did I get myself into"_

_he told himself_

_A couple days later_

_"Hello?"_

_"It's done Em"_

_"Did you have any problems?"_

_"I wired it with ease how do you know how to break in cars?"_

_"I'm a lot of surprises Hunter"_

_"I see"_

_"So you're ready for your work day tomorrow?"_

_"Not really"_

_The next day he got up not looking forward to be a pawn in his sister's drama and it upset him that he hadn't been focus like usual Praying like he did on a regular she was bad for him taking him out of his routine but he did it because he loved her so he thought_

_""Ummm Hi"_

_"Hi I'm Hunter,I'm new here"_

_"Nice to meet you Hunter I'm Mercedes"_

_When she looked up at him his breath caught in his throat she was beautiful not only was she beautiful but she had a beautiful spirit_

_He felt horrible after Sam had walked up on them at Panera livid,that was the first time he ever saw Sam even though he looked familiar and he could tell Sam didn't play about Mercedes that guy was crazy in love with her there wasn't no hope for Emma but yet he still was a puppet for her_

_"Thanks for bringing her out for lunch I got some good pictures of you guys I'm going to anonymously text Sam"_

_"Do you have his number?"_

_"He went to the restroom and I looked in his phone and got all of his crew I met numbers"_

_"You're a dirty girl Em why don't you just try to take him from her like a normal human being instead of going to these ridiculous great lengths to do,it was all fun and games but it's getting outta hand it's getting dangerous,you had your girls mess that girl truck up"_

_"Her and the Asian bitch was spying on me at work!"_

_"How can you be so hateful Em?!"_

_"Hunter you're in this with me rather you like it or not so shut up about it"_

_"Mercedes has become one my best friends Em she my only best friend!"_

_"No she's not Hunter you're just lonely you got me I'm your best friend and if you turn your back on trust me I will tell her who you really are"_

_Once him and Mercedes became really close he was done he hated Em for making him so loyal to her he was weak blinded by his love for her in reality he realized he hated her she was rotten and needed help_

_A_n email from his phone pulled him back to the present

"I gotta call her I would just deal with the consequences_"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes decided to take a longer way home enjoying the rain she slowly rode down the twisty wet road..rain was her favorite kind of weather back home she felt like she could do her best thinking on her rainy days and she definitely needed to think about all that has been going on

Her mind must have been too occupied because she was now in a unfamiliar area, her car was climbing a particularly steep hill, she gunned the engine in her Chevy Equinox even though it was a newer 2013 car it sometimes needed an extra push on inclines but instead of revving forward, the interior lights flickered out the car began to roll backward down the hill "shit" she whispered jerking up the e-break when she tried the ignition again the car wouldn't start

She looked down the two lane country looking road it was becoming dark out and Thunder broke overhead the rain started to hurtle down from the sky Mercedes searched through her bag figuring she needed to call a tow truck or Sam or one of her friends but after rooting around the bottom she realized her phone wasn't working it couldn't of been dead she was sure it was on a 100% when she left work

And she didn't have any power in her car to charge it

"Fuck my life!"

The rain was falling so violently, the windshield and windows blurred

"Oh God"

Mercedes whispered feeling claustrophobic, spots formed in front of her eyes Mercedes knew that anxious feeling it was a panic attack she'd had them before

"Calm down"

She told herself

"It's just rain"

She took two cleansing breaths and stuck her fingers in her ears and started to sing I will always love you- for some reason that did the trick

After she went through three rounds the spots began to disappear the rain let up from hurricane-force to merely torrential. What she needed to do is walk to the store she could see in a distance up the road to use their phone, she thrust open the car door held Sam's USC hoodie he left in her car above her head and started to run..a gust of wind blew up her sundress and she stepped in an enormous, muddy puddle the water seeped right through the straps of her Chanel sandals

"Damn it"

She muttered

She was a few feet from the store when a navy-colored Audi passed going the opposite way it splashed a wave of puddle at Mercedes then stopped dead at her Equinox it slowly backed up until it was right next to her

The drivers window glided down

"You okay?"

Mercedes squinted raindrops dripping off the tip of her nose Hanging out the driver's side was Emily someone she was not happy to see alone on that dark country road

"I'm fine"

"Actually you're soaked you need a ride?"

Mercedes was so wet she felt like her face was pruning Emily's car looked dry and snuggly, "it couldn't be so bad" she told herself Emily flung the passengers side door open and she slid into the seat shutting the door

"Where to?"

Mercedes pushed a loose curl from her forehead of her now curly mess hair

"Actually I'll use your phone then I'll be out your way"

"All right"

Emily dug through her backpack to find it

Mercedes looked around she was expecting chains and murder weapons laid in the backseat of this crazy chick car smelling like fresh blood instead it smelled of cherries two books sat on the floor _intuition pumps_ and_ Make good art_

"You like philosophy?"

Mercedes asked surprised

"Yeah!"

Emily answered haughtily

"I read those books too I also got really into French philosophers last summer when I..." She paused she never really spoken to Emily this much before and honestly didn't trust her, "well I um was just into reading any and everything at the time"

"That's great!"

Emily replied

"Oh"

There was an awkward pause the only sound was the hurtling rain and the windshield wipers rhythmic whaps

"So you read like Camus and stuff?

Emily asked when Mercedes nodded she smirked

"I read the Stranger this summer"

"Really"

Mercedes jutted her chin into the air certain she hadn't understood

Emily looked like a airhead Barbie who wouldn't dare read anything like that

When Emily didn't answer she dialed everyone's number one by one it rang and rang a couple of them not even going to voicemail because they hadn't set it up yet she tried again no answer she assumed Emily was the one texting them anonymously expecting their numbers to be in her phone to her surprise they weren't

The spots started to flash in front of her eyes again as she imagined crazy scenarios in her head she leaned forward over her bare legs trying to breathe deeper I will always love you she chanted silently

"Whoa"

Emily said her voice sounding far away

"I'm alright"

Mercedes said muffled in her legs

"I just have to.. She heard Emily fumbling around then she pressed a Starbucks bag into her hands

"Breathe into this I'm sure there's still some cheesecake brownie left in there sorry about that"

Mercedes put the bag over her mouth and slowly inflated and deflated she felt Emily's hand on the middle of her back it made her cringe slowly the dizziness started to fade when she raised her head Emily was looking at her anxiously

"Panic attacks?" She asked my mom gets them the bag always does the trick"

Mercedes crumbled the bag in her lap "Thanks"

"Something bothering you?"

Mercedes shook her head quickly

"No I'm cool"

"C'mon" Emily said Isn't that, like why people get panic attacks?"

Mercedes pressed her lips together

"It's complicated" b_esides you're a psycho bitch that's out to get me and my friends so you could get to my fiancé_

"It's weird isn't it being engaged with a child so young?"

"Yeah" Mercedes cleared her throat

"Although um it's not weird in the way you might think. I mean it is weird in that way but weird in other ways too, but yet it's wonderful"

"Like how?"

Asked Emily

Mercedes shifted...her wet underwear was starting to itch and she was starting to get anxious again they had been sitting there too long and nothing looked familiar Emily could've took her anywhere, like somewhere to kill her she chuckled in her head that girl wasn't that crazy well she hoped not

She grabbed her iPhone and tried her luck she held the home button and power button at the same time and the phone came on

"Why didn't I do that before?"

She thought

She tried Hunter first to avoid getting no answer from the others

Hunter answered on the first ring

"I was just about to call you Mercedes we need to talk"

"Ok but hold that thought I might need you to come scoop me my car broke down"

"Ok where are you now?"

"Well Emily spotted me on the road walking and she picked me up"

Hunter panicked

"Mercedes get out of the car with her now!"

"it's ok it's actually..."

"Mercedes please get out now you don't know what she's capable of where are you?"

"I don't..."

"Where are you Mercedes?!"

She could hear the warning in his voice she tried to act as calm and fake as she could so she wouldn't tip Emily off

"Oh gosh you're so silly hahaha! Umm I'm on that country road we're by a big farm oh it's fine Emily got me you don't have to come I'll see you when I get home"

She was screaming _Hunter please help me on the inside_

"I know exactly where you are try to ease out of the car the best way you can"

All he could think about was her saying that she was going to hurt Mercedes when they were at the burger joint he grabbed his keys and ran out to his car he was willing to not follow any traffic laws just to make it to Mercedes praying he made it in one piece he Prayed to The Lord to guide him and shield his car on the way to Mercedes and to protect Mercedes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Santana and Chord had just made it back

"I'm exhausted Chordy"

"Shit who you telling I am too"

"It seem like we've been gone for more than a week so much has happened since we've been away"

Santana said yawning

Her phone signaled a message

"Oooh it's Ms. Seahorn finally"

**_"The most information I can give you is my son's ex was trouble her name was Emma Clarington I heard from a reliable source that she goes by Emily now not sure of her last name, she has one living blood brother her family was killed in a horrible fire only one of her brothers lived I don't know much about him but I know his name is Hunter Clarington, people had their suspicions that she was the caused of her family's death but no one could prove it I didn't know all of this about this girl until my son's accident I believed that she was who she said she was Emily Cruz a beautiful innocent girl from Dallas Texas born into a nice family, I wanted to tell you when you first asked about her but was scared to open up to you, I really believe she was the one who did this to my son it's not an coincidence that this happened right after he broke up with her I just don't have evidence or an confession from to get it her in trouble.. I don't know if you know her to come all the way to Texas to ask questions about her but be careful you guy are friends of my son and I don't want you to get hurt"_**

Attached was a picture of a young Emma and Hunter took from a newspaper article that reported their family's tragedy Emily was a natural brunette but her face looked exactly the same as it did now just younger minus the blond hair

Santana felt bad that she still believed they really knew her son but she had a bigger issue Hunter is Emily's/Emma's brother!

"I knew it Chord I knew it!"

"What? knew what?"

"Emily is Hunter's sister! Emily is Emma, I knew Mercedes shouldn't have trusted Hunter!

"Ok calm down Santana she's probably at home now call her don't make her freak out just call and talk to her"

"Hello Cedes?...yea I'm back in California...huh? There was a long pause...you what?! Mercedes get away from her she's dangerous Cedes! Cedes?..what Hunter No Hunter no he's not who he...Hello? Can you here me? Cedes?!"

"Santana what's going on?!"

"Chord she's with Emily and Hunter is on his way to get her,"

"What?! Did you get her location?"

"No the call went muffled then it dropped now it's going to voicemail"

She bent over burying her face in her thighs

"I will kill them if something happen to Cedes! I can't breath I can't breath!"

"Calm down Santana breath"

She looked up from her legs

"Calm down?! You're too calm for that to be your first love!"

"I'm panicking on the inside ok! But what good is it going to do to lose our shit right now we have to keep a straight head so we can find her"

"Ok..ok breath Santana breath...Chord let's drive over by her job"

Chord pushed on the gas swerving through traffic

Meanwhile back in Emily's car before Santana's call, after Hunter's call

"Who were you talking to Mercedes?"

Mercedes jumped at her voice

"Ummmm Sam"

"Oh is he coming to get you we've been sitting here a while I could drive you home you know? You could just call a tow truck later"

"No it's fine he should be here soon"

She looked around where are you Hunter Emily took the car outta park and she jumped

"Why are you so jumpy?"

Emily asked with a giggle

"You just took the car outta park"

Mercedes said more like a question

"Ummm yea Ms obvious...we're not going far I just wanna go to the store up the street really quick to get some hot chocolate"

"But what is Sam comes?"

"I'm sure we'll be back before than"

She took her foot off the break and slowly started to roll away

Mercedes started to panic before she received a call from Santana

"Hello Cedes?"

"Tan you're back?!"

yea I'm back in California"

"I'm.."

Emily started picking up a little speed

"huh?"..

"Santana I'm with Emily...Emily stop the car now?!"

Emily pushed hard on the gas jerking them both forward

"What Mercedes? what's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna puke"

Mercedes started pulling on the handle "unlock the door!"

"Ok calm down Mercedes hold on?"

Mercedes could hear the doors unlock she flung the door open and bent over acting like she was dry heaving

you what?! Mercedes get away from her she's dangerous Cedes! Cedes?

Mercedes could still hear Santana in her ear hearing the warning and panic in Santana's voice and hearing the words get away from her she's dangerous gave her the strength to grab her bag swing her legs out of the car and take off running

"Mercedes?!"

She could hear Emily yelling her name but she kept running the nonstop rain started to hurtle from the sky again and her vision went cloudy

"Hello Santana I ran Hunter is on his way I pray he hurry..shit!"

She dropped her phone in a puddle of muddy water but that didn't stop her from running the phone laid face down in the muddy water with Santana still on it she wanted to turn back to get it but figured it was probably non-functioning right now

The store that was up the road seemed further than what it looks the faster she ran the further it became

"Help! Help!

she started waving for cars to stop but they seemed to speed up the violent rain wore her clothes down making her feel a 100 pounds heavier

She looked back to see Emily running towards her she sped up even more

"Mercedes! Mercedes!"

Mercedes ran behind a farmhouse pressing her body against the wall

She didn't hear Emily voice anymore and everything seemed eerily quiet

The only thing she could hear was the pouring rain and the loud thumping of her heart in her ears

She felt like she was in a horror movie mins from meeting her destiny

She thought about Ayden, Sam, her parents, Sam's parents, her friends they would be devastated if something happened to her but maybe she was better off dead she put them through so much even her baby, it was always drama with her

Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground in the muddy water she cried into her hands she heard footsteps getting closer and closer

She jumped to her feet and peeked around the corner she could see a figure coming towards her but couldn't make out who or what it was because of the rain

She squinted and threw her hands up defensively

"Don't come any closer! if it's you Emily leave me alone don't hurt me please I have a child and a family I'm warning you come any closer and I will hurt you!, if you're the owner of this farm help!"

"Mercedes?"

I know that voice it's, it's...

"Hunter!"

She ran and fell in his arms

"Hunter, Hunter! Help she's trying to hurt me!"

"I'm here Mercedes shhh I'm here she's gone I don't know where she went her car is vacant Mercedes I have to tell you something"

"No Hunter this is not the time tell me later let's get outta here"

She grabbed his hand but he jerked it away

"No Mercedes listen!"

He forced her to look at him

"Emily is Emma! Emily is my sister!"

Mercedes felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart she grabbed her chest and started backing up shaking her head

"I don't understand...what? No Hunter you wouldn't do me like that you wouldn't"

"I tried to tell you Mercedes I was scared I didn't wanna lose your friendship you're my best friend"

"You...you knew all along did you help did.. you help her mess with us? Mess with our lives? I let you in I let you see my baby, I loved you as one of my best friends I took up for you when my fiancé and friends were suspicious of you, I trusted you and you do me like this! It was all a lie?!"

"Mercedes it was in the beginning I was blinded I was just happy I found my sister but when we became best friends I realized how stupid I was Mercedes I swear that's not me I'm not a bad person what you see is what you get I'm still your best friend I would never hurt you"

"Guess what? you did! Hunter how could you do this to me?! You just broke my heart in a million pieces"

"Mercedes please"

He walked towards her and she fell back onto her back in a huge puddle of water

"Stay away from me!"

"Mercedes!?"

He yelled focusing on something behind her

She was certain it was Emily and she was dead until she heard Santana's voice

"You mess with the wrong one bitch!"

She looked back and Santana was on top of Emily beating her like she stole something

Mercedes noticed a knife laying next to them did this bitch try to stab her?

She might've been a coward for a brief second because she panicked but one thing Mercedes wasn't she wasn't no punk she was about to whoop Emily's also known as Emma's ass

She jumped up and pushed Santana off of Emily

"Let me get her let me get her!"

She jumped on top of Emily and beat her just as bad as Santana while Santana stood back

"Get her Cedes get her!"

Chord choked Hunter up like a rag down

"You motherfucker!"

He threw one hard punch at Hunter and he was on his back in a second

They saw headlights and out came Sam Tina, Mike, Puck and Kurt

"Kurt when did Kurt get here?

Tina and Kurt ran straight towards Santana and Mercedes

"Let me get her Cedes let me get her ooooh I've been waiting to get that ass"

Tina yelled

Mercedes jumped up and Tina jumped on top of her beating her

While Kurt kicked at her

"Bitch I had to come from New York to get a piece of you you've messed with the wrong crew!"

"Stop! Stop before you kill her"

Hunter yelled clearly beaten up by the guys

The rain let up a little and they could see more clearly Mercedes saw the love of a brother wanting to protect his sister and she actually had a little sympathy for him

"Stop!"

She yelled and everyone stopped in their tracks the guys only stopped briefly then took turns beating on Hunter Sam walked over to her to make sure she was ok Hunter couldn't stand a chance against Chord, Puck and Mike

Chord threw a good punch and Hunter fell laying there stiff

"Freeze!" They all froze four police officers stood there one grabbed and handcuffed Chord

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state"

"What the fuck did he do?"

Sam yelled walking towards them

"Arrest of all them!"

One officer yelled they were all read their Miranda rights even Emily who was surprisingly still alert after her beat down

"She's the one that should be getting arrested she's Emma Clarington she killed her family she killed her boyfriend!"

Santana yelled looking towards Emily

"Hunter!"

Emily screamed as the officer started pulling them towards the police cars

"is he dead?"

One officer asked while the other checked his pulse

"Hunter!"

Mercedes screamed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...,

Next Chapter soon :-)

**_Snippets of Chapter 10_**

"I can't believe we're in jail I won't last a day in here we're too pretty oh no Chord and Sam would be raped they're definitely too pretty"

"Puck stop that"

_"I might've killed him what if I did Mercedes would hate me and...and I might be took away from my family I didn't mean it_"

_"I'm sure he's not dead_"

_"how can you be so sure?_"

"_Boy I tell you this is some dramatic shit"_

_"Well shit it's always dramatic when it comes to Cedes"_

_"Dramatic is her middle name Mercedes Dramatic Jones_"

"_Well this a story to talk about when we're old a gray"_

_"Well that's if we're not in here until we're old and gray"_

_"why would we be we're innocent the psycho bitch should be in here until she's old and gray"_

_"yea and Chord if he killed Hunter with that super strength punch"_

_"Thanks a lot Puck that really made me feel worst"_

_"My bad bro"_

_"what If Emily lies and get us put away psycho conniving people like her know how to lie and fool the system"_

_"what have we done? Other than Chord maybe killing Hunter"_

_"Puck stop saying that! Im fucking losing my mind here"_

_..._

_Hunter..Cedes he's going to be fine_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't know I can't find a pulse call for help"

"Hunter!"

Mercedes screamed trying to run towards him but was restrained by an officer

"I can't believe we got ourselves arrested"

Puck said as he squirmed around attempting to make himself more comfortable in the back of the police car Mike stared out of the window shaking his head

They were all thrown in one huge cell together while Emily was taken away for her injuries they were all muddy and exhausted

Santana,Tina and Kurt sat back cuddled up sleep, Santana and Kurt were sitting up slee,heads thrown back while Tina laid asleep across their laps

Sam and Mercedes sat not too far hugged up while Mercedes silently cried into his chest

Chord,Puck and Mike stood up next to each other staring out of the cell

"I can't believe we're in jail I won't last a day in here we're too pretty oh no Chord and Sam would be raped they're definitely too pretty"

"Puck stop that"

Mike said to him

"I might've killed him what if I did Mercedes would hate me and...and I might be took away from my family I didn't mean it"

Chord said almost robotic staring out of the cell

"I'm sure he's not dead"

Mike assured him

"how can you be so sure?"

Chord replied turning towards him

Mike shrugged and turned his attention back to staring out of the cell

"Boy I tell you this is some dramatic shit"

"Well shit it's always dramatic when it comes to Cedes"

Puck replied

"Dramatic is her middle name Mercedes Dramatic Jones"

Chord responded

"Well this is a story to talk about when we're old and gray"

Said Puck

Hell yea I could see Santana being the story teller to all of our kids like sit down children let auntie snixx tell y'all a story I remember your daddy Kayden,Chord he tried to break your aunt and Uncle,Sam and Mercedes up..oh but let me tell y'all about this psycho bitch name Emma Aka Emily, we all went to jail because of her...not filtering shit she says while our kids sit there with their mouths open"

Mike said with a chuckle making the other guys chuckle with him

"Well that's if we're not in here until we're old and gray"

Puck replied messing the mood up once again

"why would we be? we're innocent the psycho bitch should be in here until she's old and gray"

Mike replied to Puck

"yea and Chord if he killed Hunter with that super strength punch"

"Thanks a lot Puck that really made me feel worst"

Chord said giving him the side eye

"My bad bro"

"what If Emily lies and get us put away psycho conniving people like her know how to lie and fool the system"

Mike responded

"what have we done? Other than Chord maybe killing Hunter"

"Puck stop saying that! Im fucking losing my mind here"

Chord yelled at him turning red in the face

Mercedes and Sam tuned the guys out Sam sat there comforting Mercedes as she continued to cry into his chest repeating Hunter's name over and over again they had no details on Hunter's status they didn't know if he was dead or alive Sam really doubted that Chord killed him with the punch,but on the other hand he could have

"Hunter"

Mercedes whispered his name again

"Cedes he's going to be fine"

Sam said as he rubbed her back to calm her

Puck,Mike and Chord turned around and stared at Mercedes when they heard her whispering Hunter's name Puck shook his head and sighed

"my sis means well she loves hard and let's face it we're all just a bunch of dramatic individuals"

Puck said turning his attention away from them

"Bro you got that right"

Mike replied

"Should we call our parents?"

Puck said staring at them for an answer

They all looked at each other

"Nah"

They all said in unison shaking their

heads

Mercedes literally cried herself to sleep Sam gently laid her down and placed his jacket over her he got up and went over to the guys standing in between Mike and Chord he threw an arm over both of their shoulders

He could feel Chord stiffen a little

"Thanks guys for being here for Cedes and I this is our drama but you all put yourselves into it and looked out for Cedes,I just thank y'all for always being there for Mercedes and I and having our backs y'all knew her longer than me and from the things she have told me you guys has always been her protectors if something ever happened to me or both of us God forbid, I know that my Son would be quite alright as long as you all and our families is in his life, (he stared over his shoulder at a sleeping Kurt,Santana and Tina with glossy eyes) I love y'all crazy kids,and Chord I know we've been having this ongoing rivalry and I have been holding so much resentment towards you but the way you helped us the past week made all of that go away we might continue to bump heads from time to time but I can't deny that you're part of this dysfunctional crew,Thanks man"

Him and Chord dapped fist

Puck smiled wide and pulled them all into a group hug

"That's what I'm talking about two of my main mans finally coming together bros for life!"

"Bros for life!

they all repeated him

Mercedes opened her eyes at the moment Chord and Sam dapped fist and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face even though this had been a disastrous night at least there was one good thing that came out of it so far, then her smile turned into a frown when she thought about Hunter again and tears formed in her eyes she closed her eyes and silently prayed that he would be ok she even prayed for Emma/Emily even though she couldn't stand the girl she prayed that she would get the help she needed and the people whom she affected with her actions in life would have some closure including her and Sam,then she thought of her baby she couldn't wait to hold him in her arms again

"Hey shut up in there and put your hands back into the cell before I separate you all you should be lucky we're even allowing you all in a cell together! You crazy kids"

An officer noticed Chord,Sam,Puck and Mike all standing with their hands out of the cell

"I said move them now!"

They all jumped back at the tone of his voice

"Fucking asshole,watching us shouldn't he be going for a donut run or something?"

Puck said sarcastically

"What did you say?"

The officer asked

"Nothing sir don't mind him"

Chord replied for Puck

"That's what I thought"

The officer answered back

"Hey man put that filter on your mouth before you get us all in trouble you don't want him to separate us we all need to stay together"

Mike whispered to him pulling him away to sit

"Whatever"

Puck said plopping down on the bench and folding his arms

They all finally sat.. Sam noticed Mercedes up as he sat next to her,her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell that she had been crying

"Cedes?"

"Yes Sam"

She answered trying to hide her face

"I know you've been crying stop before you become ill Hunter's ok"

"But.."

"But nothing Cedes,come here"

He grabbed her and pulled her to him

"You are a good woman Cedes Hunter lied to you he deceived you and you're still crying over him,your heart is too big Cedes"

"Sam I.."

He put his hand up to stop her

"I'm not knocking you for that Cedes at first I was,but there's no denying that Hunter is your friend he's a good friend I was pissed at first and had my suspicions about him which turned out to be true,but now that everything has calmed down I could think more clearly now, if I was in Hunter's shoes and had found my only living relative after so many years I probably would've did the same thing to an extent, I probably would've had more of a conscious than Hunter in the beginning when it came to messing with someone's lives but I would have still had my sister's back,after everything calms down Hunter would officially be apart of the crew,he's fine I know he is do you wanna know how I'm so sure he's fine?"

"How so?"

Mercedes asked wiping her tears

"Because he's a strong dude who else can witness their whole family lose their lives horribly and go on with his life still Sane as ever,I know I couldn't I would probably be a little touched in the head like Emily or Emma or crazy bat whatever you wanna call her"

He said with a chuckle

She chuckled too

"I would be touched to trust me"

"I know right,If Hunter can get through that he could get through anything"

Mercedes smiled and closed her eyes laying across his lap after rubbing her back for a few mins she was back asleep Sam must have been full of energy seeing that he was the only one still alert Tina,Kurt and Santana were still cuddled up sleep like they had worked an 16 hour shift, Puck and Mike were both slumped over sleep while Chord was trying to fight his sleep every time he felt himself slumping over he would jump back up,like a baby scared to sleep because he or she felt like they were missing out on something Sam chuckled waking Santana up,she opened her eyes rubbing them

"So we really are in jail? I almost thought it were a dream but everything was definitely real,how is she holding up?"

Santana asked nodding towards a slumbering Mercedes

"She'll be fine"'

Sam replied

"Good"

Santana carefully lifted Tina's head off of her lap,moving from their weird but comfortable position Tina was sprawled across her and Kurt making them into her own personally pad,Tina's head slightly hit the bench when Santana moved but that still didn't wake her instead she moved down further on Kurt's lap cuddling closer to him pushing her face further into his stomach snoring softly

Santana stood up stretching her limbs she noticed Chord fighting his sleep and went over to him she sat next to him on the bench and pulled his head down into her lap Chord was instantly sleep

"Hmmm interesting"

Sam said with an intrigued look on his face

Santana shrugged

"I don't know we kind of bonded on our little road trip"

Sam believed her the way she comforted Chord wasn't in a flirtatious way it was in a protective way, the way that she would do him,Puck,Mike or Kurt

"Un-huh I understand so we haven't had a chance to talk how was the road trip?"

Sam asked her

"It was cool,we really didn't find anything out until we left though, when I contacted you in a panic telling you that Mercedes was with Emily and Hunter and Hunter was her brother I didn't have time to tell you about The woman we met"

"So that's how everyone found out where I was?"

Mercedes said waking up and rubbing her eyes

"Hey Cedes baby, but like I was saying,Chord and I met

I knew Emily was supposedly from Texas so I looked up tragedies in Texas and came across this article where this young man was traveling to FAMU from Texas and was hit from the back it was a hit and run not too long after he went into a coma and never came out of it,Chord and I found out that he was currently still in that condition staying in a hospice,so we went to see him lying that we were friends of his,Sam I swear he looked like a clone of you and Chord his mom believed we were his friends and swore she knew us she thought we were dating,she told us what happened to her son and how his dad had recently passed and how others had suspicions that his girl was who did that to him because it happened after he broke up with her but she wouldn't say no more, she attached herself to Chord because he looked so much like her son,I mean guys is was the saddest thing,but she didn't tell me about Emma until after the fact she thinks Emma was the one that did that to her son"

"Well why hasn't she reported it?"

Mercedes asked

"Because she has no proof"

Santana replied

"Damn if only"

Said Sam

"Well hopefully she confess"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily laid across from Hunter in the next hospital bed staring intently at him watching his breathing Hunter haven't since woken up from his beating and it made her angry,even though he said all of those horrible things to her,he were still her brother,she laid in her hospital bed thinking about how she could retaliate on Mercedes and her friends after she's better, Santana thought she would get her in trouble from ratting on her to the cops but all they did was ignore her as conniving as she was they should be careful because she could flip the script in a heartbeat and get them in trouble..in the officers eyes they looked like a bunch of thugs,and her and Hunter looked like the victims so she thought

She heard Hunter coughing and looked over at him,he opened his eyes and looked around the room like he was trying to figure out where he was,his handsome face was bruised badly and his eyes were swollen..once his eyes landed on her all she saw was hate in them and that made her hate Mercedes even more

He stared at her blankly not saying a word,he surprised her when he reached his hand over for her..when their hands attached he sighed and started praying

Dear Lord of Mercy and Father of Comfort,

You are the One I turn to for help in moments of weakness and times of need. I ask you to be with your servant in this illness. Psalm 107:20 says that you send out your Word and heal. So then, please send your healing Word to your servant. In the name of Jesus, drive out all infirmity and sickness from her body

Emily quickly snatched her hands away and covered her ears

"Stop it Hunter!"

"Emma you need help"

"I don't I'm not physically sick so why are you saying an healing Prayer?"

"If you know what Prayer I'm saying then you should know that you need help you might not be sick physically but you are mentally and that's just as bad, Emma you need help badly,and the first step of healing is admitting your wrong doing,realizing the things you have done are wrong"

"Don't try to be Holier Than Thou now Hunter you willingly helped me"

"No one is trying to be Holier Than Thou no one is perfect,no sin is greater than the next I sin everyday of my life everyone does,but I try to live by his word and stay on a good path,I helped you out of love in the beginning but I stopped just as soon as I started because I knew it was wrong I had a conscious but you didn't you kept going and you're still holding hate and anger within yourself for someone that never did anything to you,Mercedes is happy with a child and fiancé,Sam is happy why couldn't you just leave them be? You developed an obsession over someone you can't have Sam is over the moon in love with Mercedes you would never have a chance with him so you did all of this for nothing,and you tried to stab Mercedes really Emma?! And if you would have Emma what difference would that have made huh?! not only Sam but the whole crew would've probably did more than put you in the hospital they would have murdered you!"

"Hunter stop! Just shut up!"

She screamed bursting out in tears

"Oh so you do have some type of feelings you're crying"

Hunter said sarcastically

"Why do you hate me so much I'm your flesh and blood!"

"You know what Emma I said I hated you out of anger I don't hate you I don't hate no one,I love you as my sister but I hate the person you are"

Emma/Emily stayed quiet and thought over Hunter words she had done some things she wasn't proud of but blanked it out of her mind but yet she felt like she didn't need help, needing help was for crazy people and she would NOT label herself as a crazy person

"Melissa said that you didn't..."

"What did you just say?"

Hunter asked with wide eyes

"I said that Melissa..."

Hunter cut her off again tears sprung to his eyes

"Mambi is gone Emma,you really need help she's dead"

"Everything ok in here?"

The Doctor walked in to check up on them with two officers of the officers that arrested them lingering behind him

The Doctor looked back at them then looked back to Hunter and Emma one officer started talking

"Hunter and Emma we need to ask you guys a few questions you both were in pretty bad shape at first but you're looking better,first and foremost why did they all attack you two like that?"

Hunter went to answer and Emma cut him off

"Sir they just attacked us outta nowhere,we were all planning to hang out so we met up in that area Mercedes the black girl is Hunter's co-worker and Sam the blond hair green eyed one"

"There was two blond,green eyed guys"

One officer said dryly at that moment Hunter and Emily both had a realization it surely was two of them and they honestly couldn't tell who was who did Sam have a twin that they didn't know about?

Emily cleared her throat

"Well one of the blond,green eyed guys which is Sam,is my co-worker and the black girl is his fiancé"

"Her name is Mercedes Jones first and foremost and I advice you to address her as that,or African American,not the black girl which is coming off as racist I would not allow you to act in a racist manner around me young lady"

One of the officers said which both were Caucasian

Emily rolled her eyes and continued

"Mercedes got jealous because Sam was flirting with me and started fighting me in a jealous rage Hunter tried to stop her and they all just attacked us they're a bunch of thugs sir"

"That's a lie!"

Hunter spat

"I got this young man"

The other officer said holding a hand up

"Cut the bull crap young lady Emma Clarington also known as Emily Cruz, see you young kids think we're dumb,we're Officers of the law did you think we wouldn't check your backgrounds,Emma you have been accused of killing your family and ex boyfriend it's all in the papers,just because we're not in Texas doesn't mean we don't keep up with news from other states"

"But sir,"

Emily replied but he stopped her

"But Sir nothing,see I know you Emma I know you both well"

He snatched his shades off and they both gasped he was the young officer that helped them and investigated their tragic fire that was almost 11 years ago.. at the time he looked no more than maybe 25 now he was about 36 and hadn't changed one bit"

"I've been keeping up with you both since that tragic day in Texas I knew where you lived your adopted families and the new alias you went by Emma so if you think for a second that I believe this bullshit story about them attacking you ,then you're out of your mind your troubled Emma you have things on you..you've been accused of killing your family and boyfriend, see those kids that so called attacked you has no record and Hunter don't as well they're all some good kids but you,you're the only one that has dirt on you,I refuse to believe that those kids would attack you for no reason! And do you wanna know something else? I not only worked on the case of your family I also worked on the case of your boyfriend Jacob Seahorn who's basically a vegetable hooked up to machines that's keeping him alive because his dear mother who loss her husband not even a year before Jacob's accident can't let him go,I gave up on investigating your family's death because I had no proof or witnesses but then your name pops up in the media again after so many years for being accused of Jacob's accident then I transfer out of Texas to California I get a call that some crazy kids are fighting behind a farm I get there and look who I see Emma Clarington you just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

His partner sat there shaking his head at Emily while Hunter sat there dumbstruck he couldn't believe what he was hearing he had no clue that Emma had been accused of hurting her Ex

The officers stood up

"I'll be back,don't think you got off innocent Emma,I refuse to sit back and let tragedies happen around you while you're untouched and let off scotch free it's not happening on my watch,you might be innocent,you might not be but until you're proven guilty or innocent you won't see the last of me"

She sat there crying her eyes out Hunter didn't feel bad for her,she should've known that it would be repercussions for her actions

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey crazy kids?!"

They all jumped up from their sleep

"Yes sir?"

Mike replied

"You're all free to go you've been bailed out"

"What?"

They all said confused grateful but nervous that their parents had somehow found out

When they all were let out there stood a woman no one recognized but Chord and Santana

"Ms Seahorn!?"

Santana ran to her hugging her tight Chord came up behind her joining in on the hug as the others looked on intrigued

"What are you doing here?, did you bail us out? How did you know we were here?!"

Chord asked

"Well my good friend officer Dallas called me and told me that he had arrested my son's ex girlfriend Emily Clarington in California who got into a commotion with some other young kids I remember a handsome young man and beautifully young women who goes by the names of Chord and Santana paid me a visit asking about my son and his ex I told them to be careful,I guess they weren't huh? Ended up in jail I couldn't let my babies stay in here! I had to bail them and their friends out"

"Omg thank you so much!"

Santana pulled her into a hug again

"Guys this is the young man Jacob Seahorn mother!"

Santana yelled they all hugged and thanked her, her eyes zoomed in on Sam then Chord

"Oh dear you all look so much alike it's spooky"

She said to them about her son

"Speaking of that who's watching over him?"

Chord asked her

She looked around then grabbed Chord and Santana's hand pulling them away from everyone to a corner she sighed and looked down at their hands

"Ummmm I let him go"

"What?!"

Santana asked shocked

"Yes he was already gone I knew that but a selfish part of me didn't want to let him go"

"I'm sorry"

Chord responded

"Don't be"

"Funeral?"

"just a private ceremony with family and friends,I'm going to have him cremated"

"We will be there"

She smiled and grabbed their hands

"No I won't asked that of you two,just be there in spirit,even though you both came to see Jacob and I for your own reasons I can honestly say I enjoyed your presence ,you both gave me the strength to let him go and move on I would never forget my Son and Husband,but I know they would want me to move on and find happiness"

"That's great"

Santana said rubbing her back

"I met someone"

Ms Seahorn said with a smile

"Really?"

Chord asked smiling back at her

"Yes, well I already knew him,but I finally let him in it's just him and his son he loss his wife a while ago,so he knows what I'm going through to an extent he has tried to be there for me but I kept pushing him away, the day you two left to go back to California was the day I let him in and he has already lifted my spirits,him and his son are a joy to be around"

"I'm happy for you!"

Santana said with a giggle

Ms Seahorn giggled too

"I feel like a young girl all over again I haven't dated in so long I forgot how it is to date"

"Don't worry call us if you need some pointers"

Chord said giving her his signature smile

"Oh please he has no game Ms Seahorn call me honey I'll give you some good pointers"

Santana jokily said

"Whatever she's a lie, I wrote the book on game"

"You two our so silly I love it"

Ms Seahorn said laughing at their silliness

"And I know you two secrets"

Ms Seahorn said in a sing-song voice still smiling

"What?"

They both asked

"You two are not Jacob friends you didn't even know him, but yet you still supported him well me like you did and I appreciate that, I might be old but not dumb or blind I saw right through you two from the moment I saw you and you're not a couple I get more of a sibling vibe, I'm not mad or anything I'm happy because I've made two beautiful young friends, I'm officially adopting you two as a son and daughter!"

She smiled at them

They hugged her again

"Omg! You have to officially meet the others!"

Santana said pulling her towards the rest of the crew they had been in there almost 24 hrs and was ecstatic they were out and not getting charged with anything

Officer Dallas sat back with a smile watching them he knew that these group of kids were something special they were nothing like Emma Clarington Ms Seahorn smiled at him and he winked at her, during his last year and a half in Texas him and Ms Seahorn became fast friends as he worked on her son's case and he made a promise to always look after her rather he was close or miles away

"This mess is almost over baby"

Sam whispered to Mercedes as they all left out of the jail house

"Yes! And I can't wait to see our baby"

"Me either"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He stood there in the mirror in a dreamlike state staring blankly ahead as he dressed how did he end up here? In this position to testify against his own flesh and blood he left Ohio embarking on a new journey only to be sucked into this,he should've let that familiar face be,on his first day at USC he shouldn't have agreed to be partnered up with her, maybe he should've kept his mouth closed when he first saw her,the only good that came out of it was meeting Mercedes and the crew they were cut from a different clothe, though he had betrayed Mercedes they still let him back in and he was definitely grateful for that, now he had a group of life-long supportive friends his biggest supporter being Mercedes,he wished to close his eyes and open them back up

"Don't you look handsome"

Mercedes walked in interrupting his thoughts

Hunter turned around and smiled

"Thanks Cedes"

"You're so welcomed, let me fix your tie, there,now you really look handsome are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous to see her,in shackles and what not"

"I know,but we all will be there to support you besides some of us has to testify against her anyway"

"That's the most terrifying part of it"

"Uncle Hunter up! up!"

Ayden came running full force towards Hunter running dead into his legs and reaching up for him to pick him up Hunter reached his hands out but Mercedes stopped him

"Ayden baby no your uncle can't pick you up right now you're going to wrinkle him up"

Hunter chuckled

"It's ok Cedes"

"It's not ok he thinks you two has this special bond now since you both have the same birthday and you celebrated with him"

Mercedes said with a chuckle

Hunter chuckled too

"I know right,I never thought celebrating my 20th birthday with a 2 year old would be so much fun"

"The crew tried to throw you a bash but someone said no I'm not pointing any elbows but,his name rhymes with Dunter and he looks like he could be a model for Gucci hmmmm I wonder who that could be"

Hunter laughed

"Omg you are so goofy and Dunter? That's an interesting name"

"I know right!"

"You guys ready to go!?"

Sam walked in

"For sure"

Hunter replied

"Daddy,Daddy!"

Ayden jumped in his arms Ayden being the daddy's boy he is didn't care about getting Sam wrinkled Mercedes didn't bother to stop him from jumping on his dad like she did with Hunter she knew Ayden wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to Sam

"Hey man are you going to be good for uncle Kurt while we go to court?!"

"Yes!"

Kurt was the only one that wasn't going to court with them or testifying so he was left on baby duty while he was there visiting

"Kurt do not and I repeat do not teach my son anything unmanly like you hear me?"

"Oh shut up Sam"

"Sam that is not right"

Mercedes replied punching him in the arm

"Ouch you know I was just joking right?"

"Whatever!"

"You ready Hunter?"

He took a deep breath as they packed up to leave he rode to the court with Sam and Mercedes in deep thought boy did he wish his parents were there for support they all decided not to tell their parents what was going on until everything was over and done with he made a promise to them that he wouldn't but every time he had the opportunity of talking to his parents it would take all the strength he had to not break down, this was the most stressed he had ever been in his young adult years and it was most definitely taking a toll on him

When they pulled up to the court Puck,Mike,Tina,Santana,Chord,and Amber were all waiting on them Amber wasn't testifying but she was there for moral support in some weird way everything that had went on brought her and Chord closer

Word about Emma AKA Emily had got around fast now everyone wanted to know who this girl was the court house was packed even the media was there their parents would probably find out what was going on through the media before they would have a chance to tell them on their own

they were seated right behind Ms Seahorn and her boyfriend and son she smiled at them but her smile never reached her eyes they could tell this was hard for her as well hopefully she would be getting justice

Everyone in the court room were looking at all of them whispering and pointing

"Order in the court!"

The judge interrupted them banging his gavel loudly

Emma was brought into the court room in shackles they could hear quiet gasp throughout the court room she stared blankly ahead not making eye contact with anyone

The judge cleared his throat as everyone got settled

Case number 84C01-0903-JM-00659 Emma Clarington also know as Emily Cruz present in the court room are the defendants and attorneys,the deputy prosecutors and so on and so on the judge said dryly everyone stared at his unprofessionalism what judge says things like that? Now Mercedes was nervous that things would go haywire she sighed and Sam grabbed her hand rubbing a thumb across her knuckles

Hours went by this case seemed everlasting until they all started being called up to the witness stand Hunter was the first one up

The whole time Hunter sat there looking like he was bout ready to pass out he finally made it through

They all went up there one by one saying their piece, Ms Seahorn even did surprisingly well, Mercedes was the last one and she was a nervous reck Emily stared at her with so much hate, which made her more nervous

"Mercedes Jones,tell me how do you know Emma?"

"Well I..ummm..well she"

Mercedes fumbled over her words Emily was making her nervous and she was sweating bullets she looked around the court room and everyone was staring at her intently she made eye contact with Sam and he mouthed you got this baby ,she straightened her shoulders held her head high and stared back at Emily with just as much hate as she was giving her,she refused to fold under pressure

"Yes sir I know Emily"

Mercedes got through her testifying so quickly that she couldn't remember when it started nor finished

What happened next surprised everyone Emily confessed

She planned on lying and conniving like she did best but when she looked in her brother's eyes and her parent's eyes it made her feel some type of way she never wanted them to hate her

She stared straight ahead and confessed robotically

"Emma what happened the night of the fire?"

"I was mad at my parents, I...I remember getting ahold of some gasoline that my father had in the garage,I made a trail of it on the stairs leading up to the level my parents slept on and I made a home made bomb"

Everyone gasped

"How did you learn how?"

"The internet sir, I was only going to set the stairs on fire and blow a part of their room up I didn't know it was going to be that powerful I swear"

"How did you get the ingredients for this bomb"

"We basically had everything at home"

"Why did you do it Emma?"

"I don't know I was mad at my parents I swear I can't remember why I just know something came over me and I did it to be spiteful when I heard how serious it was I panicked and hid when I came out of my hiding place our home was engulfed in flames and smoke I could hear them screaming for their lives but I couldn't do anything about it, I saw Hunter and pulled him out because I knew there wasn't any hope for the others,I swore Mambi got out I saw her,but Hunter said she was gone I thought he was just talking nonsense I held on to her I talked to her, I saw her, but now I see that it was all in my head"

"Your sister is gone"

"Now I see that!"

"You went on with your life like nothing happened then turned around and caused someone else's life Jacob"

"Jacob oh Jacob I'm sorry!"

She bursted out in tears

"Why did you do it?!"

"I couldn't handle him leaving me I loved him too much he told me that he wanted to break up,that he wanted to focus on school and his football career, I could've just let him be but I didn't I loss it,he was the best thing that ever happened to me I couldn't let him go,the day he was leaving for school I followed him and rammed his truck from the back then fled the scene, when I found out that he was in the hospital I went to visit him like a mournful girlfriend when I heard that it wasn't looking good for him and he was getting moved to a hospice I decorated his room,visit his mother a few times then fled,I transferred to USC, legally took on my adopted parents last name and legally changed my first name, my parents asked me why? I told them that it hurts me too much to hold on to my biological parents last name and said that I hated my first name, I went to California with a new Alias and new attitude I even dyed my hair blond I hated Emma Clarington I hated the evil things she did, Emily Cruz was suppose to be an new and approved side of me but when I met Sam I went back to being Emma Sam reminded me so much of Jacob I was trying to make Sam into another Jacob I tried to fill that void of losing Jacob with him, but then I found out that he was a family man engaged with a child, I developed this hate for his fiancé and became obsessed with him I wasn't going to stop until she was gone and I had him to myself I even tried to bring my brother in to help me, first he agreed but then he realized how wrong it was Mercedes had became his best friend and that made me hate her even more I even planned on hurting her or worse, I treated her and their friends poorly,I'm sorry! From the bottom of my heart! Ms Seahorn I'm sorry, Hunter I'm sorry! please find it in you all hearts to forgive me!"

"Well your spitefulness caused your family life's! your boyfriend's life and you meddled into someone else life a young mother could've loss her life because of you, a young man could've loss his fiancé and a baby boy could've loss his mother!"

"I'm sorry!"

Everyone was in tears the scene was heartbreaking

,everyone was let out for lunch waiting to hear Emily's sentencing

Mercedes and Hunter separated from everyone going somewhere quiet

"Are you ok?"

Mercedes asked him finding it difficult to read his emotions

"I'm fine"

Hunter replied dryly

"You're not"

He stared at Mercedes blankly not saying a word

"Oh Hunter"

She grabbed his head and pulled him down to her lap she ran her fingers through his hair and she could already feel his stiff body relax

"This will be over soon"

after a few mins of massaging his scalp she could hear his soft snores

She stared down at his sleeping form and dropped a tear this was hard and exhausting for all of them but her heart went out to Ms Seahorn and Hunter, Ms Seahorn had loss a son because of Emma's actions and Hunter had not only loss his family because of her actions but he was possibly losing her too

"Hunter wake up"

Mercedes whispered in his ear after she was informed that it was time to go back

He woke up wiping his eyes

"Sorry"

He whispered softly

"No worries,it's ok"

Mercedes stood up rubbing the wrinkles out of her dress and grabbed on to Hunter's hand

"Let's go"

They walked back into the court room with everyone else they all were exhausted and couldn't wait until the trial was over

Mercedes already knew it..Emily was found not guilty for reason of insanity

She was sentenced to psychiatric treatment rather than convicted and imprisoned they disapproved everyone felt that Emily knowingly did her dirt,but the conniving person she was,she managed to get put behind bars,but being imprisoned in a psych ward was just as bad

They didn't agree but there wasn't anything they could do at least they got justice some type of way,and at least Hunter and Ms Seahorn had knowledge of what really happened to their loved ones

Everyone left the courthouse supporting each other, All the couples walked hand in hand in silence even Ms Seahorn her boyfriend held her right hand while his son held her left, and even Puck walked hand and hand with some random girl he met at school who met him up at the courthouse after the trial, Hunter held on to his Mercedes hand, and Sam held her other one while Santana fell back from everyone she yearned for the support everyone else had, she heard through the grapevine that Britt was now dating a guy back at M.I.T now she knew that Britt wasn't really coming back Britt was also bisexual while she only preferred women so she knew that there was possibilities that Brittany would leave her for a guy, she was getting lonely and at that point she didn't care if she went back to dating guys or not she just needed someone in her corner, she wouldn't dare tell anyone though she wanted to get up her bad ass persona, she felt that telling them that she was lonely would make her seem weak but Mercedes and Tina could read her like a book she knew that the more lonely she became the easier it would be for Tina and Cedes to read her and figure out that something was going on with her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Preppy prep is that you?"

Santana was laid across Hunter's couch with her feet propped up reading a book since the trial everyone had been hanging at Hunter's place he had the biggest most bachelor apartment everyone decided to go out for a movie and meal while Santana and Hunter stayed behind

Hunter came out the shower rolling his eyes Santana insisted on calling him preppy prep and it irritated the hell out of him he walked into the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around him he stood there unnoticeably with his arms folded and watched her as she read her book

"Yea it's me you irritating asshole"

"Hunter don't get punch in your...damn"

Santana looked up from her book and gulped Hunter standing there half naked made her lose her breath she never paid attention to how sexy he was but damn his body was still moist as his towel hung lowly on his hips threatening to fall

Hunter smirked

"What were you saying?"

"I...I forgot"

Santana was loss for words

Hunter walked up to her and hovered over her,her legs instantly fell open for him he pressed himself against her heat and she moaned

He bit his lip and leaned in so close to her face that their lips were inches from touching she could feel his fresh minty warm breath

"This is new..Santana has nothing to say"

He pressed his now hard erection against her heat again and she moaned loudly

"Hmmm Oh fuck Hunter what are you doing?"

"I'm shutting you up that's what I'm doing,I like you" he said shrugging I rather like your kink"

"My kink?"

She asked not certain she heard him correctly "I've never heard that before"

"Well that's a shame, tell me, when you fantasize what's it about? Is it about sweet, gentle sex in bed?"

Santana looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes

"Sometimes,yes"

She admitted what was Hunter doing to her? he was breaking her hard outside exterior slowly

"Is it also about being touched in a restaurant or somewhere,where anyone could see? Or fucked in a club full of people?"

He pressed himself into her now moist core again whispering against the shell of her ear

She swallowed with shaky breaths before she straightened pushing him upward putting an acceptable amount of distance between them

"Who doesn't have fantasies?"

She asked him

"A lot of people don't and even more never has acted on them"

"Why are you bothering me Hunter? I'm sure you could take any girl or woman for that matter that you wanted I'm a mess I went from the opposite sex,to the same sex back to the opposite sex, I'm a loose cannon,I'm..."

"Shhh, but you're a good person,you've become quite a mystery to me it's something hidden behind those deep brown eyes, that I would like to know"

"But you're not in to me Hunter sometimes it seems as if my presence alone irritate you"

"You're seeing what you want to see, I do admit you irritate all of us at times because that's you, you wouldn't be Santana if you didn't irritate us"

She stayed quiet

He lifted her baby doll dress and

pressed his thumb hard into her clit and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out, he smiled

Dizzying relief, with a vague stab of disappointment filled her,reason being because she felt herself fully melting in his hands, this wasn't her, she was the controller in most situations, but Hunter was doing something to her, of course he was feeling her up right now but it was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on he slipped a finger inside her panties

He slid his thumb across her clit and she gasped

"That's it..so wet"

He whispered,rocking his palm against her before she knew it he had a third finger inside her with that he stretched her to the blissful edge of pain and she felt indecent, she was a filthy girl but he made her feel like she was doing something irrevocably filthy on his couch, he watched her crave for more with his bright hazel eyes he seemed to get off from watching her this was new to her she never let someone take control of her sexually male or female,Hunter always had this classy persona,he always carried himself gracefully and classy, always dressed in the classiest, most expensive brand of clothes he was neck and neck with Kurt and Blaine fashion wise, and he was handsome as handsome could get he had an model type quality and look to him, she always thought he was a prude since he had officially been apart of the crew not knowing he was a freak behind closed doors, he was a mystery to her which made her more aroused she was looking forward to experiencing him intimately

"Oh Fuck Tan that's it"

He moaned out as he watched her ride his fingers, her essence glistening on his digits

Her nails dug into the cushion below her as she begin to pump his fingers harder, making his shoulders rock

Her head fell back she let out the smallest moan, completely disproportionate to the shaking climax that was threatening to tear through her body

"Oh Gosh" she groaned as he prolonged it with his long fingers pushing even deeper into her,

She pressed her face into his strong shoulder to stifle her cry

He slowed and stilled before kissing her temple then her lips sucking her tongue as she opened her mouth for him he stopped kissing her then he pulled his fingers out lifting his hand to his mouth, he pressed his fingers to his mouth once briefly before wiping them on the towel still wrapped around his waist he then licked his lips watching her

"Your tongue tastes like candy, but your p*ssy tastes even better, next time I want it to be my cock inside of you instead of my tongue or fingers"

"Your tongue?"

She asked confused

"Yes, don't you want my tongue inside you?"

He asked her with pleading eyes

"Yes please"

Gosh who am I becoming? He's possessing my brain

She thought to herself

She wanted it,she wanted what he was willing to give her she wanted to climb onto his lap and take all of him inside her, it would be easy,her panties were already pulled to the side all she needed to do was removed his towel, crawl onto his lap and slowly ease down on him

Omg Hunter what are you doing to me?! Her mind screamed

He crawled down her body and snatched her panties from under her dress tossing them to the floor he started kissing her lower lips and her legs shook

"Oooooh Hunter"

He sucked her clit into his mouth and her eyes rolled in the back of her head

"Fuccckkkk"

Was all she could say as he ate her

He twirled his tongue,sucked violently,occasionally thrusting his fingers and holding her thighs steady as she screamed and squirmed trying to move out of his grasp,the sensation was too much,she pulled his hair forcefully as she rode his face

"Ooooooh Hunter eat this pu*sy don't stop,I'm about to come so quick Hunter,Hunter!"

She squirted into his mouth and he slurped up every drop she shook like she was having a seizure until she came down from her orgasm

Hunter lifted up and sucked his fingers into his mouth licking them clean of her juices removing his fingers with a loud pop, he then licked his lips and winked at her, he stood up his manhood was big and beautiful that made Santana aroused again he wrapped his towel back around his waist and walked out of the living room leaving a stunned Santana laying on the couch

After being stuck in the same position for 10 mins she jumped up and searched for his cleaning products she sprayed and wiped down his couch,she quickly washed her panties and tossed them in the dryer,she showered while her panties were drying,by the time she was done Hunter was sitting on the couch looking like a beautiful mannequin well dressed as usual staring at the tv screen intently he looked up at her and smirked which made her blush,she sat on the couch far away from him,she could feel him staring at the side of her face but she dared not to look at him he cleared his throat to get her attention but she stared straight ahead thinking about what just happened and the feelings Hunter claimed he had for her before her line of thinking could get her into anymore trouble everyone was walking in

"Did you miss us!"

Tina yelled jumping on the couch between them

"Yea"

Santana said lowly

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tina asked her

"She's hungry"

Hunter answered for her

"Santana if you were hungry you should've went.. you said you weren't hungry"

Mercedes said

"I'm not hungry"

Santana replied side eyeing Hunter

"Well if you're hungry Hunter we have food left over"

Mercedes said staring at Hunter

"I ate when you guys left"

"Oh really what did you eat?"

He smiled

"Oh nothing it was a nice sweet snack nothing too heavy, it was really good though I could still taste it on my lips"

He licked his lips slowly and Santana clutched her legs close

Tina looked from Hunter to Santana then bursted out laughing

"What's so funny?

Mercedes asked confused

"Oh nothing"

Tina said giggling under her breath gaining a elbow to the side from Santana

"Ok am I missing something?"

Mercedes asked confused

"Aye Hunter come join in on this!"

Sam came from Hunter's room with Ayden hanging on his side asking Hunter to join in on the tournament they were having in his room

"For sure!"

He stood up and stared feverishly at Santana before he walked out chuckling to himself when he disappeared into his room Tina didn't waste any time

"Omg you had sex with Hunter when we left didn't you?!"

"No I did not"

"Omg really Santana?!"

Mercedes said loudly

"I swear I did not"

"Come on now Santana how long have we all been best friends you can't lie to us now spill it!"

Tina said grabbing her hands

"Yea we won't judge you I can admit Hunter is hot shit, that would be a good look for...Omg that's what he meant when he said he ate! He ate you!"

Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth

Santana couldn't contain her laugh she smiled sheepishly before she blushed and laughed loudly

"Omg we want details!"

Tina grabbed ahold to Mercedes and Santana hands and pulled them into Hunter's guest bedroom shutting the door

"B*tch spill it I want detail to detail!"

Tina said excitedly

"Yes you're always in our business so spill yours!"

Mercedes agreed with her

"Nosey asses gosh, ok,ok! so I was being usual Santana calling him preppy prep like normal,he had just gotten out of the shower he came out and called me an evil asshole I tried to insult him back, but when I looked up omg he was in nothing but a towel he looked fucking delicious,he came over to me he got in between my legs and from there it went from him admitting his feelings for me, to his fingers being inside of me to him eating the bitch out of me it's like he has superpowers like he's influencing me he's luring me in

"Bahahahahaha! go head Hunter I didn't know my best friend had it in him!"

"Correction our best friend"

Tina corrected Mercedes

"Well b*tch he was mine first I'm his number one best friend don't try to claim him now y'all didn't even like him at first!"

"Omg y'all are not about to argue over Hunter right now! You b*tches"

Tina rolled her eyes at Mercedes

"So it was that good?"

"Girl it was amazing"

"So I mean like have you completely turned to the dark side you're into guys again? first Puck now Hunter"

Mercedes asked her

"Omg!"

"What Tina?"

"You're a whore Britt, Puck and Hunter guess you keep it all in the crew huh?"

"Oh shut the hell up Tina you get on my last nerves"

They got a knock on the door and their subject walked in Hunter

"So this is where y'all disappeared to? Cedes Sam is ready to go Ayden is agitated"

"Ok bye my besties love y'all!

She blew kisses at them all and hurriedly walked out the door

They all said I love you in unison

Tina jumped up right behind her

"Ummm let me see if Mike's ready to go"

She hurriedly walked out too shutting the door behind her

"Those bitches"

Santana said under her breath they couldn't wait to leave her alone with Hunter then to make matters worse Tina shut the door

Santana didn't know what Hunter did to her but her cold hard exterior was gone now she was feeling shy and feminine like, usually she was the dominate one when it came to male and female but Hunter brought different feelings out of her just off of that act and she didn't like it

"Hey"

He said to her

"Hey"

She spoke back softly

"What's going on?"

He sat next to her and placed a hand on her thigh

"Hunter don't"

She pushed his hand away

"Don't what? place my hand on your thigh? You let me do way more than that on my couch now I can't touch you"

"What games are you playing Hunter huh? You act like you have no interest in me, you act as if I irritate your soul then you do something as intimate as that to me, that's..."

"I like you"

"What?"

"I like you Santana what I admitted to you on the couch was real,I know you might've been with Puck and Britt, but I like you I don't know why but I do maybe because I know that you put up this hard persona but on the inside you're soft,I know you're hurt because your ex girlfriend has moved on to dating a guy and it's serious, I know you're lonely, you love and support your friends but you hate sitting back watching them happy and in love while you're still looking for love,and guess what I'm lonely too, I think we should try our hand at dating I'm not trying to change you but I feel I could change you we can try it and if it don't work out then we could go our separate ways, we're already familiar with each other everyone else in the crew is dating let's keep that going, Sam is with Mercedes, Mike is with Tina, Chord is with Amber, who once dated Mercedes and Amber once dated Sam, Puck is just Puck, but he has dated you, we're all friends let's keep the tradition going"

"That would only make things complicated Hunter what if we break up and hate each other?"

"We won't trust me"

She sighed

"So if I do this promise me that you won't hurt me, promise me that you would come to me and we'd talk it out before you do something crazy like cheat on me, promise me that we will always communicate,promise me that we could be fun and crazy together, promise me that you could handle me and put up with my crazy mess and my slick mouth and last but not least,promise me that if we don't work out then we would go back to being good friends, I know that's a lot but I need you to promise me those things"

"I promise, but you forgot one promise"

"And what is that?"

"That I promise to give you good sex anytime you want it"

She giggled

"Oh hell that should've been at the top of the list"

He chuckled

"Right but you have to promise me those things and more"

"Ok I promise those things to you as well, what's the more?"

"No offense but you kind of have a track recorded, you dated Puck, I even heard from the guys that you dated an old friend of the crew name Finn, then Britt, those relationships were real, but high school to what I want, I'm not trying to scare you away but when I have interest in someone I could see potential in them I could see them possibly becoming my wife or even baring my children, I have never dated someone just to date them or just for sex or what not, I've always only dated girls who I could see a future with some of them worked for a while some didn't but if I couldn't see myself making you my wife or mother of my children in the future then I wouldn't date nor have sex with you,I wanna try this with you Tan but my biggest promise from you is, promise me that if and when you fall in love with me that you won't fall out of love with me in the long run or you might decide that you're not into guys again just don't break me ok I might be strong but you could possibly break me and I don't know if I would be able to handle that"

That last statement made her tear up

Don't break me, I don't know if I would be able to handle that?"

She would never break him

"I promised Hunter, wholeheartedly I promise baby"

She told him with tears in her eyes she never felt like this how could he make her fall in love with him in less than 24 hrs? It scared her but excited her at the same time a wife? A mother? She could see herself in those positions just thinking about it made her heart flutter maybe he could change her, she would probably be a bitch through and through it was impossible not to,it had been embedded in her since birth but, becoming someone's loyal wife yea she could most definitely change in that way

He smiled and grabbed her face kissing her with everything he had in him

Outside of the bedroom

After being into the video game for so long Puck noticed how quiet it had became in Hunter's apartment

"Did these motherfuckers leave me here by my lonesome self?

He said as he got up turning the video game off

"Aye where're y'all at?"

He yelled as he walked out of the room he walked into the living room and peeked out the window everyone car was gone besides his, Hunter and Santana's

"Those asses didn't even tell me they were leaving, but where is Hunter and Tan?"

"Aye Hunt! Tan!"

No answer he walked towards the guest bedroom and heard voices he was about to turn the knob until he heard

_,I wanna try this with you Tan but my biggest promise from you is, promise me that if and when you fall in love with me that you won't fall out of love with me or you might decide that you're not into guys again just don't break me ok I might be strong but you could possibly break me and I don't know if I would be able to handle that"_

"What the fuck?"

Puck giggled like an idiot as he listened in on their conversation

"Hunter wifing that? I love Santana she has a good heart but she's conflicted and bat shit crazy and besides she's been around the crew, good luck with that preppy prep"

He said lowly to himself putting the thumbs up at the door and walking out when a giggle

He tip toed away talking to himself and shaking his head

"Wait until I tell the crew this"

When the door shut from Puck leaving out it alerted Hunter

"Hold up Tan"

He got up and opened the bedroom door he went to the window and pulled the curtain back watching Puck speed off

"Oh wow I didn't realize how long we were in there everyone's gone"

He turned towards Santana and watched her nervously play with her fingers

"What's wrong baby?"

She looked up at him

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now not only is this new to me but too good to be true and I just want us to stay in our own little bubble for now

"No worries, we can keep a secret as long as you need us too"

They made this promise to each other unknowingly.. Puck was a step ahead of them he was already planning on telling..so their secret would be short lived besides Mercedes and Tina had already suspected something would happen between Hunter and Santana from the moment they stepped out of his apartment they had been around Santana for years and no one has ever made her furiously blush like that but Britt, no one has ever been able to tame her but Britt that's how they knew Santana was in love with Britt now Hunter had her nose wide open and soon Hunter would be taking Britt's place they could feel it, but they were happy for her Santana was a hard shell to crack and a lot to deal with but she deserved love she had the biggest heart and she loved hard Hunter would really be good for her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that night**

"Hmmmm that feels so good babe"

Mercedes was sitting on Sam's back giving him a massage after their bath

"You know what I just thought about?"

She asked him with a giggle

"What?"

He said lifting his head and looking back at her

She giggled again before she started talking

"Remember the time we had Tan,Tina and I apartment to ourselves when you use to be over there like you lived there?"

"Un-huh"

"and I was sitting on your back just like this massaging it, your back was so damn sexy that I couldn't help but kiss it,you stiffened when I started kissing so I apologized thinking you didn't like it but instead you lifted up so I could get off your back then you pulled me into my room that was the first time we had sex and omg it was so freaking good"

He chuckled

"Hell yea it was, but I remember that day like it was yesterday,then we tried to go for a second round and Santana's crazy ass walked in on us as soon as I started thrusting into you...my pale ass was all out she ran out so fast she threw the mail and everything hahahaha!"

Mercedes laughed hard with him

"Yes then she kept saying she wanted to scratch her eyeballs out then she admitted that seeing you thrust into me was kind of sexy and if she was into men she would be turned on"

"Right then we argued I couldn't stand her ass back then"

"Omg y'all argued like a married couple or siblings that couldn't stand each other it was ridiculous"

"Man we went through it back then but I can honestly say when we wasn't making each other crazy we did have some fun times"

"Yea we did,that seemed so long ago but it really wasn't Ayden's only two but that seemed longer than that just think, he wasn't even thought of then, shit he wasn't even thought of when we made him, but he was a blessing"

Sam lowered his voice

"Hey I hope we didn't wake him"

Mercedes waved him off

"Boy you know Ayden can sleep through a hurricane that is your child"

"You're right little man loves to sleep too"

"Ain't that the truth it's kind of a good thing though"

Sam gave her a mischievous look

"Oh Gosh what are you up too?"

She asked intrigued

"Since Ayden's sleep how about we have a little fun before he wakes maybe make another baby tonight"

"I know you so well I knew that sneaky smile had something to do with sex and make another baby?boy please maybe in a couple years but not now that's why I faithfully stay up on my birth control"

"Ok forget the baby making then, we could practice making a baby but not actually make one I wanna watch you ride me tonight we can be super quiet or at least try so we won't wake Ayden"

He said in a whisper

She whispered back to him bending over to whisper in his ear

"You're so damn freaky, but I love it"

She licked the shell of his ear and he shivered

"Shit"

He whispered "Get off my back and lay flat on yours"

He demanded

She crawled off his back and did what he said anticipating what he was going to do to her

She pulled his large shirt that she insisted on wearing to bed most of the time over her head, he stared at her body with admiration he reached under her back to unhook her bra pulling it off her body, he stared at her large breast and licked his lips

He then removed her panties off of her tossing them to the floor he opened her legs wide and leaned forward pressing his mouth between her legs she smelled dizzying and tasted too good, looked too beautiful her sounds were quiet and aching and seemed to be tailored only for his ears, her fingers ran over his head and scratched at his scalp lightly before she pulled one of her legs higher, spreading wider, giving him better access, as he focused on making her feel good he imagined how it would excite him to be watched with his fingers in her as he sucked her clit, his mouth devouring her as her back arched off the bed, her lips parted as she begged quietly , instructing him to move faster, to continue to suck on her, to fuck her harder with his fingers, as she began to come closer to the edge her hand moved up her torso, over her breast and up her neck to her fast where she slipped two fingers in her mouth he noticed from the first time that ever began intimate that sucking her fingers was something she did the closer she got to coming undone he looked up at her and her huge brown eyes were trained on him on his ministration of eating her, her lips were still parted in a quiet pant

She slowly started thrusting into his face pushing her self harder into his mouth she cried out when she came, she never once looked away from him,as she came down from her orgasm

She sighed and looked down at him tugging on his hair and laughed lowly

"Holy shit Sam, that was so good"

His eyes were dark as he stared at her intently not saying a word

"I want you naked"

She demanded

He quickly dropped his pajama bottoms and boxers and she moaned at the sight of him

He crawled back between her legs and everything in that moment became about the feeling of his mouth on her, the feeling of his hair in her hands as she gripped his head while he kissed her body, his tongue moving over her skin, his lips pressing words into her skin that she couldn't understand but she was sure it was on the lines of I love you or something close to it

She felt every breath he took and every small sound he made

She could feel his mouth get hungrier and more urgent as he moved back down her body he slowly pressed two fingers inside her and sucked on her already sensitive clit in earnest pushing her to come again omg he's eating me again her mind said

"You're beautiful"

He whispered ..those words made her cry once more as she came into his mouth once again her body stilled from her shaking orgasm and he crawled over her kissing her deeply letting her taste her essence on his mouth

She reached up and dragged her nails down his chest urging him to use his body to get what he needed her hands moved on it's own accord, roaming and scratching pulling him closer, he reached between them and positioned his erection against her she rubbed his abs and felt his muscles clench underneath her fingertips

"Please" she whispered

He groaned as he lowered his body on top of her and pushed into her fully she loved the feeling of him inside her, of his chest against hers, his face against her neck, of her arms around his strong neck and hands in his hair, of his hands pulling at her thighs wrapping her legs around his waist of his hips moving as he moved in her

They were both speechless as they moved together covered in sweat it started with them planning on f*cking to them making sweet love

He rolled her on top of him and she rode him he watched her face as the lights from outside bounced off of it in their dark bedroom and she watched him until it became too intense, he flipped her back over on her back and she opened her eyes back watching him he was thrusting wilder more forcefully her thighs were pressed up in his hands and his brows were pinched together in concentration on his handsome face

Images of lights and shadows from outside pounded against her eyes but this time she refused to close them he pressed into her harder, his mouth moved to hers they held them open against each other, breathing on the edge together

He moved his parted lips over hers as he moved on top of her, they both began to speak silently

"I'm coming" they said at the same time "I'm coming" they both said again together as she came flooding him with her juices and as he came spilling his seed deeply inside of her

He rolled off of her and laid on his back staring at the ceiling

"You're freaking amazing" he said to her

"No you are" she said back

They both were relaxed from their intense love making both smiling to themselves, what took their high down was a message to their phone they received at the same time

They grabbed their phones at the same time and swiped their fingers across the screen

Sam laughed loudly while Mercedes looked at the message pissed

Puck had sent out a group message to her, Sam, Chord, Tina and Mike telling everyone about the conversation he overheard Hunter and Santana having and revealed that Hunter and Santana agreed to be a couple

While the guys texted back finding it funny Mercedes and Tina cussed Puck out for being petty and telling their secret

Mercedes typed furiously into her iPhone

**_Mercedes: "You ass what give you the right to tell their secret if they wanted us to know right now they would've told us obviously they want it to be a secret how dare you tell my best friends secret! You know what Puck I wanna kick your ass right now!"_**

**_Tina:"I do too! Cedes let's jump him when we see him deal?!"_**

**_Mercedes:"Deal!"_**

**_Puck: "Hey! I'm your best friend too, y'all don't kick my ass! Sam get your girl! Mike get yours too!"_**

**_Tina: of course you're our best friend but that wasn't right Puck you could've kept it to yourself or at least secretly told the guys! and kept it between y'all!"_**

**_Mercedes: your our best friend but you were wrong Puck!"_**

**_Puck: ok! I'm sorry I was stupid I apologize!"_**

**_Tina: we're not the ones you should be apologizing too you should apologize to Hunter and Santana!"_**

**_Puck: they don't have to know we can keep this between us!"_**

**_Sam: hey Puck keep me outta this that's your ass man! I can't stop my girl from kicking your ass I don't want her to kick mines for protecting you!"_**

**_Puck: you damn trader Sam! What happened to bros before!... You know!"_**

**_Mercedes: Bros before what?! I am not a hoe! I'm his fiancé!"_**

**_Puck: I know that! I didn't say you was a hoe! It's a figure of speech!"_**

**_Mercedes: yea you better had corrected that homie!"_**

**_Sam: Smh at you Puck!"_**

**_Mike: Bahahahahaha! Puck just shut up you're digging yourself deeper and deeper into a hole, but I do admit Hunter and Tan a couple? I feel sorry for him!"_**

**_Tina: Mike don't bring your ass in here all late on the conversation instigating leave my sister alone she's going to be good for Hunter!"_**

**_Mike: Bahahahahaha! If you say so!"_**

**_Tina: Mike I'm on my way over to you and Puck's apartment to Kick y'all ass!"_**

**_Mike: Nooooo! You can come give me some ass though!"_**

**_Tina: Hell no!"_**

**_Puck: damn so that mean I can't get no ass from Santana no more!"_**

**_Mercedes: Hell to the no!"_**

**_Sam: damn Santana get around Puck, Britt and Hunter like that Drake song she loving the crewww!_**

**_Mercedes: Sam don't you start I'm laying right next to you I would punch you in the face!"_**

**_Sam: Ok sorry"_**

**_Tina: yea Sam bow down! My sister must've just put it on you or something!"_**

**_Mercedes: naw girl he put it on me!"_**

**_Sam: :-) :-) Hell yea!"_**

**_Tina: Go head Sammy!"_**

**_Puck: Y'all nasty!"_**

**_Mercedes: I know you are not talking! With your nasty ass!"_**

**_Puck: I was just playing everybody know I'm nasty shit we all are!"_**

**_Mike: Yup!_**

**_Sam: Yup!"_**

**_Mercedes: Yup!_**

**_Tina: Yup!_**

**_Puck: Yup! Damn right!"_**

**_Chord: I think they're going to be a nice couple!"_**

**_Puck: the hell you come from?! All late and shit we're not even talking about that anymore"_**

**_Chord:Oh"_**

**_Mike: what were you doing banging Amber?"_**

**_Puck: hell yea he was!"_**

**_Chord: y'all know me so well!"_**

**_Mercedes: Ewwww!"_**

**_Chord: Hey now don't Ewww as much as you and Sam Fu...ck! and remember you were mines before you should know me by now lol!"_**

**_Sam: Hey fucker you should be lucky we're cool now! Other wise I would fuck you up! You jerk!"_**

**_Chord: I know that's why I said it! Lol_**

**_Mike: Chord lol you are a ass!"_**

**_Puck: lol you're always fucking with Sam! He's really going to kick your ass one day!"_**

**_Mercedes: Chord leave my man alone!"_**

**_Tina: Chord you are a jerk! Lol_**

**_Sam: I'm in a good place right now so he know he could get away with it! By the way I do recall that I use to be all up in your girl, every which way! Where donyou think she got her mouth skills from ooooh!"_**

**_Mike: hahaha! In your face Chord!"_**

**_Puck: Lol!"_**

**_Chord: Ok where do you think Mercedes got her skills from! Ha!"_**

**_Sam: I don't wanna play no more"_**

**_Chord: LMAO!"_**

**_Tina: lol! (Tears)_**

**_Puck: Bahahahahaha!"_**

**_Mike: lol! "I don't wanna play no more" lol don't punk out now!"_**

**_Mercedes: I'm glad y'all find Amber and I bedroom skills amusing, I was totally being sarcastic by the way!"_**

**_Sam: Fuck y'all!"_**

**_Mercedes: me too?!"_**

**_Sam: no no no! Never you baby but the rest of them!"_**

**_Tina: brother I thought we were better than that?!"_**

**_Sam: you are a trader!"_**

**_Tina: :-("_**

**_Chord: you're no fun Sam!"_**

**_Sam: leave me alone!"_**

**_Chord: ha!"_**

**_Puck: I wanna cuddle Mike come in my room so we could cuddle!"_**

**_Mike: I'm on my way in there baby! Have the bed ready for me!"_**

**_Puck: Ok!"_**

**_Sam: I wanna cuddle with y'all!"_**

**_Mike: come on over!"_**

**_Sam: I'm on my way!_**

**_Chord: what about me? :-("_**

**_Puck: awww you're too far you're all the way in Tennessee we'll FaceTime you ok!"_**

**_Chord: Ok! :-)_**

**_Tina: y'all gay!"_**

**_Mercedes: yea you damn butt pirates!_**

**_Chord: Lol!"_**

**_Puck: Lmao!_**

**_Sam: Bahahahahaha!"_**

**_Mike: Lol! Butt pirates? Good one Cedes! What y'all got something against gays? I'm telling Kurt and Blaine!"_**

**_Tina: no I love Kurt and Blaine!"_**

**_Mercedes: those are my babies!_**

**_Puck: we're too manly to be gay it's all fun and games!"_**

**_Tina: Whatever!"_**

**_Mercedes: this was fun, but I have school and work tomorrow!"_**

**_Tina: we gotta do this more often! Goodnight love you all so much!"_**

**_Puck: love y'all!_**

**_Mike: Love y'all!_**

**_Sam: Love y'all jerks!"_**

**_Chord: Love y'all goodnight!"_**

**_Mercedes: Love y'all more!"_**

Mercedes and Sam put their phones down and looked at each other laughing

"Our crew is crazy but I love them"

"I do too" Sam agreed

"Guess what? Sam asked her

"What?"

"Wedding planning time!"

"Yes!"

They both showered and went to sleep on cloud 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day**

Mercedes woke up relaxed she woke up with a smile on her face she got her day started early, she was happy her friends were happy no one could bring her down from her high plus that oh so good love making her and Sam did the night before did wonders for her body she she woke Sam up informing him to listen out for Ayden and left out for her morning classes

Even school was pleasant for her that day she had walked through the hall with her head held high

"Is that my best-friend?!" She knew it was his voice without turning around Hunter ran up to her and hugged her picking her up in the air and spending her around when he saw her

She hugged him tight around his neck giggling into his shoulder as he twirled her around

"Hey baby! What's going on?!"

She said excitedly

He placed her back on her feet and smiled

"Nothing much I never see you at school"

"I know right the rest of the crew have the same schedule but me I thought I had school alone but now I see that my best friend has classes too all this time we could've been hanging out"

"I know right!"

"You seem happy" she told him

"I'm in a good mood"

"Me too" she knew why she noticed the barely visible hickey on his neck she could see that him Santana had some fun last night too

She looked at his attire he had on some nice fitted khakis some casual Christian Louboutin loafers and a plain white vneck shirt that fitted well to his nice frame

"My best friend know he could dress damn boy!"

He chuckled

"Why thank you you can too"

"But not like you when I become rich I'm hiring you as my stylist I don't care what career you have going on styling me will be your side job don't worry I'll pay you well"

He threw an arm over her shoulder

"I would love to be your stylist"

"I guarantee you have red bottoms on"

He laughed "you know me so well babe, my closet is full of Louboutin's"

"It must be nice, you're dressed a little more down than what I'm use too I like..reminds me of something Sam would wear"

"Yea I'm trying to loosen up a little don't wanna look like I just stepped out of a catalog everyday"

She giggled "Hunter don't matter how hard you try to dress down you would still look like you just stepped out of a catalog"

He thought about it for a min

"You're right"

"Right, so tell me because I argued with Tina over you, ok you have became all of our best friends but who's number one?"

He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on top of her head

"Oh no hesitation it's you baby you and only you, you're number one everyone else fall behind you, you were the first that accepted me in California so it was already set in stone our bond could never be broken"

She smiled

"Just making sure"

"You brat but I gotta go see you at work!"

He ran down the hall and she laughed she was sure he was meeting up with Santana

She grabbed her a bite to eat and made her way to work she sat at her desk twisting her chair from side to side smiling thinking about her and Sam love making the night before

Hunter interrupted her thoughts when he sat on top of her desk holding a note pad in his hands

"You're swooning" he told her

He stuck the end of his pen between his teeth, murmuring around it

"You're thinking about Sam"

How the hell did he know? She must been smiling like an idiot

"What?"

He laughed "you heard me, either y'all had sex last night or this morning because you're glowing"

"What are you doing? Why do you have a notepad?"

He looked down at the notepad removing his pen from between his teeth

"Oh trying to act like I'm doing some shit"

She looked at the note pad and he had stick figures drawn all over it she laughed and he laughed with her then stopped

"Don't try to take the attention away from you, you're glowing Sam must've gave you that good last night or this morning"

"You know me so well Hunter last night"

"I knew it!"

"Speaking of glowing what's been up with you? you've been in a good mood"

"Oh nothing just in good spirits"

"Really Hunter it's more to it I can read you like a book"

"Gosh ok don't tell anyone but Santana and I are a couple but we're keeping it a secret for now"

"Your secret has already been spilled"

"What how?"

"Puck overheard y'all before he left your apartment and told everyone"

"I'm going to kick his ass"

"That's what I told him, but I think you guys make a cute couple"

"Really"

"Yes but Santana is a handful, and she's a freak I hope you can keep up"

"Shit hope she could keep up with me"

"Whatever Hunter Santana thinks you're a prude"

"You all do I'm no where near a prude I just keep my shit low-key already got that girl head gone she barely can keep up with me now she see I'm not a prude"

"Well it's official all our guys sex drive is on 10"

"Damn right"

"Enough about the sex talk guess what?!"

"What?"

"Sam said it's time for wedding planning!"

"Yes! About time I sometimes forget you're engaged until I notice that big rock on your finger"

"Yup Kurt is going to be my wedding planner!"

"Oh Lord good luck with that he's going to be a mess"

"I know he is I'm about to call him watch this"

"Oooh put him on speaker"

She dialed his number and the phone rung twice before he answered

"Diva!"

"Kurt hey baby!"

"Hey!"

"Guess what bestie?! It's about that time, what you've been waiting for!"

"What?!"

"Time to plan my wedding!"

"Yes! Omg! I already know what colors, the church, the hall, omg! The food!"

He went on and on until Mercedes politely rushed him off the phone

Hunter shook his head and laughed

"No one is going to like him during the wedding I could feel it so what are you pushing for a year maybe 2?"

"Ummm a year but it could be more we're not trying to go no more than 2 , 2 would probably be better since we all would be graduating from school by then"

"Cool"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 years later**

"Omg Mercedes stop moving before I mess up your makeup"

"I can't I'm so nervous"

"Look your marrying the love of your life less than 2 hrs get it together Ayden sit your butt down! Why isn't he with the guys?"

"Ok Auntie Tana! I want Auntie Bina!"

"Auntie Tina Bina is busy now so you sit right there and don't move you're off the hook right now"

"Don't be yelling at my baby Tan"

"Well you and Sam needs to do it more often"

"I'll get him,Ayden come to grandma baby"

"Ok! Grandma!"

"Thanks mommy"

Mercedes smiled at her mother

"Thanks Ma"

Santana thanked her relieved

"Hey! What's going on in here we're pushing time!"

Kurt came in looking at his watch with Tina on his heels

"I told him you guys were almost ready but he come barging in here like a psycho"

"Give us a few mins Kurt!"

Santana yelled at him

"Whatever!"

He threw his hands up and walked out

"You know what somewhat else do her makeup I'm obviously taking too long!"

She threw the makeup down and stormed out

"Santana!"

Mercedes yelled for her but she ignored her and kept walking

Tina grabbed the makeup and Ms Evans stopped her

"I'll finish it Tina go check on Santana"

Ms Evans walked in during Santana's little fit

"Thanks Ma I don't know what's wrong with everybody I'm the one getting married but they're the ones acting like the divas"

Ms Evans grabbed Mercedes foundation and started patting it on her face

"Well honey I don't know what it is but weddings always bring the crazy out of people"

Santana stormed down the hallway looking for Kurt ready to smack his damn face she tried to talk Mercedes and Sam into hiring a wedding planner but no she wanted divalicious Kurt he was the wedding planner from hell

She suddenly was pushed into a janitors closet the closet was dark but she already knew who it was she could smell his cologne

"Baby what's wrong?"

He asked her

"Hunter it's Kurt I wanna choke him,I wanna choke him out!"

He chuckled

"Hey calm down don't stress too much I don't want you to risk losing the baby"

She sighed and rubbed her stomach

"Maybe it's the baby that got me like this,my attitude has been horrible I know Cedes probably mad at me for storming out, I've been pretty hard to deal with"

"If they knew why, they would understand"

"I know we will tell everyone after the wedding is over"

"Good"

He quickly pulled her panties down to her ankles

She gasped

"Baby no we're already pushing time and if we're wrinkled Cedes and Kurt would kill us then I would have to come back to life and kill Kurt"

"It's only going to be a quickie"

Hunter pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles lifted her bridesmaid dress and wrapped a leg around his waist he massaged her clit with his thumb and she was instantly wet,he entered her and they both moaned he started thrusting into her slowly

"Ooooh Hunter"

She started meeting his thrust

"I love you so damn much"

"I love you too baby"

Meanwhile back in the hall Tina was walking up and down the hall looking for Santana she stopped when she heard moaning she smiled and stood beside the door she heard moans and banging galore she chuckled she already knew who it was Santana and Hunter couldn't stay away from each other and she thought her,Mike, Cedes and Sam were bad Hunter and Tan had them beat

Tina giggled a little too loudly and quickly covered her mouth

"Oops"

"Baby stop stop I think someone's in the hall I heard a giggle"

Hunter continued to thrust into her

"I didn't hear anything I'm almost there don't move"

She started meeting his thrust

"Ooh baby this feels so good I'm almost there too"

After a few more pumps they both were coming undone

"I'm coming Tan shitttt"

"I am too ooooh Hunter"

Back in the hall Kurt was walking up and down the hall looking for Santana pissed that she stormed out on Cedes he was ready to cut into her he stopped when he noticed Tina standing by the janitors closet he backed up until he was directly in front of her

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in there helping Cedes get ready?"

"I'm taking a breather"

"Taking a breather for what? did you run a marathon?"

"Say what now?"

"I saiiiddd did you run a marathon?"

"Ummm no what does that has to do with any..."

Kurt cut her off mid sentence

"You didn't run a marathon apparently you or Santana haven't did shit so there's no reason why you should be taking a breather you know I question you guys loyalty to Mercedes our best friend!"

"First of all you motherfuck.."

"Hey what's going on?"

Hunter and Santana both walked out the closet fixing their clothes

Kurt didn't see them come out by that time he was prancing his way in the opposite direction

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you two"

Tina said sarcastically

"Whatever"

Santana said dryly Tina eyed her usually she would cuss Santana out but it was something going on with her so she let her off easy she was already pissed at Kurt, Santana was so close to getting the short end of that stick until she looked at her closely

"Gosh you two couldn't wait, we're in a beautiful church for Christ Sakes how tacky can you be especially you Hunter Mr I'm so classy"

"Tina Shut up"

Hunter said to her

"Oh and Tina!?"

Kurt called to her turning towards her

"Go,go"

Tina whispered to Hunter and Santana waving them away before Kurt could see them Santana ran back towards where Cede was and Hunter ran back to the guys

"Yes Kurt?"

"After your little breather please find Santana"

"Will do Kurt"

She falsely smiled at him when he turned around she put her middle finger up at him

"Kurt you're one of my best friends in the whole world next to Cedes,Tina, my man, Sam,Puck,Hunter and Chord but I hate you right now, go find Blaine somewhere and suck his cock or have him bang you in the as..oops omg I'm in church Lord forgive me I'm worst than Hunter and Santana shit, shit I didn't mean to say shit omg I'm going to just keep my mouth close for now"

She smoothed her dress out and went back towards Cedes dressing room

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter soon hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews Huns! :-)_**

**_****Disclaimer I own nothing******_**

"I swear I want to kill Kurt right now!"

Tina came storming back into Cedes dressing room

"I do too!"

Santana said coming out of the restroom from freshening up

By the time Santana and Tina made it back to Cedes her makeup was complete, everything was complete all she had left to do was dress Ms Jones and Ms Evans took things over after Tina and Santana left out

"Where's Cedes?"

Santana asked after she noticed Cedes wasn't around

"In the back she needs a little time to her self right now"

Lauren came walking in Lauren was Puck's companion her and Puck met at school after trying to pursue her for months she finally gave in

Lauren wasn't the type of girl that everyone was use to Puck being with, but she was good for Puck she kept him grounded

Amber came walking in with her and Chord's daughter Kayden

"Ummm Kurt sent me in here to check on everyone...everyone is arriving it's getting packed in there"

"Don't come in here getting on our nerves Amber, Mercedes should be ready soon"

Tina responded

"Hey don't kill the messenger"

Amber answered throwing her arms up in defense

"Den-Den!"

Kayden noticed Ms Jones walking back into the room with Ayden and ran towards him Ayden and Kayden were inseparable and when they got together they were a mess, they would fight then makeup like nothing happened, at times they acted as if they couldn't stand to be around each other but if someone was messing with Kayden or if someone was messing with Ayden all hell would break loose they were extremely protective over each other, they were truly Sam's and Chord's child's and could pass for twins just like their Parent's

Ayden and Kayden started jumping around in the middle of the room making a ton of noise they then jumped on top of the little couch jumping around like they had no home training Santana tried to tune them out but when Kayden kicked her by mistake as she jumped next to her Santana loss it

"Get your Child, get your child! Amber, get down right now! Kayden and Ayden! Kayden I don't know what your mom and dad is teaching you at home! But Ayden you know better than that!"

They both bursted out in tears

"Ayden ran to Tina and jumped in her arms crying into her chest

"Auntie Bina! Te-Te yelled at me!"

He pointed to Santana

"Gosh Santana they're 4 year old active children what is wrong with you?"

"Mommy!"

Kayden ran towards Amber reaching her arms up for her to pick her up

"Santana I'm so close to cussing you out right now, I don't know what crawled up your ass, but don't take it out on the twins, I know Mercedes and Sam won't appreciate you yelling at their child like Chord and I don't appreciate you yelling at ours so I'm going to politely leave before I say something that would cause me to kick your ass up in this church"

"She was wrong, but you're not going to lay a finger on her not on my watch you won't honey I would call you something a little more harsh than honey it rhymes with itch so leave! before I whoop yours!"

Tina replied

Amber rolled her eyes at Tina and stormed out with a pouting Kayden on her hip Tina placed Ayden back on his feet and looked at Santana with concern Santana usually would've whooped on Amber in that church for talking to her like that or she would've said something so harsh to Amber that Amber probably would've ran crying to Chord

Mercedes walked in on the tail in of things and walked back into the room shaking her head and slamming the door

Tina and Santana went to check on her when they walked in she stood in the mirror in her undergarments crying

"Cedes what's wrong?"

She looked at Tina and Santana with red eyes everyone is arguing and acting crazy this suppose to be my day I should be happy and I'm not what is wrong with everybody!?"

Santana grabbed her hands

"Cedes I'm sorry I haven't been myself"

"Tan what is wrong?"

Mercedes asked with her big brown puppy dog eyes and Santana couldn't hold it in anymore

"I'm pregnant!"

She bursted out in tears

Tina gasped

"Tan why didn't you tell us that was the problem going on with you?"

"We didn't want to take the shine away from Sam and Mercedes we were going to wait until the wedding was over,it's been eating me up so much because I couldn't call my best friends and tell them the good news this is new to me, literally being a wife, pregnant, we talk about marriage everything is coming so fast and it's making my head spin Mercedes you went through this you're stronger than me Cedes this is hard for me!"

Mercedes and Tina cried with her

"Santana you are one of the strongest person I know, Hunter loves you, we love you and him ok, don't you ever keep anything like this from us again babe, it's overwhelming but trust me in the end it's all worth it, you're going to have a beautiful baby and eventually a beautiful husband Hunter is a beautifully made God fearing man he's changing you for the best and we all could see it, you're glowing Tina and I already knew something was up, pregnant was the first thing we thought then we said no way she wouldn't keep this wrong us"

Tina agreed

"Tan we're happy for you and you should be happy, like Cedes said everything is worth it in the end dry that pretty face we got Maid of Honors to be for a beautiful bride to be!"

"Yes enough of this, help this bride to be dress"

They touched up her makeup and helped her dress she was so beautiful in her dress, she looked like a princess

**Meanwhile in the guys room**

"I'm getting married I'm getting married, I'm getting married, hey hey hey!"

Sam was singing into his champagne bottle

Hunter, Blaine ,Mr Evans and Mr Jones sat back laughing at how hype and excited he was

Mike,Puck and Chord joined in singing

"He's getting married, he's getting married!"

Hunter looked over at Blaine

"My fellow warbler, these guys are nuts"

Blaine laughed

"For sure they are"

Hunter was so grateful for his group of friends The Lord work in mysterious ways, he was already attached to them from the beginning he was rivals with Mercedes,Chord, Puck,Tina and Santana when he attended Dalton and never paid attention to them he just knew Dalton hated McKinley, him Blaine and Kurt were fellow warblers, he never thought he would become a part of their crew

Kurt peeked his head into the girls room and saw Mercedes walking out the back he gasped

"Omg you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks bestie!"

Y'all ready do this?!"

"Yes!"

Kurt checked up on the guys

"It's show time,by the way congrats Hunt I was told the good news"

"What news?"

"Yea what news?"

"What?"

"What?"

All the guys asked staring intently at Hunter

"Omg! you know? damn can Santana and I ever keep a secret?! She's pregnant I'm going to be a dad in 4 months!"

"Ahhhh!"

All the guys screamed

"What are you having?!"

"Mr Evans asked

We find out in a week and a half"

"You gone be a daddy, you gone be a daddy! You put a baby in Santana in Santana!"

Chord,Puck,Mike and Sam sung like idiots

Hunter was convinced that they were a little tipsy

"Congrats again Hunt but it's show time"

Kurt told them peeking his head in again

They walked out giving Sam a pep talk

"You ready to do this?!"

Puck yelled in Sam face

"Yea!"

Sam yelled back

Chord,Puck and Mike each yelled something in Sam's face like they were about to run a play on the football field

Blaine whispered over to Hunter

"How do you deal with these jocks? I know you're so close to losing your mind this is your crew"

Hunter laughed

"They're ok but you knew them first"

"But I don't have to live around them"

Mr Jones made his way to the girls room so he could walk Cedes down the aisle he was happy but ready to get this over with

Everyone got in formation in the hall while Mr Jones stayed back with Cedes

"You ready baby girl?"

"Ready as I'm going to be Daddy"

When the doors opened They couldn't believe how pack the church was each couple swayed to John Legends all of me down the aisle the church was decorated beautifully and their colors looked beautiful against their skin the colors were lavender and black Mercedes thought it was bland at first but it came together beautifully

Kayden was the flower girl she threw the flowers every which way but where she was suppose too and everyone chuckled maybe it was in Mercedes head but everything seemed to move quickly she barely got a chance to brace herself before the doors were bursting open everyone gasped and instantly started taking pictures they was in awe of how beautiful she was even Sam was in awe Tina,Santana and Kurt picked out the best wedding gown for her

A Strapless Satin Trumpet Gown It had a stunning lace appliqué detailing the trumpet skirt added dimension and created a more flattering figure to her already flattered physique the lace detail was gorgeous

Her hair was down in big loose flowing curls framing her face and her Tiara on her head made her look like a royal princess

Mercedes walked down the aisle arm in arm with her dad staring at everyone and the beautiful creation her and Sam made Ayden she stared at all of her friends she thought my God they're beautiful she stared at each and everyone of her closes friends and had a flash back of when she met all of them

She looked at Kurt

"H_ey I'm Kurt what's your name?"_

_"Mercedes"_

_"Interesting name Mercedes I think we're going to be best friends"_

She remember staring at him like he loss his mind he claimed her as his best friend before they even had a conversation but he was right he became one of her best friends

She stared at Puck,Mike and Chord she remembered sitting at the lunch table alone minding her business and pouting because Santana and Tina had other things to do Tan had cheerleading tryouts while Tina had to do who knows what

"_Hey guess what today is?"_

_a Asian guy slide next to her along with a tanned Mohawk guy she thought they both were gorgeous but she knew about them already they were already popular and feared by most of the students in the school she tried to steer clear of them but they bothered her first_

_"What? she asked dryly_

_"Throw lames in the trash can day, are you a lame?!"_

_The Mohawk one asked_

_"I'm,I'm"_

_She was loss for words and stuck in place_

_"I don't think this one could talk?"_

_The Asian one said humorously_

_"Well let's make her!"_

_They both stood up and reached for her and she screamed_

_She heard a deep chuckle coming towards them_

_"Aye leave her alone man" she opened her eyes and gulp it was the most popular guy in school they all was popular but he was number one and the ring leader Chord Overstreet_

_The Mohawk one laughed_

_"Hey mama we were just playing we're not that mean we at least try to get to know you before we label you as a lame if you shows us that you're a lame after that then that's when you get thrown in a garbage can"_

_"What's your name pretty quiet lady?"_

_The Asian one asked_

_"Mercedes Jones"_

_"Well I'm Mike Chang, This is Noah Puckerman but always address him as Puck and this is the infamous Chord Overstreet"_

_"How you do?"_

_He said in a deep southern accent followed by a half smile she almost fell out of her chair_

_"I'm great"_

_She swooned_

_"B*tch I made the team!_

_Santana obnoxiously interrupted_

_"And who might you be"_

_Asked the Mohawk one Santana stared at him blankly before she answered_

_"Santana"_

_"Oh I'm."_

_"I already know who y'all are"_

_She said waving her hand at them_

_Then came Tina_

_"I'm ready to leave this damn school already what the hell y'all looking at?..Oh sorry I'm Tina Chang hi Mike,Puck and Chord!"_

_Tina was also rude to them until she realized who they were_

_"Hey I'm throwing a bash tonight, y'all invited"_

_Chord said_

_"I don't know"_

_Mercedes answered for them_

_Chord chuckled_

_"If you wanna show that you're not a lame you'll be there"_

_Mercedes was definitely a lame all she had going was Glee club,they stared at her intently until she said "we'll be there!"_

_He whispered in her ear_

_"You won't be disappointed come on fellas"_

_They all stood up and left out of the cafeteria_

_"Omg Chord flirted with you!_

_Tina and Santana said in unison_

_From there on they all was inseparable and they used Chord,Puck and Mike's and their old friend Finn popularity to their advantage_

Then she looked at Santana and Tina her maids of honor who we're standing there crying their eyes out she thought Santana was crazy from the day she met her and Tina at only 8 years old

_She was riding her bike when she noticed Santana kicking at a tree_

_"Hey what are you doing?"_

_"Kicking this tree so I don't have to kick my cousin face, are you new to this neighborhood?"_

_"Yes, do you know the Asian girl that's standing over there staring at us?"_

_"No she's weird and I bet she has cooties"_

_Her and Santana looked back and started giggling_

_"What?!"_

_They looked back and saw Tina approaching them Mercedes was scared she didn't know what this little Asian girl would do to them_

_She ran towards Santana full force pulling at her hair_

_"I heard you I don't have cooties you was just taking to me today! Now I have cooties?!_

_"Stop it stop it!_

_Mercedes jumped off her back breaking them up_

_Santana jumped to her feet and started doing made up karate moves on Tina ,Mercedes giggled so hard that she barely could break them up again_

_After everything calmed down they all played together like nothing happened they labeled theirselves as best friends that day no one has ever broke their bond since that day_

Then she looked at Hunter

_"Hi I'm Hunter, I'm new here_"

She thought he was so handsome they had their troubles but now they were closer than they were before

Then she looked at the love of her life Sam as he cried watching her make her way towards him

_how are you?_

_I'm fine how are you?!_

_I'm great are you new to USC?_

_Mercedes- Yes I'm new I Just transferred here from Ohio State what about you?_

_This is my second semester I transferred here from Tennessee State University. May I ask your name?_

_Mercedes- Sorry my name is Mercedes Jones_

_My name is Sam, Sam Evans nice to meet you Mercedes_

_Sam- What made you transfer to USC_

_Mercedes-Change of Scenery I guess too much holding me back, You?_

_Sam- Same here I was too busy worrying about my ex she moved on I didn't I was so focus on what she was doing that I couldn't focus on school or football._

She thought he was a creep he stared at her so hard she never thought that she would find out how connected they were and he would become her husband, she still had time to make good memories of Amber and Lauren, but for now she would always have good memories of the others

When she finally made it to Sam she couldn't control her tears her make up was probably ruined but at that point she didn't care the music stopped and the ceremony started

We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I do"

Sam answered

Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I do"

Ayden ran with the rings full force down the aisle gaining a giggle from the guest he handed a ring over to Puck then one to Santana then hid behind Mike's legs

Groom, place the ring on Bride's finger and repeat after me: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

Sam repeated him and Puck handed over the ring he placed it on Mercedes ring finger and she gasped the ring was the most beautiful thing

Bride, place the ring on Groom's finger and repeat after me: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing

Mercedes repeated him and santana handed over Sam's beautiful band

Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

They kissed and everyone abrupt in cheers everyone had to admit Kurt did his thing next was the pictures

Mercedes was ready to party with her friends at her reception they drove to the hall smiling from ear to ear and secretly feeling each other up

The hall was decorated like something out of a magazine and they had all types of food

The wedding party marched in, got Mercedes into another dress then it was time for their dance, everything was such a blur to Mercedes she was in good spirits and ready to get down with her friends she literally rushed through their dance, she couldn't even remember who caught the bouquet all she know is she had liquor in her system she married her love and the music was shitty, she tried to dance with Ayden but he wasn't having it he wanted his space he danced around with Kayden and every-time Sam or Mercedes came near him he went the other way so they let him be... No one else mattered when Kayden was around

"Hey where Kurt and Blaine disappear too?"

Sam asked

"Who knows probably somewhere to have sex"

Tina answered

"Ewww"

Puck replied

They all sat at a table listening to old music they watched their parents and all the old heads dance around Kurt did his thing, but he picked the wrong DJ

Hunter jumped up

"Oooh I wanna hear that new rap song called I'm a stoner you know the one that everyone does that silly but catchy dance called the Nae,Nae to?

Everyone started giggling Hunter looked like he would only listen to classical music or something in that nature

"Baby sit down"

Santana told him embarrass

"No y'all act like I'm just this rich prude I'm about to show y'all"

"Let's see this cause no one can do the nae nae better than me!"

Mercedes yelled jumping up too

"Ok we'll see"

Hunter ran up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear

The DJ smiled and started talking into the mic

"Ok I see y'all ready to let loose up in here let's go!"

Young Thug's stoner started playing the music blasted through the speakers and everyone jumped up once Young Thug's chorus started Hunter got in to stance

And started doing the Nae Nae everyone got excited

"Aye!"

Mercedes jumped up and started singing along to the song and doing it with him

"Go head boy! Aye! I'm a stoner, I'm stoner I'm stoner! Aye!"

"Get it best friend! Aye!"

Hunter and Mercedes started circling around each other doing the dance

Sam grabbed Tina when the bridge came in and pulled her to the floor he started doing his infamous body roll and she stopped him

"No brother not the time for body rolls I'm about to show you how to Nae Nae up in here watch this"

She did the Nae Nae stance putting one hand up in the air and the other one down and started rocking her upper body to the beat as her feet moved up under her Sam mimic her stance and surprisingly caught on with rhythm at that..Tina got excited she started jumping up and down

"Yea brother go head!_ Aye! I just put a forty on my wrist just like a boss_

_I just put ten thousand on my b... just like a boss_

_I just drank with YSL just like a f- boss_

_Just like a f- boss, just like a _Aye!

Tina was rapping along with the song Sam laughed at how she turned into a little thug they Nae,Nae'd around each other then danced side by side

Puck grabbed Santana rapping along to the song too

_Thugger Thugger, you_

_I want Michael Jackson land, ohh_

_Aww I'ma cash out_

_I'm high as hell ain't got no satellites on me_

_I tell that b...I feel like Fabo_

Aye!

Come on mama cheer up let's get it!"

Santana started snapping her fingers and doing the Nae Nae rapping with him

_"I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo_

_I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo_

_I feel like Fabo, I feel just like Fabo_

_I'm back at it, Juug man voice Bankhead!"_

"Yea mama there you go!"

Puck danced around her playfully rubbing her stomach as she giggled

Mike grabbed Amber..Mike being the dancer he was, was getting down

"Come on Ambs!

"Aye Mike! Aye!

_Hear my song way from Y-T-C-R-O-B-S-M-M, now we YSL venom_

_Slime Thugger wit it, Slime DK wit it_

_Slime Wicced wit it, Slime Mondo wit it! Aye!"_

_Her and Mike danced face to face doing the Nae Nae Mike started rapping with her_

_"Slime Slugger with it, Slime Bubba wit it_

_Slime Check wit it_

_Count hundreds and fifties off everyone's city! A_ye!"

Everyone started singing the chorus together

"I'm a stoner! I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner!"

I'm a mothaf... Stoner Aye!"

Chord grabbed Lauren

"Lauren! Aye! Are you stoner?! Aye!"

Lauren started Nae Naeing around him

"I'm a stoner what! I'm a stoner I'm stoner I'm a stoner!"

Puck yelled out switch and they all switched partners

Puck made his way to Mercedes

"Come on mama! I'm coming for you mama!"

He snapped his fingers circling around her

"Yea get down mama!

Mercedes circled around him too rapping along

"Yea best friend get it!

R_unning that money up, like ya 'bout to start trial_

_When you beat the case, turn into a stoner child_

_We don't stand in line, foreign shoes hurt your feet_

_Everybody stoned, weed, lean!_

Sam made his way to Santana

"Yea Tan! Aye! Everybody stoned, weed, lean

_Every time I walk inside the club I see everybody looking_

_You know I'm a stoner I love drugs and I can't never be tooken!_

"Aye brother! Get down!"

_And you can suck my banana, but I won't eat your pudding_

_So come a lil closer, my b..won't know ya_

_Andalé andalé andalé_

_How the fu..a n...think he gone survive on a YSL runway (How fool?)"_

Mike made his way to Lauren

"Hey Lauren, let's get this Aye!

"Go head Mike!"

Chord made his way to Tina

"Tina! Are you a stoner Aye?!"

"I'm a mothaf...stoner Chord! Aye!"

Hunter made his way to Amber

"Amber! Aye!"

"Hunter! Get down boo! What!

My glasses are metro no blood off your chest

I control ya ho like net and flex

Your b...at my dinner she wet like a fish

I took off her three legs, T-Rex"!

Puck yelled out switch and they switched again

Chord made his way to Mercedes

"Hey beautiful! Are you a stoner?! Aye!

"Hey handsome! I'm a stoner?! Well I'm a stoner I'm a stoner! I'm a stoner Aye!"

Sam made his way to Amber

"Hey Ambs! go head honey!"

"Hey Handsome! I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner Aye!"

Mike made his way to Santana he Nae Nae'd around her and placed a kiss on her cheek

"Hey baby! can you keep up mama?!"

"I can keep up babe get down best friend! Show them how it's done! Aye I'm a stoner I'm a stoner I'm a stoner what!"

Hunter danced his way to Lauren

"Lauren! get down boo!"

"Hunter! I'm getting it Handsome! Aye!"

Puck danced his way to Tina

"There go my little baby! I see you getting it!"

"Hey best friend! I see you are too Aye! I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner I'm stoner!"

Puck yelled out switch! again

and they all made their way to their significant others

Mike made his way to Tina

"Baby Aye!_ I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo_

_I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo_

_I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo_

_I feel just like!"_

The music stopped and Puck yelled run that ish again!

Everyone clapped and stomped their feet making their own beat

The DJ yelled into the mic

"I see y'all like that Nae Nae dance so much I got something better for y'all the actual Nae Nae song started blasting through the speakers and they really got excited

_Crank that Nae Nae, drop that Nae Nae_

_Work that Nae Nae, that's a Nae Nae ay_

_Nae Nae 8x_

Puck made his way to Lauren

"There go my baby!"

"Hey Honey! You ready to get down?!"

"You know it mama! Crank that Nae, Nae! Aye!"

Hunter made his way to Santana

"Hey mama to be!

"Hey daddy! let's get it boo

N_ae Nae that's the new thing poppin_

_Got your girl over here in the corner and she jockin_

_All you gotta do is put your hands up and walk_

_Don't be scared lil' momma Toonz got you"_

Hunter danced around her rubbing her stomach the same way Puck did

"Go head little mama!"

Chord made his way to Amber

"Hey baby!

"Hey my sexy ass daddy! Aye

Let's get down baby cakes!

"Aye!

_Now this here funky, who was the man with the plan_

_My boys up on that_

_Nae Nae what we called it while_

_Y'all guys out here stallin_

_While we ridin by, claims she really be diggin me_

_Lovin my style she feelin me_

_She like the way I jig on a beat_

_Jig on a beat!_

Sam danced his way to Mercedes

"I'm coming for you Wife! Aye"

Mercedes Nae Nae'd backwards as he followed her she gestured with her finger for him to come here

"Come get it Husband! Come on daddy!"

"I'm coming mama! Aye!

Mercedes Nae Nae'd then did a spin and started bouncing her behind on him

He threw his hands up grinding on her

"Aye!"

All the girls separated from their man and lined up in the middle of the floor doing the Nae Nae in the guys face trying to battle them

By then Kurt and Blaine walked through the door

"Aye! Blaine threw his jacket down and ran towards the dance floor Kurt followed him doing a shimmy with his shoulders as he dance to the floor Kurt joined the girls he couldn't Nae Nae but he shimmied the heck out of his shoulders then took it down to the floor and came back up

Blaine joined the guys and they all Nae Nae'd forward towards the girls making them step backwards adding their own moves to it Blaine did a spin then a half split to the floor and came back up everyone started clapping Tina couldn't let Blaine out due them she did a spin, did a fan kick in the air and went down into a full split

Everyone was really cheer then, even Mike

"Dang baby! I need you to do that in the bedroom!"

Tina winked at him Santana wished she could show her cheerleading skills but seeing that she was pregnant her moves were limited

So she got down the best way she could adding all types of good but safe moves to her Nae Nae dance

"Get up y'all!"

Mercedes waved for all of their parents to get up it was the funniest thing the DJ played the Nae Nae song again as the parents stood up

Sam's dad started dancing it looked like a mix between him running in place and having the urge to urinate

Everyone laughed so hard Sam shook his head but couldn't help his laugh Sam's mother did the funky chicken

Mercedes mother was doing spins (pirouettes) like she was reliving her dancer days,Mercedes dad was dancing like he was in the Motown group the Temptations

Santana's parents were doing Salsa Mercedes never saw someone salsa to a hip hop song

Puck's mom was doing some weird kicking moves while his dad stood there bobbing his head to the beat like he was too cool to dance

Chord's mother actually had rhythm she started popping her behind to the music while his dad danced behind her doing a smacking motion towards her behind

Tina's parents didn't have a lick of rhythm they stood in one spot snapping their fingers

Mike's parents could move like him they were doing a little dance sequence to the beat which surprised everyone because they were so uptight

Hunter's dad was shimmying like he was related to Kurt while his mom couldn't dance one bit so she mimic everyone else's moves

Ms Seahorn and her now Husband was literally swing dancing

They all were hilarious but they were too cute

A soul-train line was formed and all of the parents dance with their kids down it Ayden and Kayden danced down it together Ayden was doing power ranger moves and kicking while Kayden copied them she noticed how everyone was giggling so she stopped Ayden

"Den Den! We gotta dance!"

"What!?"

Ayden yelled while still kicking

"We gotta dance Den Den no kicking!"

Ayden stopped and started dancing down the line snapping his little fingers and bouncing his shoulders Kayden danced behind him edging him on

"Go Den Den! Go Den Den!"

Ayden reached back and grabbed her hands

"Kay Kay! Come on!"

Ayden reached his hand out for his parents Sam and Mercedes grabbed on to his hand and danced to the middle of the line with them Kayden reached out for her parents Chord and Amber grabbed on to her hand and they all danced down the line together they all was saying "go twins go twins!" In unison to Ayden and Kayden as they danced calling them their giving nickname because they looked like actual twins everyone laughed at how it looked like 3 sets of twins dancing down the line Sam and Chord, Mercedes and Amber and their children Ayden and Kayden

The music finally slowed down everyone slow danced together,Mercedes closed her eyes as she held Ayden slow dancing with him while Sam slowed dance with them Mercedes started crying tears of joy her family was whole and she couldn't be happier she opened her eyes and looked around at all of her friends she was overjoyed, she had the most wonderful friends in the world if someone ever bragged to her about their friends being the shit she would say no my friends are the shit I bet their better than yours and they're all a bunch of gorgeous individuals so in yo face!

She was her friends biggest fans they really were the shit and they all were going places

Puck, Mike,Hunter and Chord pulled Mercedes and Sam to the side Mercedes handed a now sleeping Ayden to Sam's mother

"What's going on guys? Mercedes asked concerned

"We kind of got a surprise for our girls but we don't want to take the shine away from you two I mean this your wedding and..."

Sam cut Mike off

"Say no more you can never take the shine away from us you know how we are we share our shine if anything so do what you do, we already said our I do's that's all that matters

Mike,Hunter,Chord and Puck all dapped fist with Sam and placed a kiss on Mercedes cheek Puck went to the DJ and he handed over the Mic

"Can I have your attention please!"

Puck yelled through the Mic

Everyone stopped talking

"We have a little surprise for our girls,Mike,Chord,Hunter and I it's going to be short and quick so don't worry you can go back to doing whatever it is that you were doing in a second..fellas"

All the guys pushed 4 chairs into the middle of the floor and grabbed their girls leading them to sit down in the chairs

Bruno Mars Marry you started playing

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_."

All the girls looked at each other confused

Their guys got on one knee in front of them and grabbed their hands

Puck passed the Mic to Hunter

"This is going to be simple, but Will"

He passed the Mic to Mike You"

Mike passed the mic to Puck

Marry"

Puck passed the mic to Chord Me"

"Will you marry me!"

They all said as one they all pulled a gorgeous ring each out of their pockets

The girls all started screaming Yes,Yes Yes!"

Everyone was cheering and clapping the guys placed their rings on their fingers and kissed them with everything they had in them

Mercedes couldn't contain herself she ran full force towards them pushing the guys out the way they all embraced in a group hug crying their eyes out, Santana, Tina and Mercedes broke away from Amber and Lauren and continued to hug each other they rested their heads against each other and started swaying to the slow music that started playing through the speakers and crying together

"I love y'all so much we've been through soooo much together we argued, we fought,we laughed, cried,played but we've always stuck together this crazy bond could never be broken"

Mercedes said as she cried her eyes out

"I love y'all too, I'm so happy for y'all...Mercedes my love Tina my ride or die b*tch can't nobody break us I don't care if Godzilla came up in here he won't knock us down God put us all together for a reason! when were old and gray we're still going to be together all of us!"

Santana said crying even harder

"I love y'all too I don't care what happen I don't care if y'all wrong I will always ride for my girls y'all could commit murder and I would be up in the court room like they didn't do it! Even if I witness y'all do it, shit I would probably be in jail with y'all because more than likely I helped commit the damn murder!

They all laughed through their tears

All the guys came up and joined them in a group hug while Amber and Lauren stood back and watched

"I love y'all so damn much! We done been through some shit together haven't we?! Puck said

"Hell yea!"

They all said in unison

"We can laugh about this, but Chord my fucking twin you almost single handedly forced Cedes and I into a nut house man! We were crazy because of you and Amber, Amber Lauren,come here!

Sam said waving them over

Amber and Lauren joined in on the hug

"We all got history together Amber we had a life together way before this you were my girl my ace, I'm kind of glad you hurt me because I wouldn't be married to this beautiful woman right here"

Sam pointed to Mercedes and she blew a kiss at him

Amber chuckled "as bad as that sounds I'm glad I broke your heart too and Chord broke Cedes that opened the door for us to meet our real soul mates Cedes I'm soooo happy for you and Sam!"

"Thanks Amber! Chord you were my best-friend my damn right hand! When you broke my heart twice I hated your guts but it was a blessing in disguise because I married my heart today!"

Mercedes yelled

"Hunter man I almost thought Cedes wanted you she spoke highly of you I found my self saying who the fuck is Hunter so many times (everyone chuckled) and Mercedes always stuck to her word my best friend! Mercedes always spoke so highly of all y'all, Puck,Mike Hunter,Kurt,Tina Santana y'all would go through hell and back for her and me as well all of y'all would that's why I love y'all so much!

"Man we're going to be friends to the end and we're all going to be successful I'm speaking it in existence now! My crew is the shit!"

Puck yelled

"I love y'all! Friends and lovers to the fucking end!"

Santana yelled throwing her hands up

"Friends and lovers to the fucking end! Aye!"

They all said in unison hugging each other tight

Mercedes couldn't have wished for a better wedding even though things were kind of rushed and they got ratchet for a min it was still the best wedding in her eyes and what did everyone expect she was only 20 years old it wouldn't be right if they didn't get down

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While everyone went home after the reception Mercedes and Sam boarded a plane for their honeymoon in Mexico

Blaine and Kurt went to their hotel

Tina and Mike went home to their apartment that they now shared

Chord,Amber and Kayden went to their hotel

Hunter and Santana went home to their now shared apartment

Puck and Lauren went home to their now shared apartment

All the parents went to their hotels

While Mr and Ms Jones kept Ayden at Sam and Mercedes place

Everyone went to sleep happy that night

"Hunter why did you leave me alone!"

Hunter shot up in his sleep and looked over at the time it was 7am and the sun was just coming up he looked over at a sleeping Santana sprawled across the bed in her black lacy bra and black laced panties he stared at her small protruding belly, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was he was overjoyed he was about to be a father and a husband Santana had changed so much in the 2 years that they had been together she was still a b*tch at times but she changed for the better because of him she told him that he made her change, that she wanted to be a better woman for him he stared at her glowing ring and smiled

"Hunter!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice he was hearing Emma's voice in his head she was weighing heavy on his heart that he hadn't went to see his sister in almost 2 years he neglected her and was scared to face her she probably hated him it had been a year and a half since he visited her in the psych and the last time she screamed and cried as he walked out "Hunter don't leave me!"

Now everyone night he dreamed of her screaming Hunter why did you leave me!? As she reached out for him

"Baby you ok?"

Santana sat up and placed a kiss on his bare chest

"I'm fine"

"Your are not now tell me the truth"

"I keep hearing Emma's voice in my head baby I neglected her I haven't saw her in so long she's probably lonely in there all she got is her adopted parents, she was rooting for me and I failed her"

"And you can make it up to her, today we're going to get dress and you're going to go visit your sister if you want I will be there for moral support I won't come in because I don't know how she would react to me, but I will be waiting for you when you come out that door baby"

"Ok babe I pray she forgives me

"She will honey, let me freshen up and fix you breakfast"

She got up and went into the bathroom as Hunter laid there thinking...she was out in no time

"Baby I ran you a nice warm bath so you could relax, by the time you come out your breakfast should be done!"

Hunter smiled to himself this was really an new and approved Santana 2 years ago she probably would've said I ain't cooking you no damn breakfast and run your own damn bath preppy prep! Now she was willingly doing things for him he went from being Preppy prep to baby"

When he walked into the bathroom and dropped his boxers Santana stopped him and dropped to her knees before he could step into the bath she took him into her mouth and he threw his head back

"Shit baby"

mins later he was coming into her mouth she swallowed every drop and stood up wiping her mouth

"Enjoy your bath" she smiled at him and walked out of the bathroom innocently like she didn't just do that filthy thing to him

He stepped into the bath and laid back his mind drifted to his sister once again

After his bath he walked out with a towel wrapped around him he stood back and watched Santana dance around to her own music in her head in her half shirt and boy shorts preparing his plate of food, he pictured his future with her and couldn't be happier

Time seemed to fly by before they knew it Hunter was in there looking at Emma visiting hours were late he was only allowed to be there at 7pm and had to leave at8pm he went through so many procedures and so many doors before he could actually see her, he couldn't have nothing on him not even his cell phone and he was watched closely he felt like he was in prison he couldn't imagine how Emma felt

He was shaking badly before he saw her he expected her to not want to see him but when she saw him she ran so fast to him that she almost knocked him on his back wrapping her arms around his neck

"Omg Hunter you came you finally came back I waited almost 2 years I knew you would come!"

He put his forehead to hers and looked her in her eyes and couldn't help the tears that escaped his hazel eyes

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean it please forgive me"

She cried with him

"It's ok,you're here now just promise me you won't leave me again"

"I promise for now on I don't care how long you're in here I will be by your side, and when you get out I'm going to make it up to you we're going to get to know each other better, I'm going to show my pretty little sister off, we'll be as thick as thieves, I would never neglect you again as long as I'm on God's green earth"

"Ok brother I can't wait to get out"

"Guess what baby?!"

"What?!"

"You're going to be an auntie! a sister in law"

"Omg really Hunter I'm so happy! And you proposed to Santana that's so sweet!"

"Yes! Cedes and Sam wedding was yesterday it was beautiful"

"Tell them I said congrats! I can't believe how much Santana has changed she's my sister now!"

"Yes I hope you guys can put aside your hard feelings and get alone"

"We will I have no ill feelings towards anyone I just hope everyone could forgive me"

"Trust me they already have"

"Hunter I've changed I really have I wanna get better, I'm getting better I repented Hunt every night I asked The Lord to forgive me for my sins, I talk to our family, I talk to Jacob every night they probably can't hear me, but every night and every morning after I say my prayers I talk to them I so dearly wish I could bring them back but what's done is done"

"They hear you Emma and they have forgive you, see the thing about our Father is he is a forgiving God and he forgive you, you just have to stay on a good path Emma"

"Not only do I want to make our family happy that's looking down on us and my adopted family proud, but I wanna make you proud I want my big brother to talk about his sister proudly I don't want you to have to hide me like you did before, I want to be successful Hunt I'm writing a book when I get out"

"Really?!"

"Yes it's going to be about my life all of you will be in it, you and your whole crew as long as I have you all consent I will pay you, I'm going to be on Oprah or any other popular talk show, I'm going to be New York Times best seller, I'm going to move away from this tragedy and be happy with some one that loves me for me, have a family live happily ever after, I'm speaking it out there"

"Keep speaking it out there and it will happen, I don't know about everyone else but you have my consent and support a 100 percent you're going to get outta here healthy with a Sane mind and healthy body, you're not going to need any medication or treatment, with God's grace you would be healed Emma I feel it in my heart"

"Hunt believe it or not I say that healing prayer every day to myself"

"That's great Emma!"

"Your hour is up!"

The guard yelled aloud

"Wait Hunter before you go can you say the healing Prayer with me"

"I'd love too"

He grabbed her hands and they both closed their eyes and Prayed together with their foreheads still connected they never moved out of that position their foreheads were touching from the moment he saw her

Dear Lord of Mercy and Father of Comfort,

You are the One I turn to for help in moments of weakness and times of need. I ask you to be with your servant in this illness. Psalm 107:20 says that you send out your Word and heal. So then, please send your healing Word to your servant. In the name of Jesus, drive out all infirmity and sickness from her body Amen"

She opened her eyes and smiled they moved out of their position and he placed a kiss on her forehead

"I love you Emma"

"I love you too twin"

He chuckled

"You want us to be twins so bad huh?"

"Yea we're only 10 months apart brother"

"Ok you win the argument this time, Twin"

She jumped up and down in glee

"Yes I finally admitted that we're twins"

He chuckled again

"Bye baby"

"Bye brother! Don't forget about me again next time I might not be so forgiving" she winked at him as she was escorted away by a guard

Another guard took him away he smiled to himself he promised to keep his promise to Emma he didn't care if he visited her every week he was never going to neglect her again she might've did wrong, but she was his flesh and blood and no one could change that

When Santana notice his smile as he walked out she couldn't help but smile with him, she jumped out of the passenger side of his Range Rover and embraced him hoping up and wrapping her legs around his waist

"I told you it would go good baby!"

He laughed "how did you know?"

"Because of that goofy smile on that handsome face of yours"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Mexico

"Baby, Baby! Wake up!"

"What, what?!"

"Look at how beautiful the sun rise is"

"Gosh Cedes I thought something happened"

Sam covered his head with a pillow

"Come on baby! We're on our honeymoon! Cheer up!

"I need some energy first we had sex so many damn times last night drunk every damn thing and ate everything, I need to recuperate"

He said muffled under the pillow

"I don't know it's something about being Ms Evans now that got me super horny"

He snatched the pillow off of his head

"We are married aren't we? Hmmm well come here then Ms Evans how about we have some fun in the shower"

"Beat you to it!"

"Oh no you don't you sneaky girl you"

She grabbed a pillow and swung it at his head then jumped off of the bed running into the bathroom the hard hit to the head had him dazed for a min, he quickly came to his senses and chased after her

"It's like that you cheater!"

He caught up to her before she could slam the door in his face

"Remember I'm chasing a career of football you can't out run me!"

He picked her up and started spinning her around making her dizzy he placed her on her feet and she almost fell over off balance

"Woah there"

He grabbed her before she could fall

"You made me dizzy you jerk"

"Sorry wife"

"That's ok Husband"

She giggled "it's weird but exciting saying that!"

"I know right"

"I mean we're really Married!"

"Right!

Sam replied

"Right!

Mercedes repeated him

"Ahhhh!

They screamed in unison

Sam stopped her scream with a kiss they frantically started pulled at each other pajamas it didn't take long before they were completed naked they both were partially naked to began with

Sam turned the shower on and continued to kiss her waiting for the water to warm up

Once the water was warm enough for them both they stepped in

Sam backed her into the wall and dropped to his knees he threw her leg over his shoulder and sucked her clit into his mouth

"Ooooh baby"

She moaned out

For they next hour they made love in the shower until the water ran cold they had to hurriedly wash up before it became too cold for them to stand

"Hey what career path do you think everyone would or could into if God-willing"

Mercedes asked Sam as they dressed to do more site seeing

"Hmmm well hopefully Puck,Mike,Chord and I get the football careers we all dreamed of, but it can go in a different direction our minds blow like the wind so there's no telling you wanted a singing career back in the day but now you want to do something else,I don't know we will see but I know one thing Puck was right when he said we will all be successful and that's for sure it doesn't matter what career we choose"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_6 Years Later_**

**San Diego**

"Ayden turn the tv on soon so we could watch your dad and uncle"

"Ok mom"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New York**

"Nurse Clarington you have a call on line one from Dr Clarington"

"Thank you, Hello"

"Hey there my sexy wife"

"Hey baby, are you excited to visit LA for the holiday?

"Yes I'm very excited the crew back together again this should be fun Mercedes called me and sent me out a reminder invitation"

She chuckled

"Me too I'm like girl we will be there!"

"How was work today?"

"Great you?"

"Stressful this guy was rushed in had to do emergency surgery on him"

"I know it could be overwhelming"

"Of course,who in their right mind would want to be a cardiologist? Only me I guess"

"Awww babe you're the most successful cardiologist in New York you should be proud"

"Dr Clarington you have a patient"

"Gotta go duty calls kiss little man for me, and stop on my floor to see me before you leave"

"Will do baby"

"Sweetie?"

"Yes Ms Clarington?"

"turn the tv to the football game for me"

"No problem"

"Yes! Touchdown!...baby I know we just hung up from each other, but are you seeing this?!"

"Hello! Yes baby! Those my boys touchdown! and that's how you do it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chicago**

Ms Chang you have a client in an hour?"

"Ok Erica what's his story?"

"He was caught escorting drugs from another state"

"Oh Lord when will these young kids learn? Send him in when he arrives"

"Ok by the way Attorney Chang congrats on your bundle of joy you're glowing"

"Thanks Erica oh Erica before you leave out turn the tv on to the football game"

"Ok Ma'am"

"Ahhh touchdown! Yea baby! Erica hand me my cell...pick up pick up! Hello Lauren call Cedes on 3 way! Cedes? Yes are you seeing y'all men? Yes! That's how you win a game ahh!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ms Evans the maid is cooking a meal for Ayden, do you need anything?"

"No Jessica can you just be so kind to turn the television on for me?

"Yes ma'am"

"Ahhhhhhh go baby! Ayden come see your dad and uncle!"

"Coming mommy, ahhhh! Touchdown! That's my uncle and pops right there!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nashville Tennessee**

"Ok Amber that was nice just run that first verse of Colorblind one more time, we're so close to finishing this Album"

"Ok sir give me 15"

"Take your time Amber"

"Kayden come with mommy really quick,turn the television on"

"Coming mommy what channel?"

"7"

"One second ok here it is"

"Ok y'all got this! pass it to Puck,back to Sam Ahhhhh Touchdown!"

"Yes Uncle Pucky and uncle Sammy Touchdown Ahhh! Mommy I gotta call Den Den give me your phone!"

"Here!"

"Hello Auntie Cedes can I talk to Den Den!? Den Den did you see your Dad and Uncle Pucky yes! Touchdown!"

"Kay Kay tell Den Den to give the phone to his mom!"

"Den Den give the phone to Auntie!"

"Hello Cedes? Did you see it?! Touchdown!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New York **

**"**Blaine! come in here and turn on the Television gosh I'm stuck in this one spot I've got 1 week to finish designing this dress for Angelina Jolie for the Awards and I'm stuck"

Don't worry Hubby you will figure it out what channel?"

"7"

"Ahhhh! Touchdown San Diego wins the game!"

"Touchdown baby!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New York**

"Emma Clarington, you've been seating at this computer all day, go out and Celebrate you're episode of Oprah airs tomorrow"

"I should celebrate huh?"

"Yes"

"I will but for now turn the television on"

"Ok"

"Yes! Touchdown! Wow I knew you and your friends would be something Sam"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sportscaster # 1**

"Sam Evan's catches the ball, He passes it back to Puckerman, Puckerman passes it back to him

Touch down! And the San Diego Chargers Win the game against the Broncos! Two of San Diego best players the dynamic duo did it once again! The crowd is going crazy right now!"

**Sportscaster #2**

"Evans and Puckerman never disappoint they carried this teams once again and that's how it's done people we got Mike Chang from the Chicago bears and Chord Overstreet from the Tennessee Titans cheering them on! Boy I tell you this is a talented group of friends!

**Sportscaster #1**

"I agree sir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Interviewer**

"Now Sam Evans what was going through your mind out there? You was on fire on that field today"

"My wife,Son and my unborn child sir and my family and friends they motivate everyday of my life"

"And what about you Puckerman you was on fire too, this dynamic duo amazes me"

"Same here sir, My wife, my unborn child and my family and friends always"

"Is there ever any jealousy between you two, you're best friends, very talented you both shine together but sometimes one might outshine the other certain games how do you both deal with that?"

"Sir we've never rivaled, nor been jealous of each other we support each other, if he's having a good game and he's shining but it might night be my day, I give him a tap on the back and say good job! And he does the same with me, we're family first and foremost, everything else doesn't matter"

"I love it Oooh! Here goes Mike Chang and CO Chord Overstreet coming up!"

"Ahhhhh! Good game Fellas!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

**Interviewer**-

"I love the chest bumps Chord how does it feel to see your twin Sam and best friend Puckerman shine tonight?!

"It feels great Sir"

"How about you Chang"

"It feels good man my main mans right here!"

"Ahhh!"

**Interviewer**

"Another chest bump exciting night!"

"So fellas what's your plans the rest of this Christmas Eve?"

"Well sir we're going home to our women, we all got a bunch of pregnant women at home,then tomorrow we all will be together for the holiday that's right fellas?"

"Right!"

**Interviewer**

"That's what I like to hear no partying no acting a fool just spending time with family I like this group of young men more should be like this, so answer me this fellas if all your women are pregnant right now did y'all plan this out?"

"No sir it might look like that but we swear we didn't plan this out I guess we all was some horn dogs at the same time"

I hear you fellas,that's all world until next time"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Hope this was enjoying last chapter coming soon :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ms Evans am I free to go?"

"Yes Maria, go enjoy your holiday with your Family I'll see you after the New Year"

"Thanks Ms Evans by the way get you some rest staying up is not good for the baby"

"Will do Maria tell your family I said hi"

"I sure will"

"Bye Maria!"

Ayden came running in the family room to give their maid Maria a hug

"Oh bye baby!"

Maria pulled out of the hug and waved bye to Cedes and Ayden blowing kisses

When she was completely out of their presence Cedes looked over to Ayden, "Ayden you can stay up a little longer until your dad gets home once he's here make sure you shower and get ready for bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Ok mommy I can't wait to uncle Chord and Auntie Amber gets here so I could see Kay Kay!"

"I'm sure she can't wait to see her Den Den too"

Ayden placed a kiss on her small protruding belly an ran out of the room, she chuckled at how much energy he had just like his dad and uncles

She looked over at the time and noticed hrs had went by since Sam's game she figured he probably changed his mind about coming straight home and decided to hang out

She sent him a text

**"Baby I know you're probably out having fun don't worry about rushing home just make sure you come home before the sun is up :-) by the way good game my NFL star ;-)**

She got up and turned the lights off in the family room and made her way to their huge bedroom of their mansion she laid back on the bed and stared up at the tall ceiling in awe it was still surreal that Sam, Mercedes and their friends were so successful,Sam was an exceptional successful football star while Mercedes owned her own Medical Supply Company which was the top Medical Supply company in California her company distributed supplies for patients all over even in other countries, then on top of that her and Hunter had their own clothing boutique in LA which they had other people working for them because they were too busy the only time they visit was when Hunter was in California which wasn't that often seeing that he was an successful cardiologist in New York and an interior decorator with his wife Santana as well and Mercedes personal stylist like he promised Hunter was a busy guy, the good thing about her friends were that they did multiple things they didn't just stick to their main careers they did things on the side as well

Even though Tina was an Attorney she did other things like owning her own nail shop in Chicago

Even though Santana was a nurse she was also successful in the interior decorating

Even though Sam,Mike,Chord and Puck were football stars they did personal training amongst other things on the side

Even though Kurt and Blaine were stylist they owned a few day cares as well

Even though Amber was a up and coming r&b artist she had her own line of makeup and extensions

Even though Hunter's main focus was Cardiology the multi things he did made him just as successful

And even though Lauren was a social worker she worked for herself because she was owner of her company

Puck wasn't lying when he said they all would be successful and they all supported each other in what ever

Thinking about all their success put a satisfying smile on her face

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam made it home after talking with Chord,Mike and Puck after the game

When he let himself into the gate he pulled up into their mansion next to him and Mercedes luxury cars and let himself in when he walked in Ayden was sneaking a snack into his room

"Caught you!"

Sam yelled with a chuckle startling Ayden

"Daddy!"

Ayden ran and jumped into his arms Sam dropped his bags and embraced him picking him up off his feet and twirling him around

"What's up little man"

"What's up dad good game wish mom and I could've made it"

"No worries you'll be at the next one"

Sam stared down at the fruit snacks in his hand

"I don't think your mom would appreciate you sneaking snacks this late at night"

"Well let's not tell her than, plus this mansion is so big I'm on the other side she can't hear me"

"You could believe that if you want too she has super hearing"

"Don't tell her daddy please"

"Ok but don't do it again"

"Ok Thanks old man"

"Old man?! I got your old man"

Sam grabbed him and started wrestling with him,Ayden dropped his fruit snacks and giggled as Sam put him in a head lock and threw light upper cuts to his stomach

"Ok ok dad I give in!"

"Yea that's what I thought I'm not even 30 yet I'm not old jerk"

"Ok fine you're not but you're still an old man to me!"

"Ayden what are you doing!?"

Mercedes yelled

"Told you she has super hearing"

Sam whispered smirking

"Nothing mommy!"

"Well son it's time for bed, you need sleep for Santa clause in the morning"

"Ok dad I don't believe in Santa Clause so please don't say that again"

Sam chuckled

"Well hell you believed in him last year you put cookies and milk out for him"

Ayden pinched the bridge of his nose

"Gosh dad, that's embarrass don't tell anyone else that,Kay Kay told me he wasn't real I argued her up and down until I realized he really wasn't real"

"where did we get you from son?,you're beyond your years"

"I get it from you pops"

"Dang right you do"

"I want to say goodnight to mom she's going to be so happy when she sees you come on"

Ayden grabbed Sam's hand and led him to their bedroom Mercedes was laying on her side focused on her book that she was reading

"Why would I go out and party when I can have fun at home with my very pregnant wife and knuckle head son"

Sam said referring to the text she sent him

Mercedes looked up with wide eyes,a huge smile forming on her face she jumped out of the bed and jumped in his arms almost knocking them both to the floor

"Woah there! Hey baby!"

"Hey daddy! My football star, good game!"

"Thanks sweetie!"

He held her tight in his arms placing a sweet kiss on her lips

"Ugh, gross and please don't call dad,daddy around me again mom I might puke next time"

Mercedes looked back at him

"Watch your mouth Ayden stay out of grown folks business you should be in bed anyway, why do you have snacks?!"

Ayden looked at Sam,Sam looked at him and shrugged

"Dad said I could get them"

Sam gasped

"I did no such thing so I guess you're just going to throw your pops under the bus huh?"

"Ok fine I snuck them mom,dad caught me and I told him to not tell"

"So you're lying now Ayden? I hope you enjoy those because you won't be getting anymore sneak one more thing and you won't be opening any presents tomorrowand I'll keep you from Kay Kay!"

"Mommy no! Sorry I won't do it again I promise!"

"Take your butt to bed!"

Ayden stormed out the room,Sam chuckled

"That was kind of harsh mama bear"

"Harsh Sam? See that's why he gets away with everything when he's around you,before you're so passive,if we don't set any ground rules he would be running over us"

"You're right baby"

"That's right"

Mercedes crawled in bed and Sam got a glimpse of her panties

"Damn babe let me see?"

"See what?"

He rubbed a hand up her thigh and lifted her night gown

"Fuck I just got so horny"

Mercedes panties were black and see through

He looked out of the door to see if Ayden was gone and whispered to her

"Can you touch yourself for daddy tonight?"

Mercedes giggled

"Hmmmm? Maybe,I'll think about it after I run you a nice out bath"

"Fair enough I hope that maybe turn into a yea though"

He stood back and watched her walk towards the bathroom even though she was only 5 and a half months her belly was fairly big and she walked with a little waddle he looked at her proudly as she walked away,she turned and gave him a little wink before she disappeared into the bathroom

He plopped down on the bed and removed his shoes,smiling from ear to ear, Mercedes told him on the regular how lucky she was to be with him,but he felt he was the lucky one

He grabbed the remote and turned the television on,on the screen highlights from his game was playing, he laughed at the clip they showed of Chord and Mike cheering them on like the biggest fans

"Your bath is ready babes"

He turned the television off and stood up removing his clothes, and socks once he was down to the naked Mercedes stood back looking at him from head to toe

"Damn"

She said as she took in his physique

"Here babe wrap up in this and sit back down"

He grabbed the towel she held out towards him wrapped it around his waist and sat Mercedes disappeared back into the bathroom and came out with a basin full of warm water

She placed it and a large towel with the basin over it at his feet and added oils and softening pedicure salt to it she gestured for him to place his feet in it and he did just that sighing in relief as his sore feet touched the water

"This feels good babe"

He told her closing his eyes

She let his feet soak taking them out one by one doing her work on them, his feet wasn't bad at all, for a guy he had beautiful feet and he stayed up on his pedicures, most of the time Mercedes would do them after his games or practice, after she finished she patted them dry and rubbed oil on them massaging it in as she gave him a nice foot massage

Once she was done with the massage she placed a kiss on the top of both feet, Some of the women in the fake football wives club of Sam and Puck's team joked about how her and Lauren pampered they men, but Mercedes didn't care her husband deserved it that's what a good wife was suppose to do especially for a husband of her, Lauren,Tina and Amber Husband's caliber, those football groupies were vicious and if the athletes wives weren't satisfying their husbands at home a groupie would kindly do it in more ways than one, so if she had to go through great lengths to keep her husband satisfied so be it,shit she would probably suck his toes if she had too..straight like that

"Wow thanks baby"

"Anything for my husband"

He placed a kiss on her lips stood up and reached his hand out for her helping her to her feet

"Be careful getting up baby joining me?"

"Not tonight baby, might have a surprise for you when you get out"

He smiled wide

"Is that right?

"Yes now go bath before your water gets too cold"

He walked into the bathroom and dropped his towel stepping into the bath the water was still fairly warm

"Hmmmm"

He moaned as the warm water loosened him up

"Remind me to give you a massage before bed babe"

She told him standing by the tub towering over him

He opened his eyes and looked up at her

"It's fine babes, you've did enough besides you're probably the one that

needs pampering has my little mama been giving you trouble?"

He reached up and rubbed her pregnant belly

"She has actually behaved today probably because she knows her dad had a good game"

"Awwww can't wait to meet her"

"I can't wait to meet our princess either just relax babe I'll see you when you get out, do you need anything while you're in here?, I can bring you some fruit and nuts or a beer or something"

"No mama, I'm fine you go and relax yourself, I'll be out shortly"

"Ok baby"

She closed the bathroom door and made her way to Ayden's room he was sound asleep, she turned his television off and sat on the bed beside him, she placed a kiss on his cheek and rubbed her hands through his thick curly hair Mercedes couldn't believe that she was 28 with a son that just turned 10 2 months prior, her and Sam were really young when he was conceived but managed to get through being young parents, Ayden never wanted for nothing and the support system they had was a plus, he opened his eyes and cuddled closer to her, his room was dark but he knew it was his mother

"Hey mommy"

"Hey baby, mommy sorry I yelled at you"

"It's ok,you were being a mom, is Kay Kay uncle Chord and Auntie Ambs here yet"

Mercedes chuckled

"No honey you've only been sleep for about an hr or so everyone would be heretomorrow morning you'll see your Kay Kay"

"I miss all of my uncle and Aunties, especially Auntie Tina Bina and Auntie Tan and I can't wait to see Hunter Jr, him Kay Kay and I are gonna have so much fun I miss everyone"

"They miss their Den Den too"

Santana and Tina were like second mothers to Ayden they had been there before he was even conceived he had a special kind of bond with them

"I'm so happy we all will be together for the holidays"

"I am too, my crew would be back together and I couldn't be happier"

"Awww mommy"

"Your room is so dark how did you know it was me in here with you"

"Because I could feel you, and smell you?"

"Smell me?"

"Yes mommy you have this pleasant presence about you even if I'm sleep or my back turned I could feel you near plus you smell like brown sugar and vanilla all the time, that's your signature smell"

"How did my baby get so smart?"

"I got it honestly"

She chuckled

"You're right, get some sleep baby see you in the morning"

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight"

She placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way back to the room

She closed and locked the door discarded Sam's dirty clothes and crawled in bed she removed her night gown and laid under the covers in only her bra and panties waiting on Sam to come out of the bathroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam laid back thinking everything was perfect, he sometimes had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming and if everything going on around him was just his imagination at times he thought if he closed his eyes and opened them back up everything would disappear and he would be back at the factory working along Emily trying to figure out if she was the culprit behind the crazy mess that was going on, it seemed like it was just yesterday that he married his wife and danced to young thugs I'm a stoner at the reception with his crew Nae Naeing around, but it had been 6 years since he married his wife and almost 12 years since they've been in each other lives

He bathed and got out drying himself off, he brushed his teeth, did his nightly skin regimen and made his way to his wife in his naked glory when he opened the door it was a site to see

"Well damn"

He said as he watched his wife laying back on the bed in their dimmed bedroom legs spread wide open pleasuring herself with her head thrown back, mouth formed in a O

He moaned and she opened her eyes looking at him

"W-what took-took you so long baby? Ooh Shiiitttt"

She moaned out

He walked towards the bed and crawled in,laid flat on his stomach in front of her opened legs watching her ministration

"Sorry babes if I knew I would be surprised with this I would've came out earlier"

"You wanted to watch me pleasure myself right? Hmmmm"

"Hell yes"

"Well what-whatever my husband wants my husband gets no hesitation"

"Hmmm I like that,what are you thinking about while you pleasure yourself?"

"Hmmmm you know you baby, I'm thinking about those lips,that tongue, that sexy face, shit that body and that big cock"

"Is that right"

"Ye-yes ooooohh shit baby don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like-like that so sexy with those greens eyes fuck you're so sexy babbbbyyy" she started rubbing her clit in circles erratically and sucked her fingers on her free hand entering two fingers inside her pumping hard into herself

"Damn baby"

He rubbed himself against their silk sheets wanting so badly to relieve himself watching his wife pleasure herself could always take him over the edge without even being inside of her, or it would make him ravage her that was the reason why she was pregnant at the moment, he watched her pleasure herself one night and almost broke the bed thrusting into her, he came inside her at least 4 times that night, he was sure he would get her pregnant that night and he surely did

"Baby suck my clit"

She demanded him

"As you wish my lady"

She scooted closer too his face spreading her legs wider and he sucked her clit into his mouth she shook as his mouth connected

"Yes babbbyyyy suck it as hard as you want"

He sucked harder and she thrusted into his face

"Yes ride my face baby don't be scared"

She thrusted harder into his face erratically

"I'm about to come baby just keep sucking and licking like that"

After a few more hard sucks and violent licks she screamed and shook coming into his mouth

"Ooooh baby, I'm coming!"

After she came down from her orgasm she looked down at him

"I want you in me right fucking now"

She told him like a mad woman through gritted teeth

He wasted no time getting between her legs and entering her

"Ooooh baby yessssss so good"

He slowing started thrusting into her

"You missed me today?"

"Yes babbbyyy oooooh"

"This mines and only mines right?"

"Yes babe it's yours it's all yours nobody else's we're going to be together till death do us part believe that"

"That's what I like to hear"

"Harder baby, harder I'm not going to last too long"

"Shit me either Cedes"

He grabbed onto the headboard and thrusted into her hard

"Shit Cedes"

"Oooooh Fuck yes Sam, this feels sooooo good oh my go... fuck Sam it's too good, why is it sooooo goood?"

He wanted to chuckle at how she was losing her mind but he was right behind her

"Hmmmm"

"I'm about to come baby, I'm about to come, oh shit,ooooh I'm coming,I'm coming Sam ahhh!"

She screamed and he covered her mouth

He held on to her mouth and thrusted into her a few more times before he shook and spilled his seed inside her that brought on another orgasm for her

She bite his hand yelling out all type of obscenities

"Oh Fuck,Shit,shit,shit, damn Sam!"

When she came down from her orgasm she looked at him with heavy eyes and smiled

He smiled back

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

In a second she was fast asleep he pulled out of her and got up going into the bathroom and wetting a warm clean rag he wiped her heat with the warm rag she shivered but never woke, he then cleaned himself disposed the rag and covered them both with the comforter, he was glad he got their room sound proofed they could hear the outside but the outside couldn't hear in,if it wasn't sound proofed Ayden would probably be traumatized by now, and their families and friends that stayed over plenty of times when they visited would think they were the biggest most nasty pervs ever from the nasty things they did and said to each other, well maybe not so much their friends because they all were nasty pervs too that's why every single last one of their girls were waddling around pregnant right now, in the outsider eyes they would think that it was a pregnancy pact or something but it surely wasn't it just happened that way, they all laughed about it every chance that got to talk to each other, Puck always joke about it being due to the full moon that night, stating that instead of them turning into werewolves that night they became super horny and ravaged their wives, it was a second pregnancy for, Santana,Amber and Mercedes, but it would be a first for Lauren and Tina and they all were exactly 5 and a half months, All of the wives would try to make them admit that they planned it out to impregnate their wives on the same night, but they stuck to their story that it wasn't planned maybe it wasn't..maybe in some weird type of way they were all just that connected

Sam snuggled up to Mercedes and was fast asleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes woke up the next day to an empty bed

"Baby?"

She called out to Sam but he was no where in sight, she crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, she freshened up, brushed her teeth and wrapped herself in a robe, she stepped into her Ugg styled house shoes and opened the bedroom door, she could hear Christmas music playing throughout the mansion

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_**

**_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_**

**_Now the jingle hop has begun_**

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_**

**_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_**

**_In the frosty air._**

**_What a bright time, it's the right time_**

**_To rock the night away_**

She made her way towards the kitchen, Ayden and Sam were cleaning up the kitchen both dancing around and singing along to the music she stood back and smiled

When they noticed her standing there they both ran towards her pushing each other to try to get to her first

"Me first jerk"

Sam pushed Ayden to the side and placed a kiss on her lips "Merry Christmas baby! He then placed a kiss on her belly "Merry Christmas! princess!"

She giggled

"Merry Christmas Husband!"

"Ok that's enough my turn daddy!"

Ayden pushed Sam aside with as much strength as he could muster and kissed Mercedes belly

"Merry Christmas little sister! He then kissed Mercedes cheek

"Merry Christmas mommy!"

"Merry Christmas baby!, what are my two handsome men up too?"

"Just preparing for everyone's arrival, all of the bedrooms are still ok, the only thing left to do is you and daddy's room mommy,then we can dress everyone should be here so after"

"Ok I'll get the bedroom"

"No mommy,daddy and I got it relax your feet"

"Yea baby relax we got it"

Sam agreed

"Awwww my man take good care of me"

"I'll make you breakfast babe go into the family room and watch tv,I'll be in there shortly"

"Ok daddy"

"Ewwww mommy don't call him daddy"

She giggled

"He's my daddy"

"Ok, ok go..just go in the family room mom gosh"

She giggled again and made her way to the family room, she sat on the couch, removed her house shoes and folded her legs up under her

She grabbed the remote and powered the TV on

"**_Today all new, meet Emma Clarington also known as Emily Cruz watch her give us the deeds on her best-selling book, get front row seats into the mind of Emily Cruz" Now did you ever sit back and think wow I need help?" "Sadly no""Catch a 2 hr special Christmas night here on Oprah, you don't want to miss it"_**

Mercedes smiled even though Emma made her and her friends life a living hell she was happy that she not only got the help she needed, but became successful while doing it

**"I'm so excited for today! Merry Christmas!"**

**Mercedes looked down at her phone and chuckled at the group message Santana created Mercedes loved their group message she never thought that you could actually sit in the house and have fun just off of group messaging she hated group messages until the crew start doing it**

**Hunter-I am too baby! Cedes you made sure when all was coming! Merry Christmas everyone!"**

**Mercedes- Damn right I did! Merry Christmas loves!"**

**Tina- she hunted us down! every time I turned around I was getting another invitation to remind me lol Merry Christmas! All of my babies!**

**Santana- me too girl our sister was persistent!"**

**Mercedes- yep I was.. had to make sure y'all busy asses freed your schedules! We barely see each other enough as it is that's why I continue to plan things out for us so we would never grow apart plus my main girls are in another state than me,Tina's in Chicago and Tan is in New York!"**

**Tina- Awww baby we would never grow apart no matter the distance!"**

**Santana- damn right!"**

**Lauren- At least you got two of your besties in San Diego! Puck and I! Merry Christmas!"**

**Mercedes-Yes and I'm so grateful!"**

**Puck- hey get the man cage ready for us fellows! Merry Christmas to all!**

**Sam- it's already ready fellows! Merry Christmas!"**

**Mike- yeah! Merry Christmas!"**

**Chord- yes sir! Merry Christmas!"**

**Hunter- yeah man!"**

**Mercedes- where's my breakfast?!"**

**Sam- almost finish babe!"**

**Santana- that's right cater to my sister Sam! and after that breakfast she need some good wood and a foot massage!"**

**Sam- for sure!"**

**Amber- lol how is it that our conversations always go into the direction of sex! Merry Christmas!"**

**Tina- because we're all nasty!"**

**Amber-yep!**

**Chord-Yep!**

**Sam-yep!**

**Mercedes- Yep!**

**Hunter- Yep!**

**Santana- Yep!**

**Puck-yep!**

**Lauren-yep!**

**Mike- yep!**

**Tina- yep!**

**Chord- hey Ambs,Kayden and I would be there shortly! Maybe a hour or 2**

**Mercedes-K!"**

**Puck- hey fucker why you always gotta be the first to make it Lauren and I stay in the same town as them and we're never the first to make it!**

**Chord- because y'all be bullshitting!"**

**Sam- my family still has to get ready! See you all later!"**

**Puck- for sure!**

**Lauren- K!**

**Tina-See everyone later!**

**Mike- see y'all later!**

**Chord- Yep!**

**Amber-K!"**

**Santana- K! See you all later!"**

**Hunter- for sure!**

**Mercedes- See everyone later Muah!"**

**Kurt- Cedes I know we're late on the convo but Blaine and I just made it to Spain with our family for the holidays sorry we couldn't make it! But we would definitely be there for Easter!"**

**Blaine- love you everyone! see everyone Easter!"**

**Mercedes- awwww :-( but I can't wait to see you two newlyweds! Have fun in Spain bring be some gifts back!"**

**Kurt-oh you know we will!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Breakfast for my lady and princess

"And a cup of orange juice"

Ayden and Sam came into the family room with Mercedes food smiling proudly, they made her a gourmet cheese and vegetable omelet, toast, fruit and nuts and a cold glass of orange juice

"Thanks my handsome men"

"You welcome baby"

"You welcome mommy"

"Den Den make sure your room is good and start getting ready everyone should be here in no time"

"Ok daddy!"

Ayden excitedly ran out

"Hey mama I'm getting ready to clean the room, after you eat I would run a bath for us both so we could get ready before everyone gets here"

"Ok baby"

Mercedes quickly ate her food and took her plate and glass into the kitchen cleaning it off, her and the girls would be cooking the Christmas dinner so she opened their huge refrigerator and freezer placing everything on the kitchen island

Once she made it to her and Sam's room it was spotless and the water was running for their bath

Her and Sam took a short bath together and started getting ready while Sam dressed in nice slacks, button up, tie and Gucci loafers Mercedes stood there in her walk in closet that was almost as big as her room in her undergarments staring at the huge collection of clothes and shoes she owned and still couldn't figure out what to wear

She huffed and texted Hunter

"**Best friend I need your help!"**

**Hunter- talk to me**

**Mercedes- I have nothing to wear!"**

**Hunter- yea you do a whole closet full"**

**Mercedes- you know what I mean"**

**Hunter- hmmmm I got you let us into the gate and open the door Chord, Amber,Kayden ,Santana,Hunt junior and I just pulled up**

**Mercedes- K!"**

Mercedes hurriedly walked out the room

"Den Den! Your Kay Kay! And Hunt junior is here!"

Ayden came dressed so handsomely running into the room

"Yes!"

Sam came into the front smiling hard

Mercedes pushed a button by the door to let them into the gate she watched them all pull up in their expensive rides and step out all looking so beautiful

Mercedes opened the door and hurriedly they ran up the stairs

"Hunter junior and Kayden ran right pass her straight for Ayden

"Den Den!"

They all embraced in a hug it was the cutest thing

"No love for Auntie?!"

They let Ayden go and hugged Mercedes both placing a kiss on her belly

"Hey Auntie Cedes and princess!"

"Hey babies!"

"Best friend to the rescue!"

Hunter came in behind them with his family luggage in hand dropping it to the floor

"Ahhhhh!" Mercedes screamed and hugged him tight around his neck

"Haha! Hey baby!"

"Hey Hunt! I miss my best friend so much!" she hugged him even tighter

"No no no! don't take all my hugs day 1 best friend in the house!"

Santana came in looking Hollywood in her all white she pulled her shades off and flipped her long glossy locks

Mercedes let Hunter go her and Santana embraced screaming

"Ahhh! Tan! I miss you best friend!"

"Ahhhh I miss you too baby! Look at that belly!"

Santana let her go and held her arm length staring at her belly

"I know right look at yours!"

Amber walked in

"Where's my hug?!"

Her,Santana and Mercedes all embraced in a group hug

"Awwww my girls with our pregnant bellies"

They all barely could hug each other the proper way with their pregnant bellies in the way

Kayden, Ayden and Hunt jr had already disappeared while Sam, Chord and Hunter stood back watching their wives gossip and compare their bellies

"What's going on twin?"

Chord asked Sam dapping fist with him

"Just being a family man bro"

"I hear that"

"What's going on Hunt?"

Sam dapped fist with Hunter

"Being a family man and doctor bro"

"I feel that Dr Clarington"

Hunter grabbed Mercedes arm

"Nice chatting with you folks, but I gotta get my best friend dressed"

Hunter said interrupting their conversation

"Sam!"

Santana hugged Sam from there Chord,Sam, Santana and Amber easily fell into a conversation

Hunter led Mercedes to her room and shut the door he laid a bag on the bed and opened it up pulling out 3 pair of shoes and 3 dress choices

"Omg Hunt!"

"I made these dresses specifically for you no one and I mean no one would have these dresses unless someone copies my design

Mercedes stared at all the dresses and shoes they all were so beautiful that she couldn't pick just one

"I don't know they're all beautiful"

"Well you can go with a mellow color like this, drop your robe"

She dropped her robe being half naked around him was actually normal seeing that he was her stylist

He placed a tanned dressed up to her body

"I like" she said

"Un-huh, or you can go with a brighter color this orange"

He held it up to her body

"Wow pretty"

"I know right and it looks beautiful against your smooth milky skin"

"Yes it does"

"And lastly you can go in my wife's direction and go for the all white"

He held it to her body

"I love this I think this is the one"

"Yes this is my favorite, it will hug your curves, show a little back showing off that beautiful back tattoo and top it off with a very short heeled Jimmy Choo pumps, the pumps are tanned with a few pieces of glass in them giving off a reflection of blue in them, and don't worry these are safe I wouldn't have picked them if they weren't and the good thing about having style is you don't have to match from head to toe, do what you please, you could either go with tanned accessories to match the shoe or blue to match the reflection of the glass in the shoe, but what I suggest is your tanned Tiffany pearl set,excluding the pearl necklace you're showing neck cleavage you don't need anything around your neck, just the pearl earrings the pearl bracelet and on the other arm your classy tan and blue Michael Kors watch, bam you'll be killing em with this look"

"Omg you're so good at what you do best friend"

"This I know now let's dress you"

He placed the dress over her head pulling it down her body she twirled in the body length mirror

"Omg beautiful"

He helped put her accessories on then sat back while she did her make up and hair

"Ok one more piece to the puzzle"

He kneeled down in front of her with the Jimmy Choo pumps and helped her step in them

He stood up and twirled her around

"So beautiful and that body look sinful pregnant belly and all"

"Omg Hunt thank you so much you are a lifesaver!"

"Don't worry about it anything for my best friend"

"What about the other shoes and dresses should we make a trip to our store?"

"Nope it's all yours Merry Christmas best friend"

"Omg Hunt shut up really? You brought these shoes Louboutin, Jimmy Choo and Gucci! and made all of these dresses?! It had to cost you a fortune"

"Money isn't an issue, just kindly accept it"

"Omg thank you so much Hunt you're going to love your gift!"

After that they made they way to the front they all whistled as she walked in

"Damn momma"

Sam said looking her up and down

"You like daddy?"

She twirled around

"For sure I do" he dapped fist with Hunt "you're good at what you do bro, good look"

"Thanks bro"

Hunt sat dapping him back

"Damn best friend,sexy as she wanna be!"

Santana said whistling

"Damn Twin can I have you?"

Amber said with a chuckle

"Looking good mama"

Chord said smiling

"Thanks y'all!, hey we need to some last min things the market around the way is opened until 2 pm today let's go so we could get this dinner started"

Mercedes said

"Ok Hunt and I will stay here with the kids while, Y'all 4 go to the store, I'll get started on the food"

Santana replied too Sam ,Mercedes, Chord and Amber

"Ok I'll drive"

Chord replied

Mercedes grabbed her wallet and they all left out

They could hear Santana yelling for the kids

"Twins! And Mommy's baby where are you?! And twins don't be acting funny, y'all ran right pass your uncle and aunties and didn't say anything!"

"Te,Te! They could hear Ayden's voice"

"What's up homie!"

"What's up te-Te homie, chilling like a villain"

"For sure,for sure little homie"

Mercedes and Sam chuckled at how Santana and Ayden would talk slang to each other when they saw each other they were a mess when they got together

Everyone must have needed little last min things because the market was packed

"Ok what do we need?!"

Amber said yelling over the noise

"Ummm celery for the turkey dressing, cranberry sauce, some more beers for the guys gravy and maybe some more snacks for the kids"

Mercedes replied

"Ok let's hurry up and grab our items it's a mess in here!"

Sam replied

"Man you ain't never lied"

Chord agreed

They quickly got their items and Chord paid for it they made it out safely, Amber and Mercedes got a whiff of the polish sausages a guy was selling outside of the market

Chord and Sam looked at each other and chuckled

"Let me guess y'all big mama's want some"

Sam said

"Yessss"

They both innocently said

"And besides it's for the baby"

Said Mercedes

"Un-huh"

Amber agreed with her

"Ok that excuse is getting old just admit you both little mamas could eat, the baby just boost your greediness"

Said Chord

"That's what he said"

replied Sam and they all chuckled

"What do y'all want on it?"

Asked Sam

"Everything! They said in unison"

Sam shook his head and laughed

"What about you bro?" He asked Chord

"Same here man"

"For sure, let me get 4 Polish with everything on it, and you could add chips and a soda to all of them"

"Ok that would be 15 dollars"

The older Italian man looked in Sam's face and realized who he was

"Omg Sam Evan's?"

"That's me"

"Omg I'm a big fan is that C-O Chord Overstreet?"

"Him in the flesh"

"My family and I are a huge fan of you both also of Puckerman and Chang"

"Yep we're all here for the holiday"

"Oh my I have to meet them both food and drink on me"

"No sir this is your hustle nice gesture but no thank you as a matter of fact here, Merry Christmas"

Sam gave him a hundred and fifty dollars

The man eyes watered

"Oh my thank you so much young man, this is the best Christmas and birthday I had so far, just off of seeing you and C-O"

Chord walked up

"Well that means Merry Christmas and Happy birthday man here you go enjoy"

Chord handed him 150 as well leaving him with 300 dollars the man went into a full out cry

"This is more than what I make in a day thank you bless you both!"

"Our pleasure sir"

Sam replied

"Maybe we'll bring Puckerman and Chang to meet you before the New Year"

Chord responded

"Please do that would make my holiday I'll be here same time everyday"

Chord,Sam, Amber and Mercedes all stood there eating and laughing with him for a while while he told them stories of growing up in Italy and coming to California barely knowing a lick of English but catching on fast

"Two sets of twins right?"

The man said pointing to them all

They all looked at each other and answered "yes" they got asked that so much that they just embraced it

"Hmmm interesting, but lovely did you all have a joined wedding"

"No sir these too married first my wife and I married 2 years later"

Chord answered pointing to Sam and Mercedes

"Oh lovely all beautiful people I know you get that a lot"

"Thank you sir"

Mercedes replied

"Well I have to go be with my family, maybe you guys can come visit my place of business it's falling, but the food and wine is marvelous I'm trying to get someone to buy it or go into business with me to save it but no one wants too it might be closed soon, but come enjoy before it does, everything would be on the house"

"Thank you sir"

He shook all of their hands and packed his things up to leave waving at them as he made his way to his car

"What a beautiful soul"

Amber said as they walked back to Chord's car

"That would be a good investment right Chord?"

Sam said to Chord

"What buying his restaurant?"

"Yea or joining him, I mean like if we buy it they could keep the family name and everything keep their job we'll just stay in the background, but if we join him, we could change it to a pleasing name for us all"

"Hmmmm that would be good, maybe we all could buy it together"

Chord replied

"That would be nice"

Mercedes said

"Yea, but I'm not ready to go home yet let's take a drive and talk"

Sam said as Chord pulled off

Mercedes giggled

"Santana is going to bitch a fit"

"She'll be alright she like cooking anyway,but I swear if her or Hunter have sex anywhere near our food or anywhere, but their assigned bedroom I'm going to kick their ass"

Sam replied

"Man they can't be that horny I know they would at least have the decency to go to the bedroom"

Chord said with a chuckle

"Let me text her"

Sam texted Santana's phone

"**Hey if you or Hunt have sex anywhere but the bedroom I'm going to snatch your hair out,snatch ya bald!"**

**Santana- Bitch! what kind of woman do you take me for?! you know it would be in the bedroom!"**

**Sam- Un-Huh!"**

**Santana- middle finger to you!"**

**Sam-middle finger to you back!"**

**Santana- Ha!**

**Sam-Ha! I love you :-)**

**Santana- I love you too brother! And please hurry back Hunter and these kids our getting on my nerves! By the way the others just pulled up"**

**Sam- we'll be there shortly"**

**Santana- Un-huh if you say so slick asses!"**

He chuckled and placed his phone back in his pocket

"Man that girl would always be nuts"

"She wouldn't be herself if she wasn't"

Mercedes replied

Chord and Amber were whispering to each other in the front seat

"Hey no whispering last time y'all whispered to each other y'all fucked my wife and I relationship up"

Chord laughed

"Oh so you wanna bring up old shit huh? We actually was reminiscing about that we never told anyone but we broke up after that"

"Really?! I thought y'all never broke up"

Mercedes said surprised

"Yep we went through some mess just like y'all but look at us now"

"Ok we needs to hear this tell us what happened we want all the details"

"Yep tell is everything"

Sam agreed

"Ok well...

**To be continued**

**Next/last chapter soon**

**Hope this chap was enjoyable :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Christmas Day**

**Thanks for the follows,favs,reviews Huns :-) by the way *****Disclaimer-I own nothing************

**Continued from Chapter 13**

Oh so you wanna bring up old shit huh? We actually was reminiscing about that we never told anyone but we broke up after that"

"Really?! I thought y'all never broke up"

Mercedes said surprised

"Yep we went through some mess just like y'all but look at us now"

"Ok we needs to hear this tell us what happened we want all the details"

"Yep tell us everything"

Sam agreed

"Ok well...

Chord cleared his throat ready to relive that time..the car fell quiet Chord pulled to the side parking the car and shutting off the engine

"Ummm..."

he attempted to speak only to stop never getting no more than a single word out before he would pause again Amber sighed and reached over rubbing a thumb over his knuckles, that was an difficult time for them both her and Chord both ended up in LA to spitefully tarnish their exes relationship only to realize that their exes had found solace in each other

They had no clue that their exes were now dating they knew that they both had moved on but finding each other was a surprise, Chord was so determined to see his ex in LA stating that he had some unfinished business with her, so Amber said what the hell her ex is in LA too might as well find him too when she saw Sam with Chord's ex her look alike she was taken aback and thrown off by how Sam was so protective of her and how much hate he had in his eyes for her and Chord she knew she did a number on him but damn didn't realize she hurt him that bad

She imagined that Chord was reminiscing having an flash back in his head she found herself doing it too, he finally begin telling the story staring blankly ahead, as if he was replaying the whole thing in his head as he told it

Sam and Mercedes both sat up a little straighter in the back seat listening closely,Amber did the same leaning in closer, it was like Chord was the author of a weirdly yet good romance novel and the others were the readers or audience anxious to see what happens with the couple in thee end

**Flashback Tennessee after leaving LA**

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"Who's out there?"_

_"Chord amber are you still not talking to me? I'm sick of staying in the dorms with my weird friend can I come back to our apartment?"_

_Amber swung the door open staring up at him_

_"What do you want Chord?"_

_"To come home"_

_"After what you did no"_

_"After what I did?! you fucking!..."_

_She glanced out the door glancing at the neighbors walking their dog outside_

_"Lower your voice"_

_She told him softly_

_He sighed and lowered his voice almost to a whisper_

_"You fucking did it too, you wanted to fuck with Sam and I fuck with Mercedes,but now that it's over and done with you're pointing the finger at me?"_

_"I admit I was wrong, but you took it further and what's bothering me is that you're still very much in love with her"_

_"I'm not"_

_"Don't lie to me Chord"_

_Chord stood with an perplexed look on his face clearly baffled, he ran his tongue over the back of his teeth breathing deeply through his nose, he ran a hand threw his blond mane clearly trying to find the right words to speak_

_Amber eyes watered_

_"Our relationship meant something right?"_

_Chord winced at the past tensed she used_

_"Our relationship means something"_

_He finally found words correcting her past tense to the present_

_"Well what was really the unfinished business Chord? I assumed you wanted closure,as well as I but I guess your unfinished business was more than that, you went to LA in hopes of getting back with her huh? Thinking that you knew her, that you had her so wrapped around your finger that she would easily accept you back no matter the distance or who you're with right? What about me? I know that story all too well because Sam and I did it, Sam knew that whatever happened I would fall into his arms which was true until I met you and he met her"_

_Chord blew air out of his cheeks rubbing an hand through his locks once more_

_"I don't know, I love you"_

_Was the only words he could find_

_"And there's no denying that you love me, but do you really love me or do you love the fact that I remind you so much of her?"_

_Amber stared at him intently watching his mouth move but nothing came out_

_"Look Chord,I love you and I know you love me. But until you can get over her there's no way we could be happy"_

_"Do you Love him?"_

_Chord suddenly asked her_

_"Of course I do, he's my first everything, but the difference between you and I is I love him as my first my Ex that's all but you...you're still deeply in love with her,you can't have us both Chord it doesn't work like that.. yea I was jealous of how happy he was with her, but I had no right too be I hurt him bad, I picked with them in LA now I feel horrible about it that chapter I had with him is over I'm suppose to be starting a new Chapter with you_

_But you're making this really hard maybe we need some time apart we're both heartbreakers we broke our exes heart and jumped in a relationship before we fully broke it off with them I don't want us to break each other hearts, we can't just mess someone's relationship up then come back to Tennessee like nothing happened going back to the normal us that's not possible because now that's over our heads"_

_She took a deep breath and continued_

_"This isn't fun anymore maybe we should break up for now,you know like take a break"_

_"All right"_

_He found himself saying_

_"All right"_

_She repeated him_

_"Awesome"_

_He suddenly said he couldn't believe that he actually let those words Awesome and all right leave his mouth the look on her face was unbearable making him cringed she gaped_

_"Awesome?"_

_She questioned him with her head cocked she looked stunned like she had just been on the verge of being thrown into a pool full of electric eels_

_"I didn't mean it like that"_

_He assured her, but she clearly didn't believe him he surely didn't mean it, like he said he had no clue why he would say that just like he had no clue as to why she was the one pouring her heart out while he stood there clueless not knowing what to say_

_"Just leave Chord"_

_He didn't have the energy to argue nor try to plead with her so he turned on his heels making his way towards his F150 truck_

_"Chord?"_

_She called him lowly_

_He whipped around only to see her sobbing uncontrollably_

_"Did you ever love me or has it always been her? Was I just here to fill that void you had in your heart for her was everything with us a lie?"_

_"I love you Amber, it was never a lie I still love you"_

_He told her confidently_

_"But you still love her too right?"_

_"N-No"_

_He responded unsurely_

_She chuckled writhing she reached back throwing out a few boxes and bags that he was guessing some of his clothes and shoes amongst other items and slammed the door_

_He willed himself to pick up his things and toss them into his truck he quickly got into his truck and sped off having no clue where to go he drove for hrs certain that he could not survive another day at the dorms with his weird ass friend that really wasn't too much of a friend but study buddy, all of his jock friends were too much of male whores to crash with them, so the only other option he had was his parents_

_By night fall he was pulling up into the driveway of their huge country home,he made his way in with his key walking in on his mom standing in the kitchen in the process of sitting at the table to sip on a cup of tea_

_she quickly turned around at the sound of him entering the kitchen_

_and placed her cup of tea at the table running into his strong arms_

_"My baby! Hey Chordy!"_

_"Hey mom"_

_He chuckled at how happy his mom was to see him like she hadn't seen him in years when he just visited her a few days before_

_"What brings you here my love? At this time of night shouldn't you be cuddled up sleep with your girlfriend Amber?"_

_He pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and plopped down body slumping in defeat_

_He ran his hands through his hair something he did out of frustration and nervousness since a young boy_

_"I made a big mess"_

_"A mess how baby what did you do?" His mom asked him concerned_

_"What did my knuckle head little brother do?"_

_His older brother Nash came walking in getting a beer from the fridge cranking it open and sitting at the table_

_Chord smiled wide he was happy to see his brother had no clue he was in town he never associated with his siblings much anymore Nash was always on the road with his band and his sisters had their own life even the ones that were still home was never there sometimes he felt like an only child, and Nash..Well Nash and him were still close but yet so apart and different while Nash had the rocker look and style Chord had the all American pretty boy look when they were younger Nash constantly got teased about being the less attractive brother, but he never let it bother him he would laugh it off constantly, Nash was always strong and silly.. when he was teased he would tell them off and walk away with a smile Chord just knew that he was hiding his feelings expecting to walk in on him crying or sitting with his head hanging low but he never once did..he would be some where listening to music smiling or writing music_

_Chord wished he was as strong as him now..Nash was a famous rock star along with his band that had been created by him and his best friends as a little boy in Nashville Tennessee which was named Hot Chelle Rae. Chord always thought that it was an silly name and never bothered to ask where it originated from he even teased them when he was younger about it, even though he was only 3 years younger than them they treated him far more younger banning him from their rehearsals he even wondered why they didn't let him in the group seeing that he could sing and play the guitar learning at a young age, it might've been because he was so different from them_

_When his family suddenly had to move to Ohio for his dad's job him and Nash and his other siblings really separated Nash sorta became a loner mad at the world that he was moved away from his band, his sisters stayed back in Tennessee with his grandparents so he really didn't talk to them much his grandparents wasn't as close to them as they were with the girls so him and Nash didn't have a choice they had to move to Ohio even though they didn't want too_

_Nash was on his way to being a 12th grader and Chord Was on his way to being an 9th grader they literally moved to Ohio after his 8th grade graduation he walked across the stage straight out the door to his parents truck packed up with majority of their things and they hopped on the rode Nash didn't want any friends, but Chord did he just didn't know how to make them the Midwest was different than the South the small town they lived in Tennessee was different it was easy to make friends and everyone was friendly, Ohio people were rude, and it smelled weird they moved there while everyone was on summer break his mom tried to convinced him to go out and make friends everyday but he didn't out of fear, fear that he wouldn't be accepted he was popular in school while in Tennessee but Ohio was a different ball game and he was sure they wasn't as acceptive as the southerners not only was he a pretty boy with full lips but he also looked older than most teens his age, with his taller stature and muscular body but he also talked with a deeply southern twang that had the Midwesterns looking at him weird when he felt that his accent was normal compared to theirs they all talked Canadian to him and they were very nasally he knew because he became friends with two cousins who came to stay in Tennessee with their uncle one summer one was from Michigan and the other was from Ohio places that were almost identical to each other and their accents made him cringed with every word they spoke_

_The first friends he made were this Asian guy and his mohawked friend who ethnicity was a mysterious to him he noticed that they both stayed on the same block as him the Asian house was only a few houses down from his new home while the Mohawk one home was on the corner of the block_

_They were similar in built and stature as him and he could tell they had a lot in common from the way they constantly threw the football around or ran laps around the block working out..two of his hobbies, he was too nervous to approach them so he found himself watching them like a creep he figured they didn't notice him until Mohawk spotted him standing on the porch in the shadows watching them_

_"Hey you"_

_He called him in that nasally Midwestern accent he hated so much_

_"Huh?"_

_"You look like you want to throw the football around so come on"_

_"Yep come on dude we see you're new to the neighborhood come chop it up with us"_

_The Asian one agreed talking in the same accent_

_He nervously walked off of the porch towards them_

_"I'm Mike Chang and this is Noah Puckerman address him as Puck mostly or just Puckerman"_

_"Dude your mouth is huge"_

_Was the first thing Puck said to him_

_him and Chord both had a staring match until Puck spoke again_

_"How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"_

_"I don't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth...have you?"_

_From the snort he gained from Mike and the odd look he received from Puck he realized that wasn't the right thing to say and not only that, but it sounded all types of wrong, he cleared his throat willing himself to not put his foot in his mouth again_

_"I'm Chord Overstreet"_

_"Weird name and Dude your accent is very hillbilly-ish"_

_Said Mike humorously he was sure that hillbilly-ish was not a word, but Mike spoke it like you could find it in an dictionary he thought those two were very shrewd both pointing out the most obvious things that he were insecure about which made him not want to speak another word_

_Mike noticed the diffident look on his face and assured him that they were just joking,informing him that if he became their friend he would see how much of a jokester they both could be_

_Puck smiled nodding in agreement, he could see the sincerity behind their eyes he would've never guessed that they would become his best buds when they entered Mckinley..becoming popular wasn't hard for them, first week there they were already labeled as the most popular a few weeks in Finn joined the crew and him and Finn became the ring leaders that unsureness and southern accent was quickly gone now he was sporting that nasally Midwestern accent that he hated so much proudly, he learned how to hide his southern twang it slipped out from time to time but mostly stayed away_

_He remember first walking into the cafeteria witnessing Puck and Mike attempting to pick with her he couldn't help but chuckle at the fear etched on her face, call him crazy but he felt an connection from the moment he laid eyes on her never realizing that he would become not only her first everything her Lover but also her first heartbreak_

_"Earth too Chord!"_

_He blinked and looked into the amused faces of his mom and brother he drifted off thinking about her why was he thinking about her? That was the reason why he was in this predicament in the first place and Puck and Mike? Tina and Santana Man they probably hated him right now he knew how protective they was of Cedes he constantly disappointed them first he abandoned them when he went back to Tennessee now this?_

_He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair once again tugging at the roots from the rate he was going at messing with his hair he would possibly have an bald spot by the end of the night_

_"Dude you spaced out on us you must really did some fuck shit"_

_Nash told him swearing like their mom wasn't even there_

_"Hey Nash watch your mouth"_

_"Sorry mom"_

_"Chord I'm really concerned what did you do for once?"_

_"Wait let me grab another beer for this"_

_Nash jokingly said he grabbed him another beer and sat back at the table_

_Chord rolled his jaded eyes_

_"Well when I went to LA"_

_Nash cut him off_

_"What did you do to Mercedes? And by the way it's unbelievable how you managed to date someone who looks just like her"_

_"How did you know..."_

_"Because I know Cedes is in LA and you did something to her, gosh I knew I should've swept Cedes off her feet you never deserved her"_

_Nash announced taking a swig of his beer, Nash was in love with Mercedes and constantly teased Chord about wishing he found her first Nash was a fan of dating outside his race he swore he would never date within his race and when he first noticed Mercedes on Chord arm he envied him, it was always friendly fun competition but, truth behind it_

_Chord sisters all walked in along with their dad_

_"Was I not invited to the reunion?"_

_Chord stared eyeing his family who he had not seen in a while besides his mom and dad_

_"Chord!"_

_They all said in unison hugging him one by one_

_"Hey guys"_

_"How's it going son what brings you here?"_

_Chords dad asked taking a seat at the table as well_

_"He was just telling us what he did to Cedes?"_

_"Cedes? Your ex wait you're with Amber now her freakishly look alike so why and how did you do something to her?"_

_Chords older sister Summer asked_

_Harmony, Skye and Charity all agreed with her question all standing there next to each other looking so much alike now his whole family would know how much of an asshole he is_

_"Wait no one cuts him off again I've been waiting to hear this I'm literally on my third beer"_

_Nash said grabbing another beer_

_"The question is not only what you did to Mercedes but what did you do to Amber as well?"_

_Chord's mother asked_

_He sighed and started telling them finally_

_"I went to LA along with Amber claiming I had unfinished business with Cedes..."_

_"And?"_

_Summer replied_

_"I had no clue where to find her I just knew that she was in LA so While in LA Amber and I run into our exes while out shopping, we found out that Mercedes was now dating Amber's ex Sam Evans I knew Sam briefly from Tennessee State we both joined the football team at the same time I did notice that every time I talked about Amber to others he seemed to become disgusted and angry if he was around he suddenly left Tennessee but I never thought anything of it until I went to LA, then it all made sense I was dating his ex when I found that out and realized how much we looked alike I teased Mercedes about it, then Amber teased him about dating Mercedes her look alike"_

_"Wait so you're all like each other's doppelgänger?"_

_Nash asked amused_

_Chord shrugged_

_"pretty much"_

_Nash chuckled_

_"Well shit you were doomed from the beginning then, a doppelgänger is said to be a double of a living person and sometimes portrayed as a harbinger of bad luck In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death"_

_Nash unnecessarily announced_

_"Now you're going too deep Nash don't make our poor little brother think his going to die or be doomed for life ,that was centuries ago in modern times it's often used in a more general sense to identify any person that physically or perhaps even behaviorally resembles another person, in so many words it's nothing more than a look alike and it's said that every one in the world has a twin wondering around somewhere you and Amber just so happens to be the exes of your look alikes"_

_Summer replied now Chord could see why she was the smart one Nash could make a suicidal person that's hanging on a thread jump off a bridge with his untactful attitude_

_"Anyways, I did some things that I'm not proud of"_

_Chord told them everything even the detail of going down on her in the bathroom attempting to give her oral sex_

_When he was done talking everyone stared at him with different judging looks on their faces Chord's dad had a look of you made your bed now lay in it, his mom had an look of disappointment, his sisters all had abject looks on their faces looking just as disappointed as their mom all shaking their heads like they wanted to say you're so stupid and Nash had a look of amusement_

_"I'm so upset with you dear"_

_His mom said_

_"I know mom"_

_"Can I speak to Chord alone?"_

_His mom asked and they all obliged_

_leaving out the kitchen_

_Chord's dad stood up and squeezed his wife's shoulder_

_"This is your area of expertise sweetie talk some sense into this boy with that he walked out pulling a hesitant Nash out with him_

_Chord's mother looked around to see if they were gone she reached over the table and grabbed Chord's hand_

_"Would you like a cup of tea sweetie?"_

_"No mom don't have too much of an appetite for anything"_

_"Hmmmm do you love Amber?"_

_"Of course"_

_"You love Mercedes too right? Not in a I would always love her as an ex sorta way, but like I'm very much in love with her and I want her back"_

_"Of course not it's a, I would always have love for my first everything sorta love"_

_"You're lying Chord"_

_"Mom..."_

_"Well what other logical reason would make you go mess with that girl like that? it's not over jealousy I don't believe that.. it was over Love, Chord that wasn't smart at all what about Amber? Poor Amber let's say Mercedes would have broken up with her boyfriend right on the spot for you what would you have did with Amber huh? you were happy with Amber you guys were doing good then this happens? How did you even know Mercedes was in LA and dating again?"_

_"I have my sources"_

_"Sources? What Facebook? You stalked her and saw how happy she were you probably read her status updates that were always happy you obviously didn't look at her pictures because if you did you would've known who she was dating, you couldn't handle how happy she was you wanted her to be miserable without you, you wanted that hold on her, you were fine with Amber until you found out Mercedes wasn't stressing over you anymore, you couldn't take it so you found her in LA to put a end to her happiness am I right?"_

_"I didn't think about it like that I didn't think nothing out before I went"_

_"You did have a plan you just didn't fully have one your plan was exactly what I just said to end her happiness what you didn't fully plan out is what you would do with Amber if Mercedes took you back..Gosh you have always been selfish when it comes to that girl Chord you need to let her go then you date someone who looks just like her"_

_"I know mom I was a fool"_

_"You got that right a fool, now you have possibly messed her relationship up, are you satisfied?"_

_"Absolutely not"_

_"You need to apologize to Mercedes and her boyfriend the best way you can and make things right with Amber"_

_"I apologized already and Amber broke up with me"_

_"Can you blame her? apologize again and if they can't forgive you Pray and put it in God's hands, get over Mercedes who is your past and make it right with your future Amber"_

_"Amber had her foot in this too the blames not just on me she willingly allowed me to mess with them"_

_"No one can make you do anything you did it because you wanted to Chord you're right she allowed you but she didn't make you that's a difference and even if she did her dirt too I guarantee she didn't have the same intentions as you, she probably just wanted to pick with her Ex but not break him up from his girl starting tomorrow I want you to fight for that girl you hear me?"_

_"Yes mom"_

_"and leave Mercedes alone I love her like a daughter but she's not in our life anymore Amber is my new daughter in-law and I refuse to let you break her more than you already have"_

_After his mom talked some sense in him she got ready for bed it was 3 in the morning and he couldn't sleep so made his way outside to the back porch only to find Nash sitting out there staring at the stars the breeze was pleasant, the smell was of sweet freshly cut grass and the night life creatures sounds relaxed him,_

_"Hey little brother mom talked some sense in you?"_

_Chord took a seat next to him_

_"A lot of sense"_

_"Hmmm I missed this I don't see that much of it since I'm always on the road but when I have the free time to come home I take an advantage of it"_

_"I love it, this would always be home even if we spent a good chunk of our life in Ohio there's nothing like the south"_

_"Damn right"_

_"So how's rock star life?"_

_"It's cool stressful to say the least but cool, how's Puck, Mike and Finn?"_

_"I kind of neglected them when I came back home and this drama with Mercedes and her dude which took my place in the crew..man they're probably ready to kick my ass right now and Finn? Finn is M.I.A no one has heard from him"_

_"Man I guess you're on everyone's shit list huh? You guys were inseparable in high school you,Puck,Mike,Finn,Santana,Tina and Mercedes were always together never seen you all apart,but people change"_

_"What are you jerks up too?"_

_Summer came out too plopping down next to them_

_"Just talking sis"_

_"Hmmm let's take a walk"_

_Chord smiled he missed that him,Nash and Summer being the oldest always got together late nights like that reminiscing and walking the neighborhood that was one thing he would always love about the southern living. in the city you couldn't do things like that walk around safely late at night in your neighborhood without possibly being in danger, in their little country town they felt safe walking around no one messed with them and everyone looked out for each other rather they knew you or not in Ohio it was every man for himself_

_They all stood up and started walking their trail they did as young children_

_"So you just said fuck Amber huh?"_

_Summer wasted no time bringing that up again Chord rolled his eyes he already knew that was coming_

_"No it wasn't that..I Love Amber"_

_"Well you sure got a way of showing it"_

_"I miss Mercedes, but Amber is my sister now and you need to make it right with her"_

_"I know and I will"_

_"You better hope you could get it right little brother"_

_Nash said joining in on the conversation_

_They all walked and talked for about 2 hrs by the time they made it home it was 5 in the morning the sun was on it's way to rising..Chord showered and got into bed he pulled his phone out and dialed Amber he was surprised she answered_

_"Hello"_

_He could hear the distress in her voice_

_"Baby I'm sorry please take me back we can get through this ok"_

_"Chord I can't take you back knowing you still love her"_

_"Amber you know I Love her,but not in that way I love her the same way you know Sam"_

_"No you don't Chord you're in love with her"_

_"Amber..."_

_"Bye Chord"_

_When she hung up he sat there still holding the phone to his face he tossed his phone to the side and laid back staring at the ceiling in his old room, he fucked up bad and didn't know where to start to fix it he had Mercedes and Sam to make things right with then Amber it was too much but him and Amber couldn't blame no one but themselves sure Amber was upset at him, he did the most dirt but Amber played her part too rather she wanted to admit it or not_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Meanwhile Amber had been tossing and turning in bed since she laid her head to rest but she couldn't rest especially not with the warmth of Chord in bed with her when his face popped up on her screen she was ecstatic but yet still hurt_

_Hello"_

_"Baby I'm sorry please take me back we can get through this ok"_

_"Chord I can't take you back knowing you still love her"_

_"Amber you know I Love her,but not in that way I love her the same way you Love Sam"_

_"No you don't Chord you're in love with her"_

_"Amber..."_

_"Bye Chord"_

_It broke her heart to hang up from him but she wanted to give him his space to sort out his feelings she would take him back in a heartbeat but not now not when everything was fucked up_

_She called her mom, her mom answered on the first ring_

_"Amber what's wrong?"_

_Amber couldn't help but sob when her mom answered the phone_

_"Mom I feel so stupid"_

_"How baby what happened it's 5:30 in the morning you're scaring me"_

_"Chord and I broke up, and I think I possibly messed up Sam's relationship"_

_"Ok now I'm up Sam your Ex? I don't understand"_

_"Chord and I went to LA mom we ran to into our exes they're dating now we picked with them Chord took it farther now him and I are not together because I think he's still in love with her.. it was a big scene mom and I feel so bad about"_

_"Woah Amber I raised you better than that"_

_"I know mom I don't know what I was thinking"_

_"You weren't thinking at all you and Chord can't just go around meddling in someone's relationship I don't feel sorry for you"_

_"Mom..."_

_"Amber you called me so I'm going to tell it like it is and you broke up with Chord because you think he's in love with his ex? well that is his ex"_

_"Keyword mom Ex"_

_"And you're telling me you don't still love Sam?"_

_"No well not in that way"_

_"Bullshit Amber you can't put all the blame on Chord he went farther but you're no different than him you had to still have some feelings for Sam to even attempt to mess with him you're in denial you still have feelings for him your feelings might not be as strong as Chord's for his ex but,..."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Don't mom me Amber you think you're grown playing house living with Chord so act like it,you and Chord are kids...an mature adult wouldn't have pulled what you and Chord pulled, put your big girl panties on and grow up apologize to Sam and work it out with Chord end of discussion, I love you Amber Goodnight"_

_With that she hung up in Amber's face Amber stared at the phone in utter disbelief that's why her mom Tiny was so respected by her family she told it like it is_

_For the next couple weeks Chord did everything in his power to work it out gifts, showing up at her door making a fool out of himself no matter who was around, phone calls, text messages he slowly broke her wall down and she let him back in, they sat and spilled their feelings out to each other, came to an understanding and like that their relationship was back on never speaking of Sam and Mercedes again until Mercedes called Chord blaming him for everything, they had no clue that it had gotten so bad when Chord told Mercedes he would come to LA for her Amber convinced him to go she trusted him and Mercedes seemed like she needed someone when he came home ecstatic that Mercedes had finally forgive them they had sex like rabbits..._

"Woah there too much information we get the point you guys made up and lived happily ever after besides the other little drama you had bravo moral of the story is Chord was still very much deeply in love with Cedes he got over her enough to work it out with Ambs bravo!"

Sam said sarcastically cutting into their story telling

Mercedes could tell that even though Chord and Sam were basically like brothers now a part of him was still angry about what happened even though it was so many years ago Mercedes quickly went to another subject to avoid any petty drama

"Ok Santana is probably having a bitch fit this was fun now let's get home I'm excited to see the others!"

Everyone faces lit up when they realized the others were waiting on them Chord made his way to Sam and Mercedes home the car was barely parked before Mercedes was stepping out hurriedly walking to the door to see her best friends, she saw Puck and Lauren often they stayed in San Diego not far from her and Sam but Tina and Mike were in Chicago now and she rarely saw them she couldn't wait to hug them especially her right hand Tina

Mercedes flung the door open yelling for Tina at the top of her lungs

"Tina!"

You could hear Tina coming from the kitchen

"Mercedes!"

When they saw each other they ran to each other hugging the best they can with their bellies Tina started sobbing into Mercedes shoulder

"Best friend! I missed you so fucking much!"

"I missed you too baby!"

They hugged and held on too each other for dear life

"Ok Tina that's enough I need some loving from my best friend too"

Mike said prying Tina's arms from around Mercedes

"Mike! I miss my brother so much!"

"I miss you too sis now come here and give me a hug"

Mike hugged her placing a kiss on her forehead before they knew it the whole crew were in the kitchen they all looked at each other then erupted into cheers and yells

"Ahhhh!"

They all embraced in a group hug

"The crew back like we left something!"

Puck yelled out and they all chuckled

"Ok ladies let's get started on this dinner already!"

Lauren announced and they all began to get comfortable taking off their shoes and jewelry

"Yea all you pregnant ladies get out of those uncomfortable shoes"

Sam said

They all smiled lovely at him making their way to the huge kitchen

"Off to the man cage fellas!"

Sam announced they all each laid a kiss on their wives cheeks and followed Sam he unlocked the door and dramatically opened it up

"Welcome to the new and improved man cage my guys"

"Hell yes!"

They all got excited as they entered the room it was most definitely new and improved the last time they all were there together it was no more than a game system flat screen tv and junk food

Now Sam had recliners, a even bigger tv an fridge full of beers, snacks, a bigger collection of video games for his play station and an bathroom added on, he even had arcade games

"Sweet!"

Mike yelled out plopping into an recliner and laying back

Sam grabbed a beer out the fridge for each one of them passing them around the room

"Awww feels good to relax"

Hunter announced opening up his beer and taking a swig

"Yea bro what made you want to be an cardiologist?"

Chord asked him

"I ask myself that same question everyday It's stressful but cool my patients love me, speaking of careers I'm sitting in a room full of football stars I know the groupies could be a handful"

Said Hunter to all the guys

"Yep, but it was worst starting out as rookies"

Sam replied

"What's y'all wildest groupie story first rookie game away? and don't lie and say you don't have one I bet we all even you Hunt being the successful doctor you are"

Puck said taking another chug of beer

Mike chuckled

"Me first I guess, Well my first rookie game away.. after the game all the guys were going out to party or going back to their rooms to bang a random girl, I had heard stories of groupies waiting in the guys hotel rooms for them after the game, breaking into them or what not, so I'm exhausted from the game and from the stress overall of being away from my friends and family then to top it off I get drafted for a team in a state I had never even been to, so to make a long story short I'm on the phone with Tina telling her that I can't wait to get back to Chicago to see her you know buttering her up I open the door of my room it's pitch black but I hear the shower going I'm thinking ok maybe I'm in the wrong room, Tina's all in my ear like what's going on?! what do you mean you're in the wrong room? I go back out the door like yep this is definitely the right room, Tina's like Mike what's going on?! I open the bathroom door bracing myself for an intruder or some shit, I walk in on a beautiful ass Brazilian chick pleasure the hell out of herself I'm like what in the world? Tina let me call you back baby, I hung up before she could even reply, the Brazilian is like (Mike started talking with her accent)

Chang I just had to break in your room I want you so bad come join me baby, man it took everything in me to not oblige all I could hear is Tina's voice and her face in my head, I'm like it's tempting but baby girl you gotta leave I literally had to threaten her ass to make her leave I didn't want no damn paparazzi catching her leaving my room either, I didn't care about the media all I kept thinking was ooh if Tina finds this out she's going to whoop both of our asses"

The guys chuckled then Hunter started telling his story next

"I'm not an football star but I still get groupies, when they see a young cardiologist it's like dollar signs flash in their eyes, but anyways this was when I first became really known I was packing up ready to leave for the night to go pick little Hunt up from his baby sitter this was before we hired a maid, so I feel a hand snake around me and grab on to my Penis I'm thinking it's Santana she had just became an nurse, we both were sexually frustrated working so much we couldn't have sex as much anymore, so I'm instantly aroused ready to ravage her ass right there in that room, I turned around and it was not Santana it was a young nurse that worked with her , I'm like what are you doing I'm married to nurse Clarington, she said I don't care and went in for a kiss, I could suddenly hear Santana's voice coming up the hallway I push the nurse away from me so fast I almost knocked her ass on her back, Santana walked in giving us both suspicious looks I played it off like the nurse was helping me with an patient..to this day Santana doesn't know about that"

Mike chuckled

"Santana would have tore that hospital up if she had caught you two"

"Tell me about it"

Hunter agreed

"Well I'm guessing Chord, Sam and I stories are similar to Mike's, I walked in on two groupies in my bed pleasuring each other asking me to join them, they were both Caucasian I can't even remember how I got them out all I know is Lauren was in town she would've killed us all"

Puck said with a chuckle

"Well mines were similar only difference is I had a fine ass Spanish girl and an fine ass African American girl they were pleasuring each other as well when I walked in, I left my room and wouldn't come back until they were gone I didn't even attempt to put them out I had security get rid of them"

"Look at your vain ass calling security"

Mike told Sam chuckling

"Well enough about groupies let get to the games who's ready to get their ass kick in NBA 2k?"

Chord asked and Sam was the first to jump up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Guess what guys I have aprons for us all and look they're custom made!"

Mercedes excitedly said grabbing an apron passing one to each wife all with a silly saying plastered on the front the funniest one was Santana's "angry pregnant lady coming move your asses out of the way"

Mercedes thought that was hilarious seeing that Santana would say something like that, the next funniest one was Tina's "pregnant chef expect tons of food"

They giggled as they read each apron aloud

"Oooh look at you miss high class these are cute!"

Tina said tying her apron around her belly

They all easily fell into a routine preparing the dinner and moving around the kitchen smoothly Santana had already started a good portion of the meal so they each started working on different dishes that wasn't started yet and starting a easy conversation as they did it"

"Mommy can we help?!"

Ayden, Kayden and Hunter Jr all came in Mercedes even purchased aprons for them as well, all had characters on the front of them Kayden's had hello kitty, Ayden's captain America and Hunt Jr's Spider man

"Sure babies you can do the desserts, you can start with brownies and chocolate chip cookies Ayden you know what to do show Kay Kay and Hunt"

Mercedes handed them all their aprons to put on

"What do you say Hunt baby?"

Santana told her son

He smiled wide

"Thanks auntie!"

"You welcome handsome"

"Thanks mommy even though I'm getting too old for characters"

"Boy bye! But you welcome sweetie!"

Mercedes told her son with a chuckle he thought he was so grown

"Cute auntie, I love hello kitty!"

Kayden said to Mercedes twirling around in her apron

"Girl if I see one more hello kitty I'm going to start having nightmares her room is hello kitty, her bathroom is hello kitty she even has her own hello kitty microwave and toaster oven and trust me hello kitty is not cheap and her dad just keeps buying and buying her things every time he's out"

Amber told her

"Trust me girl I know when my princess get here I'm sure Sam and I are going to fill her room up with beautiful decor and Santana you're going to give me pointers on decorations I'm going to start after the new year"

"Sure I'll give you pointers while I'm here, I already have my prince room did so he's set when he gets here I was hoping for a girl but since I'm having another boy I had to think of a nice theme and I love the theme I went with"

"What did you go with sis?"

Tina asked her as she prepared a salad

"Well I always loved this theme I think it's unisex it could be used for a girl or boy but I know you guys have seen the baby monkey decor"

"Omg the decor with the cute little monkeys and the color theme is like brown, lime green and baby blue? with polka dots I love it!"

Lauren said excitedly

"Yes that's it!"

Santana replied

"I know what you're talking about I love that theme!"

Mercedes responded

"Now since you guys know what I'm talking about none of you b words better steal my idea, preferably Tina and Lauren since you both are having boys, but Cedes since you're having a girl maybe you could do the theme they have it in pink for girls"

"Hmmm that would be cute"

"Well my princess theme is care bear"

Said Amber

"That's cute, Mercedes you're lucky you have your boy and girl,for Amber second pregnancy she's having another girl and for Santana's second pregnancy she's having another boy it's a blessing to have both genders well a baby is a blessing anyway but being blessed to have both genders is a plus some women only has one gender"

Tina announced

"You're so right Tina , Hunter probably only make boys and Chord only girls that's why you see some women who's walking around with 10 girls or 10 boys they probably kept trying and trying until they give up"

Lauren agreed with Tina

"Well hell I'll get my tubes tied and fried before I let Hunter knock me up 10 times trying for a girl we will adopt before that happens"

"I know that's right girl"

Amber agreed with Santana giving her a high five

"Shit!"

Oooh Hunt that's a bad word don't say that"

Kayden said chiding him it was hard to take her serious with chocolate all on her face as she ate while mixing the ingredients for the brownies and cookies up

"Hunt I told you about that"

Ayden said to him like he was speaking to a child of his own

"Hunt say one more bad word and I'm sending you to your dad"

Santana said with authority

"Sorry mommy"

Mercedes chuckled

"Well he got it honestly a spanish mom and a half Italian half Caucasian dad he was destined to have a potty mouth"

"I might have a potty mouth but one thing Hunt and I don't do is swear around our child"

Santana responded

"That's how it should be"

Replied Lauren

"What I don't understand is if Hunter and Emma's family were Italian why was she such a racist?"

Tina wondered

"Bipolar enough said"

Mercedes replied

"Hmmm so Tan how is it having her as a sister in-law and she's residing in New York as well right?"

Amber asked her as she placed the macaroni and cheese in the oven to bake

"It's cool she has changed but I still have my guard up a little it's still a little hard to get over all the spiteful things she did back then Hunter Jr loves her though she spoils the heck out of him I'm still not comfortable with her taking him places or him spending nights with her just yet but his dad and I constantly take him to see her and let her come over to spend time with him as much as she wants that is his auntie can't deny her that"

"That's totally understandable"

Replied Mercedes

"I wonder what the guys are doing?"

Santana suddenly said

"Hmmm let me guess probably started off talking about you know what or telling groupie stories and drinking beer to playing a competitive game of football or basketball"

Tina said with a giggle

"Girl we know them so well we all were probably thinking that I'm going to go check on them to see what they're up too I deserve a break seeing that I did most of the cooking you heffas"

Said Santana sarcastically

"Mommy can I go see daddy?!"

Hunter jr asked her

"Not now baby,and you babies hurry up making those desserts too busy eating the cookie dough and chocolate that's enough before you're all too full to eat"

"Ok Auntie"

Kayden and Ayden said in unison

Santana smiled making her way to the guys, she enjoyed being an aunt just as much as she enjoyed being a mother

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in the man cage

"You're cheating Chord!"

"Sam how am I cheating you're mad because I'm beating you man up it's just a game!"

Suddenly Sam smacked the controller out of Chord's hands

"Man up my ass!"

Chord and Sam both jumped up at the same time stepping in each other faces

Hunter stood up pushing Sam back

"Sam what is wrong with you?!"

"Move out of my way Hunter he's always acting like a little bitch!"

Sam spat pointing over Hunter's shoulder

"Hey!"

Hunter looked back at Puck sitting there drinking a beer not even fazed by the commotion

"It's all you Hunt Mike and I have dealt with this Chord,Sam,Mercedes and Amber mess for years you joined the crew after the drama settled down now you see what we use to deal with they could kick each other asses for all I care I would not let them mess my holiday up"

A tipsy Mike stood up pushing Chord back

"Sam! Sit your ass down"

Puck stood up pulling Mike back

"No you sit your drunk behind down that is not Sam you ass, all these years now you get them mixed up move before Chord or Sam turn in to hulk and mangle you"

"I thought this was Sam,wait a min now I'm confused oh well"

Mike plopped back down sipping on his half beer

"Dude how many beers have you had how the hell you get them mixed up wait a min have you had them mixed up the whole time we've been here?"

Puck asked him

"Shit I don't know I'm drunk"

Mike told him with a shrug

"You fucking idiot"

They left poor Hunt standing in the middle of two solid guys trying his best to hold them back,Sam was the one doing most of the talking Chord just shield himself Hunt could tell from the way Chord kept clenching and unclenching his fist that it was taking everything in him to restrain himself

Puck shook his head as he watched them poor Chord was just as much of a loose cannon as Sam but as much as Sam tried him he always held it together Puck knew it was because of Amber and Mercedes he would come out as the bad person if he did anything to Sam and not only that but he made one little mistake of getting in between Mercedes and Sam back then and to that day he was still trying to overcome it suppressing his anger was something Chord never did until Sam, Puck was Chord's best friend before Sam's and he watched him mangle a few so called tough guys on and off the football field Sam didn't know who he was messing with..Sam was a tough guy but Puck felt that Chord could probably give him a run for his money

They were pushing Hunter around like a rag doll Puck took in the doleful look on Chord's face and stood up laying his beer down he grabbed Sam's shirt pulling him back

"Get off of me Puck!"

"Mike shake that wasted mess off get your shit together and help me!"

Mike stood up shaking the slogged

feeling off and grabbed Chord

"Watch out Hunt I got this, Sam I mean Chord stand down!"

"How I'm suppose to stand down when this bitch keep coming at me!"

"Hey, Hey no need for name calling!"

Hunter said to Chord as he helped Puck hold Sam back

"Get off of me Mike I tried to keep my cool but I'm sick of this let me go so I could whoop his ass!"

Santana walked down the hall on the way to the guys hang out she heard commotion the closer she got to the room she chuckled at how competitive their men could be when it came to sport games when she twisted the knob she wasn't expecting to walk in on chaos

Sam pushed over Mike's shoulder knocking Chord into the door as Santana tried to come in, the door closed on her arm she screamed in anguish and all hell broke loose Hunter saw red he lunged at Sam swinging at his face

"Watch my fucking wife!"

Sam blocked his hit

"I'm sorry it was a mistake but don't make me whoop your ass too Hunter!"

"I'm not Chord don't test me Sam that height and muscles don't scare me I would fuck you up!"

"Hold up, Puck move!

Sam pushed Puck outta his way with all his strength he stepped in Hunter's face talking through gritted teeth

"I don't like threats Hunt so if you're going to do something do it!"

Hunter swung at Sam hitting him in the face a stunned Sam pushed him down on a recliner punching him repeatedly

"Get off of him! Get the fuck off of my husband!"

Santana yelled reaching for Hunter

"Stay back Santana!"

Mike yelled pushing her back and shielding her

Puck pulled Sam off of Hunter grabbing him around the neck in a choking position

"The fuck wrong with you huh?! you're calling Chord a bitch no you're the one acting like a bitch Sam you started this mess! everything was going good until you started acting like a ass to Chord! Is this about Mercedes huh?! Or Amber?! You go around acting like y'all cool, brothers! Calling each other twins and you pull this! I'm tired of this shit! I came here to enjoy my holiday with my best friends my family and our kids but I would pack me and my wife shit before I put up with this! The same shit we've been going through since teenagers we're pushing 30, 28 years old you and Chord grow the fuck up!"

"Get off of me Puck!"

"Don't blame me that's all him I've been keeping my cool this whole time while he act like a damn sissy!"

Chord said trying to get at Sam

Mike shield Santana with one arm while he held Chord back with the other

"Chord calm down! Santana get outta here sis before you stress the baby, y'all stop this shit right now!"

"Come on Tan we're leaving!"

Hunter said pulling Santana out of the room

Santana eyes became watery

"But baby..."

"But baby nothing we're leaving pack Hunt up we're grabbing our shit and we're leaving I would rather spend our holiday in a hotel then deal with this!"

Hunter pulled a reluctant Santana down the hall

Mercedes and the others were just finishing up the preparation of the dinner she could hear Hunter's voice she knew something was wrong from the tone of his voice and the cursed words that left his mouth

"Hey babies go to Ayden's room quickly take all the snacks you want"

She told them to distract them

"Yay!"

They wasted no time grabbing snacks and running to Ayden's room

Hunt stormed in the kitchen he looked around to see where the kids were when he noticed they were gone he spoke

"Best friend I love you but we're leaving! Hunt!? Hunt?! Get your stuff were leaving now!"

"Hunter shut up before you scare the kids!"

Mercedes told him and he lowered his voice

"We're leaving"

She noticed the bruise on his flawless face she grabbed his face examining his bruise

"What happened to your face?!"

He snatched out of her hold pushing her hand away

"Ask your husband"

"What?"

"Mercedes I don't know what's going on but it's chaos in there!"

Santana sobbed holding her stomach

"Baby relax sit down"

Hunter sat her down and poured her a glass of water

"Let me guess it was Chord and Sam right?"

Amber said with watery eyes

Hunter and Santana said nothing

"I knew it"

She stormed out of the kitchen and Mercedes started storming right behind her she looked back at Hunter and Santana

"Please don't leave"

When her and Amber walked in on the chaos Puck was tussling with Sam and Mike was tussling with Chord, Puck shirt was ripped and Mike had a small scratch under his eye

"Stop it now!"

Mercedes screamed and they all stopped in their tracks

that gave Chord the perfect opportunity to get to Sam, Puck and Mike stepped in front of Sam like his body guards blocking him from getting to Sam

Chord chuckled distressed he stepped back throwing his hands up in defeat

"So you two protecting him now so that's y'all best friend huh? Y'all bro right?"

Chord said clearly wounded

"Don't be ridiculous Chord don't make this competitive too you're our best friend not only you but every adult in this damn house"

Puck replied

"I'm not talking about everyone else I'm talking about Sam and I, I was y'all bro first before Sam was even thought of I guess y'all got amnesia now huh? Un-loyal asses"

"Wait one fucking min!"

Puck said walking in Chord's face

"Unloyal really?! We was the most loyal too you we were always there for you and you left us! You went back to Tennessee and forgot about us! No calls no visits not shit! do you know how bad that fucking hurt! Then you come to California and start some shit with Sam and Mercedes you were the unloyal one!"

Puck started crying out of no where

Then Chord started sobbing

"I made a mistake one fucking mistake! I'm sorry ok! Sam started this but y'all getting on my case? you know what fuck all of y'all! I'm taking my daughter and I'm leaving! Amber you could stay if you want, but I'm out!"

He stormed out of the room Mercedes tried to chase after him

"Chord don't go!"

Sam grabbed her arm

"Let him go Cedes"

"Get off my me Sam I'm so disappointed in you I'm disappointed in all of you! Still haven't grew up I feel like we're still teenagers!"

Mercedes stormed out running into Tina, Lauren,Ayden and Kayden in the hall

"Mommy Auntie Tan was crying,uncle Hunt took her and Hunt jr up to the bedroom and why did I see uncle Chord storm off what's wrong?"

"Auntie where is my mom and what's wrong with my daddy?!"

Kayden and Ayden kept asking question that she couldn't quite answer Tina and Lauren took in the stressed look on her face and pulled Ayden and Kayden away

"Twins how about Auntie Lauren and I take you guys to sit around the Christmas tree we can drink hot chocolate and eat some of those good cookies you guys made and tell silly stories"

Her and Lauren pulled the children away Tina whispered to Mercedes

"Relax ok I got the twins take a breather sis"

Mercedes checked on the food and poured her a glass of water she sat at the kitchen table with her head hanging low she was so disappointed in the guys it was like they didn't care about no one at the moment but theirselves, forget their pregnant wives,their children and the fact that it was Christmas a day they should be enjoying with their children, friends and family not fighting each other she sometimes thought that maybe it was normal for weird mess to keep happening to them it's like she couldn't get away from it first meeting Sam, her ex long lost twin, then Chord's spiteful mess trying to break them up, then Sam's accident and her pregnancy, then the Emily/Emma mess, finding out Hunter is her brother, then getting arrested, it's like every time something was going steady for them something or someone messed it up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the man cage alone feeling disappointed in himself him and Chord was cool, he was over it,well he thought he was over it, but where did the anger come from he was guessing it was from the story Chord told, all Sam got out of that story was that the reason why Amber and Chord separated was because he was still in love with Mercedes, he sat there wondering how he was going to apologize to every one else, mainly Chord

It was oddly quiet and he wondered where everyone could be, Mike and Puck went to spend time sitting by the tree with Tina,Lauren,Ayden and Kayden, he heard that Hunter,Santana were locked in the room with little Hunt, now where was Amber and Chord? Mercedes would be devastated if they left

He received a knock on the door

"Do you mind any company?"

It was Amber which he found odd seeing that him and Amber never talked unless it was amongst their friends someone on the outside would never guess that they had history together

"Sure"

Sam replied

Amber sat

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine shouldn't you be checking on you're husband?"

"I did, he needs some time alone"

"I feel so stupid Ambs"

"Don't, you let your anger get the best of you, it happens to us all"

"But I thought I was ok with everything, Chord and I've been close since before Cedes and I married then this? where did this anger come from?"

"You had feelings that were concealed I guess, yea you and Chord are close, but there's something about him mentioning the feelings he had for Cedes that can take you there,you and Chord are better than this, we all are, we're here to celebrate the holiday, honestly this not just about us I mean we're surely here to celebrate as a family but this is mainly about the children and the excitement of Christmas not only are we celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ first and foremost but were celebrating each other,...Sam let me ask you this,do you think Chord is still in love with Cedes? Is that why you acted out?"

"Honestly I don't think Chord is still in Love with her of course he love her but not in that way, I think that it's maybe a pride thing you know?wanting everyone to know she's mind or something, I don't know it's just stupid"

"It's not stupid Chord gets like that with me too, Chord is my husband I know him well and what I know is he's not in love with Mercedes in that way and he loves the hell out of all of us even you, suck it up dude and go make up with your twin, you both are exactly the same that's why you bump heads, he's really hurt Sam I've never seen him like this, go apologize so we can eat our butts off,have a good time,exchange gifts and watch our beautiful kids open their gifts"

"Ok Ambs, your husband might kick my ass though"

He chuckled

"Trust me he's not by the way he's on the top patio"

Sam made his way out of the room he walked down the hall entering the kitchen where Mercedes was finishing up the food, she put a finger up stopping him from saying anything

"Go apologize to Chord now then I want you to apologize to Hunter, Santana the children and the rest of us do you understand me?"

Was all she said, she gave him a piece of her mind and he didn't blame her, he made his way to the top level and entered the patio Chord stood there staring down over the patio posture slightly slumped,Sam stood back for a min watching him, he noticed his shoulders would shake every once, Sam realized that Chord was crying

He walked up to him and placed a hand on his quivering shoulder, he looked up with red eyes

"Why I always gotta come out as the bad person huh? I didn't do anything wrong but somehow I was the one hurt,I'm a good..."

Chord put his head down and sobbed harder

"I'm a good person, but it's like everyone ignores that, ever since I did what I did to you and Cedes back then I've been dealing with it over and over again and you're the main one that can't let it go, now everyone looks at me like I'm this conniving ass guy when I made a mistake"

Sam sighed

"I'm sorry man,I-I don't know what came over me, I'm intimidated by you man I can admit that, no matter how hard I try I always feel like you're ahead of me, I look up to you man I never admitted it to no one but I do you're like that brother that I always try to compete with but never come out on top, I promise from the bottom of my heart this would never happen again, I mean we probably will bump heads from time to time, but this would never happen again if it does I give you the ok to whoop my ass"

He made Chord face him

"You're my twin dude, please accept my apologies"

Chord shook his head and chuckled wiping his eyes

"That was a bullshit apology but I accept,but I swear next time I would kick your ass"

Sam chuckled

"I know man now let's go in"

They both went back to freshen up and entered only to find that everyone had started without them, the table was set up everyone was seated at the table passing the dishes around talking amongst each other not acknowledging either one of them

"Omg Tan and Cedes do y'all remember when we had that sleep over at your house Cedes and we all were messing with your next door neighbor who was outside barbecuing at like 2 in the morning?"

Tina asked Santana and Cedes

"Omg yes! and we kept yelling obnoxious things out the window at him and throwing things at him?!"

Mercedes replied

"Yes we stayed up all night messing with that man, not knowing he was going to tell on us,we all woke up to some whippings by Mama Jones then she called Tina and I parents and they came by and spanked our behinds again, they shut our 2 day sleep over down we were crying holding on to each other for dear life we didn't want to separate!"

Santana added

"Man we were crying like we would never see each other again,but we stayed on the same block! Hahaha!"

Tina added

"That was so dumb of us hahaha"

"Why the crap did y'all do that? Y'all had to be super bored what was y'all saying?

Hunter said

"Man tell me about it,we were yelling some dumb stuff like "look at you! look at you! Throwing things out the window at him, calling him fatty"

Tina answered

"Can we say weirdos"

Replied Hunter and everyone chuckled

Sam and Chord both cleared their throats interrupting them

"Oh there go the trouble makers have a seat"

Puck sarcastically said

They both pulled the empty chairs out next to their wives "sorry everyone sorry kiddos" they said in unison

"Apology accepted"

Everyone said

Amber and Mercedes both got up to make their plates

"I want everything"

They both said simultaneously again

"That's creepy as hell"

Puck said staring at them both

"Puck the children"

Tina pinched him

"My bad,do y'all realize y'all saying everything at the same time?"

"No"

"There it go again, stop just stop"

"Is someone jealous they don't have a twin?"

Santana asked with a chuckle

"Whatever I'm a triplet,Hunter,Mike and I are triplets y'all didn't know?"

"Whatever boy"

"Aye bros that's right?"

"Yes"

They jokily said at the same time and everyone laughed

"Y'all are too silly"

"So Chord did Sam give you a good apologize?"

Asked Mike

"No but it'll do"

"Hey do y'all remember in high school when we all squeezed mustard on the railings of the stairwells and every time someone came down the stairs they would touch the railing and come down with a ton of mustard on their sleeve?"

"Yes I remember that, you,Chord Mike and Finn even had Tina,Santana and I doing stuff,that same day we poured baby oil on the floor everyone was busting their behinds, but all hell broke loose when principle Figgins fell flat on his back and bumped his head we thought someone was going to rat on us, the only ones that knew we were doing it was Quinn,Rachel and Artie and out of all three of them we just knew man hands Rachel would tell"

Mercedes replied

"Yep he came on the PA like when I find out whosever putting mustard on the railings and oil on the floors I'm kicking you out, I repeat you will be kicked out of all Ohio's public schools and if it's an twelfth grader you won't be attending, Prom,Graduation or any senior activities before then, I almost bussed my head! He was screaming into the microphone

Mike added

"Man I was so scared I was praying she didn't find us out then my blabber mouth told Brittney, y'all know how dimwitted Brit could be I literally had to threaten to kill her cat for her not to tell"

Santana chuckled

"Man y'all were a bad influence on us talking us in to doing so much stuff, but we were thick as thieves man"

Tina added

"Just imagine if we all went to high school together"

Said Hunter

"Man we would've got kicked out for sure, and I know we would've ran the school"

Said Sam

"Even though we went to school together,we all got stories to tell with the others,Puck,Sam and I done did some mess that probably could've got us arrested"

Mike said

"Hell Yes but what about all the recklessness we did with Hunter"

Sam added

"Dude remember when Chord came to visit and y'all all got me drunk, had me doing karaoke at that hole in the walk bar, then my drunk behind started stripping, when y'all brought me back to my apartment Santana was waiting on my doorstep she cursed us all out"

Replied Hunter

"Let's toast to good times and many more to come"

Chord lifted his beer and everyone clicked their drinks together

"What about all the fun us ladies had when we was together then when Lauren and Amber was able to hang we would have a blast"

Mercedes added

"It's kind of bittersweet you know, growing together but it's happening so fast and just think, we all won't be here together some day look how time flies it seems like just yesterday Santana,Tina and I were moving to LA starting a new journey together, I mean we were just 19 when we met Hunter and Emma now we're all going on 29 years old,Hunter would be 30 first but boy do time fly"

Tina suddenly said

"Man I always say we gone bite the bullet together haha! But I pray we have more and more years together, but on the bright side our kids would be here to keep our legacy going,ain't that right Den Den?"

Puck said to Ayden

"Yes uncle Puck, my cousins and I would keep it going, Kayden,Hunt jr,and I, and our other cousins who's on their way to enter this world would be just as close as you all no one and I mean no one would or could break our bond,you feel me Kay Kay?"

"I feel you Den Den"

Everyone chuckled

"There you go my little muchkins"

Puck said smiling proudly at them

"I love how you're all visiting memory lane and all but we're ready to open our gifts!"

Said Ayden

"Ok,ok mommy's baby you,Hunt and Kayden go freshen up and we'll meet you 3 in the family room shortly"

They all jumped up and Sam chuckled

"I love our mini me's man,were we like that when we were younger?"

"Nah I think they're smarter"

Lauren said with a chuckle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the adults cleaned up they went to sit around the tree with the kids watching them tear open their gifts Ayden opened his first, Mercedes and Sam brought him everything they shouldn't have flat screen tv,Lap top,tablet,IPhone, a ton of clothes and shoes,game system,video games,Sam and Mercedes loved how he was so mature but turned into their little boy with he opened his gifts and his uncles and Aunties didn't make it no better adding to the expensive gifts

"Damn can y'all be my momma and daddy?"

Amber said with a laugh

Lil Hunter opened his gifts next he was 4 years younger than Kayden and Ayden so his gifts were a little more on the younger side, out of all the gifts he received he was more happy about the action figures"

Next Kayden opened her gifts she had about the same gifts as Ayden,maybe even more

"Can y'all be my momma and daddy, talking about Cedes and I"

Sam said to Chord and Amber

"Now it's time for the adults to open our gifts,first and foremost I want my day ones to open their gifts from me"

Mercedes handed Santana and Tina each a gift

They both tore their gifts open the first item they opened was a picture frame full of Memories of them 3 from little girls to now, each picture had a date and a small story next to it, about what happened that day, they both thanked her with tears in their eyes, the next items were random things their favorite snacks, Favorite name brand bag, makeup, accessories ect...

They handed Mercedes her gifts next she swore they spied on her because the gifts were similar

The adults passed their gifts around all excited about what they received,Hunter loved his gift like Mercedes promised, the Louboutin loafers she brought him matched his blazer she brought with it to the T

"Best friend you know me so well,I swear I was going to buy this same blazer and loafers after the new year"

"Well now you don't"

"Right!"

All the guys brought their wives their designer bags and jewelry

"Did you guys pick these gifts out together?"

Lauren asked them

"Maybe"

Hunter answered with a smile

She shook her head

"Go figure lovely gifts though"

"We thought about buying you guys a car but, you all already have your dream cars maybe next year when something new and hot comes out"

Sam replied

"Hey Hunter your sister's special on Oprah comes on in 30 right?"

Asked Mike

"Oooh yes we have to watch this,get the snacks ready fellas while us ladies relax and prepare for the show"

The guys didn't protest they went into the kitchen preparing the snacks

"Thanks for everything mommy I have the best mommy,daddy,uncles,and aunties in the world"

Ayden said laying his head on her stomach

She ran her fingers through his hair

"You welcome sweetie"

They all awed

"Thanks mommy"

Kayden said cuddling up to Amber

"Welcome baby"

"Thanks mamaíta"

Lil Hunter said to Santana kissing her stomach

"bienvenida a bebé de mamá

Santana replied

"Awww that's so cute he's learning his Spanish early,does Hunter knows Spanish? And by the way what did you say Tan?

Lauren asked her

"Of course his dad knows Spanish fluently look at his background he just never talks in it, no one knows he does though oh and I said you welcome mommy's baby in Spanish"

"Oh I love it how cute"

"He only talk in Spanish when he wants to butter his dad and I up, watch this? Baby what do you want?"

"Can I play video games with the twins?"

"If it's ok with the twins Ayden and Kayden were you going to play video games?"

"We weren't auntie but I guess we can while you all watch the tv special don't worry since Hunt is only six we will play super Mario or something"

"Thanks Ayden"

"You welcome Auntie"

"Come on Hunt help Kayden and I carry my new game system to my room"

Ayden and Kayden started gathering his system and games

"Hunter this is too heavy for you just help Kay carry the games ok?"

"Ok Den Den"

Tina smiled rubbing her stomach

"So handsome and mature you guys did a good job Cedes can't wait to my sweetie gets here,Santana you should be proud he takes good care of lil Hunt and Kayden Amber"

"I'm a very proud auntie"

Replied Santana

"I am too"

Amber agreed

"I love my handsome guy"

"And he loves his Tina Bina and Tee Tee Tan some times he thinks y'all his parents"

Mercedes chuckled

"We're back, where did the children go?"

Asked puck looking around the room as he entered with the guys holding the snacks and blankets

"To play video games baby"

Lauren answered him

"I should've known we need to get Kayden around some little girls she be around the boys too much don't want her to turn into a little tom boy"

Said Chord

"That would never happen babe,she's too girly like her mother she only get to see them when we visit and besides her little sister will be making her entrance into the world soon, she would have something to keep her occupied back home"

Replied Amber

"You're right"

"Shhh the show starts in 5 mins guys hush up"

Lauren said to them they all passed the snacks and blankets around and got comfortable powering the tv on

Oprah was just coming on as they finally was comfortable

Oprah-"Hello everyone!"

Audience-Hello!"

Oprah-how's everyone doing today?!"

Audience-Good!"

Oprah-great,today we have a special guess who has read the Demented Girl-Life and Mind of Emily Cruz?!

More than half of the audience raised their hands

Oprah-Very interesting book,New York Times Best Seller Let's welcome Emma Clarington!"

Emma walked out looking so beautifully she hugged Oprah and took a seat crossing her toned legs

Oprah-Hi Emma look at you,you're beautiful look at those legs do you work out?"

Emma-Thank you and yea I do"

Oprah- ok I just want to tell you I love your book"

Emma- Thank you,that means a lot coming from you"

Oprah-so what made you write this book?"

Emma-a lot of time on my hands to think and reflect"

Oprah-now the most interesting part was one of the last chapters about Josh your ex I'm going to read some of that a little later, that is what really caught my interest and made me want to read the book, I don't know if I'm the only person that does this, but when I read a book I start with the end first, then I read a little in the middle, then a few pages in the beginning before I go on to reading the rest of the book if the middle, beginning or end catches my interest then I know the book is good , reason why I have this method is because some books might start off terrible but as the story gradually goes on it gets better and better but on the other hand some books might start wonderful it grabs your attention quick, but as the story progresses you lose interest it start to go down in the middle of the book and it ends horribly which upsets you because the book started off so good"

Emma-that's a great method,I should try that"

Oprah-you should, trust me it works so you now reside in New York what made you move to New York?"

Emma-my brother honestly, when I was in the ward his first visit he told me that he will have my back from there on and he did he visit me every chance he got, even though he was busy going to school to be a doctor which I didn't know at the time, but when I got out I stayed in my own apartment briefly then he decided that he wanted to finish his career out in New York and his family and I packed up and went, my parents didn't want me to go, but I was grown so it was my choice, I wanted to be with my brother, I had a really hard time my first few months there I think I cried myself to sleep every night, but my brother and his wife were so supportive of me,they helped me, they even talked me in to publishing my book and I'm so grateful"

Oprah- speaking of brother look how handsome he is"

A pictured of Hunter with no shirt flashed across the screen the women in the audience were whistling and cat calling

Oprah- girl he is fine wow"

Emma-he's too young for you Oprah settle down"

Emma said jokily and the audience chuckled

Oprah- where was guys like that when I was his age?

Emma- he is an handsome guy I always tell him he should be a model right ladies?!"

Emma said to the audience and they screamed

Oprah-so back on the subject of the book how did you get the inspiration for it?"

Emma- well like I mentioned before a lot of time to do so, I had no clue I would be in there that long"

Oprah- don't mean to cut you off, but how long did you expect to be in there? Seeing all the things you did?"

Emma- well I did do some horrible things so of course I didn't think I would get out right away, but I honestly didn't know how long, months turned in to a year, a year turned into 2 years, next thing I know I was in there 4 years I went in at 19 as a child came out at 23 as a young adult, I did a lot of thinking in there and just started to write about my life and the things I had done, I pretty much new about the characters, but my brother is the characters best friend so he gave me little pointers on each one, but I pretty much had them down pack from the moment I met them"

Oprah-tell me about the characters, your brothers now wife started out as my favorite character, but as the book went on I grew to love each one of them,now you talked about your family and yourself briefly but omg I enjoyed the characters and how you portrayed them in the story, you first meeting them had me laughing for days, your brother wife had me sold the first thing she said to you, so before you give us insight on them tell me about first meeting Simon and the rest of the crew"

Everyone was clued to the tv Hunter smiled lovely as he watched it

"Hey y'all let's call out who is who every time she says a name this should be interesting"

Said Puck to the crew before he focused back on the tv

Emma-the first time I introduced myself to Simon was not the first time that I had noticed him, it took months to introduce myself to him and when I did, boy did I become obsess he reminded me so much of Josh, Simon is Caucasian beautiful athletic built, tall, green eyes, blond hair, all American pretty boy, just like Josh ,I wanted him and didn't care that he had a fiancé at the time or child at home which is by the way gorgeous, but I wanted him and from that day promised myself that I would get him, so at our job's picnic I decided to put my plan in motion, I watched Simon and Maria argue as they entered the park about their son, so I thought this should be easy,

"Sam and Mercedes"

Everyone called out

Emma- Simon introduced me to everyone I was pleasant with them all,but Maria I can admit I was pretty rude to her so after being introduce to everyone Samantha out of nowhere says I don't like you, so I say excuse me? She says it again and I'm like that's fine, I was appalled no one has ever been that rude to me, so I'm sitting there thinking this girl is crazy, so she's going on and on and Simon jumps up and pulls her away chewing her out their friend Kirk who was visiting from New York stared at me with dislike the whole time uninterested in anything I was saying filing his nails and everything, Kirk is in to man by the way and he's fabulous by the way"

"Kurt!"

The crew called out

Emma-so when she comes back her and Kirk are giving me snarky looks the whole time I knew right then and there that this girl would give me problems"

Oprah- Samantha is hilarious tell me about her?"

Emma- Samantha is Spanish, beautiful shiny black hair, slim nice body, just beautiful features, this whole crew is beautiful by the way, anyways Samantha is very Loyal her Loyalty goes over and beyond she's so loyal to her friends and love them so much that she would put her own safety in jeopardy to keep her friends safe and she loves hard, you mess with her friends and you will feel her wrath, but what you see is what you get with her she has no filter and tell it like it is, she says what everyone else is afraid to say I always tell my brother that she should tape a warning label on her forehead haha she would always be Samantha but she has changed tremendously for the better my brother and my nephew has made her a better person and I love it"

Emma-now Neal, Neal is, well I don't quite know what Neal's ethnicity is he's a mystery he's gorgeous buff, Tanned skin, nice Mohawk very mucho, but he could just about be any race Spanish, African American,Caucasian, Native American it's like playing the guessing game, like even his friends doesn't know his race and majority been around him for years"

"Puck!"

The crew called out

Emma- Neal is the jokester he's never serious unless he has to be, he would take a negative situation and bring light to it by telling a joke or saying something silly and inappropriate,and he's a ladies man well was before he found his true love..his love for his friends is amicable he love all of his friends hard and equally, he's strong and that shoulder to cry on when his friends need him"

Emma-then there's Mickey"

The crew yelled out Mike

Emma- Mickey is Asian,chiseled face, chiseled body, athletic like his friends just gorgeous, a jokester like Neal their like dumb and dumber together of course smarter but when they get together with each other or the others they could be ridiculous, but Mickey is more serious and more observant, he sometimes could be very quiet, but he don't play when it comes to his friends, but he always try to give someone the benefit of the doubt even me at one point, I call him the father because that's what he is in the crew to me, even though they're all the same age he's the father figure, he would go off on his friends if they're in the wrong and don't wait on an excuse, he would talk some sense into them in a heartbeat and have them like dang he's right, Mickey is who they never want to disappoint"

Mercedes smiled lovely at Mike because that was true Mike was like the father or big brother to the crew

Emma- then there's Tessa Mickey's beautiful Asian girlfriend"

The crew called out Tina

Emma-Tessa is very beguile or should I say deceiving, confusing I don't really know the correct term to describe her but Tessa seems like a sweetie pie, sometimes too sweet almost gullible, but boy Tessa is a force to be reckon with, you would think with Tessa its what you see is what you get with her like Samantha, but that's not the case at all, she's the ride or die b word of her crew, she's the one you think won't say much when it comes to messing with her friends or her which is true because she's watching you,then she would get you by yourself and asked you something calmly, wait can I swear is that possible?"

Oprah- go right ahead I'm loving these characters, you could swear all you want it might be blurted but go on"

The audience chuckled

Emma- ok well Tessa would calmly come up to you and get right to the point, "leave my friends alone or else" or "are you messing with my friends? Then you try to answer her all tough then she would go "mess with my friends again or I would..." and then you get brave with her thinking oh this is Tessa she wouldn't bust a grape so you're like or you would what? And she just jump at you like bit*h! Scaring the hell out of you or bit*h! Then knock your as* out and walk away calmly, she's sometimes more scary than Samantha, but on the other hand sweet as pie and Love the heck out of her friends, she's the one that would cry ugly tears with you or for you, she's the friend that would crawl in bed with you,hug you tight, cry with you and rock you to sleep"

Emma-then Simon

The crew yelled out Sam!"

Emma- now I explained Simon in the beginning but Simon is humble, he's not vain when it comes to his looks, he's pretty but boy does he has a temper, he could be scary sometimes with his anger but he means well mostly, he loves the heck out of his friends,Wife and Son he's very protecting over them almost too protective, he's one guy that you could never pressure into doing anything he's doesn't want too and he's skeptical of everyone, he tries to figure you out before he let you into his crew and family or life for that matter, his green eyes is captivating, his charm is alluring you can't help but fall in love with him as a friend or whatever the case might be he's like Prince Charming, him Neal and Mickey are like the 3 musketeers or should I say 5 musketeers including my brother and Simon's Twin Corey"

Oprah-now who is Corey?

Emma-Corey is a best friend of the crew and Simon's look alike they're resemblance is almost identical

Chord! they all called out

Emma-it's a few characters I didn't mention because I didn't know them until after I started my book but they would most definitely be in part 2 if I decide to do a part 2, there's Corey Simon's look alike, Ambee, Maria's look alike and Corey's now wife and Lacey Neal's now wife, Brand Kirks boyfriend, and by the way Kirk is one you do not want to mess with either"

"Chord,Lauren and Amber, Kurt and Blaine"

The crew called out

Emma-then there's Maria Simon's now wife, I treated Maria so poorly, so grateful that she's a forgiving person Maria..

Mercedes! the crew called out

Emma- Maria in the story is very mature beyond her years, she loves harder than anyone even if you have hurt her it might take a while to gain her love and trust again but she's very Loyal she's always willing to give someone a chance, Simon always tell her she's too gullible, she's loves Simon so much and would do anything for him, her, Tessa and Samantha has been best friends for years their bond is the strongest I have ever seen in a group of women, she's not catty and support all of her friends, she is her friends, their now children and now husband biggest fan and supporter and is not ashamed to tell you that, she doesn't play either, she's very gravitating, her friends gravitate towards her and would go to hell and back for her and Simon she's like the baby of the crew no one messes with their Maria or there will be hell to pay Maria is beautiful African American smooth mocha skin,beautiful thick hair, big brown doe eyes, full lips, she's just the cutest and her body is curvaceous it took me to change to appreciate her aura and beauty now I see why everyone loves her by the way Maria dated Corey in the past, and Simon dated Ambee, also Neal once dated Samantha in the past (she giggled)

Oprah- I don't get this generation always dating throughout the crew we didn't do that back in my time

Emma-haha, then there's my lovely brother Henry, my brother is handsome, very optimistic, he has the coolest personality and can easily get alone with others Maria was his first best friend in LA and their bond is almost as strong as flesh and blood, I realized the love Maria had for him when she cried her soul out for him she's very protective over him and he is to her and all of his friends, his style is something out of the books, he's very charismatic and his swagger is marvelous, he pride himself on his style,looks,Christianity and knowledge and wealth, but yet he's one of the most humble people you could ever meet, he's very family oriented and doesn't have a hateful nor jealous bone in his body even if he tells you he hate you out of anger he really don't, he's always tested because of his looks and nature but he's not one to mess with he's very passionate about things and loyal and one thing he hates the most is unloyalty that's one way to lose his loyalty this crew is the most gorgeous most loyal, intellectual people I have ever met, they're like a family, I dreaded for a family bond like that I got it with my brother and even his wife and friends is coming around

Hunter! The crew called out

Emma- so there you have it that's basically every character in a nut shell"

Oprah- I love each and every character for different reason's so this book is mostly non-fiction for the most part so every scene and spiteful thing you did and event that took place is true? I mean like explaining your family and your ex tragedy is very graphic and it's fully true?"

Emma- yes everything is true,I don't think it's any fiction if so it's maybe a small portion like a few sentences here and there

Oprah- and I'm going to get to that,so you're 28 right? and everyone is 28 going on 29? But you're writing from you all 19 year old point of view?

Emma- yes reason being is we were 19 when everything took place,but when I talk about Josh towards the end I'm 23 fresh out the ward"

Oprah-I want to read out loud a small chapter about Josh which was very interesting, but first give us a little insight on Josh for the audience members who hasn't read the book yet"

Jacob!

The crew yelled out

Emma- well Josh is my ex my first everything Josh reminds me of Simon and his guys so much, Josh is beautiful, smart,all around athlete, Josh loved me so much and treated me like a princess that's why I was so attached and didn't want to let him go,I never seen Josh mad or down he was always this happy guy always saw the good in people, a thrill seeker he always told me life was too short to not take chances, he developed that thrill seeking attitude right after his dad passed on that was the only time I saw him down, Josh always wanted better for me and himself, he told me if he ever left me it would be so we could better ourselves but our bond and love is so strong that we would always find each other, but sadly I didn't see it that way breaking up was forever to me no matter how strong our bond was"

Oprah-in the story you give us the tragic accident of Josh but you leave us in the dark we never know if he's dead or alive after that, it's kind of a plot twist in the story, as we're reading about you and Josh the audience kind of have an idea of where it's going but not too sure until the end of that chapter I'm going to read some of this chapter we're all grown here, but here we go

**_Oprah-When I stepped in the cool crisp air 4 years later I felt like an new person, I was happy to see my brother and his wife holding a beautiful baby boy,and my brother parents smiling so beautifully at me, this baby boy resembled my handsome brother to the t his beautiful hazel eyes, his unerring face, his smile, sporting his mom's beautiful shiny hair, I was happy for them, and they were for me, the way my brother hugged and held on to me let me know that I was missed, he told me how he was on his way to being a doctor I was proud of him I always knew that my handsome guy would be something, That shows that I was so caught up in my own unrealistic world that I never knew what career path my brother was taken._**

**_"I took my attention off my brother and his family and stared at my parents oh how I missed them, they took me in after I loss my biological family and treated me with thee upmost respect and love even when I took them through it they never gave up on me, I was their daughter and they were my parents, but boy did I miss my biological family, I looked lovely at my brother's family I was really was happy for them and I couldn't wait to experience being an auntie, 4 years ago I would've hated Santana for getting my brothers love and would've did everything in my power to mess it up, but that person was gone that was Emily, Emily was left back in the Psych, would probably be there for the rest of her miserable life, this was Emma standing here new and improved_**

**_"Sweetie look what your dad,your brother and wife and his parents and I brought you for your coming home gift and also a gift to make up for all the bdays you had to spend in there,my mother said to me, it was a new white Range Rover I always wanted one of those I screamed and ran to it like a kid who had just been giving a shiny toy for their bday, I love it! get in check it out! My brother said, I jumped in the driver's seat with tears in my eyes bouncing up and down in the seat_**

**_"I love it, I love it,I love it! I kept chanting over an over again_**

**_as I was playing with the features I heard him, Emma so happy to see you're better he said, I stopped I couldn't believe my ears so I ignored it Emma? he said it again no this can't be real I whispered to myself I turned my head to the left and it was Josh my Josh I squinted as I looked at him wondering if I was really seeing him, his beauty was breath taken, he looked the same but instead of having that boyish look he was a man now, I swore I killed him, after I caused his accident I saw him on his death bed how did he come out of it, last time I heard his mom pulled the plug on him and had a memorial did she lie? Why would she lie?_**

**_I wanted to jump out into his arms but he shushed me and smiled he said let's go to our hometown Emma let's go back to Texas while we have time, time? Time for what? I asked him, but he said nothing, did my family plan this?, how can this young man who life I tried to take forgive me how can he be standing here right now? I looked at everyone and they all stood back staring at me with happy expressions, I sobbed so hard I said thank you, thank you for everything, thank you for standing here when I walked out of those doors,just thank you_**

**_They told me I deserved it, ready for our road trip? Josh said, our little secret you don't have to tell anyone just us, just tell them you need time alone to go to Texas to revisit but don't tell them you're going with me, I thought that was odd, but I did just that they stared at me weird but didn't try to stop me, I told them I promised to be careful and would be back safe and sound in a few days_**

**_"Emma text me every stop you make understand? My concerned brother told me "ok twin!" I answered him back ,what about clothes and things? I asked Josh, we will worry about that when we get to Texas he told me, my dad handed me a credit card he told me I had no limit and they would have my other surprise ready when I get home, I couldn't wait he gave me the card info_**

**_I started my sweet ride up, checked my mirrors as Josh climbed in my passenger side he smiled at me I smiled back, then I slowly pulled off I could see everyone in my rearview waving at me, Josh and I talked and listened to silly music on the way there, I noticed how he never mentioned anything about himself he just wanted to know about me, the ride with Josh alone was fun, stopping at rest stops, buying souvenirs, freshening up in small bathrooms was surprisingly exciting_**

**_When we made it to Texas angst overcame me, nothing good came outta Texas when I was there I loss my whole family there thanks to my wrong doing and I almost loss Josh the last memory I had of him was, him laying in a hospital bed holding on by a thread the situation was tricky to say the least, I was afraid to look at Josh but when he touched my hand I felt a sense of calmness_**

**_I stared my fears right in the face I visited my first childhood home which was still standing I noticed a young boy and girl playing in the front yard that reminded me so much of Henry and myself, I even visited where it all changed the neighborhood of the home I loss my family in from my wrong doing once again, Josh and I visited the park we ran around like little kids, we even visited the swings I noticed I would get odd looks but I paid it no mind Josh was all I was seeing at the moment my sexy man_**

**_We swung back and forth on the swings next to each other staring in each other eyes_**

**_"Let's go shopping for you a new wardrobe, Josh said"_**

**_"Ok I answered with no hesitation,we visited the mall and shopped up a storm Josh laughed at how I modeled everything for him striding like I was on the catwalk, Josh brought two outfits the same reciprocal of what he was already wearing, a white vneck shirt hanging to his muscles and gray nike jogging pants to match his nike AirMax gym shoes that was weird to me I even teased him about it, asking him why would he do such a thing?, I noticed that was the same thing he wore when I last saw him in the hospital he told me it was a reason why he did it, I couldn't think of a logical reason but if he had a reason then I couldn't question him about it_**

**_When we went up to the counter to pay for the items the cashier looked at me and asked would I be paying with cash or credit she didn't even acknowledge Josh I guess she just assumed I was paying, I looked at Josh and he whispered to me he told me if I paid he would reimburse me by the end of the trip we literally skipped hand and hand out of the mall_**

**_"Let's get you a makeover he said_**

**_I suddenly became insecure what you don't like how I look? I asked hurt he chuckled and said you're beautiful baby but you look plastic, dirty blond hair,little clothes, I wanna see the real you, I let him talk me into going to the salon, but first and foremost I changed into a nice summery dress with a cute short sleeved cardigan over it and cute Chanel sandals, when we made it to the salon I got a manicure and pedicure first, choosing a pretty pastel pink for my nail color, then I got rid of the blond I went back to my natural color brunette adding blond highlights, I even got my hair trimmed shorter "I love it!" I told my stylist pleased with it and got up flipping my hair in the mirror it had been so long since I was a brunette I thought I wouldn't look right but I looked beautiful Josh stood back and watched me with a smile the stylist informed me how much it would be, I was pissed that everyone kept ignoring Josh, how could they ignore this beauty? What was it? Did he look like he couldn't afford these things? He looked the par to me, I wanted to give everyone a piece of my mind but I was loving this exhilarated feeling and refused to let anyone bring me down, once Josh and I retreated out of the salon I jumped in his arms hugging him tight around his neck "do you like it baby?!" I asked him "no I love it sweetie!" He told me_**

**_He placed me on my feet and held me arms length "welcome back Emma I missed this Emma so much this is who I remember, you just added a little flavor with the highlights, this Emma is more beautiful" I cried because I missed that Emma too but she was back now!"_**

**_I noticed all the workers staring at me weirdly out of the salon but Josh told me to pay them no mind, after our eventful day we went to a nice hotel, once again Josh was being ignored I didn't understand it we brought all of our things in and ordered out for food, we showered together gently washing each other bodies when we got out we laid across the bed in our pajamas waiting on our room service, staring at each other like we've been doing most of the trip, Josh lightly ran his fingers up and down my thighs_**

**_"Josh tell me about yourself? I asked him the whole trip I didn't find out anything about him but yet he got everything out of me he even asked about my situation with Simon, Maria and their friends and I told him, I felt like I deserved to know I even wondered if he was in the NFL he was on his way to his dream college to play football before his accident, he couldn't go after that,I wondered if everything was revoked or was he still able to finish out his dream once he became better, Josh was the same but different in a way peculiar, the Josh I remember wasn't that quiet he talked a lot always had something to say, this Josh was very quiet and observant, but people change and besides it had been 6 years since I seen him we weren't those same 17 year old kids anymore we were young adults 23 years old a lot had changed_**

**_"You will figure it out" was all he said to me "figure out what Josh?" I asked him "you will soon understand" "what?" Now he was really confusing me_**

**_"How can you lay in the bed next to someone who tried to kill.."_**

**_He cut me off before I could finish_**

**_"Shhhh don't say that word Emma, you're going to make a promise to me ok? Promise me that you won't say that word ever again, promise me that you will forgive yourself for all of your wrong doings everyone has forgiven you, your deceased family even me that's why I'm here, so no more beating yourself up ok? You're a different person now and you're going to be something baby I know it"_**

**_"That was the most Josh said that day" he kissed me with everything in him he pulled his boxers down then pulled me on top of him,my bare heat graced his beautiful manhood and I gasped, he eased me down on him and I shuddered in pleasure and pain I was like a born again virgin,but he felt good and I felt home it had been so long since he was inside me it felt wonderful he stared me in my eyes as he thrusted up into me_**

**_"Josh oh Josh I love you"_**

**_"I love you too I always will Emma,my first and only love"_**

**_"Have you been intimate with anyone since me"_**

**_"No"_**

**_He told me_**

**_"Really after 6 years no one how is that possible? Ooooh so good Josh I miss being connected with you"_**

**_"You were the last Emma, soon you will understand"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_I didn't understand at all, I didn't understand what he meant_**

**_I could feel my peak approaching as I rode him harder_**

**_"Emma? after this day don't try to convince yourself that your losing your mind ok?"_**

**_"Why would I do that Josh?, Josh you're confusing me"_**

**_He didn't answer me instead he reached his peak within me and I reached mines screaming his name_**

**_"Josh!"_**

**_"Delivery for Emma!"_**

**_I woke up from the loud banging tangled in my sheets_**

**_"Coming!"_**

**_I wrapped in my sheet and answered the door_**

**_"Hi"_**

**_The delivery guy handed over the pizza, wings and soda and gave me a merchant receipt to sign_**

**_"You're going to eat all that, you're so little"_**

**_The delivery guy asked with a chuckle_**

**_"No,no my boyfriend and I by the way did you see a tall, athletic guy leave out this room as you were coming up?"_**

**_"Not that I can recall ma'am"_**

**_He replied_**

**_"Ok"_**

**_After I handed the receipt back I said my goodbyes, where could Josh be there was no trace of him but his clean, manly smell and his body wash, all traces of him was gone the body wash, his clothes,himself if I didn't know any better I would think he was never there, the only hint was his smell, I knew Josh wouldn't travel all that way just to leave me, so I thought positive, I thought maybe he wanted time alone by the way his mom did live there in Texas, I found a movie on Tv and started snacking on our food waiting for him to come back, 3 movies in he still weren't there, so I got ready for bed I was confident that he would be there by the time I opened my eyes the next morning...I hoped, I opened my eyes the next morning smelling food,wake up sleepy head someone said_**

**_Henry? My brother was sitting on my bed looking down at me with those beautiful hazel eyes hey Emma did you sleep well little sis? How do you like your surprise we got you a lavish 2 bedroom apartment and it's fully furnished how cool is that? I see you like the bed you were knocked out in it oh and I decorated your room said Henry_**

**_How is this possible? I thought to myself I was just in Texas Josh? Where is he? I said to Henry he looked at me confused "huh? are you feeling ok?" He said_**

**_"Wait I went to Texas right? I asked him_**

**_"Ummm yea..."_**

**_He said unsurely_**

**_"With who do I go with Henry?"_**

**_I asked_**

**_"Uh you went..."_**

**_Hunter! Is your sister up tell her to freshen up and come down for breakfast!" I heard my mother tell him_**

**_"Ummm our mothers are raiding your kitchen right now they did all your grocery shopping, hope you don't mind, he must've noticed my disoriented look..Emma?" I jumped up before he could say anything else and rushed to the bathroom grabbing my phone, when I entered my bathroom the first thing I did was google the salon in Texas I stopped by with Josh a soft voice answered on the second ring Salon couture how may I help you?_**

**_Umm hello? I was there to get a makeover I can't remember the exact day, but the service I received was a dye,trim,Pedi and Mani"_**

**_"What is your name?"_**

**_She asked me_**

**_"Emma Clarington"_**

**_"Let me check the books really quick, oh yea I remember you, you went from blond to brunette with highlights, that was a few days ago"_**

**_"Was I by myself I can't remember?"_**

**_"Ummm ma'am, not that I can recall, you were talking outside of the salon but I thought you might've been on a barely visible blue tooth or something"_**

**_Click I hung up in her face I was with Josh I'm sure of it and that was yesterday not 3 days ago but how am I back in LA that wasn't in my head I know it wasn't I sat on the closed toilet and bent over resting my head in my lap_**

**_Dear Lord of Mercy and Father of Comfort,_**

**_You are the One I turn to for help in moments of weakness and times of need. I ask you to be with your servant in this illness. Psalm 107:20 says that you send out your Word and heal. So then, please send your healing Word to your servant. In the name of Jesus, drive out all infirmity and sickness from her body Amen"_**

**_I said the healing Prayer my brother taught me muffled in my legs_**

**_I'm not crazy I know I'm not,I'm better Lord please tell me it was a dream, but it couldn't have been_**

**_I remembered Josh words "Emma? after this day don't try to convince yourself that your losing your mind ok?"_**

**_What was going on? I didn't know_**

**_"Emma? I looked up from my legs staring straight into my handsome brother eyes gosh Henry I could've been naked he ignored me instead he said I heard you Praying baby please tell me you're ok, he said kneeling down and taking my hands_**

**_"Hunter! Emma!_**

**_His mother called_**

**_"Gosh damnit I hate when she calls my name so loud it always startle me here we come mom! Emma we'll talk just get freshened up before our mothers have a heart attack he told me before he left out the bathroom, I was scared and confused I needed answers I needed my brother to hold me, I was confused hoping I wasn't losing my mind but how could I explain this to someone without them sending me back to the pysch_**

**_ward?... that's all folks if you're interested in finding out what happened buy the book thanks so much and come back soon please and I love your book"_**

Emma- that means a lot I will come back anytime thank you for having me"

I'm buying that book tonight off the internet I have to see what the deal was with Josh AkA Jacob I mean we know, well at least we thought we knew

Said Mercedes

"Hell I'm interested to, I know you are too Chord seeing that we had more insight on Jacob more than anyone"

Santana said too Chord

"Tell us Hunter what happened?"

Lauren asked Hunter

He chuckled buy the book support my sister and you will find out, you could get it through ebooks"

All the women started pulling their phones out and brought the book

"She had us down pack y'all"

Said Sam

"Yes she did"

Everyone agreed

**To be continued this was the last chapter but I decided to do one final chapter ,so it's officially one chapter left! :-) hope this was enjoyable :-) :-) :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oooh let's listen to Christmas Carols or sing Christmas Carols! We could make hot chocolate get our cookies and just enjoy each other and our children"

Tina excitedly announced

"That's an good idea!"

Mercedes agreed

Puck smiled lovely at her

"Kids?!"

"Yes uncle Puck?!"

Ayden answered him back

"Enough of the games come on down"

"Be there in a sec!"

"Wow that was easy babe"

Lauren told him

"Because they know uncle Puck don't play"

He said with a chuckle

"Whatever"

She replied with a roll of her eyes

He chuckled the fellas and I will grab the cookies and hot chocolate

All of the children came running down and sat next to their mothers

"I love this we're all together for the holiday I hate we can't do this often we're all so busy"

Santana said with a doleful look

"Don't worry sis you know we will all make a way to spend time together" Tine replied

"You promise?"

Santana asked making a pouty face

"I promise silly"

Tina replied

"Awww you guys are so cute"

Lauren told them

Puck turned on the music and started swaying around

Jingle bell blasted through the radio and everyone started to sing along

"Jingle bell, jingle bell,jingle bell rock"

Mercedes sang along looking around the room at all the lovely faces they all were truly blessed she giggled at the way Ayden twirled around the room dancing with everyone when he made it to her he did a spin and placed a kiss on her protruding belly

The night flew by they song along to so many Christmas carols and drunk and ate so much hot chocolate and cookies that they over did it, the kids were put to bed while the adults all retired to bed as well, all of the women had the same idea, they couldn't wait to start reading Emily's book

"What's the big deal about her book, give it a rest"

Sam said climbing in the bed with Mercedes fresh out of the shower

"Don't be a hater Sam you probably wanted to know what the deal was with her and her boyfriend as well"

"True, but what about the rest of the book that chapter is the only reason why you all purchased the book, what about the other chapters?"

"Oh I'm definitely going to read the whole book, I want to know what went on in this woman crazy brain"

Sam huffed and turnt his back on her

"Well I'm going to sleep have fun reading little Miss. Crazy book"

She chuckled don't call that woman crazy she's a changed person"

"Once crazy always crazy"

"Ok go to sleep, you're the crazy one"

"Crazy over you"

He turned and pecked her on the lips gaining a giggle from her after that he was sleep slightly snoring Mercedes laid on her side excited to read Emily's book,it had been a while since she had that type of relaxation since she was always busy

She flipped through the pages from her iPad anxious to see if Emily really was seeing her boyfriend starting from the chapter that Oprah read to the audience and viewers on her show, she started from Emily/Emma talking to the salon

**_Umm hello? I was there to get a makeover I can't remember the exact day, but the service I received was a dye,trim,Pedi and Mani"_**

**_"What is your name?"_**

**_She asked me_**

**_"Emma Clarington"_**

**_"Let me check the books really quick, oh yea I remember you, you went from blond to brunette with highlights, that was a few days ago"_**

**_"Was I by myself I can't remember?"_**

**_"Ummm ma'am, not that I can recall, you were talking outside of the salon but I thought you might've been on a barely visible blue tooth or something"_**

**_Click I hung up in her face I was with Josh I'm sure of it and that was yesterday not 3 days ago but how am I back in LA that wasn't in my head I know it wasn't I sat on the closed toilet and bent over resting my head in my lap_**

**_Dear Lord of Mercy and Father of Comfort,_**

**_You are the One I turn to for help in moments of weakness and times of need. I ask you to be with your servant in this illness. Psalm 107:20 says that you send out your Word and heal. So then, please send your healing Word to your servant. In the name of Jesus, drive out all infirmity and sickness from her body Amen"_**

_**I said the healing Prayer my brother taught me muffled in my legs**_

_**I'm not crazy I know I'm not,I'm better Lord please tell me it was a dream, but it couldn't have been**_

_**I remembered Josh words "Emma? after this day don't try to convince yourself that your losing your mind ok?"**_

_**What was going on? I didn't know**_

_**"Emma? I looked up from my legs staring straight into my handsome brother eyes gosh Henry I could've been naked he ignored me instead he said I heard you Praying baby please tell me you're ok, he said kneeling down and taking my hands**_

_**"Henry! Emma!**_

_**His mother called**_

_**"Gosh damnit I hate when she calls my name so loud it always startle me here we come mom! Emma we'll talk just get freshened up before our mothers have a heart attack he told me before he left out the bathroom, I was scared and confused I needed answers I needed my brother to hold me, I was confused hoping I wasn't losing my mind but how could I explain this to someone without them sending me back to the pysch**_

_**I ate in silence with my family shaking my leg nervously my brother placed his hand on my thigh to stop my movement**_

_**"Are you ok?"**_

_**"I'm fine,I ummm need to go"**_

_**I jumped up suddenly losing my appetite and tossed my plate I needed answers and I wasn't going to find them sitting around having breakfast**_

_**"Emma?!"**_

_**They all called me in unison**_

_**"I'll be back it's fine I told them and continued to walk away, what were they going to do hold me hostage? That would be illegal right? my brother jumped up following behind me**_

_**"Emma?! Wait, what's going on?"**_

_**I turned to him,"I need answers"**_

_**"Answers for what?"**_

_**He asked**_

_**I took a deep breath**_

_**"What happened to Josh?"**_

_**He gave me a weird look**_

_**"Josh? Your Ex?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Emma he's deceased"**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Emma is this a joke Josh is gone I'm sure of it, My wife and Corey will agree, they're the ones that went to see his mother in Texas, they're the reason why everyone found out who we really were"**_

_**"I need to talk to her"**_

_**"My wife? No Emma this is crazy are you feeling ok? Now I thought you were a 100% well,do you need to go back"**_

_**My eyes became watery**_

_**"Brother I'll explain what's going on later just give me some time to myself ok,then I'll tell you what's wrong later please don't mention this to anyone I can't go back to that ward"**_

_**He sighed**_

_**"Ok fine but if I don't hear from you within a few hrs I'm saying something you're now a grown woman Emma you can do as you please but if you're not well I'll get you help"**_

_**He walked away leaving me standing there I showered quickly dressed and found the number to the therapist I was scheduled to see in a few days, she was nice enough to let me come in, as I drove I wondered why I wasn't hearing him or seeing him then,I was somewhat afraid to see and or hear him afraid that being able to hear or see him means that I'm still not well enough in the head, when I was seeing and talking to my deceased sister I wasn't well, maybe this was the same situation**_

_**Once I made it to my therapist office my palms became sweaty and I started to feel slightly ill as I waited for her to call me in Emma? She called me with a smile I smiled back and followed her into her office she motioned for me to sit I sat and she sat across from me crossing her legs her eyes were big really big, she was the sweetest, yet weirdest red headed littlest thing that I had ever met I watched how she sanitized her hands and everything before she touched it, she even drenched my hands in hand sanitizer before she reached over to give me an hand shake she seemed like she needed therapy just as much as me, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder I guess she could feel me staring at her she looked up at me and stopped her antics**_

_**"I'm sorry I get like this sometimes I'm working on it, getting better, I was actually worst than this I know it's ironic right? Therapist needed therapy" she said to me I shook my head agreeing with her it was very ironic**_

_**"So your name is Emma Clarington right? My name is Emma too! She told me excitedly where are you from? as for me I'm from Ohio she told me before I could answer, her getting to know me was all fine and dandy, but at that moment getting to know me didn't matter I needed to get answers everything else could stay on the back burner for now she seemed to had read my mind when she stopped blabbering and smiled asking me what brought me in today**_

_**"I'm seeing my ex boyfriend"**_

_**"Ok..."**_

_**She said dragging the k for a min it came out wrong on my end**_

_**"Well not seeing him in the way you think"**_

_**She still wasn't following me**_

_**"So seeing him in what way? Ok what is the issue? Seeing an ex again is not therapy worthy unless he's abusing you or something"**_

_**"No what I'm trying to say is I'm seeing him, but he's dead at least I thought he was"**_

_**"Ok now I'm following you, you're seeing you're ex that's deceased now you're wondering why and how are you seeing him wondering if he's really dead, and if you're losing your mind?"**_

_**"Exactly"**_

_**I said relieved**_

_**"Well sweetie I read up on you when your family suggested me as a therapist for you and honey your ex is dead, he passed long after you did what you did to him"**_

_**"I knew it, I traveled with him, I spent time with him,I had sex with him for Christ Sakes and you're telling me he wasn't there? am I losing my mind?"**_

_**"Calm down sweetie"**_

_**Emma told me reaching over to touch my hand not noticing that she hadn't sanitized first**_

_**"You're not losing your mind Emma it's called Hallucinating"**_

_**"well how can you explain that? Hallucination is associated with mental illness right?"**_

_**"In some cases, but not entirely, just because someone is hallucinating doesn't mean they're crazy, a person sick with a fever or any type of illness can hallucinate, a lot of persons doesn't know that grieving can tie into hallucination"**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes and just off the little info that you have told me and the info I got from your background that is your case you're grieving, you traveling with him, spending time,and even being intimate with him was things that you both did together when he was alive and you two were an item.**_

_**You're forgiving yourself for what you've done, so imagining those things is just you moving on, but a piece of you still wants to hold on to him even though he's no longer here.**_

_**besides you were locked away in that psych for years your ex more than likely was the main person that you wished you could see once you stepped out of those doors,**_

_**the same issue with your sister you probably hallucinated about her because you had a special place in your heart for her and wished that she could've made it out that fire along with the rest of your family, you will probably hallucinate about them in the future**_

_**,you're fine Emma I don't see a big concern, do things to keep your mind occupied, positive things, now if the hallucinations continue nonstop or even become violent to where you feel like you're going to hurt yourself or someone, then that's when it will become an issue, but for now don't worry too much,if you leave here and it's still not sitting right with you give me a call or even stop by again,you were diagnosed with bipolar disorder**_

_**are you still on your meds?"**_

_**"Yes ma'am"**_

_**That was partially a lie since I'd been home I felt like there wasn't a need for them"**_

_**"Good for you now go home and get some rest"**_

_**"That session gave me a relief I left there with a clearer head, my drive back home was peaceful I thought of positive things and sung at the top of my lungs getting odd looks from other drivers, but I didn't mind I was happy, once I made it back home everyone was gone, I showered got my snacks together and powered on the tv, I had to get use to the luxury of doing things like that again, I was out of the loop as far as the latest movies and shows so I landed on a marathon of this show called sleepy hallow that happened to be really good,**_

_**made a mental note to catch up on it from the beginning,After a few episodes in I was sleep,I felt someone nudging my arm and opened my eyes up to my brother and his son's handsome smiling faces**_

_**"Hi sis did you sleep well?"**_

_**I sat up stretching my limbs**_

_**"I did until you interrupted"**_

_**"I just wanted to check on you how did things go?"**_

_**"I talked to my therapist I hallucinated that I had been with Josh but he really wasn't there to make a long story short I was hallucinating because I was grieving"**_

_**"Okkk...well are you better now?"**_

_**"Yes I'm fine brother"**_

_**"Good I want to ask you something"**_

_**"Go ask away"**_

_**"How do you feel about moving to New York with my family and I it would be good for you different scenery, different people, I decided to be an cardiologist in New York plus I always wanted to live there"**_

_**"How will your wife and your friends feel they all hate me"**_

_**"No they don't Emma, my wife agreed to you moving to New York, you could stay with us until you get on your feet, you could finish your book even maybe get it published,you need a fresh start"**_

_**I thought about it for a min I looked over at my extremely handsome nephew, does that mean I get to spend lots of time with my nephew?"**_

_**"Of course"**_

_**"Then yes!"**_

_**I hugged him tight around his neck then gave my nephew a big wet kiss on the cheek**_

Knock Knock Knock!"

Mercedes received 3 hard knocks on the door as she laid on her side loss in Emma's book, she was so into it she tuned everything out Sam's snoring,even his movements

She got up answered the door to Santana

"Hey girl what's going on?"

"Can't sleep, come keep me company please"

Mercedes chuckled

"Ok, but I was just getting into Emma's book I wanted to see how you and she got along when she moved in"

"Girl you should already know I talked about it enough"

"You're right"

Mercedes slowly closed her bedroom door and followed Santana to the family room,she started the fire place and they both got comfy on the sofa snuggly under a plush blanket thrown over the couch

"I miss this"

Mercedes said smiling

"Miss what?"

Santana asked

"Us sitting around talking and Tina coming in there like she has a censor that goes off letting her know we're together and didn't invite her,then she comes in mad but we all end up laughing up a storm reminiscing about certain things"

I miss it too I'm surprise she hasn't showed up yet"

Right on cue Tina came walking in Mercedes and Santana both had a laughing fit

"What's so funny and why didn't you heifers let's me know you both were having bonding time?"

"Girl we were just talking about how its like you have a censor that let's you know when we're together"

Mercedes said still laughing

Tina laughed with her

"I know right,it does seem like that"

Tina got in between them on the sofa covering with the blanket as well

"Guys these years has flown by hasn't it?"

Tina asked them

"Girl yes it seems like just yesterday we were all on a new journey in California who all thought we would go through so much drama in a short period of time"

Santana added

"I admit most of that drama was because of me,well all of it was because of me"

Mercedes admitted

"You know we don't care girl your drama is ours"

Tina told her

"One of the funniest most dramatic moments we had was when Chord and Amber messed with Sam and Mercedes at the mall,Mercedes called us screaming that Sam had broken up with her,we get there and we see Amber and Chord,and Tina punched Amber's ass and we had to fled before the cops came hahaha!"

Santana said laughing

Mercedes and Tina laughed with her

"Man I thought we were going to get arrested" Tina said

"I know you guys hated me sometimes"

"Don't think like that" Replied Tina

Mercedes received a ring to her home buzzard she looked at the time it was 3am who could possibly be there at that time she got up to answer through the intercom Tina and Santana followed behind her

"Who's there?"

She asked

A shaking voice came through that sent a chill up her spine

"Mer-Mercedes is my brother there I need him please?"

"Emma? I'll let you in just hold on a second"

"Yes thank you"

"I'll go get Hunter there's something clearly wrong"

Santana went to get Hunter while Mercedes gave Emma entry Tina stood back waiting

"Why would you let her in?" Tina asked Mercedes

"Why wouldn't I? She's not the same"

"Are you sure about that?"

Tina asked with a raised brow

Emma finally made it in and she looked a mess on the verge of having a nervous breakdown

"Where's Hunter?"

Emma asked pacing back and forth

"Emma please sit"

Mercedes led her to the sofa

"Santana went to get Hunter do you need anything?"

"Water please"

Mercedes went to the kitchen and poured her a cup of ice water she even grabbed a few chocolate chip cookies that the children made for desert. not only did Emma look parch on the way to dehydration. she also looked hungry her hair was a mess, her lips were dry and cracked and she looked like she hadn't had a bath or change of clothes in days

When Mercedes came back into the family room Emma sat there nervously shaking her leg while Tina sat across from her looking at her like she was an foreign object

"Tina"

Mercedes called her name with hint behind it like she was saying leave that girl alone. Tina obviously got the hint.

she stood and walked pass Mercedes whispering

"Be careful,she looks like she's 2 seconds from losing her mind"

and with that she went up the stairs

Mercedes sat next to Emma and handed over the plate of cookies and ice water Emma grabbed it and quickly gulped the ice water down looking at her even made Mercedes head hurt.

she just knew she would have a brain freeze surprisingly she didn't she then grabbed the cookies each off the plate and basically inhaled them

"Did she even chew?"

Mercedes thought

"Emma are you alright is there anything else I could do for you?"

Emma didn't answer

"Ummm I saw you on Oprah you did excellent,so that was taped like a week or so ago maybe?"

Emma continued to stay silent

"I saw her"

Emma said with wide eyes

"Who?" Asked Mercedes

Emma looked around nervously

"I thought I was better, but I guess I'm not"

"Who did you see Emma"

"My sister!"

She became hysterical

"Emma calm down take a deep breath"

Mercedes looked around "where the hell is Hunter"

She was afraid that Emma would become more hysterical and she wouldn't be able to composed her without herself and her unborn child being in danger

Hunter, Santana and Tina all came down and Mercedes sighed in relief

"I don't know what's going on"

Mercedes said to Hunter

"Hunter!"

Emma jumped up and hugged him tight

"Emma what's going on? Did you drive here alone?"

"Yes I haven't eaten or slept I drove straight through"

"Oh gosh Emma, that had to take days"

"Yes a few to be exact"

Hunter hugged her rubbing soothing circles on her back,but that didn't seem to help her she continued to weep

Mercedes grabbed the home phone

"I'll call for help"

Hunter threw his hands up

"Mercedes no! You've did enough just-just no"

Santana could see the hurt look on Mercedes face she grabbed her hand and the phone from her.

"It's ok Mercedes Hunter will calm her trust me,. we've dealt with this before if you call someone they'll take her away"

Mercedes understood but she had never dealt with it and no one in that room had the practice,knowledge or equipment to deal.

not even Hunter and he was an Doctor maybe his soothing words and touch is what needed

Tina, Santana and Mercedes all sat back and watched

"Let's give them some time alone guys"

Santana told them both they all decided to go back to bed.

"Hunter you know where to find the clean linen. Emma could stay as long as she needs too" Mercedes told him

Hunter gave her an appreciative smile once the room was clear Hunter and Emma sat. Staring in each other eyes not saying a word.

Hunter was the first to speak

"You sure Emma?"

"I saw her with my own eyes"

Hunter sighed and grabbed Emma's hands

"You don't want to accept that you're alright Emma, maybe..." He thought about what he was going to say. Making sure to choose his words carefully "Maybe you saw someone who looked like her"

Emma shrugged

"Did you even think about that?"

"No I didn't Hunt, I panicked"

"Relax Emma, get you some rest stay here. You could ride back to New York with us. I'll ask Sam and Mercedes if it's ok to leave your car here. We'll come back and get it later. When we make it back to New York you and I could go check the store out so I can prove to you that you're quite alright."

"Ok brother"

"You should be celebrating right now. You we're on Oprah, come on now, who could say that and you're just starting out. You should be walking around with your chest poked out like yea, I'm the man"

Emma chuckled "I'm not a man"

"I know you're not, I just wanted to see you smile"

"Well thank you"

"No problem Em,get you some rest and I promise when we get back home, we will go visit the store. And I bet she has a look alike. You're better Emma you just have to believe it.

He got up and grabbed a pillow and comforter for her, he handed it over to her and she smiled

"Thank you Hunt, for everything I mean it"

"No problem Em,I love you get you some rest"

"I love you too Hunt"

When Hunter left out she removed her shoes and laid back on the sofa drifting off to sleep

Early the next morning

Puck got early he went out and took a run around the mansion,he then showered and dress making his way into the kitchen. He wanted to get a head start before everyone else could, he needed a little time to himself. he loved his friends and children, but wanted some peace and quiet.

He took out the left over food and placed food on his plate. He then warmed his food and poured him a cup of lemonade, sittig at the table. He moaned when he placed a fork full of stuffing in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed. He loved eating left overs after the holiday he always felt that the food was even better the next day.

As he ate Lauren walked into the kitchen grabbing the pitcher of water out of the fridge

"I knew I would find my husband in here, where the food is kept"

Puck chuckled "come here mama" he gestured for her to sit on his lap

"Babe" Lauren whined she was insecure at times about her weight especially, now that she was pregnant, but Puck insisted on always picking her up or sitting her on his lap

"Lauren stop that come here"

She gulped her water down,then walked over to him sitting down on his lap with a pout

He wrapped an arm around her and continued to eat with his free hand "how's my big mama doing? and how's daddy little baby doing in there? He asked her staring down at her protruding belly

"I'm fine, but our little baby was really kicking woke me up"

"Awww that's because daddy wasn't around"

"That food smells so good right now, now wonder you have so much food packed on your plate"

"Here" he took a fork full of macaroni and held it towards her mouth she opened her mouth taking the macaroni in, she closed her eyes as she chewed, once she swallowed she opened her eyes back and smiled

"Good right?" Puck asked as he smiled with her.

"Good? More like delicious.

"Here eat with me" he handed over his fork

"You're so sweet baby, how about I feed you" she gave him a seductive smile and he licked his lips

"I would like that"

Whatever she took a bite of, she'd also take a fork full and feed it to him everytime he took a bite he would lick his lips seductively

"Don't do that baby,you're making me horny." She said with a blush

"Mmmmhmmm well do something about it,everyone is asleep, we could have some fun in this here kitchen"

"That sounds lovely,but what if one of the kids catches us"

"Then we could take it in the bathroom and lock the door we won't be caught in there, remember the other night. How I had you screaming my name and wetting the bed with your arousal, let's reenact that".

She had a flash back and moaned feeling the throbbing between her legs

"No baby, I can't be messing with you right now, it's too early you nasty man. I'm full and need more sleep"

she stood up and Puck whined

"Babbby you're going to leave me hanging like this?" He said looking down at the tint of his hardness through his sweats

She hurriedly started walking away while fanning herself and talking to him

"No you're trying to make me be a bad girl and I'm not ready right now, that's why I'm pregnant now,boy I need to get away before I ride you in that chair..bye"

Puck chuckled once she disappeared he ate the rest of his food and got rid of his plate he poured him another glass of Lemonade and went into the family room,powering on the television, he sat back once he landed on the first installment of Transformers

20 mins in..he looked over at the sofa and noticed a comforter, which was odd to him, Sam and Mercedes were super clean people even when the maid wasn't there. He wondered why the comforter was left out,he was startled when he saw movement and noticed someone was laying under the blanket, he stood up and pulled the blanket back. Revealing Emma sleeping peacefully

"What in the world?" He said to himself before he slowly placed the blanket back over her head

He walked down to Sam and Mercedes room and knocked on the door

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was laying there staring up at the ceiling after stepping out of the shower. He was kind of down. thinking about the fact that they all would be separated again after the holiday to get back to their busy lives. He was definitely not looking forward to getting on the rode again leaving his family. Due to Mercedes being pregnant and having businesses of her own,she couldn't travel to his away games with him and Ayden couldn't because of school. But he was grateful that he had Puck on the team with him and Lauren and him didn't stay too far from Cedes and Sam. So her and Lauren looked out for each other often.

He heard 2 soft knocks on his door. He looked over to see if it had woken Mercedes up but she was still sleeping peacefully. He got up and put some sweats over his boxers and pulled a T-shirt over his head. He opened the door and Puck stood there with his arms folded.

"What is Ms. Crazy doing here?"

"Who?" Sam asked confused

"Emma or Emily whatever her name is"

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm serious"

Sam looked back to see if Mercedes still asleep. He closed the door slowly and stepped out into the hall with Puck.

"Dude and she scared the hell outta of me"

"Hmmm I wonder who let her in"

Sam and Puck walked down to the living room Puck pulled the blanket back. And they both stood back staring at her as she slumbered

"Wow that really is her,she looks bad" Sam voiced, even though Emma was a crazy bat and made him,Mercedes and their friends life a living hell. He always noticed that through out her craziness she always kept herself up. He had never seen her look that bad.

"She does look bad, she must've came in while we were sleeping"

Chord and Mike came into the living room talking they stopped when they noticed Sam and Puck standing there. Focused on something.

"Whats up, what are you too looking at?. Chord asked

Him and Mike walked on the side of them "is that Emma? How and why is she here?"

Mike asked and Puck shrugged. They continued to stare...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Emma stirred in her sleep and woke up,she laid there with her eyes closed, but couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She took a deep breath pulling the blanket from over her face . "Ahhhhh!" She screamed when she noticed all of the guys standing staring at her like some creeps

They all screamed too

"Ahhhhhh!" Puck grabbed his chest "oooh you scared me,why do you look like that?" The others found it funny all chuckling

"I was going through something last night you jerk" she threw the blanket all the way off of her and sat up stretching her arms and legs

"Ummmm you could go freshen up in one of the bathrooms we have plenty. It's one right around that corner" Sam said pointing

"Thanks Sam" she gave him a sarcastic smile, and stood up walking towards the bathroom

"No problem,and there's new, clean towels and toiletries in there,and you can maybe use a comb and brush while you're at it, I'm just saying, you don't have to use it, but I want you too"

They all had a laughing fit, but Emma didn't find anything funny, they all were some immature assholes

"I'm guessing that was meant to be funny. If so it wasn't,don't quit your day job. Everyone can't wake up looking like models all the time." They all laughed again, she turned on her heels and made her way to the bathroom

"Make sure you brush your teeth really really good!" Sam yelled and the guys laughed again

She stepped back and looked at him angrily

"Fuck y'all!" She flipped them the bird and walked away again

"Hey, hey hey, no need for all of that, it's all fun and games" she could hear Mike say

"No one wants to play all the time! It's too early" she yelled back before she finally went into the bathroom, slamming the door, she didn't understand how they were all married as immature they were. Hunter was probably the most mature out of the bunch. She couldnt believe how crazy she was over Sam, he was the biggest asshole

"Leave that girl alone man" Chord said to Sam laughing after, as they all sat back talking. Hunter came down

"So you guys having fun without me?" He asked plopping down next to Chord

"Sam was messing with your sister dude" mike told him

"Leave my sister alone asshole, where is she anyway?"

"Freshening up"

"So what's the plan for today?" Puck asked

"Let's take the kids out, and give the women some space, then later, we could all hang maybe go to a bar or something" Sam said and they all shook their heads in agreement

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all got the kids up and ready and informed their wives plus Emma that they would be back later they took the kids for pizza then stopped by to see the beautiful soul that sold them the sausages, but he wasn't there. Since Sam and Chord promised him that they would bring Puck and Mike to see him,they were determined to make that happen. They decided to stop by later that evening to attempt to catch him again

They took the kids to the park to play around and sat on a bench watching them play. So how's marriage life guys?" Puck asked them

"It's cool man I love it" Sam replied and everyone else agreed

"You've been married the longest dude how do you keep the spark going"?" Puck replied back

"Just be yourself man,marriage is not going to always be perfect all of our marriages have been good for the most part,but trust me there's going to be threats. Like groupies, ummmm arguments, it's bound to happen. We're all fairly new to the NFL but each and everyone knows that the groupies are going to try us and some fabricated as story, of us cheating or having a secret love child or some bullshit is going to come out. Even though it will be just a rumor that would test our marriages. Sam added

"I Agree, it's going to happen, the trails and tribs will come. We just have to be strong enough to handle it. Honestly I'm not prepared for it. Shit we went through enough as boyfriend and girlfriend, but it's different as Husband and wife" said Chord

"You're both are right. The enemy doesn't like anything that involves God, we went before him and married and we're doing it right. But don't get me wrong all marriages don't work out and sometimes the person that you're married too is not who God wanted you to be with. You could have children invest so much into that marriage,and it still could go down hill. That's why couples divorce so much and have all these infidelity issues,money issues because that's not the person that God chose for you to spend the rest of your life with, but you just have to hope and Pray that it is. Some people especially ones who's religiously deep know. It's unfortunate,that a lot of us don't know. Because our minds are so clouded with our own impurities and anger and our ears are so stopped up with all this negative talking and things going on around us that we can't hear the Lord speak to us. I once was told by the pastor of my parents church that God told him who his wife was the moment he saw her. He said he was out hanging with some friends and she was walking towards them and out of nowhere he spoke to him and said that's your wife. He said he walked up to her and said you're going to be my wife. He said she looked at him, and smiled he figured that she was told the same because it didn't scare her. She actually agreed.

"I'm not going to get all religious because religion is a tricky subject. And we all don't have the same religious background or values, but let's do it righ man. Get our families back in church, you know they say a family that Prays together what.?" Hunter asked

"Stays together" all the guys finished in unison"

"Thats right, we're not perfect we all sin, man we all definitely did before marriage. We were living with our spouses, sexing and everything before marriage. Always talked about sex man we still do. That's all we think about at times,but we're married now so let's do things right. Like I said before I'm not about to preach,but y'all get my point. They all took in what Hunter said, he gained the nickname minister Clarington be because he always preached some good things to them when they had their talks which wasn't too often, because of their busy lives

"that reminds me of something one of Sam and I teammates said,he said the best sex is married sex,at first I didn't get it because I wasn't a married man yet. After he said it I was thinking to myself like what? Naw the best sex is all sex rather you are married or not, but now as a married man I get it,when you're married you're one,you're a union, you're sexing as a married couple which is pleasing in the man upstairs eyes, you can go all out,I mean I was a freak before still one, I sexed with no problem, but now that she's my wife that's a turn on within it's self. Sometimes as we're having sex I look into her eyes and I'm like man this is my wife. this is MY wife, minnneeee, man that makes me go even harder, but let me ask y'all this have y'all ever thought about cheating?" Puck said

"No what for? I never get why guys cheat especially when they're married and then after they're caught they wanna be remorseful. Saying they were happy,so they don't know why they cheated or the girl tempted them or some shit. But they wasn't happy in my opinion because if they were they wouldn't have cheated. We all know even Hunter know that some of these groupies be fine as shit,and we all have seen some that were even more attractive than our wives. But I would never cheat on Amber, bcause if you're truly in your heart happy. It doesnt matter what the opposite sex does. You won't cheat. I Know we all had the drama with Sam and Mercedes, but now in this day and time I wouldn't cheat. I Love Amber enough to not hurt her. If I get to the point where I'm thinking about cheating or even committing adultery in my mind I would sit her down and say look. I've been thinking about cheating on you, maybe we need to talk or find out what's missing or shit just separate until we see if we really want this. I would rather for you to leave me and find happiness before I hurt you and cheat. I know that sounds crazy, but I love her enough to want to see her happy even if it's not with me" Chord explained holding his hands out and doing hand gestures to get his point across

"Yes you're right man, like I told Tina one day, look if you ever feel a certain type of way, don't hold shit in. Going to your friends and not me.I mean it is things that women talk about with their they're only comfortable talking to them about,but come to me and tell me,Mike I'm not happy,Mike I've been feeling some type of way, I can't get mad at that because she came to me. I can respect that, we can sit and talk it out..because communication goes a long way. That's why a lot relationships don't go right because of lack of communication. I rather for us to put everything out on the table then for us to hold things in,act like everything's ok when it's really not. Now we're both just miserably married." Mike told them

"That's what I told Lauren. I came home one day and she's sitting there with her head down. us as married men know when our women are sitting there looking defeated we automatically assume it's about us. So I comes in, she's at the table with her head down I'm like what is it about me? What did I do? Matter of factly what is it that I did not do? what did I not tell you you're beautiful enough?. I tell you all the time,but I can tell you until my mouth go dry. What do I not spend enough money on you? I Spend a lot, but I can spend more. Do you want some oral sex? I"ll drop to my knees right now. You want me to put it down so you can cheer up? Well let's go in the bedroom, you can just lay there I'll do all of the work. What do you want to just lay there and talk? We can do that too. Baby tell me what am I doing or not doing and if there's something I'm not doing then tell me because I can't read your mind. I wish I could,but I can't so you have to speak up baby. we talked it out and it was about her own insecurities. Lauren sees other women in the media talking about see's groupies chasing after me and she gets insecure. She thinks she's not worthy enough because of the idea beauty that everyone thinks I should be with. I told her that she should be walking around with her head held high,because I chased after her in college. She wanted no parts of me. I was determined to get her and I got her. I chose her she did not choose me. I saw in her what she did not see if herself. She's beautiful why would I cheat on that. Puck explained

"yes I'm proud of you man,because you have always been a whore she changed you" Chord told him

Puck chuckled. I Agree I was a whore. I had the most beautiful girls. I was a womanizer, but I didn't want that anymore once I met Lauren.

"I'm proud of all of us man, our women are not perfect, they have flaws, but they're close to perfect. That's why arguments don't matter. I try to steer clear, but sometimes you can't avoid the arguments. I argue. get it all out then get the hell away. I go chill with Ayden,go workout or do anything to calm down and give her space. Then after I feel she had enough space I go talk to her. We make everything right so we won't go to bed mad. talking is just as intimate as sex. We don't always have to have sex.I won't deny that I love it and can go all day,but just laying in the bed talking ourselves to sleep,with no sex involved is sexy as hell" said Sam getting a head nod from them all in agreement

"We all have strong willed women,so the arguments will come,but when it get to the point when they're not saying anything something is wrong. we all know how hot headed Santana is, but when my wife don't say not a word I get scared shitless. She sat on the couch mad one day at me .when I tell you that she wouldn't even make a peep. Man... when she does that I be like well I might as well grab my blanket and pillow and sleep on the couch, might as well pack me a bag and sit it by the door just incase she put me out on my ass" Hunter said chuckling

"That's one flaw I hate about Tina. When she's pissed at me she goes into this little bubble. Or go into a shell and won't say anything at all. I always tell her,you can't do that babe, let me know something so I can fix whatever is going on. Like I already mentioned communication goes a long way" Mike added

Sam looked over at the kids and chuckled at how they were still running around playing not paying them no mind. Sam loved the talks the fellas had at times, but they seemed to lose track of time when they talked..he looked back to the guys

"Fellas I want our kids to see the world. I want them to have a good upbringing. I want our wives to see the world. I don't know about ya'll but I know I'm with who God wants me to be with and I'm determined to hold it together until death do us part. We owe so much to the big man" Said Sam

"Yes we do,that's why I agree with everything Hunter said earlier,I agree with everrything that has been said and I know I'm speaking for us all when I say we all are with who we're suppose to be with" Chord added

Kayden ran towards Chord wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hey daddy"

"Hey baby girl"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby,but what do you want?"

Kayden giggled "Why do I have to want something?"

"Because I know you"

"Can you buy me those new Chanel tennis shoes that just came out?"

"No Kayden I just brought you some"

"But those are out of style now that a new style is in"

"No be appreciative of what you have. You have everything a kid dreams of having. Some of them don't even have shoes to wear. Just be lucky you're not in that position."

"I am lucky and thankful and feel bad for the less fortunate, buttttt...I'm not in that position and I want the shoes"

"No" Chord said simply

Kayden huffed and turned to the other guys

"Well uncle Sam,uncle Hunter, and uncle Puck and uncle Mike can one of you buy them?"

They all said yes at the same time, she jumped up and down clapping

"I love my uncles so much, since you all agreed all of you can just buy me different colors from one another" with that she took off running

Chord shook his head

"That is why she runs over y'all. I'll let it pass this time,but when daddy says no I mean it"

"Daddy I forgot to ask you this" Kayden said running back to Chord

"What is it sweetie?"

She grabbed his face and leaned in like she was about to whisper in his ear,then she stuck her tongue out and licked the whole right side of his face, she then took her hand and gave him a playful smack across his left cheek then. took off running and giggling "yelling haha that's what you get"

"Gosh Kayden yuck" Chord didn't know what to do first, wipe the spit off of his right cheek or rub his left cheek to relieve the sting from the smack

All the guys chuckled Chord chuckled too "it's on now,I'm going to prank her real good"

"I love it I can't wait to Tina have our little one, I know you Sam and Hunter have so much fun with y'all kids"

"For sure we do" Sam replied

"I can't wait to Lauren have ours. I Know I'm going to have fun,I'm like a big kid" Puck said chuckling

"Hey kids time to go!" Sam yelled towards the children "hey Chord can you believe that as young as we are,we will have some preteens soon?" Sam asked him

"Dude I try not to think about it, that's what we get for starting young"

"I know of my teammates asked me how old Ayden was, when I told him he was like well how old were you when he was born. I was like man I wasn't even 20 yet,so do the math. He was like damn you started young" Sam said chuckling

"I wonder what the girls are doing and how they're getting alone with Emma" said Hunter

"We need to get Emma a man" Puck randomly said

"I know right, if only we had one more person in the crew to keep in within our crew, I could see her with Finn" Mike said laughing

"Dude I swear I thought about that, we need to find that fucker" Chord said agreeing with them

"Who's Finn? Hunter asked, Sam knew all about Finn even though he never met him but Hunter didn't, he heard his name a few times and heard he dated Santana before but didn't know anything further

"Finn was a part of the original crew, Sam and you joined us in college, but high school it started with, Chord,Mike, Finn and I then once Chord started dating Mercedes. Santana, her and Tina joined us. Then Mike started dating Tina, Puck dated Santana. Then Finn dated her.. Then she dated Britt and she joined us. and Finn started dating irritating ass Rachel,but she wasn't apart of the crew...man we all were inseparable Finn went missing in action on us after high school"

"Y'all really did keep it all in the crew, that's messed up y'all are making my wife sound like she was the whore of the crew and I can already guess that Finn was a Jock too"

"You guessed right"

"Wow I'm surprised he's not in the NFL" said Hunter

"He might be,we gotta look into that y'all, he could be a free agent or not known like that just yet" Sam said

"You're right,but let's get outta here

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile with the women

"Wow even though this is a spring color,this cotton candy pink look good on my toes" Mercedes said wiggling her toes as her legs rested across Santana's lap

Since the guys and kids were gone they all took that opportunity to pamper their selves and have girl talk,all while stuffing their face and listening to music. Now they were sitting on the floor of Mercedes and Sam room polishing each other toes

"What color did you choose Tina?" Mercedes asked Tina as her legs rested across Lauren's lap

"I choose and cotton candy blue"

"Cute,this polish is taking forever to dry" Mercedes said wiggling her toes again

"I'll blow on them" Santana playfully blew on Mercedes toes gaining a giggle from her

"stop that tickles Santana!"

"I'll help" Tina said as she playfully started blowing on Mercedes toes too

"Stop, stop!" Mercedes giggled to the point of tears

"Yall are silly" Amber said as her and Lauren both laughed at the cute playfully exchange between Santana,Tina and Cedes

Amber noticed how Emma sat back like the outcast

"Here Emma how about we do each other toes?" Amber said holding out her color of choice towards Emma

Emma hesitantly moved over to her

Amber placed her legs over Emma's lap and gave her an assuring smile

"Pick you a color Emma I have plenty" Mercedes told her pushing over her caboodle of pricey popular nail polishes even though Emma had a rocky pass with them. When she was known as Emily. They didn't want her to feel like she wasn't welcomed. Back when Emma was known as Emily she was confident,and secure in herself. Now all Mercedes could see is a insecure timid woman. This Emma didn't look like the same confident Emma who they had all sat around watching on Oprah.

Emma opened the nail polish and slowly started polishing Amber's toes.

"Sis are you better now?" Santana asked Emma

"Yes much better" Emma answered with a smile.

"Good"

"I wonder what the guys are talking about right now. You know their convos are always obnoxious" Tina said with a chuckle

"I know they're probably like. this one night I gave my wife oral and her toes curled. Then I flipped her over and took it from the back" Lauren said and they all started laughing Emma even chuckled lowly. But if they only knew that the guys were having a conversation that would make them proud

Mercedes looked over at Emma

"Emma I don't you don't want to hear this, but our husbands, even your brother are some major freaks"

Emma laughed and shook her head

"Trust me I know,when I briefly lived with my brother and Santana I over heard a few conversations he was having on the phone with one of the guys that I didn't want to hear. I also overheard some things coming from their bedroom that still has me traumatized. She chuckled

Santana laughed loudly throwing her head back and holding her belly like that statement really tickled her after she calmed down she wiped her tear stained face.

"Oh gosh,I told Hunter you could probably hear us. I apologize girl because we have done some indecent things behind those walls. The walls probably even tired of our asses.

Emma chuckled "no apologies you're adults and it's your house, I know I haven't said it yet, but Congrats to you all. you all our beautiful and might I add lucky to have some good guys in your life. Even though they're assholes even my brother. I can't wait to be as happy and glowing like all of you. I also sincerely want to apologize for the past especially to you Mercedes"

Mercedes waved her off

"Girl it's the past no worries. We're all too blessed to worry about the past even you're blessed. I can't wait to finish your book"

"Thank you so much, all of you"

"You're welcome" they all said in unison

"Any lucky guy in your life?" Mercedes asked her

Emma blushed shyly

"I've dated,but I haven't been serious with anyone, I'm afraid they'll run from me after they find about my past."

"Awww you'll find some one that will accept you for you..you know what I could see her with Finn! if he was still around" Mercedes excitedly said to Tina and Santana

"Omg I could too!" Tina agreed

"Me as well!" Santana also agreed

"Who's Finn?" Emma asked.

"Our good friend from high school, he's very handsome too"

"And a sweetheart he's like a big Teddy bear,and he's really tall" Tina finished

"If only he was still around. By the way I dated him" Santana added

"But didn't you date, Puck and Britt too? I heard it come up in conversations a few times" Emma asked

"Yes she did,your brother changed her, she was a whore" Tina announced

Santana took a pillow and hit Tina in the head with it

"Shut up! I wasn't a whore,I was a young girl who was having fun and didn't care about what others throught of me"

"I hear that,no judgement here girl" Emma told her

Emma slowly but surely warmed up to them and shortly after she was that Emma who was sitting on the stage of Oprah's again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...I know it was odd ended it here,but the chapter was getting too long,I wanted to wrap the story up in this chapter,but the chapter would be really long, so I'll wrap it up in the next 1 or 2 chapters. :) :) I hope this long waited update was at least a bit enjoyable

_Preview from the next chapter_

Puck and Sam both sat in their hotel room both defeated at what unexpectedly transpired

"I can't believe this, remember that conversation we all had. Didn't Chord and I tell you that it would happen?." Sam said

"You both sure did" Puck said shaking his head

Sam stood up and started pacing the floor

"I blame you Puck!"

"Me?! That's not fair you can't blame me! I did nothing wrong"

"I told you to not, let them come to our table,but noooo you didn't listen"

"I was being nice!, you're the one that's always preaching about being nice to our fans!"

"Those weren't no fans,they were some groupie whores looking for the next meal ticket!, now were out on our asses with our very pregnant wives at home 1.5 months from giving birth pissed at us. Talking about divorce!"

" man,they're saying that out of anger, Sam rather I invited those young women to our table or not a bullshit story would have still came out,this is the life we chose and we have to deal with it. I'm sure more stories will come out.

Sam plopped down on his bed

"Hahahahaha!" He started laughing out of nowhere

"Sam are you Ok?" Puck asked him

"Hahahaha!" He continued to laugh to tears

"Sam you're scaring me bro"

Puck's phone rung with a call from Mike, he answered it on the first ring

"Hello? What's up Mike?"

"How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm upset but ok for the most part I think Sam has loss his Marbles though,how are you?"

"Tina's still tripping she's talking about throwing me out on the street,what's going on with Sam?"

"Well Sam and I are at the hotel now and he's just started laughing out of nowhere and he won't stop,maybe I should hide I think he's gone mad"

"Put me on speaker" Puck placed the speaker on for Mike.

"Sam you're good over there?"

Sam heard Mike's voice and calmed his laughing down

"I'm not good, ya'll want to know what's funny? it's funny that some weird shit is always happening to us,especially Mercedes and I. it's like someone is secretly out to get us"

"That's life bro, everything's not going to be perfect, you both have gotten through every obstacle that has been thrown at you. Now it's just not you two that's going through it. We all are and we all will get through it" Mike said on the phone

"But I'm tired of it Mike! I'm tired! when will it end? Huh?! first it was Chord and Amber drama,then my accident, then Emma drama,now this! what's next, what's fucking next?! back then it was just us now..now we have kids,things will effect them too...it would..." he stopped talking not finishing what he wanted to say

"I know man, I know" was all Mike could say

Sam stood up then plopped back down on the bed like he had no more energy to stand covered his face with his hands. Then sighed before his shoulders started to shake like he was crying

Puck sat next to him and threw an around his neck

"It's going to be alright man" Puck told him

"You'll be Ok man" Mike told him, after that they all sat there silent in deep thought, Mike made sure to stay on the phone until he felt Sam was ok...


End file.
